Chains of Earth
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco is ontvoerd en gedwongen om een keuze te maken tussen dood, en het worden van iets wat minder dan menselijk is. Hij maakt natuurlijk de goede keuze. HP/DM. Met permissie van Cheryl Dyson. Door DW.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**A/N: **Ja, ik ben vreselijk voor het opstarten van een nieuwe fic wanneer ik vrij druk ben. Maar ik weet dat jullie het fijn vinden (ja toch?). Deze fic is orgineel Engels, maar ik heb permissie om hem in het Nederlands te maken.

**Samenvatting: **Draco is ontvoerd en gedwongen om een keuze te maken tussen dood, en het worden van iets wat minder dan menselijk is. Hij maakt natuurlijk de goede keuze. HP/DM. Met permissie van Cheryl Dyson. Door DW.

**Waarschuwing: **Seksuele scenes, en grof taalgebruik. Dat is het denk ik wel...

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Harry Potter behoort niet aan mij :). De verhaallijn ook niet, die is van Cheryl Dyson. Ik vertaal het alleen maar.

* * *

><p><em>When <em>_we __walk __to __the __edge __of __all __the __light __we __have__  
><em>_and __take __the __step __into __the __darkness __of __the __unknown,_  
><em>we <em>_must __believe __that __one __of __two __things __will __happen._  
><em>There <em>_will __be __something __solid __for __us __to __stand __on_  
><em>or <em>_we __will __be __taught __to __fly._  
><em>-Patrick <em>_Overton_

Draco had het koud. Koud en verdomde oncomfortabel. Een rilling ging door zijn lichaam, en stelde hem op de hoogte van andere dingen als de koud en het oncomfortabele gevoel, alhoewel die dingen er nog steeds waren. Allebei de sensaties verdubbelde toen hij zijn ogen open deed.

_Wat_...? He schoot recht omhoog in een zitpositie, maar moest zijn ogen sluiten tegen de duizeligheid en de drang om te braken. Hij slikte hard tegen de smaak van gal in zijn mond_. __Gedrogeerd __dan_. Of geraakt met een Cruciatus toen hij viel.

Hij opende zijn ogen nu voorzichtiger om zijn omgeving te verkennen en in kaart te zetten. Maar bij Merlijn was het koud! En bijna donker. Zijn blik gleed over de inkt gekleurde stenen die hem aan alle kanten omringde, volgde de herhalende patronen op en naar de enige plek van licht – een stukje van de lood-gekleurde lucht erboven.

"Ik ben op de bodem van een kuil?" vroeg hij tegen zichzelf, hopende dat zijn stem de illusie zou laten verdwijnen. Zijn adem was mist in de lucht, en hij wikkelde zijn armen om zich heen zonder de moeite te nemen om op te staan. De mensen die verantwoordelijk waren voor zijn verblijf gaven blijkbaar niet of hij dood zou vriezen. Hij wist zonder het na te kijken dat zijn stok afgepakt zou zijn. Toch controleerde hij het; het was inderdaad weg.

Draco stond op. Toen hij dit deed gleed zijn gewaad langs iets. Het gerinkel van glas op steen trok zijn aandacht. Twee glazen flesjes lagen aan zijn voeten, net als een stuk papier. He bukte and pakte ze op. Het handschrift was onbekend voor hem, en moeilijk te lezen in het donker.

_Malfidus – je bent veroordeeld en te licht bevonden. Sommige zijn jouwn misdaden misschien vergeten, maar wij niet. Het is bekend dat je nooit direct vermoord, en het prefereert om dat klusje aan anderen over te laten. Daarom volgen we jouw voetsporen, en bieden je zelfs een soort genade. We hebben je twee toverdranken nagelaten. Degene met de zwarte dop bevat een sterk vergif. Als je wilt boeten voor je misdaden, dan drink je het. We kunnen je niet een pijnloze dood beloven, maar het zal snel zijn, en je miezerige leven komt tot een spoedig eind._

_Als je zwak bent, en kiest om te leven, dan drink je uit het glazen flesje met de witte dop. Als je dit doet, dan zul je leven, maar op de kosten van je menselijkheid en je kostbare volbloed status. Je zult minder dan menselijk worden, een wezen beschimpt en gevreesd, amper meer dan een beest. Je zult misschien een manier vinden om te ontsnappen uit je cel. Kies verstandig._

Draco staarde naar de flesjes in afschuw. Beiden waren doodvonnissen, wat hem betreft. De eerste zou hem pijnlijk doodden, maar snel. Draco gooide het bijna op de stenen vloer. Hij was niet van plan om zichzelf te vermoorden. Hij keek wezenloos naar het andere flesje. _Minder__ dan menselijk__. __Beschimpt __en __gevreesd. _Wat was het dan? Bloed van een Vampier?

Draco stopte de flesjes in een zak van zijn gewaad. Paniek drong door tot in zijn aderen toen ze bijna uit zijn verdoofde vingers glipten. Hij hield zijn zenuwen in bedwang toen ze in zijn zak vielen. Zelfs vreselijke opties waren beter als geen.

He stopte zijn handen onder zijn armen en stampte met zijn gelaarsde voeten. Een paar sneeuwvlokken daalden neer uit de opening. Shit, dat was precies wat hij nodig had, _meer _kou. Hij marcheerde op zijn plek, en voelde pijn door zijn tenen schieten door de plotselinge circulatie. Hij liep op de plek van zijn kleine cel en keek voor een manier om te ontsnappen. Er was geen. Hij realiseerde zich dat hij niet zomaar in een kuil was, maar een put, wat de stenen verklaarde. Hij veronderstelde dat hij geluk had om niet in water te staan.

De wanden waren van glad steen met gemetselde gaten, te klein voor zelfs zijn vingertoppen om vast te pakken. De uitgang was zo ver omhoog dat hij betwijfelde of hij zelfs met een touw omhoog had willen klimmen. Zonder zijn toverstok was hij hulpeloos. En ijskoud.

Draco ging ineengedoken tegen de muur aanzitten, en probeerde zichzelf zo warm mogelijk te houden. De cirkel met licht boven hem begon snel donkerder te worden en de sneeuwvlokken vermenigvuldigden zich. Hij wenste hartig voor zijn warme mantel, muts en handschoenen die hij droeg toen hij meegenomen werd, maar hij veronderstelde dat de kleding zijn lijden alleen maar zou verlengen.

Hij was onzeker hoe lang hij het volhield. Hij probeerde op zijn plaats te rennen en met zijn armen te zwaaien, maar de oefening hield hem warm voor luttele momenten, en lieten hem kouder dan ooit wanneer de ijzige lucht door zijn longen floot. Hij schreeuwde van woede voor een lange tijd en hij zwoor wraak te nemen op zijn ontvoerders en hen te vervloeken met elk afschuwelijk lot denkbaar. Hij hoopte dat zijn geschreeuw aandacht zou trekken van boven, maar geen enkel gezicht verscheen om zijn kwelling te bekijken.

Uiteindelijk zakte hij tegen de muur aan in een nederlaag. Slaapzucht sloot in op hem als een lijkwade, en hij wist dat het van de kou kwam. Gauw zou hij niks meer willen dan liggen op de vloer en zich eraan overgeven. Hij weigerde zich eraan over te geven. Geen enkele Malfidus zou zich graag neerleggen en doodgaan. Zelfs zelfmoord zou een betere optie zijn.

Draco groef door zijn zak voor de flesjes. Hij hield ze voorzichtig vast, nu hij zijn vingertoppen niet meer kon voelen. Hij keek in de glazen flesjes in sardonische amusement. Hij had geluk dat de dopjes eenkleurig waren. Kleuren waren onmogelijk om te zien in de dichte duisternis die hem omringde. Zoals het was, duurde het enkele minuten van het knipperen door ijs bedekte wimpers voor het bepalen van de kleur van de zwakke bleekheid van een dop, die het onderscheidde van de ander.

Onmenselijk of dood. Het was een moeilijkere keus dan Draco ooit had gedacht, vooral met de kou die op hem neerdrukte en hem een rustige vergetelheid bood. Uiteindelijk was het de belofte voor wraak dat het voor hem besliste. Onmenselijk was nog in leven, en in leven betekende wraakneming.

Het was bijna een keuze als een dispuut. Zijn bevroren vingers konden niet de kurken dop van het flesje af halen. Hij trok eraan en snikte half in wanhoop, voordat hij eindelijk besliste om zijn tanden te gebruiken. Zelfs dan moest hij het herhaaldelijk proberen, aangezien de fles steeds uit zijn handen glipte. Uiteindelijk werd de koppige kurk al losser en floepte eraf. Draco zijn tanden klapperde zo hevig op elkaar dat hij zich af vroeg hoe hij het op moest drinken. Hij dwong zichzelf te ontspannen en hield het flesje beet in beide handen, kiepte het achterover, en dumpte de inhoud in zijn mond.

Het kostte al zijn wilskracht om het door te slikken en om het daar te houden. De smaak was erger dan verachtelijk en de textuur ervan was dik, olieachtig, en riep herinneringen op van braaksel of gestold bloed.

Wanneer de inhoud zijn maag raakte, vergat Draco inconsequente gedachtes als smaak en textuur. Hij schreeuwde luid wanneer pijn door hem heen explodeerde, het begon in zijn darmen en raasde door elke zenuwuiteinde. De foltering ging door en door tot hij wist dat zijn onbekende aanvallers hadden gelogen en _beide _flesjes gevuld waren met het ergste vergif mogelijk.

En toen veranderde de pijn. Het nam niet af, oh nee, maar het veranderde in hevigheid. Waar Draco het eerst koud had, was het nu warm, alsof hij in vlammen gedoopt was. Hij probeerde naar zijn handen te kijken, sinds hij zeker wist dat ze in brand stonden, of aan het smelten waren, maar meer dan alleen de omringende duisternis verblindde hem. De pijn leek zich te centreren op zijn rug, bij zijn schouderbladen. Hij voelde zijn vlees zich letterlijk uit elkaar scheuren en hij schreeuwde opnieuw. Het was te veel, en Draco gaf zich graag over aan de duisternis.

Het eerste wat hij merkte is dat hij het niet koud had. Het tweede wat hij merkte was dat hij nog steeds verdomde oncomfortabel was, ondanks dat hij het warm had. Draco opende zijn ogen in het gedimde licht en de blanco stenen. Hij ging voorzichtig rechtop zitten and merkte met opluchting op dat hij ten minste gedeeltelijk menselijk was. Hij kon zijn handen zien en ze zagen er normaal uit. Hij deed een snelle mentale controle en dacht dat hij zich wel goed voelde. Er was een zware last op zijn schouders, maar verder was alles intact. Hij stond voorzichtig op en verloor bijna zijn evenwicht; hij ving zichzelf op tegen de muur, nog catalogiserend. Hij was nog steeds in de verdomde put, wat geen verassing was. Zijn voeten waren normaal. Benen waren normaal. Draco greep naar zijn kruis. _Dat _was normaal, Merlijn zij dank.

Draco slaakte een zucht van verluchting en merkte dat een grote wolk van mist zijn mond verliet. De vloer was bestrooid met een dikke laag sneeuw, maar Draco had het niet koud. Hij boog zijn vingers en voelde geen stijfheid, geen koelheid, en geen spoor van vorstschade.

_Wat __ben __ik __dan, __in __Godsnaam? _Toch een Vampier? Weerwolf? Beide waren onaangenaam, maar niet ondraaglijk.

En toen boog Draco spieren die hij eerst niet had en ving een glimp van veren over zijn schouder. Hij draaide zich snel om, denkende dat hij niet meer alleen was, maar hij verloor zijn evenwicht voor een tweede keer. Hij viel op de vloer en landde op iets wat hem een bijna abnormale steek van pijn gaf. Draco viel op zijn eigen vleugel.

Hij staarde naar de rand van de vleugel, wat uitstak onder zijn been en greep de veren in ongeloof. Veren. Hij reek over zijn schouder en een ziekelijke sensatie veroorzaakte dat zijn maag rondslingerde.

_Vleugels._

Hij had vleugels.

Alleen al de onwerkelijkheid greep hem bij verrassing en hij lachte in waanzin. _Vleugels. __Ik __ben __een __gevleugelde __Malfidus. _De gedachte vernietigde de korte duur van het amusement. Hij was geen Malfidus meer. Hij was geen eens een mens. Hij was _abnormaal. _Draco's knieën knikte door de gedachte, en zijn vleugels fladderde een beetje om zijn balans te houden. De beweging maakte de laatste restanten van zijn gewaad los – ze waren blijkbaar al versnipperd toen zijn vleugels tevoorschijn kwamen. Draco scheurde het materiaal en gooide het bijna weg, voordat hij zich het glazen flesje herinnerde. Hij pakte het uit zijn zak en stopte het in de zak van zijn broek, denkende dat het misschien nog van pas zou komen. Bij nader inzien pakte hij het lege flesje ook op, drukte de kurk erop, en stopte het bij het andere flesje.

Hij keek naar de cirkel met licht boven hem. Het was nog steeds de kleur van lood en een paar willekeurige sneeuwvlokken dwarrelde naar beneden. Ze konden hem geen pijn meer doen, ten minste. Hij had het totaal niet koud.

Draco boog zijn vleugels en begon te leren hoe te vliegen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Goed begin, toch? 'kweenie wanneer het volgende hoofdstuk eraan komt...


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**A/N: **I did it! I did it, I did it :D. Het tweede hoofdstuk van Chains of Earth, alhoewel alles nu van mijn USB af is :/ Dus ik moest de helft van dit hoofdstuk _opnieuw _vertalen. Godzijdank had ik de helft op Hotmail staan. Sinds alles van mijn USB af is heb ik overal dubbele back-ups. Ik laat het me niet weer zo overkomen *grimast*.

* * *

><p><em>Thou art an eagle,<em>

_thou doest belong to the sky and not to the earth,_

_stretch forth thy wings and fly_

_-Paul H Dunn_

Harry Verschijnselde tot de hekken van Villa Malfidus en was meteen herinnerd aan dingen die het beste vergeten konden worden. De laatste keer dat hij hier was, was hij een gevangene van Dooddoeners. Hij werd soms wakker, doordrenkt in koud zweet door de herinnering, behalve dat in zijn dromen Malfidus niet ontkende dat hij het was; in plaats daarvan zou hij een vinger naar Harry wijzen en zeggen, "Het is Harry Potter!" En dan verschijnt Voldemort met een luide kraak en zijn geklauwde handen reken naar hem, en schudde hem uit de droom met een schreeuw op zijn lippen.

Hij fronste en schudde de herinnering weg. Hij had die droom sinds tijden niet meer gehad...nou ja, een paar weken dan. Het zou vannacht waarschijnlijk terugkeren door het bezoek aan Villa Malfidus. Harry zuchtte.

De ijzeren hekken zwaaiden open en Harry liep het pad op. De witte pauwen waren er nog steeds en een paar zette hun veren op in een waarschuwing. Het waren mooie vogels, maar gemeen en territoriaal...een beetje als de Malfidussen, realiseerde hij zich.

Een huis-elf ontmoette hem bij de voordeur en begeleidde hem naar een weelderige kamer, terwijl hij hem in de gaten hield, alsof hij wachtte totdat Harry een waardevol artefact zou grijpen en hem onder zijn gewaad zou verstoppen. Harry vroeg zich doelloos af wat zo'n elf dan zou doen in die situatie. Waarschijnlijk zou hij Harry in een hoopje as veranderen.

Narcissa Malfidus liet hem niet lang wachten, gelukkig. Harry was bang om te gaan zitten. De bekleding zag eruit als zijde en was _wit_, van alle dingen, wat een afraadbare kleur was voor meubels als iemand het dan überhaupt wou gebruiken.

"Gaat u zitten, Schouwer Potter," zei ze gracieus. "Bedankt voor het komen."

Harry parkeerde zichzelf met tegenzin op de wit beklede stoel, hopende dat zijn gewaad niet stoffig genoeg was om het zijde te ontsieren - zijn werkkleding was niet bepaald vlekkeloos. Hij had een fatsoenlijke groene coltrui aan, ten minste één waarvan Ginny zei dat hem goed stond. Narcissa ging tegenover hem zitten. De kamer was zo groot dat "tegenover hem" ten minste tien passen verder was. Hij leunde wat naar voren, zodat ze hem kon horen.

"Het is mijn werk, Mevr. Malfidus, en noemt u mij alstublieft Harry. Ongeacht mijn persoonlijke gevoelens voor uw zoon, een vreselijke misdaad was begaan. Uw brief zei alleen maar dat hij ontvoerd was en amper met zijn leven ontsnapte. U zei ook dat Malfidus…sorry, dat _Draco_ een vreselijke prijs moest betalen aangezien hij weigerde te sterven. Kunt u specifieker zijn?"

"Ik moet eigenlijk mijn zoon de details laten geven. Het meeste zal wel duidelijk zijn wanneer je hem ziet." Onbewaakte pijn flitste over haar fijne gelaatstrekken voor een moment en Harry vroeg zich af wat dat had veroorzaakt. Was Malfidus – verdomme, hij moest aan hem denken als Draco, ten minste hier in de Villa. Hij vroeg zich af of Draco verminkt was. Harry voelde een flikkering van voldoening door de gedachte dat Mr Perfecte Huid en Haar verminkt was, en schoof schuldig het idee weg als veroordelend en onprofessioneel.

Narcissa's verdriet was echt en ze staarde naar hem zonder te spreken voor lange momenten, totdat Harry doorhad dat ze weigerde te knipperen aangezien ze tranen tegen wou houden. Hij voelde oprechte schuld in zich kruipen en wist dat het iets ergs moest zijn om zo'n reactie te ontlokken voor Harry.

"Ik moet je waarschuwen, Schouwer Potter, dat mijn zoon niet langer…menselijk…is." Een traan viel toen over haar wang en langs roze glimmende lippen. Een huis-elf verscheen naast haar met een pop, en gaf haar een met kant bewerkte zakdoek. Ze nam het afwezig aan en depte de nattigheid weg. De elf verdween.

"Het spijt me," zeiden ze beide tegelijk. Harry bloosde iets en Narcissa's lippen krulden om in een bijna glimlach.

"Draco wou met tegenzin het Ministerie erbij halen. Het kostte me een week om hem over te halen. Hij wil niets meer dan zijn ontvoerders opsporen en ze vernietigen. Gelukkig heeft hij weinig informatie om mee verder te gaan, en hij kan de Villa niet verlaten om mensen te ondervragen. Zijn geforceerde gevangenis is in dat opzichte een zegen. Ik wil hem niet in meer gevaar." Haar lichte ogen flitsten. "Ondanks wat hij geworden is, ik hou nog steeds van Draco en wil hem veilig houden." Ze stond op en iets wreeds in haar ogen maakte het bijna een verschrikking om naar haar te kijken. "Maar ik wil de klootzakken verantwoordelijk het betaald zetten, en goed ook. Ik wil ze verminkt, en hun _ingewanden_ uit hun lichamen zien voor wat ze aan hebben gericht. Mijn zoon was geen heilige tijdens de oorlog, maar hij verdiende _dat_ niet!"

Harry had zich tegen zijn stoel aan gedrukt. Hij wist dat iemand een grote fout had gemaakt door aan de verkeerde kant van deze vrouw te staan. Ze had Voldemort verraden om haar zoon te beschermen. Geen sterveling maakte een kans tegen haar. Ze zuchtte diep.

"Ik breng je nu wel naar hem. Excuseer zijn geïrriteerde bui."

Harry nam niet eens de moeite om te zeggen dat Draco altijd in een geïrriteerde en slechte bui was wanneer hij bij hem was, dus dat zal niet veel veranderd zijn.

Narcissa klopte zachtjes op de deur, voordat ze Harry naar binnen liet. Harry stapte naar binnen en merkte dat de kamer bijna geheel donker was. De deur sloot achter hem en hij nam een paar voorzichtige stappen naar voren, hij wou immers niet tegen meubels aanlopen. Draco zou dat zonder twijfel amusant vinden.

"Malfidus?" vroeg hij onzeker, wensende dat hij had gevraagd wat voor soort "niet helemaal menselijk" Draco was geworden. Vampier? Weerwolf? Glamorgana?

"Potter," kwam hat droge antwoord. De stem was ten minste nog hetzelfde.

"Ik kwam om…uhm…je te helpen," zei Harry. Sardonisch gesnuif ontmoette zijn woorden en Harry vocht zijn ergernis naar beneden.

"Een beetje laat voor dat, Potter. Waar was je tien dagen geleden toen ik je hulp kon gebruiken?" de woorden waren sarcastisch, maar ze droegen een rand van wanhoop die Harry deed pauzeren. Shit, wat kon zo erg zijn geweest dat Malfidus zijn hulp nodig moest hebben?

"Kan ik je zien?" vroeg hij zacht, starende in het donker in de richting van Malfidus zijn stem. Er was een lange pauze en hij voelde Malfidus zijn tegenzin. Harry's nieuwsgierigheid was getrokken. Hoe erg kon het zijn? Was hij een soort monster?

"Oké," kwam het uiteindelijke antwoord.

Harry zette zichzelf schrap toen de lichten plots aangingen in de kamer. Hij knipperde tegen de helderheid voor een moment en hij snakte bijna naar adem, tegen zijn zin, wanneer hij Malfidus lokaliseerde.

Harry vond het plots moeilijk om te ademen. Hij had nooit echt geapprecieerd dat Malfidus knap was. Hij vond hem altijd maar bleek en dun, en wat punterig met te veel hoeken en randen. Natuurlijk was het vijf jaar geleden dat Harry hem gezien had. Ze waren geen zeventien meer. Volwassenheid stond Malfidus goed, net als de _vleugels_ die hij nu had.

Harry nam een paar stappen vooruit, proberende niet te staren terwijl hij de veranderingen catalogiseerde – op de vleugels na, natuurlijk; die waren duidelijk. Het haar, als eerste, was langer, zachter, en viel gedeeltelijk over de grijze ogen. Malfidus zijn gezicht was iets veranderd, en vulde nu de punten en hoeken in en liet alleen maar schoonheid achter. Malfidus droeg geen shirt en alhoewel hij mager was, kon hij niet meer langer als dun omschreven worden. Hij was ook lang. Hij leek een beetje langer als Harry, alhoewel niet veel.

De vleugels…God, de vleugels waren geweldig. Grote massa's met sneeuw witte veren leken Malfidus zijn bleke huid en haar op te lichten.

Harry probeerde te spreken, maar alleen één idioot woordje kwam uit zijn keel. "Wow."

~~ O ~~

Draco staarde naar de Schouwer. Hij had amusement, tevredenheid en zelfs afgunst verwacht. Hij had niet verwacht dat Potter's gezichtsuitdrukking één van bijna eerbied had en dat ene woordje iets meedroeg van _bewondering_.

Potter liep naar voren en zijn groene ogen leken Draco overal aan te raken, niet eens gefocust op zijn vleugels na de eerste verassing en snelle bestrijking van zijn ogen.

"Is dat de enigste verandering?" vroeg Potter zacht.

Draco staarde en verwelkomde de woede. "Is het niet genoeg voor je? Had je liever littekens, klauwen en een staart gehad?"

"Zeker niet," zei Potter geestig. "Ik heb het niet zo op littekens, en je klauwen zijn al erg genoeg van het verbale soort. Aan wat voor soort staart dacht je?"

Draco keek hem nijdig aan. "Ik ben niet in de bui voor grappen, Potter," zei hij geïrriteerd. Verbazend genoeg leek de Schouwer berouwvol.

"Het spijt me. Ik probeer je alleen maar gemakkelijker te laten voelen. Kun je me vertellen wat dat veroorzaakt heeft? Je moeder gaf me geen details – ze dacht dat het het beste was als ik het van jou te horen kreeg."

De toon was kalmerend en zakelijk. _Schouwer-praat_, veronderstelde Draco. He zuchtte bijna in opluchting. Potter's geen nonsens Schouwer stem was veel beter dan de tonen van ontzag of plagerij.

"Het was een toverdrank," gaf Draco toe in een sombere stem.

"Oké. Laten we beginnen bij het begin. Op die manier hoef ik je niet telkens vragen te stellen. Waar was je en wat was je aan het doen toen je meegenomen werd?"

"Ik was op de Wegisweg. Alleen."

Potter pakte zijn toverstok en toverde een Fanticiteerveer tevoorschijn. Het maakte gauw aantekeningen terwijl Potter vragen vroeg.

"Wat droeg je?"

"Een roze baljurk," snauwde Draco. "Wat voor verschil maakt het?"

"Standaard vragen," zei Potter en hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik moet weten wat je droeg, vasthield, liet vallen, et cetera."

Draco zuchtte en beet zijn verontschuldiging terug. Hij moest zich herinneren dat Potter hier officieel was. Hij was hier niet om Draco zich stom te laten voelen – dat stukje kwam natuurlijk.

"Ook goed. Ik droeg een zwarte koe bont mantel, afgewerkt met zilver vos. Bont gevoerde zwarte leren handschoenen. Een koe bont muts. Bos groene mantel, een kasjmier trui, en een zwarte broek. Sokken. Laarzen. Ik droeg mijn toverstok in mijn hand en een pakketje met amandel karamel."

"Geweldig. Je kwam van en ging naar...?"

"Ik kwam net van Florian Flanieljes IJssalon en ging naar de Apotheker."

"En?"

"Wanneer ik de ingang van de steeg benaderde, voorbij Madame Mallekin, raakt een Immobiliserende Spreuk me. Iemand greep mijn armen - één aan elke zijde, eigenlijk - en sleurde me in de steeg."

"Kun je ze omschrijven?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet echt. Ik ving alleen maar een glimp op, aangezien ik mijn hoofd niet om kon draaien. Eén was groot, langer dan mij met half een hoofd. Waarschijnlijk mannelijk, en sterk." Draco was verbaasd van de details die hij zich nog herinnerde wanneer hij over het incident nadacht in een klinisch licht. Misschien wist Potter daadwerkelijk wat hij deed. "Hij maakte snel werk om mij naar het steegje te vervoeren. De ander was korter, en gering. Het kon een vrouw zijn of een jonge man."

"Merkte je iets aan ze op? Probeer terug te denken en houd alle vijf de zintuigen erbij. Je hebt hun fysieke kenmerken gegeven; ga nu een stap verder. Herinner je een bepaalde geur? Parfum of cologne?"

Draco overdacht het, en probeerde terug te denken. Was er een vrouwelijk parfum bij?

"Ik denk dat de kleinere persoon een vrouw was. Ze kon een geur hebben gedragen, maar op dit punt kan ik ook dingen voor de geest halen die bij mijn veronderstellingen passen."

Potter's groene ogen leken hem te meten en hij knikte. "Eerlijk genoeg. We zullen het als een mogelijkheid noteren. Spraken zo of gebruikten ze iets wat geluid maakte?"

"De kleinere persoon sprak beide keren. Eerst de spreuk om me te Immobiliseren, en dan een spreuk om me neer te halen. Weet je, ik ben er nu van overtuigd dat het een vrouw was, alhoewel de stem zacht was en mogelijk vermomd."

Potter knikte en offerde, "Misschien herinner je meer details met een Hersenpan. Ik breng er wel één, als je het niet erg vind om me weer te ontmoeten. Het zal geen details openbaar maken die je je niet meer kan herinneren, zoals gezichten, maar het kan wel de dingen versterken die je wel weet, al zullen ze minutieus zijn."

Draco twijfelde, onwillig om toe te stemmen voor nog een ontmoeting met zijn jeugd rivaal, maar wat had hij dan verwacht? Had hij gedacht dat één samenkomst met Potter de Schouwer de mogelijkheid gaf om de boosdoeners aan te houden? Draco voelde tijdelijke wanhoop over zich heen spoelen. Dit was waarschijnlijk een complete verspilling van tijd en Potter was hem waarschijnlijk aan het tevredenstellen.

Draco haalde zijn schouders op als een vrijblijvend antwoord op Potter's vraag. De groene ogen keken hem aandachtig aan.

"Bijna klaar," zei Potter. "Een bepaalde textuur in het bijzonder? Aard van de stof? Als je hun stokken niet zag, kon je ze voelen? Kun je vertellen of ze hard of veerkrachtig, kort of lang waren? Dat soort dingen."

Draco snuifde. "Nou ja, hun kleverige gewaden met capuchon waren zeker niet van hoge kwaliteit. Ik geloof dat ze van ondermaatse, goedkope wol waren."

"Hoe weet je dat?"

"Door naar ze te kijken, natuurlijk. De manier waarop de stof valt is heel apart, weet je. Kwaliteit is altijd op het eerste gezicht te zien."

Potter lachte daadwerkelijk. "Heb je enig idee hoe verwijfd dat klonk?"

Draco keek nijdig naar hem en probeerde het commentaar te negeren. Hij kon weten dat de beledigingen zouden beginnen, alhoewel ze van een onverwachte hoek kwamen.

"Ik heb verdomde _vleugels_, Potter. Op de één of andere manier denk ik niet dat mijn seksuele geaardheid nog wat uitmaakt."

Potter's speculatieve blik gleed nogmaals langs Draco en een raadselachtige glimlach sierde de Schouwer zijn lippen. Draco vroeg zich af wanneer Harry verdomde Potter zo intrigerend was geworden. Draco wou naar voren stappen en hem door elkaar schudden terwijl hij eiste wat die verdomde glimlach betekende. Daarin, dacht hij, was er niet zoveel veranderd. Draco wou altijd al gewelddadige handen op Harry Potter leggen.

"Goedkope gewaden," zei Potter beleefd. "Oké, de laatste vraag over de daadwerkelijke ontvoering, alhoewel je die gedeeltelijk beantwoord hebt... Intuïtie, indruk, gevoelens. Je zei dat je dacht dat één vrouwelijk was en één mannelijk. Iets anders? Een speculatie van wie ze zijn of waarom ze jou uitkozen?"

Draco liep naar het dichtstbijzijnde kastje en het lukte hem zonder te kantelen of te struikelen. Hij was nog steeds niet gewend aan het onbekende gewicht en balans van de vleugels. Hij pakte wat perkament erbij en gaf het aan Potter. De Schouwer kwam dichterbij om het aan te nemen.

"Alleen één indruk, denk ik. Door de gewelddadige handen op mij te beoordelen, denk ik dat ze mij behoorlijk haten. Ik heb geen twijfel dat ik een specifiek doel was. En waarom, nou hier is de lijst."

Potter's ogen liepen vluchtig het papier na. Draco had twee nette kolommen gemaakt van geslacht en elk potentieel wrok tegen Draco. De redenen waren erachter gezet. Hij verwachtte een hatelijke opmerking of ten minste een grijns in zijn richting door de hoeveelheid aan namen, maar Potter vouwde het alleen maar op en stopte het in de zak van zijn gewaad.

"Dank je. Dit zal me een begin geven. Ik zal beginnen met het controleren van alibi's. Weet je ook waar je mee naartoe was genomen na je gevangenneming?"

Draco omschreef de put en wat hij kon herinneren van de locatie. Het had hem wat leek een eeuwigheid geduurd om wat herkenbaars te vinden en zijn weg terug naar huis te vinden.

"Zou je het weer kunnen vinden?" vroeg Harry.

Draco haalde zijn schouders op en knikte, alhoewel hij er niet helemaal zeker van was.

"Wil je me ernaartoe brengen?"

"Tuurlijk, Potter. Spring achterop en ik zou je er zo naartoe vliegen als een feetje." Potter zei niks en Draco sneerde. "Verlos me van die verdomde vleugels en ik breng je er wel heen op een bezem. Tot dan heb ik niet de behoefte om het huis te verlaten."

Potter liet het langs hem glijden. "Ik probeer het wel te lokaliseren, gebaseerd op je richting. Ik betwijfel dat het iets simpel is, bijvoorbeeld dat het op het erf van je ontvoerders ligt. Maar misschien hebben we geluk. Vertel me wat er gebeurt is toen je wakker werd in gevangenschap."

Draco omschreef de scenario in tonen zo plat en emotieloos als hij kon, zodat de emotionele staat waarin hij was die tijd verborgen bleef. Zelfs dan leek Potter ontzet. Draco gaf het briefje en het lege glazen flesje. Potter nam het voorzichtig aan en liet het in een donkere zak vallen, voordat hij het in nog een zak van zijn gewaad deed.

"Je zei dat er twee flesjes waren."

"Ik liet het vergif achter," loog Draco. Hij had geen intentie om het andere flesje te overhandigen. Hij had het misschien nog nodig.

"Dus je nam de toverdrank in en werd wakker...als dit?"

Draco knikte.

"Mag ik je vleugels onderzoeken?" vroeg Potter en hij bloosde overvloedig, voordat hij aan zijn haar trok. Draco had Potter's reactie vast amusant gevonden als het idee van de Schouwer niet zo alarmerend was.

"Ik ben geen toeristenattractie of een-" _Beest_, had hij bijna gezegd, voordat hij zich realiseerde dat hij nu meer beest dan menselijk was.

"Dat weet ik. Ik moet gewoon deze feiten recht krijgen voor mijn verslag, en om dat te doen moet ik weten hoe ze...vast zitten."

Draco wou het beargumenteren, maar niet zoveel als dat hij die verdomde Schouwer weg wou hebben.

"Als het je vertrek op zou laten schieten, dan ja," snauwde Draco en boog zijn vleugels met een klap. De beweging liet hem schrikken - het was namelijk onvrijwillig.

"Ik hou het kort en dan ben ik weg," beloofde Potter. Hij bewoog zich achter Draco en reek uit om een hand over de zachte veren te halen vlakbij Draco's schouder. De sensatie was bijna onvoorstelbaar gevoelig. Het was verdomde irritant dat elke stomme veer een massa aan zenuwuiteinden bij zich droeg die bijna elektrische vibraties door Draco schoten bij elke aanraking. Het hielp niet dat Potter's uitdrukking weer terug was naar die bizarre eerbied.

"Oh," zei Potter zacht. De uiting zorgde ervoor dat een vreemd, onwelkom gevoel door Draco's binnenste schoot, alsof er iets van Potter naar Draco was overgebracht en intrek had genomen door middel van dat enkele woordje.

Potter raakte Draco's huid aan bij het punt waar de vleugel een connectie maakte bij zijn schouder door wat voor botten daar ook waren gegroeid. Zijn zintuigen zwommen voor een moment en Draco siste in reactie. Potter rukte zijn hand weg. "Sorry. Is mijn hand koud?"

Draco stapte gauw weg, zwerende dat hij _dat_ niet toe zou laten voor een lange tijd.

~~ O ~~

Harry liet zijn hand vallen met tegenzin wanneer Malfidus zich weg had gedraaid. Zijn vingers leken te branden van de warmte van Malfidus zijn huid. God, die veren. Ze waren zo zacht als een donsdeken. Harry wou ze strelen over de hele lengte en zijn gezicht in de zachte witheid wrijven.

_Hou op, Harry_, zei hij tegen zichzelf. _Het maakt niet uit hoe mooi en zacht ze zijn, ze zijn nog steeds verbonden aan_ Malfidus, _wat overeen komt met het vleesgeworden kwaad_. Hij bestudeerde Malfidus zijn profiel en voelde een steek van medelijden door de blonde zijn neerslachtige uitdrukking. Nou, misschien niet meer zo kwaad of slecht. De mensen die hem hadden veranderd in (_een engel_) wat hij nu ook maar was waren slecht. Harry wist plots dat hij ze neer zou jagen, en het maakte niet uit wat hij ervoor moest doen.

"Oké, Malfidus," zei hij. " Ik denk dat me dit genoeg informatie moet geven. Ik kom morgen terug met de Hersenpan, als dat goed is."

Besluiteloosheid kruiste zich over de blonde zijn gezicht en zijn perfecte tanden knabbelde aan zijn onderlip. Harry dacht dat het een goed idee was om te stoppen het woord _perfect_ aan Malfidus vast te binden, aangezien hij nu aan hem dacht in complementaire termen. Het was beter om bij de woorden zoals _ergerlijk_ en _onaangenaam_ te blijven.

Toch kon hij zijn opluchting niet controleren toen Malfidus kortaf knikte. Hij zei tegen hemzelf dat het simpelweg was dat hij zich bedroefd voelde voor de sukkel, gevangen in de saaie villa, bang om zijn _(perfecte)_ gezicht en _(perfecte)_ vleugels aan de rest van de wereld te laten zien. Het betekende al helemaal niet dat hij Malfidus nog een keer wou zien.

Harry pakte het perkament bijeen verbande zijn Fanticiteerveer voordat hij naar de deur toe liep. Harry pauzeerde met zijn hand op de deurknop en keek terug naar de bleke figuur.

"Het is misschien niet veel troost, vooral aangezien het van mij komt, maar ze staan je goed. Je ziet er..." Het woord _mooi_ bleef in zijn keel steken en hij drukte de deurknop naar beneden en vluchtte, en vroeg zich af wanneer hij een fetisj voor veren had.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Sneep:<strong> Eh?


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**A/N: **Ik dacht, ach, ik heb al een tijdje niks meer vertaald, laat ik maar het derde hoofdstuk vertalen, zodat jullie ook weer blij zijn :). Dus het is nu laat (of vroeg, ligt eraan hoe je ertegen aan kijkt), en het nieuwe hoofdstuk is af.

* * *

><p><em>Fly, dotard, fly!<em>

_With thy wise dreams and fables of the sky._

_-Alexander Pope_

Draco keek de Schouwer nijdig na. _Ik zie er wat? __Idioot uit? Als een lachertje? _Hij wou naar Potter schreeuwen uit frustratie. De Schouwer zag er niet geamuseerd uit. Zijn expressie zag er meer uit als die van een kind die cadeautjes open maakte op Kerst.

Hij liep naar de passpiegel en bleef ervoor staan. Draco bestudeerde zichzelf, proberende door Potter's ogen te kijken. Wat had Potter gezien? Draco's huid was nog steeds wit, zijn haar was nog steeds zilver-blond, en zijn lippen waren nog steeds gekruld in zijn gewoonlijke sneer. De massieve lading aan veren waren de enige verandering in uiterlijk. Hij herinnerde Potter's zachte, "Oh," en de vreemde blik op zijn gezicht. Draco draaide zich weg van de spiegel in afkeer.

_Fuck, wat zou dat? _De Griffoendor was altijd al vreemd geweest, vrienden makende met reuzen en centauren en Wemels. Hij zag Draco waarschijnlijk als nog een triest wezen die gered moest worden. Ongeacht wat Potter wel of niet zag, Draco was een verschoppeling. Zijn enige motief nu was wraak. Hij had Potter alleen maar nodig om hem in de goede richting te leiden.

Een voorzichtige klop op de deur alarmeerde Draco en hij voelde een onwelkome golf van hoop dat Potter terug was gekomen waarna hij het meteen tot dood wurgde met een grimas. Was hij daadwerkelijk zo wanhopig voor kameraadschap?

Zijn moeder opende de deur en zette een voorzichtige stap naar binnen.

"Draco?" vroeg ze. "Gaat het?"

_Ik heb nog steeds veren, als dat is wat je vraagt_, dacht hij droogjes. "Het gaat wel, moeder."

Ze liep naar het bureau en deed alsof ze de veren en potten inkt recht aan het leggen was. Het was haar laatste neiging – focussen op willekeurige dingen in een poging haar zoon te ontwijken.

"Hij heeft toegestemd om je te helpen?" vroeg ze, alhoewel ze waarschijnlijk met Potter gesproken moest hebben toen hij wegging.

"Natuurlijk. Het is in zijn natuur om de hopeloze gevallen te assisteren en de gedrochten van de wereld te redden," zei Draco bitter.

Ze deinsde terug en keek voor een moment direct naar hem. "We zullen dit verslaan, Draco," zei ze onvermurwbaar.

Hij zuchtte, niet in de stemming om haar tevreden te stellen. Potter's bezoek herinnerde hem eraan hoe veel hij verloren had. "Ik hoop dat hij me naar de klootzakken die dit hebben gedaan kan leiden," zei Draco. "Al het andere komt op nummer twee te staan."

"Wraak hoort op nummer twee te staan tegenover het ongedaan maken van het drankje, Draco," corrigeerde ze hem stijfjes, waardoor Draco een sneer van ongeloof onderdrukte. Hij was fundamenteel veranderd. Dacht ze nou echt dat hij gewoon een ander drankje in kon nemen en terug zou keren als normaal? "Ik heb de laatste twee dagen besteed aan het zoeken in de bibliotheek door elk boek," ze ging verder, niet meer naar hem kijkende wanneer ze naar een kaars op het bureau keek. "Ik heb nog niks gevonden, maar er is een belovende reverentie…"

Ze raaskalde door, zonder te weten dat Draco haar niet meer hoorde. Hij betwijfelde dat zelfs zijn vaders bibliotheek een antwoord voor de situatie had. Als Draco door een spreuk was veranderd, dan was het misschien mogelijk geweest om de effecten terug te keren, maar toverdranken waren vaker meer permanent en vaak onomkeerbaar. Zijn mysterieuze vijanden wisten ten minste wat ze deden.

Zijn moeder had uiteindelijk geen zelfverzekerde woorden meer, gaf Draco een zwakke glimlach, en ging weg. Ze had hem niet meer aangeraakt sinds zijn terugkeer, wat niet erg verassend was – de Malfidussen waren niet demonstratief – maar zelfs een kleine aanraking zou hem misschien helpen om de eenzaamheid die hem naar wanhoop sleepte tegen te gaan. Als zijn eigen moeder hem niet eens aan wou raken… Draco herinnerde Potter's zachte aanraking op zijn vleugel en het minutieuze grazen langs zijn huid. Was dat het beste waar hij op kon hopen?

Zijn blik was dreigend en hij sloot alle gedachten van Harry Potter af. Draco zou hem morgen zien, in elk geval. Het irriteerde hem een beetje dat hij er zo naar uit zag.

~~ O ~~

Harry verliet Villa Malfidus en Verschijnselde thuis op nummer 12, Grimboudplein. Hij was vergeten om Malfidus zijn permissie te vragen om Romeo over de ontvoering te vertellen. Het was serieus genoeg om er een echte zaak van te maken, in plaats van iets waar Harry in zijn vrije tijd mee aan de slag kon. Het was een mogelijkheid dat de misdaad alleen tegen de Malfidussen was, maar als er andere volbloed mensen met vleugels op zouden duiken, dan zou het Ministerie een moeilijke tijd hebben met het weren van de zaak.

Harry trok zijn kleren uit en dacht na over Malfidus zijn vleugels. Het was een vreemde manier om wraak te zoeken, alhoewel het in Malfidus zijn geval één van de best mogelijke wraakacties was. Harry had de dieptes van Malfidus zijn wanhoop gevoeld zelfs door de façade van snerende superioriteit. Vleugels. Een volbloed van Draco zijn status zou dat bijna als een straf zo erg als de dood zien.

Harry zette het lege flesje op het bureau van zijn kamer en maakte nog een mentale notitie. Hij had hulp nodig met het traceren van de toverdrank, als zoiets überhaupt mogelijk was. Het was jammer dat tovenaars geen vingerafdrukken konden traceren, want dan zou het flesje alleen al nuttig zijn. Het was mogelijk om de magische handtekening op een item na te trekken, maar de aanvallers zouden dat vast wel weten en hadden vast voorzorgsmaatregelen genomen. Malfidus zijn eigen handtekening had vast ook enig ander handtekening overreden wanneer hij het flesje overhandigde.

Knijster verscheen naast Harry en voerde Harry's vieze kleren weg in een flits. "Meester Harry's bad is klaar," zei hij.

"Dank je, Knijster," zei Harry wat absent. "Raak dit flesje alsjeblieft niet aan – ik neem het morgen mee naar het Ministerie."

"Ja, Meester Harry. Wil Meester Harry gauw eten?" De vraag was hoopvol en Harry vroeg zich af of de oude huis-elf het daadwerkelijk leuk vond om Harry's eten klaar te maken, of dat hij de Wemels daadwerkelijk to veel haatte om alles te doen om Harry ervan te weerhouden om naar hen toe te gaan.

"Nee. Je weet wel dat ik naar de Wemels ga vanavond. Je hoeft niet op mij te wachten."

"Knijster herinnert zich, Meester Harry. Knijster hoopt alleen dat Meester Harry thuis blijft." De huis-elf zijn toon was gevuld met afkeuring.

"Ik ga alsnog, Knijster. Toch bedankt." Harry stapte in het bad en zei een spreuk die het water over zijn hoofd liet lopen in een lichte stroming – zijn versie van een Dreuzel douche. Op een dag zou hij een douchegordijn om het bad bevestigen, maar het was makkelijk genoeg om een snelle spreuk over de grond te halen waar het water over de rand van de bad spatte, dus hij wist dat hij waarschijnlijk nooit daadwerkelijk één zou plaatsen.

Een dezelfde spreuk maakte zijn haar droog, alhoewel hij niet de moeite name om een kam erdoorheen te halen, zodat het plat lag. Mvr. Wemel zou het wel naar beneden proberen te krijgen wanneer hij arriveerde. Ze kon haarzelf niet helpen. Hij pauzeerde wanneer een kortstondige steek hem overviel wanneer hij zich herinnerde dat het een behoorlijke tijd geleden was dat ze hem als een kind behandelde, zoals een moeder zou doen, wat niet onverwacht was. Hij voelde een moment van beverigheid wanneer hij de avond voor hem inschatte en schudde het weg met een besluit. Het diner vorige week was gespannen, maar verder goed.

Hij kleedde zich gauw aan, realiserende dat hij al te laat was. Wanneer hij zichzelf presentabel vond, Verdwijnselde hij.

Harry verscheen bij de voordeur van Het Nest, en hij knikte beleefd. Molly Wemel opende de deur en zei, "Harry, hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen dat het goed is om gelijk in de keuken te verschijnen?"

Harry glimlachte beleefd en gaf zijn gewoonlijke antwoord. "Ja, Mvr. Wemel." Hij voelde een flits van verdriet wetende dat de dagen waar hij dat daadwerkelijk had gedaan lang voorbij waren. Hij wist dat ze hem alleen maar uitnodigde omdat het een gewoonte was. Harry accepteerde de uitnodigingen nog steeds in een wanhopige poging om iets terug te krijgen waarvan hij wist dat het al lang weg was, waarschijnlijk voor altijd.

"Kom naar binnen en ga zitten. Iedereen is er al. We wisten niet zeker of je nog steeds zou komen."

Harry stamelde een verontschuldiging, maar ze negeerde het en liep voor hem naar de keuken, wat heerlijk rook. Het water liep hem in de mond door de gedachte van rundvlees en aardappelen met dikke jus.

"Harry, mijn jongen, kom zitten," zei Arthur warm. Harry was bijna belachelijk dankbaar voor zijn aanwezigheid. Ondanks alles, Arthur's affectie was altijd standvast en constant.

"Ja, Harry," zei Ron luid. "Kom en sier ons met je geweldige aanwezigheid."

Harry onderdrukte een zucht en wist dat het een slechte avond zou worden. Ron's woorden waren al onduidelijk en een glas Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel stond al naast zijn bord. Ginny gooide een verontschuldigende blik naar Harry wanneer hij de plaats naast haar nam.

"Ik ben verrast dat je nog langs zou komen, Harry," ging Ron verder. "Grote Schouwer als jezelf hier etende met ons als het lage volk."

"Ron, dat is genoeg," snauwde Arthur.

"Oh, echt waar?" zei Ron agressief terug.

"Misschien is het beter als ik ga," zei Harry zachtjes tegen Mvr. Wemel, wanneer hij de tranen in haar ogen zag toen ze tegenover hem ging zitten.

"Oh, nee, wat vind je ervan als de geweldige Harry Potter blijft en ik weg ga?" zei Ron. "Je wenste altijd je verdomde zoon weg, ja toch, mam? Perfecte Potter, de perfecte zoon."

"Kappen, Ron. Je bent dronken," zei Ginny scherp.

Ron lachte gemeen. "Dronken genoeg om je de verdomde waarheid te vertellen, waarvan je een grote dosis kunt gebruiken, Ginevra. Je denkt dat hij op een dag naar je toe kruipt, stomme trut?"

"Ronald!" schreeuwde Mvr. Wemel. Haar stem bijna een krijs. "Hoe durf je zo over je zus te praten?"

Harry duwde zijn stoel terug en stond op, zich misselijk voelende ondanks het heerlijke voedsel en het feit dat hij niks had gegeten sinds die morgen.

"Ja, laten we maar doen alsof," joelde Ron. "Het is een Wemel ding, nietwaar? Ginny doet alsof Harry van haar houd, Mam doet alsof Fred niet dood is, en ik – wel, ik doe alsof ik nog steeds kan lopen!" Hij zette beide handen plat op de tafel en slingerde naar voren, de tafel rammelde en hij sloeg een glas om. Ginny schreeuwde, "_Fuck jou, Ron_!" Molly Wemel brak in tranen uit.

Harry liep naar achteren wanneer Arthur omhoog kwam en zijn hand uitreikte, om Harry te stoppen, of om hem te grijpen voor steun, Harry wist het niet.

"Het spijt me," zei Harry, "Oh, God, het spijt me zo erg."

Ron viel neer op de tafel, voedsel overal over de vloer en hij gooide zijn Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel om wanneer zijn armen weggaven. Molly snikte openlijk in haar handen en Arthur keerde zich naar haar om haar gerust te stellen.

Ginny duwde haarzelf weg van de tafel. "Ik loop wel even met je mee, Harry," zei ze.

Harry voelde zich een lafaard wanneer hij wegvluchtte, maar zijn opluchting overwelfde de schuld.

"Ik had niet moeten komen," zei hij wanneer de deur achter hem dichtging en de koele avond lucht zijn gezicht raakte. Hij ademde diep in en het voelde alsof zijn borstkas uit elkaar spatte.

"Het is niet jouwn fout. Het ging goed met hem vorige week. Ik had je moeten waarschuwen dat hij vandaag weer had gedronken," zei Ginny. Harry waagde een blik naar haar en zag haar knappe gezicht strak met verdriet.

"Kijk, Gin, wat hij zei – "

"Doe niet, Harry," zei ze scherp. "We zijn hier al een dozijn keer overheen gegaan. Het is waar, natuurlijk. Je houdt niet van me."

_Ik houdt van je als een zus_, wou hij zeggen, maar hij had die woorden al eerder gezegd en haar woede had hem bijna platgedrukt. Harry opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar Ginny sneed hem af.

"Kijk, Harry, het is niet jouwn schuld. Geen van ons geeft jouw de schuld, zelfs Ron niet wanneer hij zijn hoofd weer op de goede plaats heeft."

"Ja," zei Harry, haar woorden niet echt gelovend. Ron gaf hem de schuld, dat was zeker, en met reden. Als Harry een moment sneller was geweest, meer aandacht had besteed…

Ginny's hand was op zijn arm, zachtjes knijpend. Hij durfde niet weg te trekken, ze zou het als nog een weigering zien.

"Zeg je moeder dat het me spijt," zei Harry schors.

Ze zuchtte voordat ze hem los liet. "Ik hou van je, Harry."

Harry vertrok zijn gezicht pijnlijk, knikte dom, en Verdwijnselde. In zijn kamer staarde hij naar het flesje op zijn bureau en probeerde iets te vinden om hem aan te binden. Zijn wereld leek plots van wanhoop te zijn gemaakt.

Hij kon niet van Ginny houden, hij kon Ron niet helpen, en hij kon Fred Wemel niet van de dood terugbrengen. Misschien kon hij Malfidus het Gevleugelde Wonder helpen.

Harry lachte en realiseerde zich dat het op het randje van hysterie was.

Dat was een verdomde schrale troost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bedankt voor al je reviews, Florreke, ze doen me goed. En ik zal later vandaag wel reageren op je vorige review (ja, ik weet het, erg laat, *grimast*).


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**A/N: **Phew, hier is hoofdstuk vier van Chains of Earth. Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, maar helaas zit het leven mij momenteel niet mee. Totaal niet dus. Maar alhoewel dit hoofdstuk een maand later wordt geupdate dan de vorige ben ik blij dat ik hem er nu toch uit heb. Trouwens, kent iemand het nummer Better Than I Know Myself van Adam Lambert? Geweldig nummer, en het clipje is zo diep! Eén van de beste die ik ooit heb gezien!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>No one regards what is before his feet;<em>

_We all gaze at the stars_

_-Quintus Ennius_

Harry ging uiteindelijk naar Hermelien toe. Ze gaf hem toegang via het Haardrooster en keek naar de klok toen ze zuchtte.

"Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg ze en ze zette een belachelijk groot boek aan de kant die ze aan het lezen was. Een Beknopte Geschiedenis van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Harry vertrok zijn gezicht.

"Ron was dronken," zei hij.

"En je hebt niet gegeten?" vroeg ze en beantwoorde haar eigen vraag door de keuken in te marcheren. Harry liep achter haar aan en ging aan de kleine tafel zitten terwijl ze water verwarmde met een spreuk en pasta erin gooide. Ze pakte een kom met saus uit de koelkast en verwarmde het. Hermelien's huis was een vreemde mix van tovenaar en Dreuzel items. Ze had een modern fornuis en koelkast, alhoewel ze beide om magie liepen in plaats van elektriciteit.

Harry at de met kaas belegde vlees saus dankbaar en dronk twee Boterbieren. Hermelien dipte kleine stukjes brood in de overgebleven saus en keek hoe hij at.

"Dus Ron gedraagt zich nog steeds als een eikel?" vroeg ze toen hij klaar was met eten. Harry werd rood.

"Hij heeft het recht, Hermelien."

"Het is al zeven maanden later, Harry! Hij heeft het recht niet om zijn zelfingenomen woede op iedereen om hem heen af te richten. Als de Wemels eens stopte met hem verwennen en hem behandelen als arme, gebroken kleine Ronnieponnie - " Ze stopte en nam kalmerend adem. "Sorry. Ik weet dat dit een pijnlijk punt voor je is, maar Harry, je moet jezelf niet meer de schuld geven. Wat met Ron is gebeurd was een ongeluk!"

Harry knikte en onderzocht de natte kringen die achter bleven op de tafel door de condensatie van de flesjes. Hij tilde er één op en maakte willekeurige cirkelachtige patronen door het flesje neer te zetten en weer op te tillen. Hij geloofde Hermelien's woorden niet en ze wist het. Harry voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor Ron's verwonding en Hermelien's uitval met hem.

"Nog een interessante zaak?" vroeg ze om het onderwerp te veranderen.

Harry was dankbaar dat ze het onderwerp veranderde naar werk. "Eigenlijk wel, ja. Er is één waarbij ik je hulp kan gebruiken, maar ik moet er eerst toestemming voor hebben. Ik hoop dat ik hem kan overtuigen."

Als iemand hem zou kunnen helpen met het traceren van het toverdrankje die gebruikt was op Malfidus, dan was het Hermelien wel. Harry genoot er echter niet van om Malfidus hem daarvan te overtuigen. Hermelien knikte, wetende dat hij er verder niks anders over zou vertellen. Hun gesprek ging verder over willekeurige Ministerie gebeurtenissen en Harry voelde zich veel kalmer wanneer hij naar huis ging en in bed klom.

~~ O ~~

Draco was geïrriteerd. Na zijn zesde reisje naar de spiegel om zijn haar te controleren, realiseerde hij zich dat hij zich opmaakte voor Harry Potter. Niet alleen dat, maar hij zag er bijna belachelijk naar uit voor de afspraak van de sukkel. Hij veronderstelde dat het alleen maar bewees hoe wanhopig hij was voor kameraadschap, hoe zinloos ook. Draco had bijna Karel een brief gestuurd waarin hij vroeg of hij langs kon komen, bijna willend om zijn geheim te vertellen voor een normaal gesprek. In werkelijkheid had Draco Karel vermeden, wie zich genegeerd zou voelen als Draco met nog een slap excuus aankwam om te voorkomen hem te zien. Hij zou zich vast moeten laten zien, en hopelijk zou zijn langtijdige vriendschap met Draco zijn volbloed walging over wat Draco was geworden overkomen.

Draco was niet van plan dat te veranderen.

Hij controleerde zijn uiterlijk nog een keer en gaf een dreigende blik naar de spiegel. Hij zag er daadwerkelijk goed uit. Hij had een shirt gedragen, dit keer om een ander moment met contact met Potter te vermijden, alhoewel de Schouwer weinig reden had om hem aan te raken. De zwarte kasjmier coltrui was mouwloos en Draco had de achterkant opengescheurd voor zijn vleugels. Een beetje verdraaiing maakt het mogelijk de spleten weer te maken.

Hij bewonderde zichzelf nogmaals - zijn idiote veren vermijdend zo goed als hij kon - en ging naar de zonnekamer. Het was helder genoeg dat het Potter's behoefte naar hem te gapen vervulde maar hem toch troost schonk. De zonnekamer was altijd al één van zijn favoriete kamers geweest, vooral in de winter. De prachtige groene bomen en bloemen in de zonnekamer waren een scherp contrast met de kale bomen en sneeuw gevulde tuin net verder dan de met vorst omrande ramen. Klompen witte narcissen parfumeerde de lucht in huldebetuiging voor Draco's moeder.

Potter de Plebejer had het verstand om onder de indruk te zijn. Hij liep recht naar de grootse ramen en staarde naar de koude november morgen. De lucht was een doffe grijs, sneeuw belovend.

"Excellente kamer," zei Potter. Hij had geen Schouwer uniform aan vandaag en in plaats daarvan droeg hij een semi-formeel gewaad in de kleur bos groen. Draco zag een glimp van een zwarte shirt onder het gewaad in Potter's haastige begroeting. Potter in groen. Zouden wonderen ooit ophouden te bestaan?

"Goed nieuws," zei Potter zonder zich van het raam te wenden. "Romeo heeft me een zaaknummer gegeven en staat me toe om je te helpen. Ik heb niks onthuld van je…leed, alleen dat je ontvoerd was en gedwongen was te kiezen tussen dood en, wel…ik heb hem de notities gegeven. Ze worden geanalyseerd, alhoewel ik ten zeerste betwijfel dat er iets nuttigs uit komt."

Draco liet Potter uitbabbelen met een halve glimlach. Het was aangenaam om iets anders dan stilte of de geforceerde opbeuring van zijn moeder aan te horen. Potter draaide zich om en Draco apprecieerde hoe het groene gewaad Potter's ogen als groene lente bladeren liet leken. De Schouwer ruïneerde het effect door zijn hand omhoog te halen en zijn bril verder zijn neus op te schuiven. Potter's vingers waren verassend lang en dun. Draco vroeg zich af of _alles_ aan Potter lang en dun was en sloot die trein met gedachten gelijk. Waar kwam dat nou weer vandaan?

De Schouwer verwijderde een item van zijn gewaad en Draco keek er raadselachtig naar.

"Ik heb de Hersenpan meegenomen. Waar zullen we-?"

Draco gebaarde naar de cirkelende marmeren bank in het midden van de kamer. Het omcirkelde een gigantisch standbeeld van een Zeenimf die normaal gesproken een fontein aan water omhoog spuwde uit de urn onder haar arm, maar Draco vond de plezante bellen van water behoorlijk irritant; hij had het afgesloten.

"Dit is goed, tenzij je een speciale accommodatie nodig moet hebben?"

Een tint van irritatie kruiste Potter's gezicht, maar hij schudde alleen maar zijn hoofd. Een snelle spreuk vergrootte de Hersenpan en Potter zette het komachtige object op de bank. Hij toverde Hersenpan-vloeistof, wat uit de punt van de Schouwer's toverstok stroomde totdat het aan de randen van de kom likte. Draco was onder de indruk, ondanks hemzelf. Hersenpan-vloeistof was geen water. Het was lastig om te toveren.

Potter keek verwachtend naar Draco, wie zuchtte. Hij keek niet vooruit om Potter door zijn herinneringen te laten ravotten, ondanks zijn begrip hiervoor.

"Maak je geen zorgen," zei Potter geruststellend. Draco gaf hem een boze blik. Hij was geen verdomde Huffelpuf wiens handje vastgepakt moest worden. Draco tikte zijn toverstok tegen zijn voorhoofd en sprak de spreuk om de herinnering te verwijderen. Hij smeet de zilverachtige streng praktisch in de Hersenpan.

"Kom je, um…mee?" vroeg Potter.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben er al eens doorheen gegaan, Potter. Ik wens het niet nog een keer mee te maken." Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en nam Potter's eerdere plek bij het raam, de Schouwer over latende met zijn voyeurisme.

~~ O ~~

Harry zag hoe Malfidus naar het koude uitzicht schreed. Zijn ogen gleden over de witte vleugels, die nog grandiozer leken tegen het zwarte van Malfidus zijn outfit. De mouwloze coltrui was bijna erger dan de blote huid die Malfidus die dag ervoor had blootgesteld. Het maakte Harry wat warm en prikkelachtig.

_Het zijn de verdomde vleugels, _dacht hij. _Dat is alles._

Harry bracht zijn aandacht terug naar de Hersenpan en probeerde zichzelf weer in Schouwer modus te krijgen. Hij moest stoppen met Draco Malfidus knap te vinden. Harry ging zitten en stopte zijn hoofd in de vloeistof. Hij herkende de Wegisweg meteen en deed een stap terug toen Draco de straat doorwandelde, vooruit kijkende met een doosje in zijn hand bestempeld met Flanieltje's klaarblijkelijke logo. Hij liep alsof de straat van hem was een sneerde absent naar een oudere heks die hem passeerde met een beledigende snuif.

Harry zag Malfidus zijn belagers niet totdat ze hem grepen – ze leken plots te verschijnen, wat één van de limieten van een Hersenpan herinnering was, het kon alleen maar dingen laten zien die een persoon zich herinnerde en sinds Malfidus niet wist van welke kant ze afkwamen, leek het voor hem alsof ze zomaar verschenen, wat mogelijk was geweest met Verschijnselen, natuurlijk, maar er was geen geluid.

"_PetrificusTotalus_!" zei de kleinere figuur, haar toverstok stekende in Malfidus zijn ribben. _Zeker een vrouw_, noteerde Harry, alhoewel haar handen alleen maar zichtbaar waren buiten het omvangrijke donkere gewaad. Malfidus werd stijf en het bereik van de herinnering versmalde zich door de paniek die alles blokte behalve zijn directe omgeving. De man pakte hem op bij de armen en half sleepte, half droeg hem in een donkere steeg. De vrouw – die geheel bedekt bleef door haar donkere gewaad, liep achter hem aan, de beweging van haar kap suggereerde dat ze omstanders in de gaten hield.

"_Paralitus_!" siste ze wanneer ze de schaduwen bereikten en de herinnering werd gelijk zwart. Harry dacht dat hij uit de Hersenpan zou worden getrokken, maar in plaats daarvan viel hij in een put, wat behoorlijk desoriënterend was. Hij onderdrukte een onwillekeurige rilling wanneer het licht helderder werd en hij de herinnering-Malfidus zijn ijzige omgeving zag verkennen.

Malfidus schold naar zijn ontvoerders, zocht naar een ontsnappingsroute, en uiteindelijk gaf hij zich over aan de toverdrank in plaats van zich over gevende aan de oprukkende bedreiging van een langzame dood door bevriezing. Harry's keel voelde zich nauw toen Malfidus de vloeistof doorslikte. Hij keek hoe de vleugels tevoorschijn kwamen en toen werd de herinnering zwart.

Harry kwam uit de Hersenpan en vermaande zijn gezichtsuitdrukking. Het laatste wat Malfidus nodig moest hebben was medelijden. Harry keek naar de Zeenimf standbeeld, het marmeren beeldhouwwerk niet ziend. Hij had een moment nodig om zijn gevoelens te sorteren. Wat Malfidus als een zwakte zag rekende Harry als een kracht. Malfidus had de diepten van wanhoop gezien en was er aan ontkomen zonder te breken. Het was moeilijk voor Harry om bewondering op te brengen voor Draco Malfidus. _Behalve fysiek, lijkt het_. Hij vertrok zijn gezicht.

UIteindelijk draaide hij zich om en ontmoette het staren van de zilveren ogen. Malfidus keek naar hem zonder emotie.

"Je hebt me nooit beantwoord wanneer ik vroeg of de toverdrank nog andere invloeden had behalve het overduidelijke," zei Harry. "Ik neem aan dat je magie niet beïnvloed was?"

"Ik heb geen verandering in mijn vermogen om spreuken op te roepen ondernomen," gaf Draco toe. "En het lijkt alsof ik immuun ben voor kou."

"Je bent immuun voor kou?" herhaalde Harry.

"Een interessante bijwerking, als je nagaat waar ik gevangen was. Ik vraag me vaak af of mijn ontvoerders wisten wat er zou gebeuren."

"Iets anders?"

Malfidus leek te twijfelen en haalde toen zijn schouders op. "Ik ben een stuk sterker nu. Fysiek, bedoel ik. Ik denk dat het iets te maken heeft met de vleugels. Het lijkt alsof ze een soort schild opbrengen die me toestaat om te vliegen. Deze _dingen_ –" Malfidus tilde de rand van zijn vleugel op met één hand, waardoor de veren als een prachtige waaier uiteen vielen " –konden me niet houden zonder magische verbetering."

Harry knikte en keek weg van de uitgestrekte witheid tegen het zwarte van Malfidus zijn kleding. "Vast een soort Gewichtloosheid Schild." Hij draaide zich om en hield zich bezig met de Hersenpan, de herinnering weghalend. Malfidus stapte naar voren en stond Harry toe de herinnering terug te geven met een aanraking van de toverstok tegen zijn slaap.

Malfidus zijn nabijheid was verontrustend en Harry richtte zijn aandacht gauw op de Hersenpan. _Niet aantrekkelijk , niet aantrekkelijk, niet aantrekkelijk_, dreunde hij. Hij Verbande de vloeistof en kromp de Hersenpan terwijl hij zich afvroeg wanneer hij ooit een man zo lustwaardig vond. Niet dat hij achter Malfidus aan lustte! De sukkel was alleen…erg knap. _Het zijn de verdomde vleugels_, herinnerde hij zichzelf.

"Malfidus, er is één person die ik hier graag over wil vertellen," zei hij.

"De hoofdredacteur van de _Ochtendprofeet_?" vroeg Malfidus droog.

Harry keek naar hem met opluchting en glimlachte bijna. Wanneer Malfidus zich als een klootzak gedroeg was het makkelijker om hem in geen positief licht te zien. _Zeker niet aantrekkelijk_.

"Hermelien, eigenlijk," zei Harry.

Malfius snoof. "Ik had het kunnen raden. Ik denk dat je het Wemel ook moet laten weten, eh?"

Harry verbleekte door de herinnering aan Ron.

"Nee," zei hij zacht. "Nee, ik denk het niet." Malfidus zei gelukkig niets. Blijkbaar wist hij niks af van Ron zijn toestand. "Ik heb Hermelien nodig voor het onderzoeken. Ik ben er vreselijk in."

"Wat wil je onderzoeken?" vroeg Malfidus. "We hebben een behoorlijk grote bibliotheek hier in de Villa."

_Ik wil weten wat je verdomme bent_, dacht Harry maar hij had geen zin om een stomp in zijn gezicht voor die opmerking te krijgen. "Ze heeft toegang tot historische bestanden sinds ze werkt voor het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Ik wil dat ze voor soortgelijke toverdranken zoekt die gebruikt zijn in het verleden en iedereen die er toegang tot heeft. Bovendien, ze leeft voor dat soort dingen. Ze zal het vast als een vroeg Kerstcadeau zien. En ze kan aan dingen denken waar wij niet op komen."

Malfidus zijn gezichtsuitdrukking omschreef precies wat hij dacht over Hermelien's vermogen om ergens beter in te zijn dan hem, maar hij sloeg het niet gelijk af, wat Harry hoopvol vond.

"Kun je haar vertrouwen om niks te zeggen?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry grijnsde naar hem. "Natuurlijk."

"Niemand anders komt het te weten?"

"Ik beloof het," zei Harry.

Malfidus zuchtte en knikte. Hij leek plots terneergeslagen en Harry legde op impuls een hand op zijn arm.

"Hey," zei hij. "Het komt goed. Je zult zien."

~~ O ~~

Draco voelde Potter's hand zijn blote arm aanraken en de hele wereld werd wit. Het duurde maar een ogenblik en toen zag Draco _Potter in een slecht verlichte kamer, een prop aan papieren en zijn hand en een sardonische grijns. _De scène verschoof en _Potter was op topsnelheid aan het rennen, iets geluidloos schreeuwend. Zijn Schouwer gewaad golfde en bleef haken achter bosjes terwijl hij door ze heen ploeterde. _Nog een verschuiving en _Potter's hoofd was naar achteren getipt en zijn keel was blootgesteld. Zijn bril was weg en zijn haar klampte zich vast aan zijn voorhoofd in donkere slierten, doordrenkt met zweet. Zijn lippen waren iets gescheiden en zijn bleke wangen waren rood. _

Draco sprong bij de Schouwer weg en de droomachtige aard vervaagde. Potter's gezicht was vervormd met bezorgdheid.

"Gaat het?"

"Geweldig," zei Draco scherp, alhoewel een hoofdpijn achter zijn ogen was opgesprongen.

"Je was voor een moment helemaal wezenloos. Ik dacht dat je een beroerte kreeg."

"Malfidussen hebben geen beroertes," sneerde Draco absent. Hij bevocht de drang over zijn slapen heen te wrijven en keek hoe Potter bijna duidelijk op zijn tong beet. De Schouwer zijn kaak vertrok zich.

"Dan ga ik maar," zei hij uiteindelijk. Hij draaide zich naar de Hersenpan en stopte het in zijn zak. "Ik zal Hermelien notulen beginnen te trekken terwijl ik de omgeving zal onderzoeken waar je bent ontvoert. Ik zal ook proberen de put te lokaliseren en zal kijken of de omgeving daar aanwijzingen heeft. Ik zal je op de hoogte houden via uil, als dat goed is."

"Natuurlijk. Ik weet zeker dat je normaal een aanbetaling verwacht voor de eer voor het ontvangen van een persoonlijke uitnodiging van de Overwinnaar van Al het Kwaad."

"Donder op, Malfidus," snauwde Potter.

Draco lachte bijna. Hij had vergeten wat een sensatie het was om Potter te kwellen.

"Kan je de weg terug herinneren?" vroeg Draco mild.

"Ik zou het wel aankunnen," zei de Schouwer en ging weg.

Draco tikte met zijn toverstok om de fontein weer aan te zetten en keek hoe het water vloeide wanneer hij naging wat hij zag. Het was al een keer eerder gebeurt. De eerste keer was wanneer Draco terug keerde naar de Villa. Zijn moeder – na haar eerste aanval van bijna hysterie – had hem voorzichtig een knuffel gegeven. Een tranceachtige visioen overviel Draco. Hij zag zijn moeder gekromd over een bureau gestapeld met stoffige boeken, wrijvend in haar ogen alsof ze moe was. Een tweede afbeelding had zijn moeder laten zien in de tuin terwijl ze gele rozen verzorgde met haar haar naar achteren getrokken in een vlecht.

Draco betaste zijn toverstok en zocht een gemeenschappelijk element. Contact met de blote huid, klaarblijkelijk. Hij had geen shirt aan wanneer zijn moeder hem een knuffel gaf. Potter's hand had zijn blote arm aangeraakt. Blijkbaar zorgde een toevallige aanraking niet voor de…wat? Visioenen? Herinneringen? Waren ze afbeeldingen van het verleden, of de toekomst?

Hij dacht aan Potter met zijn hoofd naar achteren getipt en ogen beglaasd met passie. Draco nam een beverige adem. Hij besloot dat hij wanhopig voor seks was om die bepaalde afbeelding erotisch te vinden. Toch vroeg hij zich af met wie Potter was – of met wie hij zou worden? – om zo'n gezichtsuitdrukking te creëren. De oranjeharige Wemel? Draco had het nieuws rond Potter niet gevolgd de afgelopen vijf jaar, behalve wat vluchtig gegrom naar de _Ochtendprofeet _wanneer de Schouwer zijn gezicht verscheen. Zover als Draco wist kon Potter al getrouwd zijn met dat meisje. Het idee vulde hem met horror, en hij haalde alleen maar zijn schouders op. _Ik heb het niet zo op Wemels_, rationaliseerde hij zich. _Dat is alles_.

Hij besloot om door alle uitgiftes van de _Ochtendprofeet _te kammen om zijn kennis van Potter weer te vernieuwen. Alleen maar om iets te doen te hebben, natuurlijk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dat was het weer. Volgende hoofdstuk is een stuk langer. Heb ook geen idee wanneer ik weer update...

Tot de volgende keer!

_R.E.M_


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**A/N: **Phew, hier is hoofdstuk 5! Heb het de afgelopen dagen lopen vertalen, tot drie uur 's nachts. Haha. Dus. En als de auteur mag ik gewoon zeggen dat Harry en Draco stom bezig zijn! Echt waar, ik vond ze al stom bezig toen ik het las, maar nu ook nu ik het schrijf XD.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, that I had wings like a dove,<em>

_for then I would fly away,_

_and be at rest._

_-Psalms 55:6_

Harry's onderzoek in de Wegisweg leverde niets op, zoals verwacht. De plek waar Draco was ontvoerd was van te voren voorzichtig uitgekozen. Er was een kromming in de weg op dat punt en hoge boom gevulde stenen bakken zorgden voor schaduw zodat de steeg grotendeels niet te zien was vanaf de straat. Twee mensen die een eenzame tovenaar escorteerden in de opening zou makkelijk ontgaan baar zijn. De aangrenzende winkels leken totaal niet verdacht. Eén was een kledingboetiek die tovenaars baby's en kinderen verzorgde. De ander behoorde toe aan een oude tovenaar die houtbewerker was en zich specialiseerde in stafkokers en omhulsels.

Niemand kon zich iets vreemds heugen of zag iets ongewoons, noch de aangelegen winkeliers en winkelbediendes hadden Malfidus gezien. Ze zagen hem wel bij Flanieltjes, waar hij een twee pond blok met amandel karamel kocht en dronk twee kopjes sterke thee.

"Sommigen vinden 'em niet leuk in verban' met z'n vader aangezien hij één van die Dooddoeners was," zei de jonge winkelbediende samenzweerderig. Ze knipoogde naar hem en klapte luid met haar kauwgom. "Mij kan het nie bommen of z'n pa in Azkaban zit, die Draco is prachtig! Hebbie 'em gezien? Die ogen... Om voor te sterven!"

Harry beet op de binnenkant van zijn wang om zijn irritatie te vermommen. Hij was plots blij dat Malfidus zelf opgelegde ballingschap oplegde, al was het maar om te voorkomen dat nauwelijks geletterde ijs venters naar hem lonkten.

"Ja, hij kwam voor 'et gebruikelijke. Zat daar te eten in die stoel en dronk twee koppen thee. Earl Grey, zwart met drie suiker. 's Zomers krijgt ie sterfruit ijs met de karamel. Is dat nie eigenaardig?"

Het lukte Harry om niet te snuiven, maar het meisje trok zich niks van hem aan, maar was dromend aan het staren naar de stoel waar Malfidus zat, verloren in haar eigen droomwereld. Harry kocht een blok karamel en ging weg. Dit stuk van zijn onderzoek was bijna gegarandeerd zonde van zijn tijd. Als iemand Malfidus zijn ontvoering had meegemaakt, dan zou een alarm af zijn gegaan rond die tijd. Het was mogelijk dat iemand het _had _gezien maar niets zei, door Malfidus zijn schanddaad als de zoon van een Dooddoener.

Harry verliet de Wegisweg en liet het achter hem. Het had niet lang geduurd voordat een klein aantal mensen verscheen en zijn voetsporen volgden, smeekende voor handtekeningen en foto's. Soms maakte het beroemd zijn zijn werk als een Schouwer bijna onmogelijk. Hij Verschijnselde naar het Ministerie en sloot zichzelf op in zijn kantoor, ogenschijnlijk bezig met het inhalen van papierwerk, maar in alle werkelijkheid wachtte hij op Hermelien haar lunch pauze. Verveling zorgde ervoor dat hij daadwerkelijk wat papierwerk deed en was enigszins verbaasd wanneer Hermelien haar hoofd in zijn kantoor stak.

"Sorry dat ik laat ben," zei ze. " Ben je klaar? Ik moet wat eerder weg vandaag - heb je wat eten thuis?"

Harry knikte, alhoewel zijn idee van _eten _anders was dan het hare en waarschijnlijk kilometers uit elkaar lag. Hij wou wel met haar in privé praten, wat de rest van Londen elimineerde behalve haar flat en nummer 12, Grimboudplein.

Ze verfrommelde haar neus wanneer ze in de naargeestige keuken verschenen. "Hoe kun je op deze walgelijke plek leven, Harry?"

"Harry Potter vind zijn huis prima!" zei Knijster kortaf vanaf de voorraadkamer.

Hermelien bloosde. "Het spijt me, Knijster. Ik bedoelde er niks mee."

De huis-elf gaf haar een boze blik en draaide zich om met opzet, mompelend onder zijn adem. Harry dacht dat zijn zachte tirade woorden bevatte zoals _Modderbloedje_ en _niet-geschikt-om-Meesters-schoenen-te-likken_, maar Knijster had eindelijk geleerd om dat soort dingen niet hardop in Harry's aanwezigheid te zeggen. "Meester Harry wil lunch?"

"Ja, Knijster. En Hermelien wil ook lunch."

Knijster keek onheilspellend naar Hermelien en schuifelde naar de voorraadkamer. Ze keek hem onsmakelijk na.

"Ik denk dat ik wacht met eten tot ik terug ben op mijn werk. Ik verwacht altijd dat hij mij vergiftigd," zei ze.

"Dat zou hij niet durven," verzekerde Harry haar en hij en hij trok een stoel bij de tafel vandaan, zodat Hermelien kon gaan zitten.

"Nou, oké, misschien niet. Maar hij zou zichzelf niet kunnen bedwingen om in mijn eten te spugen."

Hermelien had eindelijk gestopt met het laten vallen van hints dat Harry Knijster moest bevrijden. Het was meer dan waarschijnlijk dat de ietwat losgeslagen elf het als hoogverraad zou zien. Hij was bijna tolerabel sinds hij Harry als een acceptabele meester zag, maar zijn hoffelijkheid ging vrijwel niet verder dan Harry's vrienden en gasten.

Knijster bracht een bord volgepropt met verschillende broodjes van Harry's smaak en sloeg een pot thee op de tafel naast het bord voordat hij verdween met een beledigde blik naar Hermelien. Ze controleerde de broodjes hun inhoud zorgvuldig, maar vond ze uiteindelijk veilig om te eten sinds ze op dezelfde bord lagen als Harry's lunch.

Harry legde Malfidus zijn probleem uit aan Hemelien wanneer ze aten.

"Vleugels?" herhaalde ze. "Hij heeft _vleugels_? Als een vogel?"

Harry knikte en wenste dat hij de pure briljantie van ze kon omschrijven, maar woorden zouden ze geen goed doen. Hij vertelde alles wat hij zich kon herinneren, behalve het stukje over Harry's overweldigende behoefte om Malfidus zijn veren aan te raken.

Ze drong aan dat ze snel aten en maakte een omweg naar haar flat. Het moment dat ze naar binnen Verschijnselden, sleepte ze hem naar haar "bibliotheek" wat daadwerkelijk een kleine gast ruimte was. Elke zichtbare ruimte op de muur was bedekt met boekenplanken. Die waren overvloed, dus had ze de rest opgestapeld op de vloer. Nu was er een smal pad die door het boekenbos naar het bed leidde.

Harry bleef liever bij de deurpost staan dan dat hij verdwaalde, of nog erger, een stapel boeken omgooide. He vreesde dat het een kettingreactie op zou roepen die de hele flat zou vernietigen. Hermelien liep met moed vooruit en verdween uit het zicht. Haar stem droeg zich naar hem.

"Dus, je denkt niet dat hij een Glamorgana is?" vroeg ze.

"Nee. Van wat ik me nog herinner, is de primaire karaktertrek hun ietwat... agressieve paring instinct. En hun vleugels kunnen compleet verdwijnen wanneer ze het willen. Mafidus zijn vleugels zijn permanent." Harry probeerde niet aan Malfidus te denken in associatie met de woorden _paring instinct_, behalve voor een korte fantasie dat Malfidus daadwerkelijk een Glamorgana was en op hem af zou springen in een amoureuze razernij... Harry worstelde met die gedachte, boeide het en gooide het in een bodemloze put.

"...niet veel gevleugelde wezen, zelfs in de mythologie," zei Hermelien. "Ik kan amper begrijpen dat een _toverdrank _zo'n transformatie kan ontketenen."

"Precies," zei Harry die zich vastklampte op een onderwerp die hem hopelijk deed stoppen over het denken aan gevleugelde Malfidussen. "Met geen mogelijkheid kan zoiets in één dag verschijnen. Zoiets heeft jaren nodig, denk je niet?"

"Decianna, denk ik eerder. Ik vraag me af of Draco het primaire doelwit was? Misschien doelde iemand op de Malfidussen in het algemeen? Misschien was het drankje bedoeld voor Lucius, die geluk het met het achter tralies zitten in Azkaban?"

"Ik hoop eigenlijk een beetje dat de Malfidussen het gedoelde doelwit zijn," gaf Harry toe. "Liever dan een soort plot tegen volbloeden in het algemeen. Als andere volbloed tovenaars verschijnen met vleugels, dan ben ik nog niet jarig. De meeste tovenaarsfamilies zouden al een Brulbrief naar het Ministerie hebben gestuurd om te eisen dat er iets aan gedaan zou worden, dus ik denk niet dat zoiets al gebeurt is."

Hermelien verscheen met haar armen vol met gigantische boeken. Harry pakte er een aantal aan om haar lading te verlichten.

"Weet Lucius ervan?" vroeg ze.

Harry nam diep adem. Hij had er niet aan gedacht om het te vragen.

"Ik wed van niet," zei Harry zachtjes. "Malfidus - Draco - hoopt dat hij van zijn leed af is lang voordat zijn vader wordt vrijgelaten."

"Lucius moet nog minder dan twee jaar dienen."

"Herinner me er niet aan," zei Harry met een rilling. Hij wist dat er iets goeds in de man zat, aangaande zijn gedrag tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, maar niet genoeg om de schaal in Harry's gunst te kantelen.

Hermelien plofte neer op haar favoriete plek, een kleermaker op het kleed voor het vuur, en ze opende een boek gretig. Harry zette de andere boeken dicht bij haar neer.

"Ik denk dat ik... um..."

Ze wuifde hem weg. "Ja, ja, je bent vreselijk in speurwerk. Ren maar weg en vermijd het."

Harry bloosde schuldig. "Kijk, kun je ook bij het Ministerie zoeken naar iemand die onder verdenking staat voor het brouwen van toverdranken zoals die gebruikt is op Malfidus?"

"Hmm, ja. Ik zal kijken wie daadwerkelijk zoiets kan maken. Hun bekwaamheid moet erg hoog liggen. Jammer dat Sneep weg is. Hij kon ons vast een lijst geven met alle ingrediënten waar hij op kan komen."

"Perkamentus ook. Het kan een reisje naar Zweinstein waard zijn om het Perkamentus zijn portret te vragen. Anderling erom vragen kan ook handig zijn." Een portret van Sneep zou erg handig zijn, maar zover Harry wist bestond zoiets niet. Zelfs foto's van Sneep waren lastig om te lokaliseren.

Hermelien knikte absent en Harry grijnsde. Ze zat al diep in haar boeken.

"Wat vind je ervan als ik je mee uit eten neem vanavond? Als een bedankje dat je er altijd voor me bent?"

Dat sleurde haar blik weg van haar boek. Ze bloosde lichtjes, maar giechelde wanneer ze reageerde, "Als ik je niet beter kende, dan zou ik zeggen dat je me uitnodigt voor een date."

Harry keek dreigend. "Wat bedoel je met als ik je niet beter kende? Misschien vraag ik je _daadwerkelijk _voor een date."

"Harry James Potter, probeer te herinneren tegen wie je praat. Herinner je het nog wanneer we naar die Dreuzel café gingen in Dover vorige maand?"

Harry gaapte haar aan. Zij was degene die hem meesleurde voor het bezichtigen van bezienswaardigheden door Brittannië voor een heel weekend voor een "verandering van omgeving" en herstellen van nog een onaardige ontmoeting met Ron Wemel. "Dat is je opgevallen?" vroeg hij slapjes.

"_Opgevallen_? Ik dacht dat ik mijn toverstok nodig moest hebben om je tong terug in je mond te stoppen. Maar hij _was _behoorlijk knap."

Harry herinnerde zich de man met een flits van verlegenheid. Hij liep door het café als een blonde droom, die bijna elk hoofd deed draaien. Harry dacht dat zijn hart misschien zou barsten toen de man zich tegenover een vrouw met bruin haar plaatste, de rommel van gebroken harten rondom hem negerend. Nu dat Harry over hem nadacht, de man in Dover leek behoorlijk op Draco Malfidus. Behalve dat Malfidus nog knapper was...

"Om eerlijk te zijn verdachte ik al wat voor die tijd," zei Hermelien. "Je besteedde behoorlijk wat tijd om Bill Wemel te bewonderen tijdens de Orde vergaderingen."

"Ik bewonderde zijn oorbel!"

"En zijn jukbeenderen en zijn dromerige ogen, en dat lange oranje haar dat erom smeekte om vrij gelaten te worden van zijn staart..."

Harry lachte. "Ik was blijkbaar niet de enige! We hebben toch niet dezelfde smaak...?"

Ze verfrommelde haar neus. "Niet bepaald. Blond is niet echt mijn ding en ik denk niet dat je je ooit aangetrokken voelde tot Ron..."

"Bij Merlijn, nee! Hij zou dood nerveus zijn als hij wist dat ik naar zijn broers keek, laat staan hem! Ik heb nooit zo over Ron gedacht en hij was altijd geïnteresseerd in jou."

Ze negeerde dat. Haar relatie met Ron was niet om over te discussiëren deze dagen. In plaats daarvan vroeg ze schalks, "Broers, meervoud?"

Harry bloosde. "Zeg nou niet dat je nooit over de tweeling fantaseerde?"

"Alleen maar wanneer ze gebonden en hun mond gesnoerd was," zei ze.

"Hermelien!"

Ze lachte. "Niet voor dat! Alleen om ze de mond te snoeren en ze tegen te houden om streken uit te halen! Kun je het je voorstellen?" Ze klonk meer ontnuchterend. "Ik bedoel, voor Fred..."

Harry zijn vermakelijkheid verdween. Het leek alsof alleen het noemen van de Wemels deze dagen al tot pijn leed. Tussen Fred, Ron, en Harry's uitmaken met Ginny was er simpelweg geen onderwerp veilig.

"Ja, ik zou graag met je willen eten vanavond, Harry."

Hij glimlachte dankbaar naar haar. Ze was het enigste in zijn leven dat standvastig bleef en constant. Hij rekende daar meer op dan ze ooit zou weten.

~~ O ~~

Draco ging achterover zitten en boog zijn vleugels toen hij zich uitrekte. Hij had de laatste _Ochtendprofeten _doorgelezen en was er uren mee bezig. Sommige van de artikelen waren erg verhelderend, om maar te zeggen. Potter was een bezige jongen de afgelopen vijf jaar. _Hoog aangeschreven. Goed onderweg om Hoofd Schouwer te worden. _Kampioen van Gerechtigheid en Verdediger van de Zwakken, en al dat soort dingen. Draco gaf dat soort artikelen nauwelijks een glans. Voorpagina Potter was zelden interessant. De kleinere artikels, die waren het meeste waard. Zoals die ene die het ongeluk die tot Ron Wemel's permanente handicap leidde gedetailleerd beschreef. Een val tijdens zijn eerste maand als Schouwer, en Potter niet in staat om hem te redden. Ongeneeslijk.

Draco wedde dat Potter een ketel of twee aan schuld meesleepte daarover. Hij rangschikte dat soort kennis weg voor verdere kwelling en vroeg zich absent af wat er met Potter's beste vriend is gebeurt. De Schouwer had waarschijnlijk de oranjeharige klojo in huis genomen en besteedde al zijn vrije tijd om te wachten op de Wemel. Die afbeelding deed Draco denken aan waar Potter woonde. _Een niet openbare Londen locatie _was het enige wat het blad zei. En er was niks geschreven over een Potter trouwerij, of zelfs een verloving. Vreemd. Als Potter met het Wemeltje was getrouwd, dan wist de tovenaarswereld er niks van.

Een huis-elf verscheen om Draco te waarschuwen dat zijn moeder naar zijn deel van de Villa aan het lopen was. Draco nam dat teken aan om te verdwijnen. Ontbijt testte zijn limiet met geduld met haar; ze had maar één gespreksonderwerp - hoe een manier te vinden om de toverdrank terug te draaien voordat Lucius er wat van hoorde.

Draco vluchtte uit de bibliotheek weg en naar zijn nieuwe favoriete verblijfplaats - het dak. Een zolderraam opende naar de sneeuw bedekte helling en Draco stapte erdoorheen. Zijn blote voeten zonken in de witte poeder en hij gebruikte zijn vleugels voor balans toen hij naar de hoogste plek liep.

Wanneer hij de rand bereikte, hurkte hij neer en keek uit over de Villa Landgoed, zelfs wanneer hij het amper kon zien door de hevige sneeuwval. De stilte was enorm en het terrein leek ongerept en ietwat surrealistisch. Het middag licht was gedempt naar het punt van bijna totale duisternis. Draco's adem maakte witte wolkjes met elke uitademing.

Hij tilde een handvol sneeuw en keek hoe het smolt in zijn hand. Het was vreemd om geen kou te voelen - hij kon net zo goed een handvol zand vasthouden. Hij schudde de waterdruppels van zijn hand af, en over balanceerde en viel bijna van het dak af. Zijn vleugels vingen hem op, natuurlijk, en ze verstoorden het sneeuw onder hem en hij gaf in tot de plotselinge impuls. Met een snelle beweging, Draco steeg op in de lucht.

Hij was bijna vergeten hoe leuk het was om te vliegen. Snijdend door de lucht met een bezem was geweldig, maar dit... wel, het was iets speciaal. Draco's vleugels rukte aan de lucht en droeg hem omhoog totdat de Villa achter hem lag en verdween in sneeuw en mist. Hij was blind wanneer hij door de wolken heen vloog, maar pauzeerde niet tot hij de mist doorbrak en de zon hem groette.

Hij stopte, vleugels lui aan het klappen en schudde waterdruppels af met elke slag. De zon kleurde de randen van de wolken goud en het uitzicht rijkte zo ver als dat hij kon zien, als een ragfijne oceaan. Draco was zeker dat het nog kouder was op deze hoogte, maar het leek warmer. Ook al kon hij het niet meer voelen, hij was plots moe van de winter.

Wanneer het uitzicht vervaagde zonk hij weer door de wolken naar beneden en hij vroeg zich af wat er zou gebeuren als hij zijn vleugels tegen zich aan hield. Hij zou vallen als een steen, natuurlijk, en zou Ron Wemel's val doen verbleken. Het was verleidelijk voor een moment. Hij zou niet langer naar zijn moeder haar gehuil moeten luisteren; hij zou niet meer gevangen zijn in de Villa; hij zou niet meer over zijn vader zijn reactie na hoeven denken. Hij zou vrij zijn van zorgen. En al het andere.

Het was raar dat de gedachte aan Potter hem stopte. Potter had toegestemd hem te helpen. Potter keek niet naar hem met medelijden. Draco spreidde zijn vleugels en remde zijn val met de verwrongen kennis dat alles in zijn leven terug kwam tot Potter, vroeg of laat.

~~ O ~~

Harry kon geen goede excuus bedenken om Malfidus te zien voor drie dagen. De Wegisweg was een dood eind. Harry zocht ijverig naar de put waar Malfidus opgesloten was en het lukte hem het te lokaliseren met de aanwijzingen die de blonde man hem had gegeven. Het lag in het midden van een overwoekerd veld, bijna onzichtbaar tussen de bramen. Sneeuwval leek nog niet te zijn geweest op deze locatie, alhoewel het nog steeds bitter koud was.

Harry was behoedzaam met het betreden van de put, vrezend dat er een soort val was, maar een variatie aan Detectie Spreuken gaven geen gevaar aan. Hij klom op zijn bezem en liet zich voorzichtig in de duisternis vallen.

De plek was beangstigend, zelfs met Harry's felverlichte stok eind kon hij de somberheid niet wegnemen. Hij kon alleen maar bedenken hoe eng het geweest moest zijn zonder licht en geen bescherming van de elementen. Harry voelde een onwelkome flikkering van medelijden voor Malfidus en realiseerde zich dat zijn gevoelens voor de stommerd in gevaarlijk terrein aan het varen waren. Het was erg genoeg om aantrekking te voelen - hij kon die ten minste negeren - maar om aan Malfidus te denken als iemand belangrijk... Het was een ontnuchterende gedachte. Mensen die belangrijk waren voor Harry hadden de neiging om dood te gaan, verwond te zijn, of die kwetsten Harry. Malfidus had meer reden om hem te kwetsen dan wie dan ook. Hij nam graag aan wat voor vriendelijkheid hij hem gaf en tapdanste erop met staal-beslagen laarzen tot het stof was. Om Malfidus anders te zien als een slachtoffer was taboe. Harry knikte nadrukkelijk tegen zichzelf en verliet de put. Hij vroeg zich af waar het tweede flesje was. Malfidus zei dat hij het achter had gelaten. Misschien waren de ontvoerders terug gekeerd om te kijken naar hun prooi en hadden het weggehaald.

Een vervallen hut stond nabij, alhoewel "stond" niet echt accuraat was. Het leunde bijna tegen de grond aan en het dak was ingedeukt door het gewicht van al het mos. Het was waarschijnlijk verlaten rond de tijd van Karel de Grote, zoals het er nu bij stond. De deur was al lang weg en Harry's gauwe oogopslag door de entree onthulde niks meer dan onkruid die van de schaduw hielden. Een tip van wie de eigenaar kon zijn was opgeslokt door de elementen.

Harry stapte weer op zijn bezem. Hij maakte een notitie van de locatie op een kaart van een luchtfoto terwijl hij uitkeek voor Dreuzel vliegtuigen. Hopelijk konden hij en Hermelien uitvogelen van wie het land was. Malfidus zijn ontvoerders waren tot nu toe slim, maar vroeg of laat zouden ze een fout maken. Crimineel gezinde deden dat altijd.

Harry vloog direct naar Hermelien's flat om haar de kaart te geven, alhoewel hij een tweede kopie door het normale Schouwer systeem zou sturen. Zij vond dingen vaak sneller dan het Ministerie kon. Het feit dat het bijna lunchtijd was en dat hij hongerig was had niks te doen met het feit dat hij haar wou bezoeken. Nou, misschien toch wel een beetje. Wanneer hij naar binnen liep, waren haar ogen helder met de gloed van onderzoek waarvan ze de uitkomst weet. "Ik denk dat ik weet wat Malfidus is!" zei ze. "Maar ik wil hem graag zien voordat ik mijn theorie bewijs. Denk je dat hij dat toe zou staan?"

~~O~~

Draco besliste om te biechten bij Karel Kwast. Na alleen maar van Potter te horen via uil voor drie dagen, had hij behoefte aan menselijke conversatie. Zijn moeder had zich opgesloten in zijn vader zijn kantoor. Aan de ene kant was Draco er dankbaar voor, maar de stilte was te veel. Hij nam contact op met Karel via het Haardrooster.

"Draco. Ik dacht dat je me aan het vermijden was," zei Karel behoedzaam door de vlammen.

"Nou, ja. Dat was ik ook, maar ik had een goede reden," gaf Draco toe. "Er is iets gebeurt." Karel wachtte geduldig en Draco zuchtte uiteindelijk. "Misschien is het beter als ik het je laat zien. Kom erdoorheen."

Draco stapte weg bij de haard en een moment later liep Karel door de vlammen, het as afkloppend van zijn kleren. "Verdorie, ik had –" Zijn woorden stierven weg wanneer hij Draco aangaapte, wie zijn schouders ophaalde als verontschuldiging. "Verdorie!" De woorden waren gefluisterd. Na een moment vormde zijn lippen zich in een glimlach. "Ik snap het al! Een maskerade! Wie heeft hier 'n feestje? Is het Zabini? Verdom hem dat hij mij niet alweer heeft uitgenodigd."

"Karel, dit is geen kostuum. Dit is echt. Een paar klootzakken hebben me ontvoerd en me veranderd in…" Draco greep een vleugel en tilde hem iets omhoog, "…wat dit ook zijn mag. Het is blijkbaar permanent."

Karel liep naar voren en gaapte hem aan in horror. De reactie was niet onverwacht, maar Draco vertrok zijn gezicht mentaal wanneer hij het vergeleek met die van Potter.

"Je maakt een grapje?"

"Ik maak geen grapje," zei Draco kortaf. "Ik ben niet eens verdomde menselijk meer, wat de reden is waarom ik mezelf heb verstopt als een soort gedrocht."

"Weten je ouders het?" fluisterde hij.

"Nee. Nou, Moeder natuurlijk wel, maar Vader niet. Dit zal hem vast de das om doen samen met Azkaban."

Karel knikte plechtig. Draco zuchtte.

"Luister, Karel, Ik ben niet echt bepaald acceptabele gezelschap meer in de Zwadderich cirkels. Ik ben niet eens meer acceptabel gezelschap in _elke _cirkel, behalve als je een verdomde niet-menselijke conventie bedoeld, dus als je niets meer met mij te maken wil hebben, dan begrijp ik dat."

Karel zei niks wanneer zijn ogen over Draco's vleugels gleden. Zijn blik gleed niet helemaal weg van de vleugels, nog een contrast met Potter, wie veel meer tijd besteedde aan alles aan Draco, niet alleen de vleugels.

"Je zei dat iemand je dit had aangedaan? Kan het Ministerie ze niet traceren en ze laten boeten? Wie was het?"

"Ik weet het niet. Moeder heeft het Ministerie ervan overtuigd op Potter op de zaak te zetten…"

"Potter?" Karel's stem was spottend. "Kunnen ze niet iemand anders krijgen? 't Zou me niks verbazen als hij degene was die je dit had aangedaan."

Draco nam schokkend adem. Vreemd genoeg had hij die gedachte nooit gehad. Waarom niet? Wanneer Draco zijn vijanden opschreef, zou Potter bovenaan de lijst moeten staan. Hij had genoeg reden om Draco te haten, natuurlijk. Hij herinnerde zich Potter's aanraking op zijn arm en de blik van bezorgdheid in zijn groene ogen. Nee, net zoals de meeste Griffoendoren was Potter onbekwaam tot huichelarij. Draco moest hem vertrouwen. He had weinig andere keus, immers. Wie anders zou hem helpen?

En om genadeloos eerlijk te zijn, dacht Draco niet dat Potter ooit genoeg om hem gaf om hem zulke wraak waard te vinden. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik reken op zijn behoefte om zijn perfecte Schouwer reputatie omhoog te houden."

"Wie denk je dan wie het gedaan heeft?" vroeg Karel. "Al dan niet Potter en z'n partij."

"Ik weet het niet. Ik heb een lijst gemaakt. Een lange lijst. Ik was niet de meest populaire person, weet je?"

Karel keek hem raar aan. "Tuurlijk was je dat. Ben," verbeterde hij zich en keek nogmaals naar Draco's vleugels voordat hij zijn blik afwendde naar het aanrecht. Draco nam aan dat Karel wat wou drinken en maakte snel wat voor zijn vriend. Het was nutteloos om iets voor zichzelf te maken. Hij leek immuun voor kou _en _de effecten van alcohol.

"Nee, Karel, ik denk dat ze jaloers op mij waren. Dat is heel anders dan bewonderd worden en bijna het tegenovergestelde van leuk vinden."

"Ik wist niet dat het je kon schelen of je leuk werd gevonden of niet."

"Ik ook niet. Eigenlijk denk ik dat ik het ook niet deed totdat het geen optie meer was." Hij glimlachte als een boer met kiespijn en gaf Karel een glas Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel. Karel klokte het achterover. Een uil scheerde in door de deur en landde op een rek in de hoek. Draco herkende hem niet. Hij was roet gekleurd met een donkerder kop. Hij kraste zachtjes wanneer Draco naar hem toe liep om het bericht te lezen. De uil tilde een gevederde poot behulpzaam omhoog.

"Potter. Hij is altijd de nette Schouwer nu. Aanvraag van publiek," zei Draco met een blik naar de klok. Het was 12:30 en Potter wou een afspraak om 13:00. Het bericht bracht een kleine paniekaanval met zich mee – niet alleen vroeg Potter om een afspraak, maar hij wou Hermelien Griffel meenemen. _We hebben informatie die nuttig kan zijn_. Hij hield de schrik van zijn gezicht; het had geen nut om Karel te agiteren.

"Wil je dat ik blijf?" vroeg Karel. Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nee. Dit is al lastig genoeg zonder dat jij en Potter in een gevecht raken," zei Draco en gniffelde toen door het idee. Karel lachte mee. Waar Potter langer was geworden en meer aantrekkelijk, een slank pakketje, was Karel's massa verplaatst van vet naar intimiderend spierweefsel. Hij werkte bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst in het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving – Griffel's collega, dacht Draco, en snoof in amusement. Behalve dat Karel bij Internationale Beveiliging werkte, waar hij het bezoekende gespuis op afstand hield en escorteerde Verbloemisten. Draco had gewed dat Karel zijn spieren meer gebruikte dan zijn toverstok op een dagelijkse basis.

"Oké, dan. Dan ga ik maar," zei Karel en hij zette zijn lege glas op tafel. Hij ontmoette Draco's ogen voor een moment. "En maak je geen zorgen, Draco. Ik ben hier voor je zelfs met je…" Hij maakte een vaag gebaar naar Draco's vleugels. Draco knikte, zichzelf niet vertrouwend om te praten. Hij was dankbaar voor Karel. Patty en Benno waren zijn vrienden, maar hij betwijfelde dat ze dat nog steeds waren met Draco's mismaaktheid.

Karel ging weg via het Haardrooster en Draco krabbelde snel een reactie en stuurde die naar Potter met de nog steeds wachtende uil. Hij zag niet vooruit om Griffel te zien, maar als dat de prijs was om Potter weer te zien… Hij gaf een dreigende blik bij die gedachte en probeerde een andere rationele verklaring te vinden waarom hij vooruit keek naar het bezoek. Het had er niks mee te maken hoe goed Potter eruit zag. _Niks_. Draco hoopte alleen maar om nieuws te horen over de zaak. Hij zuchtte met opluchting wanneer hij een rationele verklaring had gevonden en kleedde zich om.

~~ O ~~

Harry nam diep adem en glimlachte naar Hermelien.

"Klaar om te gaan?" vroeg hij.

Ze knikte en gaf hem de pot met Brandstof aan. He pakte een handvol en stuurde zichzelf naar Villa Malfidus. Hermelien stapte in de bibliotheek van Malfidus achter hem. Er was geen teken van de blonde man, maar een huis-elf gekleed in wat leek gordijn met kwastjes stapte naar voren om ze te groeten.

Hermelien gaf een nijdige blik naar Harry. "Hij deed dat expres! Hij weet hoe ik denk over huis-elven!"

"Probeer hem niet uit te lokken," zei Harry.

"Hem uitlokken? Dit is praktisch een verklaring van oorlog!" siste ze.

"Komt u deze kant op," zei de huis-elf terwijl hij hen naargeestig bekeek. "Meester Draco is in de Viridian Salon. Meester Draco's gasten mogen niks aanraken."

Harry gaf een klein duwtje tegen Hermelien met zijn elleboog wanneer de huis-elf naar hen snoof en zich omdraaide, ze naar de deur leidend.

"We mogen niks aanraken," fluisterde Harry. "Ik vraag me af of dat inclusief Meester Draco is?"

"Harry!" Ze hapte naar adem en giechelde toen. De huis-elf stopte en gaf ze een harde blik totdat ze de juiste sobere expressies hadden. Daarna zeiden ze niks terwijl ze door verschillende hallen liepen en een lange trap opgingen. Harry grijnsde om de onnodig lange route – hij wist dat Malfidus indruk wou maken op Hermelien met de grootte en rijkdom van de Villa. De bedoeling mislukte.

"Het is obsceen om zoveel ruimte te hebben voor één familie," mompelde ze. "Het is als een verdomde paleis."

Harry knikte, maar het maakte hem eigenaardig triest om te denken dat alleen Malfidus en zijn moeder in deze gigantische, lege huis woonden. Het leek behoorlijk eenzaam.

De huis-elf stopte voor een grote houten deur en opende het om ze binnen te laten. Malfidus stond in het midden van de kamer. Hij leek kalm en bijna regaal. Harry was verrast om hem volledig gekleed te zien. De Zwadderaar droeg een shirt met lange mouwen in de witste kleur die je je voor kon stellen, waarschijnlijk om het schokkende effect van de vleugels te verminderen. Zijn broek was zwart, net zoals zijn schoenen. Harry miste het blote voeten effect een beetje. Om de één of andere manier liet het Malfidus zachter lijken, meer… mens.

Maar wat dat betreft was het niet een goed idee om Malfidus als iets anders dan een onbereikbare ijs-prins te zien.

Malfidus en Hermelien confronteerden elkaar.

"Griffel," zei hij.

"Malfidus," zei ze terug met een beleefde knik.

"Potter zei dat je er op stond om me aan te staren," ging Malfidus verder. Hermelien bloosde.

"Om eerlijk te zijn vind ik het vreselijk wat er met je is gebeurt. Ik zal er alles aan doen om Harry te helpen met het traceren van de daders en ze het vonnis geven wat ze verdienen." Malfidus leek perplex voor een moment, dus Hermelien ging verder. "Ik denk zelfs dat ik wat informatie voor je heb."

"Over de daders?"

Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. "Het spijt me, nog niet. Maar ik denk dat we weten wat je… bent geworden."

"Geen Glamorgana."

"Nee. Ik denk dat je een Anakim bent."

Malfidus zijn gelaatsuitdrukking veranderde niet. "Ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord."

Hermelien toverde een stapel papieren tevoorschijn uit haar gewaad en gaf ze aan Malfidus. "Ik ook niet, wat de reden was dat ik je wou zien ter bevestiging. Harry zei dat je immuun bent voor de kou?"

Malfidus bestudeerde het perkament en knikte kortaf.

"Je kracht is groter?" nog een knik. "Wat over visioenen? Bepaalde vreemde dromen of voorspellingen?"

Malfidus keek haar scherp aan en schudde zijn hoofd. "Geen visioenen," zei hij kortaf. Zijn zilveren blik gleed vluchtig naar Harry en weer weg. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.

"Misschien kon de toverdrank niet alle mogelijkheden volbrengen. En we weten niet hoe accuraat de verslagen zijn. Ze zijn erg oud. Het schokt mij dat de drank daadwerkelijk werkte. Alleen al de verandering in je DNA is al heel wat, en diegene moest daadwerkelijk cellen van een Anakim hebben, waarschijnlijk uit een tombe of iets dergelijks. Niemand heeft een daadwerkelijke Anakim gezien voor eeuwen…"

Harry stopte met opletten wanneer ze in deze toonsoort doorging, alhoewel Malfidus alles in zich op leek te nemen. Ze bewoog zich naar Draco toe en liet hem papieren zien, wees kaarten aan, tekeningen, en onbegrijpelijke data die Harry amper begreep. Hij liep naar het raam en parkeerde zichzelf daar om door het glas naar buiten te kijken. Het was weer aan het sneeuwen, maar de vlokken waren klein en dun gezaaid. Hij hoopte dat de zon weer gauw zichtbaar zou zijn. De eeuwigdurende wolken waren erg depressief.

Harry draaide zijn aandacht van het koude landschap terug naar Malfidus. Hermelien had wat perkament uitgespreid over een nabije tafel. Zij en Malfidus waren diep verzonken in complexe toverdranken theorieën. Harry glimlachte, denkende dat het niet zo'n slecht idee was om Hermelien mee te brengen naar Malfidus. De wanhoop die over hem heen lag als een sluier was verdwenen.

Harry stond zijn ogen toe om over de vleugels en dan de rest van Malfidus te glijden. Het was gewoon niet eerlijk dat zijn vijand in iemand was gegroeid die zo knap was. Maar wat had Malfidus mooie benen. En die kont… Harry zag zichzelf met Malfidus zijn kont in zijn handen terwijl hij tegen die gespierde rug aanleunde en de geur van zijn haar inademde… gevolgd door het begraven van zijn gezicht in die zachte vleugels-

"…denk je ook niet, Harry?"

Harry's ogen vlogen naar Hermelien met schrik en zijn wangen gloeiden.

"Sorry, ik was… afgeleid."

Hermelien grijnsde en keek even naar Malfidus. "Dat merk ik. Zoals ik zei, misschien vinden we meer informatie op Zweinstein. Je wilt er nog steeds naar toe, correct?"

Harry knikte en weigerde om naar Malfidus te kijken. Hij hoopte dat zijn verdomde blos aan het vervagen was. Godzijdank was Hermelien op de hoogte van "zijn ding voor blonde mensen". "Ik ga er morgen naartoe. Ik wou wachten tot het weekend, sinds de lessen morgen gewoon doorgaan." Hij hoopte ook dat zijn aanwezigheid minder aandacht trok op een zaterdag. Alhoewel het vijf jaar was sinds de oorlog, had Harry nog steeds de gewoonte om mensen aan te trekken op een publieke plek.

"Ik zou je wel toelaten tot de bibliotheek hier, maar ik ben bang dat mijn moeder het heeft overgenomen," zei Malfidus droogjes. "Ze is vastberaden om een tegengif te vinden of een manier om het proces terug te draaien."

Hermelien beet op haar lip. "Ik weet niet zeker of dat mogelijk is," zei ze bot. Harry vertrok zijn gezicht pijnlijk. "De veranderingen waren veel te drastisch. Proberen om het proces terug te draaien kan je de das omdoen; en dat is alleen maar _als _we iets kunnen vinden, of na kunnen maken. Het monster in jouw flesje die Harry mij gaf is een te kleine hoeveelheid om een accurate analyse van te maken."

"Hermelien," zei Harry waarschuwend met zijn ogen op Malfidus. Hij wist hoe dichtbij hij was om de dood te kiezen over zijn momentele staat. Het stond allemaal geschreven in zijn houding bij de eerste afspraak. Als Malfidus dacht dat er geen hoop was om ooit weer normaal te worden…

Malfidus zijn grijze ogen hielden de zijne. "Wil je liever de waarheid verbloemen, Potter? Mij valse hoop geven?"

Harry keek hem boos aan. "Hoe weet je of het vals is? Alles wat we nu doen is simpelweg speculatie op dit moment! Om te suggereren dat we nooit… Nou, we weten het simpelweg nog niet, of wel soms?"

Hermelien snoof en kruiste haar armen over elkaar. "Ik probeer hem alleen maar voor te bereiden op het ergste, Harry. De kansen zijn wel erg tegen ons."

Hij veranderde plotseling van gedachte over Hermelien die een goede invloed had over Malfidus. Wat als ze Malfidus in moedeloosheid dreef en hij zichzelf om wou brengen of iets dergelijks? Harry kon zoiets niet voorkomen, tenzij hij de Zwadderaar constant controleerde – iets waarvan hij wist dat Malfidus nooit zou toestaan.

"Waarom heb ik je meegenomen?" zei Harry bot in frustratie.

"Om een contrast tegen je blinde idealisme te geven?" zei Malfidus lijzig.

Harry stuurde zijn boze blik in Malfidus zijn richting. "Best, jullie twee kunnen je in de nutteloosheid hiervan wentelen. Ik ga die verdomde mensen opsporen en het maakt me niet uit wat ik daarvoor moet doen." Harry stond op van zijn plek en liep naar de deur. "Stuur me een uil als je ook maar iets belangrijks tegenkomt." Harry verliet de kamer en sloeg de deur achter zich dicht, Hermelien's pleidooi om op hem te wachten negerend. Hij was blij dat Villa Malfidus stevig gebouwd was – de deur klapte dicht met een voldoend geluid die door de lege gang galmde, en echo's achter liet. Het trok ook de aandacht van drie geprikkelde huis-elven die naast Harry verschenen.

"Laat maar zitten," snauwde Harry voordat er één hem kon afstraffen. "Laat me de snelste weg uit dit huis zien."

Binnen luttele minuten was Harry in nummer 12, Grimboudplein, pissig. Hij vroeg zich af of het wel een goed idee was om Hermelien achter te laten bij Malfidus, maar besliste toen dat ze het verdiende.

~~ O ~~

Griffel keek argeloos naar Malfidus wanneer de echo's van de dichtgeslagen deur wegstierven.

"Ik denk dat ik hem van streek heb gemaakt," zei ze zacht.

Draco volgde hun gesprek terug, verbijsterd. Wat had Potter zijn uitbarsting uitgelokt? Was hij zo vastberaden om een geneesmiddel te vinden? _Waarom? _Hij keek speculatief naar Griffel en vroeg zich af of ze het hem wou vertellen. Ze was alweer op hetzelfde spoor voordat Harry wegging.

"Zoals ik zei, Anakim werden verdacht mythologisch te zijn, zelfs in de traditionele kennis van tovenaars. Sommige geleerden dachten dat ze de voorouders van de Glamorgana's waren, wat ik geloofwaardig vind. Dreuzels hun heilige boeken wijzen naar hen als een ras giganten, afstammend van de Nephilim – komt die naam je bekend voor?"

"Gevallen engelen," zei Draco, plotseling voelend alsof hij terug was in school, zelfs wanneer Griffel zich niet gedroeg als een overdreven betweter. Ze behandelde Draco daadwerkelijk als een persoon, waarschijnlijk omdat hij niet meer menselijk was. Griffel had hem waarschijnlijk in dezelfde categorie geplaatst als huis-elven en centauren.

"Precies. De Nephilim paarden met mensen om zo de Anakim te produceren. Sommige denken dat de Anakim gevleugeld waren, anderen zeiden dat het reuzen waren, of misschien wel beiden. Hoe dan ook, ze verdwenen uit de geschiedenis boeken en niemand weet echt wat er van hen is geworden. Het is aannemelijk dat ze zich teruggetrokken hebben wanneer de Dreuzels overheersend begonnen te worden en zich later veranderden in andere soorten, zoals de Glamorgana."

"Dus je gelooft dat ik een soort voorloper ben van een eeuwenoud, uitgestorven ras?"

Ze knikte. "Hoe diegene het gedaan heeft blijft de vraag. Ik ben al aan het zoeken geweest naar iemand met de bekwaamheid om zoiets machtig te maken. Er zijn niet veel mensen met dat soort bekwaamheid. Ik heb een lijst gegeven aan Harry, maar hij kwam niet verder. Weet jij misschien iemand die het zou kunnen? Een collega van Sneep misschien?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ben nooit Sneep zijn vertrouwenspersoon geweest. Hij heeft mijn leven gered na het incident met Perkamentus in de toren, maar we waren niet echt bepaald maatjes. Hij gaf me terug aan mijn ouders en ging verder met zijn eigen leven. Ik heb Potter een lijst gegeven met mensen met mogelijke motieven en dat was ook inclusief mensen met potentiele bekwaamheid daarin. En wat meer aannemelijk is, ik heb mensen toegevoegd wie zoiets kunnen _betalen_."

Ze hapte naar adem. "Daar heb ik nooit aan gedacht! Verdomme, dat verbreed het veld, of niet soms? Ze konden het drankje overal in de wereld hebben gekocht." Griffel leek terneergeslagen. "Verdorie, nu moet ik mijn onderzoek verwijden naar globale parameters."

"Waarom help je me?" vroeg hij plots.

Ze gaf hem een eigenaardige blik en haalde haar schouders op. "Je weet ons Griffoendoren. We leven om slechte dingen goed te trekken al dat dat soort dingen," zei ze lichtjes.

"Dat is iets wat Potter zou zeggen. Wat is de daadwerkelijke reden?"

"Nou, ik werk _daadwerkelijk _in het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Het is soort van mijn werk."

"Ben je hier dan in verband met een officiële aanleg?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd en glimlachte. "Nee. Ik ben hier omdat Harry mijn hulp heeft ingeroepen. Zijn redenen voor het opnemen van jouw zaak zijn de zijne."

"Wat met de Wemel? Nemen jullie twee hem ook mee? Ik dacht dat jullie alles samen deden."

Vreemd genoeg sloot Griffel haar gezicht sneller af dan een mossel in zoet water. Ze greep haar gewaad samen in vuisten. "Ik moet gaan. Des te eerder ik begin met onderzoeken, des te beter. Ik zal de Internationale Archieven als eerste nakijken." Draco knipperde door de plotselinge verandering en vroeg zich af wat hij gezegd had. Griffel snelde naar de deur en pauzeerde toen. "Trouwens, Malfidus als het een troost is, de Anakim waren vereerd als goden. En weet je, Harry had gelijk." Ze grinnikte voordat ze de deur achter haar dichtdeed met een zachte klik.

_Gelijk over wat?_


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

__**A/N: **Dit is het langste hoofdstuk ooit o.O Zelfs langer dan de eerste van Breathless! En heb momenteel maar 1 hand tot mijn beschikking, dus laatste paar A-4tjes gingen moeilijker (laat me zeggen dat ik een mes in mijn arm heb gekregen :) Niks ernstigs hoor XD. Vraag het maar als je het hele stomme verhaal wil weten :P).

* * *

><p><em>It is often safer to be in chains than to be free.<em>

_- Franz Kafka_

Harry piekerde op zijn bed, alleen maar voor een paar minuten voordat aangedrongen getik tegen het raam zijn aandacht trok. Hij vloekte luidkeels en gromde terwijl hij opstond. "Deze dag wordt beter en beter." Het was Koekeroekus, Ron's uil. Harry was ietwat verrast door het rustige getik – normaal gesproken zou de verdomde uil zich tegen zijn raam aangooien als een verdomde kolibrie. Hij vroeg zich af of Ron Koe's water vervangen had met een Sussapje.

Harry liet de uil binnen en het lukte hem om het berichtje van zijn poot af te halen na wat moeite want Koe zwierf door zijn kamer als een spastische tol wanneer Harry hem binnen liet. Blijkbaar had hij alleen maar voor zeventien seconden hoeven te rusten op de vensterbank. Harry rolde het berichtje voorzichtig uit, half verwachtend dat het in zijn gezicht opblies. Hij wist nooit echt wat hij van Ron kon verwachten één dezer dagen. Het bericht was verwonderlijk vriendelijk.

_Harry, ik ben een vreselijke klootzak geweest en wil het graag goedmaken. Ontmoet me bij Byrne's Park. Ik beloof om me niet als een geweldige klojo te gedragen. Ik breng Ginny met me mee en ze stemde toe om me bezweren als ik weer te grof wordt. Ron._

Harry zuchtte, maar kon de flakkering van hoop die door hem heen flitste niet inhouden bij de gedachte dat zijn vriend het goed met hem wou maken. Hij bleef zo lang volhouden dat Ron uiteindelijk eruit zou breken en terug naar zijn normale zelf zou gaan, of zo normaal mogelijk. Hermelien weigerde het te geloven. Harry was al een aantal keer voor de gek gehouden door Ron's gedrag. Op sommige momenten leek Ron zich weer te gedragen als de oude, maar het duurde nooit lang. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij van Harry vroeg om hem ergens anders dan Het Nest te ontmoeten. Harry dacht dat het de eerste keer was dat Ron Het Nest _had _verlaten. Hij besloot dat het een positieve ontwikkeling was.

Hij veranderde snel in zijn normale kleren, sinds het gewaad die hij aanhad voor Malfidus een beetje formeel was, en ongeschikt voor het weer. Hij stuurde gauw een uil naar Hermelien en vroeg zich af hoe lang ze in Villa Malfidus bleef zonder dat ze Draco wou vermoorden. Besluitend dat Malfidus zijn veiligheid zijn probleem niet was, Verschijnselde hij naar Byrne's Park, het vaag herkennend van een zaak een aantal maanden geleden.

Hij doolde een beetje rond voor een tijdje – het park was niet gigantisch groot, maar had een paar verborgen plekken met struiken en heggen die sneeuw bezaaid waren. Na een aantal minuten zag hij Ron zitten op een bankje naast Ginny. Ron gooide stukjes brood naar de eenden die in een nabije vijver aan het zwemmen waren. Hij glimlachte breed wanneer hij Harry zag.

"Hey, maat!" zei hij en hij tilde een hand op.

Harry grijnsde en snelde naar hem toe om zijn hand vast te pakken in een vreugdevolle greep. "Ron, het is goed om je weer te zien…" Hoe voegde bijna "buitenshuis" eraan toe maar het lukte hem om de woorden binnen te houden, niet zeker of Ron de herinnering naar zijn zelf opgelegde ballingschap zou appreciëren nu dat hij daadwerkelijk naar buiten was.

"Huh, hoe je dat nog kan zeggen na hoe ik je behandeld heb na onze laatste samenkomst. Ik was zo stom bezig. Soms weet ik niet wat mij overkomt."

"Nou, je was best dronken," zei Harry slapjes.

"Ja, maar dat is geen excuus, eh?" zei Ron zachtjes.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, niet willend om het spelletje van verwijten te spelen. Ginny glimlachte naar hem wanneer hij naast Ron ging zitten. De zon stond laag aan de horizon, slippend achter donkere wolken een aantal momenten voordat hij achter de horizon verdween voor de nacht. Het was bijna te koud om te gaan zitten – één van hen had waarschijnlijk een Verwarmingsspreuk over de bank gesproken, wat hielp. Harry wenste alleen dat hij handschoenen had gedragen.

Ginny stond op. "Harry, wil je even met me lopen? Ik wil je even spreken."

"Achter mijn rug om over mij praten?" vroeg Ron met een kleine hint van zijn gebruikelijke verbittering.

"Niet alles draait om _jou_, Ronald," snauwde Ginny.

Ron bloosde. "Ja, oké. Sorry."

Ze schreed een aantal stappen weg en Harry gaf Ron een verontschuldigde blik voordat hij opstond en volgde. Ze wachtte tot ze buiten gehoor waren en grijsde toen treurig. "Eigenlijk gaat het wel over Ron."

Harry grinnikte. "Oké dan. Hoe heb je hem buitenshuis gekregen? Hij zat daar maandenlang opgesloten."

"Dat was mam. Ze maakte hem gek. Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik verbaasd dat het zo lang duurde. Haar constante gedoe raakt hem nu, wat een goed iets is, in mijn mening. Ik ben al blij dat hij gekozen heeft om naar buiten te komen."

"Misschien begint hij te helen?" vroeg Harry hoopvol. "Mentaal, bedoel ik."

Ze knikte en haar blik gleed naar haar broer, wie lusteloos brood naar de eenden gooide. Hij leek erg klein en alleen. Harry's hart deed zeer voor een moment, wetende dat het niet zo had moeten zijn. Ron moest zijn partner zijn bij de Schouwer Divisie. Ze hoorden samen het slecht te bestrijden en daarna na het werk samen naar een bar om wat te drinken. Ze hoorden verhalen te delen en te klagen over bazen en bureaucratie.

"Ik wou dat het anders was," zei Harry.

"Ik ook," zei Ginny en Harry wist dat ze het niet meer over Ron had.

Harry bloosde. "Gin, we hebben het er al over gehad…"

"Ik weet het, Harry, en ik weet dat ik het niet omhoog zou brengen, maar het voelt alsof je ons nooit echt een kans gaf. Ik dacht dat het goed ging totdat dat met Ron gebeurde. Ik dacht dat wanneer je mij zag je herinnerd was aan Ron en je schuldgevoel, maar je ziet nu zelf dat Ron aan het helen is. Ik wil weten of je denkt dat er een kans is voor ons om te helen. Kun je ons geen kans geven? Niet eens proberen? Denk je niet dat je me zoveel verschuldigd bent?"

Harry voelde zijn kaak samentrekken. Eerlijk gezegd hadden zijn gevoelens voor Ginny weinig te maken met Ron zijn ongeluk. Harry was al begonnen met zich terugtrekken voor het incident met Ron, alhoewel het ongeluk zeker zo'n scheur in hun relatie had achter gelaten dat het logisch was dat ze de schuld daar neerlegde. Het was niet dat Ron gebroken was door het ongeluk; hun vriendschap met hun vieren onderling was uiteen gerukt. Niet alleen Ron en Harry waren uit elkaar gerukt, maar ook Ron en Hermelien, Harry en Ginny, en uiteindelijk Ginny's vriendschap met Hermelien. Het leek alsof ze allemaal kanten hadden gekozen, of het nou bewust was of niet.

Op zijn plaats gevoeld worden door haar eerlijke bruine ogen, voelde hij de woorden in zijn mond sterven. Hij haatte het om het er nu met haar erover te hebben, nu van alle tijden, wanneer ze zich moesten concentreren op Ron. Harry meette zich een glimlach aan.

"Ik zal er over nadenken, Gin," zei hij.

Haar ogen flitsten iets en hij voelde zijn lichaam aanspannen voor de verwachtte boosheid, maar ze veraste hem met een glimlach waarvan hij wist dat het geforceerd was. "Oké, Harry. Ik bedoelde niet om zo aan te dringen. Je weet immers hoe ik erover voel."

Hij knikte, opgelucht dat hij een confrontatie had vermeden. Ze gooide haar armen plotseling om hem heen en drukte een kus tegen zijn lippen. Hij gaf haar een onhandige knuffel en vroeg zich af waar zijn gevoelens gebleven waren. Hij hield ooit eens van haar, niet? Nu voelde hij niks meer dan een soort broerachtige genegenheid.

"Kom op, laten we naar Ron toe gaan voordat hij zich genegeerd voelt," zei ze. Ze zuchtte en stapte bij hem vandaan om weer terug te lopen. Het pad was sneeuwvrij, maar een laagje ijs maakte het lopen riskant. Ginny's voet gleed uit en ze greep Harry's arm beet. Hij stabiliseerde haar voorzichtig en ze hield haar hand op zijn arm wanneer ze naar Ron toe liepen. Het park was in een tovenaarsbuurt, maar het was niet populair genoeg om er een Verwarmingsspreuk op te zetten voor heel het jaar om de paden ijsvrij te houden.

Ron grijnsde naar Harry. "Maken jullie twee het weer goed? Willen jullie weer een relatie?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij Ginny's grip op Harry zag.

"Hij gaat er over _nadenken_," zei Ginny in het soort toon die een beschuldiging droeg.

Ron lachte luid. "Oh, kom op, maat, wat valt er over na te denken? Het is overduidelijk dat ze je nog steeds leuk vind."

Harry had een dreigende blik op zijn gezicht. "Het is niet mijn bedoeling om over mijn liefdesleven te discussiëren terwijl mijn kont eraf vriest. Waarom heb je deze plek uitgekozen? Waarom niet een verhit gebouw met een aardig, knetterend vuurtje en een warme Boterbier?"

"Ik had frisse lucht nodig," gaf Ron toe. "Ben veel te lang binnen geweest. Mam is vast druk bezig met naar me zoeken. Ik wou ergens naartoe waar ze me niet al te snel zou vinden. Ze doet alsof ik weer vijf jaar oud ben."

"Je hebt haar niet verteld dat je wegging?" vroeg Harry en fluite toen laag. "Wat een moed, maat. Je weet dat ze zich te veel zorgen maakt." Hij wou niet in Ron's schoenen staan wanneer Molly Wemel hem vond.

"Ja, het gaat soms, maar op andere tijden…"

Harry grinnikte. "Ik weet het nog. Heb je wel ten minste een briefje achter gelaten?"

"Natuurlijk. Ik zei dat ik naar een Dreuzel plek zou gaan zodat ze me geen Patronus zou sturen. Dat was Gin's idee."

Ginny glimlachte en greep Harry's arm harder beet. "Ik stem voor Harry's idee om naar iets warms toe te gaan. Zullen we naar mijn plek gaan?"

"Zou mam daar niet zijn geweest?" vroeg Ron twijfelachtig.

"Natuurlijk, maar ze zou daar als eerste geweest zijn, niet? Het zou nu denk ik wel veilig zijn."

Ron keek Harry uilachtig aan. "Ze kon zo in Zwadderich zitten, maat."

Harry grijnsde en knikte, maar het was één van de redenen dat hij het uiteindelijk uitmaakte met Ginny. Haar onverwachte omslachtigheid had zijn hoofd zo nu en dan opgestoken. Harry had ontdekt dat hij het haatte om gemanipuleerd te worden. De herinnering liet hem afvragen of ze deze ontmoeting gepland had om Harry naar haar flat te krijgen, maar besloot dat Ron haar daar nooit mee zou helpen. Tenzij hij het niet wist…

"Klinkt goed," zei Ron. "Zolang er maar alcohol is."

Ze maakte een gezicht. "Denk je niet dat je meer dan genoeg te drinken hebt gehad?"

Zijn gezicht was rood en hij gaf haar een nijdige blik. "Ik ging weg uit huis voor mam, weet je nog?"

"Nou, sorry als ik me zorgen om je maak!" schreeuwde ze.

"Ik kom wel mee, eventjes dan," zei Harry snel om hun scheldpartij te vermijden. Ginny trok haar gezicht weg van Ron om naar hem te glimlachen.

"Geweldig. Dan laat ik jou Ron Bijverschijnselen," zei ze en ze Verdwijnselde.

Harry keek onhandig naar Ron, niet zeker wetend hoe verder te gaan. Moest hij proberen op te staan, of zittend naast hem te Verschijnselen?

Ron zuchtte. "Ze is behoorlijk geërgerd aan jou, of niet?"

"Ja, nog steeds geërgerd," zei Harry beleefd.

Uiteindelijk zat Harry naast Ron en gooide een arm om zijn schouders terwijl hij het beeld van de bank in Ginny's flat voor zich hield, hopende dat ze hem niet had verplaatst sinds zijn laatste bezoek aan haar.

"Ik maak wel wat te eten," zei Ginny vrolijk en ze slenterde in de keuken, die in de zicht van de woonkamer was. Harry en Ron eindigden op de bank zoals gepland, wat Ron deed snuiven in amusement en mompelde onder zijn adem iets over "Super Schouwer", maar Harry zei er niks over.

Ginny rinkelde met de borden en Harry was ietwat ongerust, hopende dat ze niet plande om te gaan _koken_, want de appel was _ver_ van de boom gevallen met betrekking tot Ginny's kookkunsten. Haar bekwaamheid was niks vergeleken met die van Molly Wemel. Hopelijk zou ze een paar broodjes maken of pasteitjes, of anders zou Harry Hermelien op moeten zoeken later voor een fatsoenlijke maaltijd.

Alsof hij de naam uit zijn gedachten plukte, vroeg Ron plots, "Hoe gaat het met Hermelien?"

"Goed," zei Harry terloops, terwijl hij van binnen gespannen was. Hermelien was een gevoelig onderwerp.

"Ze heeft geen van mijn uilen beantwoord," klaagde Ron.

"We lijken een talent te hebben om de vrouwen in onze leven te irriteren," zei Harry licht.

"Ja, maar Gin praat nog met jou."

_Daar moet ik blij mee wezen_, dacht Harry droog. Hardop zei hij, "Hermelien is… nou, je weet hoe koppig ze kan zijn."

Ron snoof. "Ja. Kijk, kun je misschien met haar praten? Om haar ten minste te zeggen dat ze me brieven moet lezen? Ik probeer te veranderen. Het is alleen moeilijk, weet je?"

"Ik weet het. Ik beloof met haar te praten. Ik denk dat ze blij zal zijn dat je uit huis bent."

Ron's kaak trok alsof hij moeite had om commentaar binnen te houden, maar hij zei niks voor een moment. "Wat doet ze tegenwoordig? Nog steeds aan het werk? Waar is ze vandaag?"

Harry knipperde met zijn ogen en struikelde door een antwoord. "Ze werkt behoorlijk veel, eigenlijk. Het is eigenlijk al dat ze doet, weet je? Ze houd van haar baan. Ik… ah… weet niet zeker waar ze nu is…" Dat was waar; ze kon Villa Malfidus _misschien _hebben verlaten. "Ik heb al een tijdje niet met haar gesproken." _Een aantal uur, ten minste_. Harry probeerde niet te blozen door het verbuigen van de waarheid, maar Ron zou het niet in dank afnemen dat Hermelien Draco Malfidus van alle mensen helpt.

"Echt? Ik dat jullie nog steeds beste vrienden waren. Ik dacht dat één van de reden voor het dumpen van Ginny was om…"

Harry gaapte hem aan. "Je dacht dat ik _Hermelien_ wou?"

Ron bloosde en haalde een hand door zijn rode haar. "Nou… misschien was het een stomme gedachte…"

"Je hebt verdomde gelijk dat het een stomme gedachte was!" zei Harry, tijdelijk vergetend dat hij niet de intentie had om met Ron te vechten.

"Waarom? Wat is er mis met Hermelien?" vroeg Ron, haar verdedigend.

"Niks! Ik heb alleen nooit… op die manier aan haar gedacht."

"Wie op welke manier gedacht?" vroeg Ginny wanneer ze naar de woonkamer ging met een bord volgeladen met vleespasteitjes. Haar andere hand had drie mokken vol met iets waarvan Harry hoopte dat het alcohol was. Hij kon wel een drankje gebruiken, wat normaliter gebeurde wanneer hij met Ron praatte deze dagen.

"Harry zei dat hij Hermelien niet nastreefde," zei Ron.

"_Hermelien_?" vroeg Ginny en hapte naar adem. Ze staarde naar Harry alsof die gedachte nooit in haar was opgesprongen. Ze keek hem met samengeknepen ogen aan, waarschijnlijk om door elke façade van Harry heen te prikken. "Nou. Dat is een interessant idee. Je hebt zeker geen problemen om tijd met _haar _door te brengen, of wel? Weet je zeker dat je _nooit _zo over haar heb gedacht, Harry?"

Harry's tanden klampten op elkaar in irritatie. Hij had half verwacht dat een samenkomst in een soort persoonlijke aanval zou veranderen door één van hen, dus hij was niet verrast, maar hij was _wel _teleurgesteld. Hij stond op.

"Ik ben dankbaar voor het gebaar, Gin, maar ik denk dat ik beter maar kan gaan," zei hij.

Ron kneep zijn ogen samen. "Ga je zo snel weg, Harry? Het is niet iets voor jou om weg te rennen. Misschien dat dat erg bij de waarheid lag, eh?"

"Weet je wat, Ron? Ik ben blij dat je eindelijk uit Het Nest bent. Het is tijd dat je stopt met jezelf verstoppen van de wereld. Misschien dat je de volgende keer leert om niet zo'n verdomde klootzak te zijn." Harry pakte zijn toverstok en keek Ginny half verontschuldigend aan. "Sorry, Ginny. Bedankt dat je me voedsel aanbood, maar ik ben op het moment niet zo hongerig. Ik spreek je later."

Harry Verdwijnselde, maar Ron's laatste opmerking echode in zijn hoofd toen hij weg ging.

"Lafaard!"

~~ O ~~

Harry ging naar huis en gooide zichzelf in huishoudelijk werk. Knijster volgde hem en offerde tips, maar assisteerde hem nauwelijks, wat Harry prima vond. Zijn onrust vond vaak uiting in handenarbeid, wat het Grimboudplein zeer nodig had. Knijster was een redelijke kok geworden, maar zijn schoonmaak bekwaamheid was nog steeds behoorlijk standaard. Harry hield normaliter alleen maar de keuken, woonkamer, en zijn eigen kamer schoon. De rest van het huis bewaarde hij voor dagen waar hij het teveel aan boosheid van zich af moest werken.

Het kantoor was al gauw stofvrij en de vloer glom, net zoals de gang die naar de trap leed. Een amper gebruikte gastkamer op de begane grond zag er hetzelfde uit – het meeste van puin was weggeloodst tijdens de zomer van Molly Wemel's regie, maar toch kwam er steeds maar meer bij, net zoals de oude huis geur waar Harry maar niet vanaf kwam zelfs na een aantal dozijn Lucht verfrissende Spreuken.

Twee uur later was Harry moe, hongerig en vies. Hij nam een hete douche en voelde zich stukken beter nadat hij wat jeans en een nieuw shirt aandeed. Hij sleurde een kam door zijn haar wanneer hij zijn voorraadkamer bekeek. Een triest gezicht, als hij het zelf mocht zeggen wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat hij al een tijd niks had gekocht.

Knijster verscheen bij Harry's elleboog. "Meester wil avondeten?" vroeg Knijster wanneer hij in zijn handen wrong, waar Harry's gezicht zich pijnlijk bij vertrok.

"Blijkbaar heeft Meester je niet genoeg gegeven om alleen maar broodjes te maken," zei Harry droogjes. "Heb je vandaag gegeten?"

"Ja, Meester. Knijster heeft goede aubergines en kool gegeten die Meester gekocht heeft voor Knijster alleen." De huis-elf pauzeerde. "Wil Meester ook aubergines en kool? Knijster kan een stoofpot maken voor Meester's avondeten. Knijster heeft ook een aantal aardappelen gevonden en Knijster kan daar de donkere plekken uitsnijden."

Harry probeerde niet te rillen. Hij had een behoorlijke voorraad aangelegd aan aubergines, kool, en winter pompoen wanneer hij erachter kwam dat het Knijster zijn lievelingsdingen waren, maar Harry kon het niet uitstaan. Hij was opgelucht dat zijn huis-elf ten minste substantie van een soort had. "Nee, bedankt, Knijster. Ik zou er niet van durven dromen dat ik je aubergines en kool opeet. Ik denk dat ik even wegga en wat ophaal. Ik zorg ervoor dat ik morgen nieuwe spullen koop zodat je een maaltijd kan maken zonder dat je de zwarte plekken uit de aardappelen hoeft te halen."

Knijster leek opgelucht en hij knikte gelukkig. "Meester weet best."

"Slaap lekker, Knijster," zei Harry en Sommeerde zijn mantel. Knijster popte weg, maar keerde een moment later terug met Harry's sokken en laarzen en hielp hem met het aandoen. Handschoenen volgden en Harry grijnsde naar de oude huis-elf voordat hij Verdwijnselde naar de Wegisweg. Hij liep doelloos rond voor lange minuten, maar de gedachte om door de drukte heen te gaan was te vermoeiend om over na te denken. Hij dacht erover na om naar Hermelien te gaan, maar herinnerde dat hij geïrriteerd op haar was. Er was ook het feit dat hij veel te veel maaltijden bij haar haalde tegenwoordig.

Hij stopte voor en publieke uilenvleugel en toen realiseerde hij zich dat hij simpelweg excuses maakte. Wat hij daadwerkelijk wou was Malfidus weer zien. _Alleen maar omdat ik vergeten ben de Glamour Spreuk te noemen_," rationaliseerde hij zich. En hij wou zeker weten dat zowel Malfidus als Hermelien de middag in elkaars gezelschap hadden overleefd. Hij keerde snel weer terug naar huis en contacteerde Villa Malfidus via het Haardrooster.

Acht minuten later stapte hij uit het vuur en grijnsde schaapachtig naar Malfidus zijn geamuseerde gelaat.

"Twee keer in één dag, Potter? Wat voel ik me speciaal?"

Harry snoof. "Dat betwijfel ik. Ik was gewoonweg iets vergeten te vertellen toen ik hier eerder was."

"Wanneer je wegstormde in een kinderlijke razernij?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry glimlachte bijna. De vertrouwdheid van Malfidus zijn sarcasme was als een balsem voor zijn verwonde ziel.

"Ja, nou, ik was simpelweg vergeten te zeggen dat-"

"Dat je een vreemde fetisj hebt voor veren en dat je je naakte lichaam om mijn belachelijke veren wilt wikkelen?"

Die verklaring lag zo dicht bij de waarheid dat Harry bijna stikte. Hij hoestte voor een moment of twee voordat hij de Zwadderaar met een nijdige blik aankeek.

"Heel grappig," snauwde Harry en hij probeerde kalmte terug te vinden. Hij was ietwat verrast door Malfidus zijn goede bui en vroeg zich af of de blonde man _ooit _een grapje met hem had gemaakt. Eerlijk toegegeven waren de grapjes van weerhaken voorzien en beledigend, maar alsnog… "Kijk," ging hij verder, "Als je het niet wilt horen, dan kom ik morgen terug. Het was toch niet zo belangrijk. " Hij stapte naar de haard en realiseerde zich dat het een miserabele dag was. Harry dacht dat hij simpelweg het beste naar huis kon gaan en naar bed. Voordat hij de pot met Brandstof kon bereiken, knorde zijn maag luid.

~~ O ~~

"Wanneer heb je voor het laatst gegeten, Potter?" vroeg Draco vlug, plots bijna wanhopig om hem te stoppen om weg te gaan. Hij wist niet zeker waarom de Schouwer hier was, maar hij was van plan om hem zo lang mogelijk in zijn gezelschap te houden. Hij forceerde een sneer in zijn stem. "Heb je wel eten in je huis?"

"Ik heb eten," snauwde Potter en Draco huiverde bij het denken aan wat als _voedsel _werd gezien in het Potter huishouden. Waarschijnlijk dagen oude Dreuzel afhaalmaaltijden. Draco wist niet zeker wat dat was, maar hij had een aantal Zweinstein studenten erover horen praten en hij wist dat het vreselijk moest zijn.

"Blijf dan," zei Draco terloops. "Het moet vast vreselijk belangrijk zijn om helemaal hier te komen, weg van je drukke sociale leven."

Potter bloosde en voor een moment dacht Draco dat hij te ver was gegaan. Hij was wel erg nieuwsgierig. De Schouwer had toch wel iets beters te doen? "Ik sta erop dat we in de eetkamer eten. Moeder zou de vleugels van mijn rug afscheuren als ze wist dat er een kruimel op het vloerkleed ligt. Niet dat dat per se iets slechts is."

Potter's hand gleed weg van de mantel en hij keek merkwaardig naar Draco. "Heb je er over nagedacht?" vroeg hij botweg. "Om ze weg te laten halen, bedoel ik?"

Draco snoof. "Natuurlijk heb ik dat. Ik overwoog zelfs om ze zelf af te zagen. Als ik niet zo bang was voor ondraaglijke pijn."

"Maar Holisto…"

"Geweldig idee, Potter. Ik zal mezelf aan anti-Dooddoener sentimentalisten geven en vragen of ze me bewusteloos willen slaan en mijn nieuwe aanhangselen willen verwijderen. Oh, en verzoeken of ze me niet willen vermoorden in het proces." Potter bloosde en Draco ging verder, "Trouwens, wat als ik door al die commotie ga en ze groeien terug?"

Potter knikte en Draco maakte een gebiedende beweging. Hij draaide zich om, automatisch verwachtend dat Potter hem volgde door de deur en de hal. Voetstappen echter hem onthulde dat Potter hem gehoorzaam volgde en achter hem aan liep in plaats van te vluchten.

Wanneer ze de eetkamer bereken, opende Potter zijn ogen wijd en zijn neus verfrommelde zich iets. Draco keek naar de kamer, proberend om het door Potter's ogen te zien. De eetkamer was een koude, norse zaak. Draco vond het nooit fijn om hier te eten en hij voelde een moment van onzekerheid. Misschien was het beter geweest om hun maal naar de serre te laten brengen. Hij maakte een mentale notitie om dat de volgende keer te doen en strafte hemzelf af voor het denken aan een 'volgende keer.'

Potter ging plichtmatig in een harde, hoge stoel zitten. Draco zat tegenover hem, alhoewel hij op een canapé zat met een kussen die naar de tafel was toegeschoven. Hij grijnsde naar Potter.

"Stoelen belemmeren mijn vleugels," legde hij uit met een beetje zelfgenoegzaamheid. "Daarom ben ik bevoorrecht om op een comfortabele meubel te zitten."

"Waar kan ik een paar van die lenen?" vroeg Potter droog en verbleekte toen. Draco's kaak trok zich iets aan. Potter mocht dan misschien iets zachter zijn nu, maar hij had nog steeds de eigenaardige gewoonte om de verkeerde dingen te zeggen. Draco besloot om de opmerking langs hem te laten glijden.

"Misschien als je een goede kleine Schouwer bent, laat ik je de volgende keer op een kussen zitten," zei hij wrang. Gelukkig verschenen de huis-elven op dat moment en plaatsten het eten op de tafel – genoeg schalen, kommen, en borden om een klein legioen te voeden.

Potter at alsof het de eerste feestmaal was sinds ze van school waren. Draco gaf de Schouwer genoeg dure rode wijn. Er waren vragen die hij de Griffoendor wou vragen en antwoorden kwamen eerder met een beetje alcoholische aansporing. Potter had verrassend goede manieren. Hij gebruikte de juiste vorken voor elke gang en nipte aan de wijn in plaats van het naar binnen slurpen ervan. Draco vroeg zich af waar hij had geleerd om zo te eten. Griffel, waarschijnlijk. Het Ministerie zou niet appreciëren dat hun Gouden Jongen hun voor paal zette bij publieke functies en belangrijke staatsdiners.

Voordat het dessert arriveerde, kolkte Potter het wijn door zijn glas en grijnsde naar hem. "Eigenlijk mag ik niet drinken. Technisch gezien ben ik hier op een officiële gelegenheid."

"Ik zou het nooit zeggen," spinde Draco en was verrast wanneer Potter's wenkbrauwen omhoog schoten en verdwenen in het dikke donkere haar. Potter slurpte zijn wijn toen, en hoestte wanneer het verkeerd naar binnen schoot. _Interessante reactie_, dacht Draco en rangschikte het voor latere analyse. Potter dacht toch zeker niet dat Draco bij het Ministerie zou klikken? Misschien had de held een beetje te veel te drinken gehad.

"Dus, Potter, wat voor belangrijks was je vergeten en brengt je hier op deze avond?"

Potter zette zijn glas neer met duidelijke opluchting. Voordat hij wat kon zeggen, verschenen de huis-elven met een aantal soorten pudding net zoals Potter's favoriet; stroop taart. De Schouwer wachtte totdat de huis-elven weer verdwenen voordat hij sprak, alhoewel hij wel zijn vork in kleverige bereiding stak.

"Dat betreft een variatie van de Glamour Spreuk. Ik zal misschien je hulp nodig moeten hebben en dat gaat lastig als je in de Villa opgesloten zit."

Draco nam zich een dreigende blik aan om zijn verbazing te vermommen dat de Schouwer Buitengewoon om zijn "hulp" vroeg. "Wat voor variatie?"

"Nou, een Glamour werkt alleen op kleine plekken. Hoe groter het veld wordt, des te onstabieler de spreuk word, en hoe korter het duurt," legde Potter uit en Draco knikte. Hij zei niet dat hij alles over de Glamour Spreuk had geleerd in zijn vierde jaar bij Bezweringen. Potter vroeg, "Wat gebruik je als je een groter oppervlak wil verbergen?"

"Dan gebruik je een Kameoflagespreuk."

Potter glimlachte langzaam en Draco was bijna afgeleid door de langzame kromming van de Schouwer zijn lippen en de gauwe blik op witte tanden voordat de Schouwer zijn volgende vraag hem ervan afleidde. "En als je ze combineert?" vroeg hij plagerig.

"Kun je dat?" vroeg Draco verbaast.

Potter haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik ben er al een tijdje mee aan het werken. Ik denk dat ik een variant heb gevonden. Ik had geprobeerd het effect van mijn Ontzichbaarheidsmantel na te bootsen. Je weet dat Kameoflagespreuken alleen maar goed zijn voor verschillende mensen. Als iemand verwacht dat hij gevolgd wordt, dan zien ze door zo'n spreuk. Degene die tegen de Imperiusvloek kunnen zien er ook doorheen."

"Dat zou _jou _dus zijn," gaf Draco toe. Potter was de enige persoon die Draco ooit had ontmoet die een Imperius af kon schudden.

Potter haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog door de onopzettelijke compliment. Draco keek weg.

"Niet alleen ik," zei Potter bescheiden en lachte.

Ze waren stil na dat, gefocust op hun dessert terwijl ze elkaar behoedzaam bekeken. Als iemand Draco een paar weken geleden had verteld dat hij gauw een plezante maaltijd met Harry Potter deelde, dan was hij nog aan het lachen.

Wanneer ze klaar waren met eten, leed Draco ze naar boven. Hij was ietwat besluiteloos om Potter naar zijn kamers te brengen, maar de Schouwer was er al eerder geweest. En wat dat betreft stond Draco alleen maar toe dat hij in de zitkamer zou zitten. Potter wou waarschijnlijk niet weten dat het een gedeelte van Draco's privé suite was.

Potter's ogen flikkerde naar de deur die naar Draco's slaapkamer leed en hij wist dat de Schouwer het uitgevonden had. De klootzak was slimmer dan hij leek. Als Draco echt eerlijk was, zag hij er ook niet zo slecht uit. Draco schrok direct terug van die gedachte.

"Dus," zei Potter opgewekt en zwaaide met zijn toverstok. "Wil je dat ik de spreuk over je uitspreek?"

_Eén glas wijn te veel_, besloot Draco. "Ben je gek? Heb je die spreuk uitgeprobeerd op iemand anders?"

"Nou, alleen op mezelf," gaf Potter toe.

Draco rolde met zijn ogen. Typisch Griffoendor. Geen gevoel voor persoonlijke veiligheid. "Daarom denk je dat ik mezelf opstel voor een experiment?" vroeg hij. "Ik ben natuurlijk vervangbaar, eh?"

Potter's groene ogen versmalden zich. "Ik heb dat nooit gedacht," zei hij in een lage stem die oprecht boos klonk.

Draco was alweer verrast, maar snoof. "Nooit, Potter? Niet eens in school?"

"Ik wou je stoppen, vooral toen ik dacht dat je actief een Dooddoener aan het worden was, maar ik wou niet dat je doodging. Ik wou niet eens dat je echt gewond raakte, behalve voor een aantal keer dat je me uitlokte voorbij verdraagzaamheid."

Draco zijn hand ging instinctief naar zijn borst en Potter's ogen verwijdde zich door de herinnering aan het _Sectumsempra_ litteken, maar het was verdwenen, weggebrand door hetzelfde proces wat Draco zijn vleugels gaf.

"Het is weg," zei hij.

"Ik had het gemerkt," merkte Potter zacht op. "Eerder."

Een oncomfortabele stilte viel tussen hen terwijl Draco het feit overpeinsde dat Potter veel beter in observeren was als gedacht. Hij voelde ook een vreemd soort van verlies voor het verliezen van het litteken. Het was het enige wat hem aan Potter bond, ook al was het gewelddadig bezorgd. Draco had geregeld zijn vingers over de vage lijn van het litteken getrokken en dacht na over degene op Potter's voorhoofd. Hoe stom de gedachte ook was, het voelde alsof hij dichter bij de Griffoendor stond op dat soort momenten.

Potter leek bijna zwaar beproefd. Draco nam aan dat hij een Huffelpufachtige opmerking zou maken wanneer een luid tikkend geluid tegen het raam van de patiodeuren klonk. Draco zuchtte, alhoewel hij ietwat opgelucht was voor de afleiding.

"Stomme uilen. We hebben een uilenvleugel en de huis-elven kunnen heel goed berichten aanvangen en naar mij toe brengen." Hij opende de zware gordijnen en ze onthulden een grote grijze uil. Draco gooide de patio deur open om de vogel binnen te laten, die naar binnen waggelde nadat hij hem een minachtende blik gaf. Het was een gigantische uil met gele ogen.

Potter lachte wanneer de uil naar binnen liep en een poot omhoog tilde. "Hermelien's uil," legde hij uit, alhoewel hij niet van plan was om het bericht op te halen. "Uhm… Heb je misschien een paar uilevels? Ze bijt."

"Griffel's uil bijt. Verbijsterend," zei Draco droog. Hij knipte met zijn vingers en een huis-elf verscheen en popte weer weg om iets voor de uil te halen.

"Weet je," zei Potter, "We probeerden een spreuk te verzinnen die perkament onnodig zou maken. Het bericht zou gedragen worden op een uil zijn veren in verband met onderschepping. Het werkte bijna. Hermelien kwam met een spreuk die woorden in een veer kon schrijven. Ze zijn niet te zien totdat je het juiste woord weet om ze te laten zien."

"Slim," gaf Draco toe.

"Ja, behalve dat elke veer alleen maar zo'n twee woorden kan houden. Je moet de spreuk een dozijn keer uitspreken voor een bericht, en wanneer je de tegenspreuk weet zijn de woorden door elkaar heen. Weinigen hebben het geduld om die puzzel in elkaar te zetten."

"Het kan nuttig zijn voor een simpel berichtje," zei Draco beleefd en Potter knikte.

"We gebruiken het zo nu en dan."

De huis-elf keerde terug en Draco gooide een pakket met uilennootjes naar Potter, wie voor de boos uitziende uil hurkte.

"Alsjeblieft, Curie," zei hij wanneer hij het nootje offerde aan de uil. Ze hapte ernaar en Potter trok zijn vingers net op tijd terug. Hij lachte aarzelend en reek voorzichtig naar beneden om het bericht los te maken. Potter hield de uil goed in de gaten, vooral zijn snavel, en Draco had een nieuw soort respect voor zijn moed. De uil zag er vervelend uit. Potter stapte een paar stappen terug in klaarblijkelijke opluchting wanneer hij het bericht had. "Verdomde uil haat me," mompelde hij en plukte het rode lint van het perkament.

Draco en de grijze uil wachtte totdat Potter het bericht had gelezen. Hij grijnsde naar Draco. "Geweldig nieuws! Hermelien heeft misschien een begin gevonden om uit te zoeken wat er in het toverdrankje zat! Ze wil dat ik nu naar haar toe ga zodat ze het uit kan leggen." Potter pauzeerde en vroeg toen, "Wil je meekomen? Ze wacht op mij in haar flat."

Draco sneerde.

Potter maakte een klokkend geluid. "Ze heeft je al gezien. Kom op, het zou je goed doen om eens wat anders te zien."

"Griffel's huis is niet bepaald de verandering waar ik naar uit keek."

"Ze heeft een perfect leuk huisje. Je zou het leuk vinden; het is vol met boeken."

Draco's ogen flikkerden naar zijn eigen goed gevulde boekenplanken en was verrast wanneer hij er daadwerkelijk over nadacht. "Hoe komen we daar?" vroeg hij onzeker.

"Via het Haardrooster, sinds je daar nog niet bent geweest. Tenzij je wil Bijverschijnselen?"

De gedachte dat Potter hem aan zou raken zorgde ervoor dat Draco's maag zich verkrampte op een niet onplezante manier, maar wel ietwat onwelkom en hij schudde zijn hoofd.

"Oké, dan wordt het het Haardrooster. Geen bericht terug, Curie." Potter gooide nog een nootje naar de uil en het kraste naar voordat hij wegvloog.

"Charmerende vogel," zei Draco en leed Potter naar beneden naar de haard daar voordat hij zich kon bedenken.

~~O~~

Hermelien wuifde ongeduldig naar hen en zei, "Ik ben blij dat je hier bent, Malfidus. Dan hoef ik het niet twee keer uit te leggen. Harry, heb je wat gedronken?"

"Nee. Nou, ik had wat wijn bij het eten."

"Je wangen zijn rood," zei ze poeslief en grijnsde. Ze kneep haar ogen samen en gebaarde naar de keuken. Je weet waar de thee is."

Harry mompelde en schreed naar de keuken om thee te maken. Hoe hoorde een gedempt gesprek van de andere kamer en vroeg zich af waar Malfidus zou zitten – Hermelien haar meubelen waren niet echt vleugel vriendelijk. Wanneer Harry terugkeerde met een pot vol en drie kopjes, zag hij dat Malfidus op de grond zat. Zijn vleugels waren ingeklapt en over elkaar heen gekruist. De topjes rustte op de vloer in licht gekleurde waaiers.

Harry ging bij ze zitten nadat hij de thee op de nabije tafel had gezet. Hij ging ook op de vloer zitten, ver genoeg bij Malfidus vandaan om commentaar van Hermelien te vermijden, maar dichtbij genoeg om uit te reiken en de veren van één sneeuwwitte vleugel aan te raken als hij dat wou. Zijn vingers jeukten door de gedachte en hij Sommeerde gauw een kop thee om zijn handen mee bezig te houden.

Hermelien verloor geen tijd. Ze overhandigde Harry een stuk perkament. Malfidus hield er al één beet. "Ik ben door de Archieven heen gegaan om te zoeken naar vleugels. Er was niet veel over te vinden, zoals verwacht. Maar dit artikel leek me relevant, waar jij ook mee eens zou zijn als je het gelezen hebt."

Harry las vluchtig het perkament door, wat de details van een arrestatie van een tovenaar genaamd Gunther Pokeby vastlegde in verband met illegale toverdranken. Blijkbaar was de oude man geobsedeerd met het creëren van vleugels die op die van een Glamorgana leken, maar zonder de vicieuze behoeftes. Harry haalde verbaasd adem en keek naar Hermelien.

"Slaagde hij?"

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik kan geen referentie vinden dat één van zijn toverdranken daadwerkelijk lukte. Sommige waren door het Ministerie bevangen en vernietigd, maar er is niks gedocumenteerd dat er een succesvolle versie van gemaakt is. In werkelijkheid was hij gearresteerd en naar Azkaban gestuurd nadat hij een aantal tovenaars de vruchteloze toverdrank had gegeven. Drie van hen waren gestorven voordat hij aangehouden was."

"Waar is hij nu?" vroeg Malfidus.

Hermelien zuchtte. "Hij stierf in Azkaban acht jaar geleden. Hij zat daar voor zes jaar voor zijn overlijden. Dat is allemaal aloude geschiedenis." Ze zwiep haar handen naar het perkament die om haar heen lagen. Het leek op een kopie van een daad.

"Dan is dit allemaal een dood eind?" vroeg hij.

"Niet echt. Het Ministerie heeft zijn eigendom bevangen, aangezien hij geen erfgenaam had. Al zijn geldmiddelen waren gebruikt voor reparaties aan zijn slachtoffers, maar het huis was nooit verkocht. Ze waren van plan om ernaartoe te gaan en beter te onderzoeken, maar toen kwam Jeweetwel terug en…"

"Dus het huis is al die tijd leeg geweest?"

"Ja. Ik weet zeker dat Romeo je toestaat om daar te gaan onderzoeken, als je zo lang wil wachten…"

Harry snoof. "Alsjeblieft, zoiets duurt drie dagen om een vergunning door te drukken."

Hermelien glimlachte. "Ik dacht ook al dat je zoiets zou zeggen." Ze gaf hem nog een stuk perkament, deze keer een kaart. "Ik weet zeker dat je het kan vinden. De aantekeningen zeggen dat er standaard Verzegelingsspreuken op zitten, dus er moet geen probleem zijn om daar binnen te komen."

"Ze hebben het nooit doorzocht?"

"Een haastig onderzoek was ingesteld tijdens zijn arrestatie. Ze grepen wat voor toverdranken er lagen, maar je weet hoe Duistere tovenaars hun spullen verbergen. Er was niks gezegd over een dagboek of notities, wat me vreemd leek. Ik denk dat het het waard is om er naartoe te gaan en te kijken of er onlangs nog iemand is geweest. Iemand kon er naar binnen zijn gegaan en zijn notities hebben ontdekt, of zelfs een toverdrank waarvan de Schouwers niet wisten dat het bestond."

Harry knikte. "Nou, dit is zeker één van de beste aanwijzingen, tot nu toe. Wat zeg jij ervan, Malfidus? Zullen we een beetje rondneuzen?"

"_Nu_?" vroeg Malfidus.

Harry keek naar de klok. "Het is nog niet eens acht uur. Nog steeds vroeg, tenzij je je schoonheidsslaapje nodig moet hebben."

Malfidus maakte een verstoord geluid door de opmerking. "Ik ben zeker niet degene die een schoonheidsslaapje nodig moet hebben, Potter."

"Excellent. Dan kom je mee." Harry stond op, grijnzend naar Malfidus zijn gedwarsboomde expressie wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat hij gemanipuleerd was. Hij keek naar de kaart en probeerde de dichtstbijzijnde plek om naar toe te Verschijnselen te bepalen. "Ik kan ons naar dit punt krijgen… Het is alleen maar een korte bezem rit van daar naar Gunther Pokeby's huis. We moeten wel even langs mijn huis om bezems te halen…" Harry keek plotseling naar Malfidus, wie terug keek zonder een gezichtsuitdrukking. Hij bloosde om zijn faux pas, zich herinnerend dat Malfidus blijkbaar behoorlijk goed kon vliegen deze dagen zonder een bezem. "Eigenlijk ben ik zo terug."

Hij Verschijnselde naar nummer 12 Grimboudplein en greep zijn bezem, voordat hij weer bij Hermelien verscheen. "Klaar, Malfidus?" vroeg hij.

"Nee, Potter, ik denk dat ik gewoon-" begon Malfidus, maar Harry stapte naar voren en pakte zijn arm in een lichte grip. "Zie je, Hermelien. Bedankt!" Voordat de blonde man weg kon stappen of iets kon zeggen, Verdwijnselde Harry hen.

Malfidus rukte zich zo gauw mogelijk weg toen ze op vaste grond stonden. Of _relatieve _vaste grond, want ze zaten enkel diep in de sneeuw. Ze stonden naast een boeren huis die Harry zich herinnerde van een zaak waar hij het jaar daarvoor aan had gewerkt. Rook dreef uit de schoorsteen en mengde zich met de dikke sneeuwvlokken die uit de wolken vielen. Harry wist dat de bewonende boer niet naar buiten zou komen in dit weer zelfs als hij ze had gehoord met het Verschijnselen.

"Verdom jou, Potter! We zijn niet eens gekleed om naar buiten te gaan!"

Harry lachte. "Laat het aan jou over om je zorgen te maken over je kleding. Als het je beter laat voelen, ik vind dat je er goed uitziet."

"Dat is niet wat ik bedoelde," snauwde Malfidus. "Het weer doet mij natuurlijk niks, maar _jij _vriest straks nog dood."

"Maak je je zorgen over mij?" plaagde Harry om zijn schok te maskeren. De grijze ogen keken onheilspellend naar hem. Harry lachte. "Laat maar. Ik kan een Verwarmingsspreuk uitspreken als ik het koud krijg." Hij sprak een Zichtbaarheidsspreuk uit over zijn bril om de sneeuw af te weren en klom op zijn bezem terwijl hij een wenkbrauw omhoog haalde. "Hoe snel kan je vliegen, Malfidus?"

Met dat vloog Harry omhoog. Hij hoorde laag gegrom achter hem en hij keek over zijn schouder om Malfidus op te zien stijgen met een slag van zijn vleugels. Een paar sterke slagen later en de blonde man vloog naast hem. Harry grijnsde en leunde over zijn bezem, hem dwingend om sneller te gaan. Het duurde alleen maar een moment voordat Malfidus naast hem vloog en hij gaf Harry een spottende schreeuw en schoot vooruit, armen voor zich uit houdend als een soort Dreuzel superheld. Harry bewonderde zijn slanke lichaam wanneer hij boven al het sneeuw vloog. Hij was daadwerkelijk een prachtige man, zelfs met de vleugels; misschien _juist _met de vleugels. Hij gooide een grijns naar Harry, wie moeite had om bij te blijven. Malfidus zijn vleugels sloegen langzaam - hij leek geen eens moeite te doen. Harry maakte een snelheid boost en vloog weer naast de blonde man. Hun ogen ontmoette elkaar en Harry lachte in verrukking. Maar verdorie, wat vond hij het geweldig om te vliegen en het was zo zeldzaam dat zoiets kon op topsnelheid. Het was bijna net zoals met Zwerkbal, alleen glimlachte Malfidus nu ook.

Harry realiseerde zich dat zijn gezicht aan het branden was van de kou en het steken van de sneeuw. Hij haalde zijn toverstok uit zijn zak en sprak gauw een Verwarmingsspreuk uit. De beweging forceerde hem om bijna te stoppen met vliegen en Malfidus pauzeerde. Hij hing in de lucht, rustig klappend en hij leek als een engel die uit de hemel was gevallen, alhoewel hij nauwelijks zichtbaar was in de duisternis. Harry sprak een Richtingsspreuk om zijn aandacht van de gedaante af te wenden. Zijn toverstok punt werd naar beneden en naar links gesleurd, dus vierde hij daar naartoe. Malfidus volgde hem, niet meer aan het racen.

Na een paar minuten van vliegen door de sneeuw spotte Harry de uitlijning van een stenen huis, genesteld tegen een rotswand. Ze vlogen naar beneden en Harry stapte af en ze liepen zonder een woord door de diepe sneeuw naar de voordeur. Voor Harry's getrainde oog leek de omringde sneeuw onverstoord, maar dat hoefde niet per se iets te betekenen. Het kon bedekt zijn of vermomt.

De spreuken rondom de deur waren nog steeds intact, zacht brommend met magie. Harry sprak gauw een aantal tegenspreuken die de sloten verdreven. Er klonken geen alarmen, dus reek hij naar beneden en draaide de kruk om. Hij stapte naar binnen, in het duistere gebouw met zijn toverstok in zijn hand. Alles was stil, dus sprak Harry gauw _Lumos _om de kamer te verlichten. Het huis lag vol met stof, ongestoord voor jaren, blijkbaar. Het pofte omhoog langs Harry's voeten wanneer hij naar voren liep. Sommige meubels waren omgegooid, maar de kamer leek niet geplunderd – ze waren waarschijnlijk omgegooid door de arrestatie of met de navolgende onderzoek naar aanwijzingen. Hij draaide zich om om naar Malfidus te kijken, wie binnen stapte na hem en twijfelend om zich heen keek. Hij hield zijn toverstok ook stevig in zijn hand, alhoewel het onnodig leek met de vleugels. Malfidus toverde ook een licht tevoorschijn en verlichtte de kamer samen met die van Harry en hij voelde een moment van opluchting dat Malfidus zijn magie onveranderd was door de spreuk. Harry rustte zijn bezem tegen de muur.

Ze splitsten op na een stille blik en liepen door het kleine huis. Het was een bungalow, met zes grote kamers uitgebreid over een lukrake plattegrond. Harry onderzocht de eetkamer, keuken, en woonkamer, terwijl Malfidus de twee slaapkamers en de bibliotheek/kantoor onderzocht. Ze kwamen weer samen vlakbij de voordeur na een vruchteloze onderzoek.

"Er zijn geen boeken of papieren," legde Malfidus uit. "Ze moeten vast door het Ministerie meegenomen zijn."

"Dan is dit nutteloos," zei Harry met een explosieve zucht. Hij was verrassend genoeg teleurgesteld. Deze hele zaak was geheel doodlopend, keer op keer. Om de één of andere reden wou hij Malfidus echt helpen.

"Niet per se," zei de blonde man bedenkelijk. "Je denkt niet zoals een Zwadderaar, Potter." Hij snoof en lachte. "Oh ja, dat komt omdat je een idiote Griffoendor bent."

Harry sneerde. "En hoe zal het denken als een Zwadderaar ons helpen, oh Grote Zwadderaar?"

"Kijk en leer, Potter. Kijk en leer." Malfidus liep nogmaals door het huis en Harry volgde hem. Hij beet nu een valse opmerking terug en nog een keer wanneer Malfidus op verschillende bakstenen drukte in de haard, aan haakjes aan de muur rukte en op de muur klopte op verschillende plekken.

Uiteindelijk vroeg hij, "Waar zoek je precies naar?"

"Een man gek genoeg om toverdranken op tovenaars uit te proberen om ze _vleugels _te geven moet ook paranoïde zijn. Er is geen mogelijkheid dat hij notities rond liet slingeren. Ik zoek naar geheime deuren of compartimenten."

Op zo'n manier was het best logisch, dus Harry deed mee, stampend op vloerdelen en turend naar onschadelijk lekende decoraties. Ze zaten onder het stof voordat ze stopten met het porren van de helft van het huis. Harry pauzeerde eenmaal voor een brute niesaanval hem overviel die ervoor zorgde dat Malfidus een zakdoek tevoorschijn toverde en hem aan hem gaf. Hij blies met zijn neus in de zakdoek, voordat hij het Verbande. Kort daarna pauzeerde Malfidus zijn vragende vingers zich op een ruw stuk baksteen aan de keukenwand.

"Ik denk dat ik het gevonden heb, Potter," zei hij.

Harry liet de vloerdelen met rust en snelde zich naar hem.

Malfidus glimlachte en zei, "Ah, hij _was _een Zwadderaar." Een piepkleine slang, bijna onzichtbaar voor het naakte oog, was geëtst in een hoek van de steen. Erop duwen had geen nut, net zoals _Alohamora_.

"Hij was toch zeker geen Sisseltong?" vroeg Harry.

"Je denkt dat je de enige bent naast Salazar Zwadderich die die gave draagt, Potter?" vroeg Malfidus met een hint van zijn gebruikelijke sarcasme.

"En Voldemort," zei Harry simpelweg. Malfidus vertrok zijn gezicht pijnlijk, maar Harry ging door, "Eigenlijk bedoelde ik dat het Ministerie dat wel aangekaart zou hebben."

"Als ze het wisten. Tenzij hij het zelf aangaf, hoe zou iemand anders het weten?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op, niet willend om toe te geven. Toch probeerde hij het, met het woord _Open _en alle variaties waar hij op kon komen. Tevergeefs. Uiteindelijk vroeg hij, "Weet je zeker dat dit een opening is? Misschien wou hij gewoon een steen decoreren."

"Ja, Potter, deze donkere keukenhoek was zo treurig dat het een kleine decoratie nodig moest hebben die niemand zou hopen te zien," zei Malfidus lijzig. Harry herinnerde zich waarom hij de blonde man regelmatig wou slaan.

"Een andere suggestie dan?" snauwde hij in plaatst van dat hij hem lichamelijk te lijf zo gaan.

Malfidus zuchtte, "Misschien hebben we dit te letterlijk genomen. Wat hebben we geprobeerd? Open, ontsluit, duwen, trekken en schuiven, correct? Wat als we iets gebruiken wat minder duidelijk is… zoals _Dissendium_!" Hij sprak de spreuk en een grote portie van de bakstenen muur leek te flikkeren en te verdwijnen. Malfidus grijnsde naar Harry's verbijsterde expressie met meer dan een hint van zelfgenoegzaamheid. "Het is al goed, Potter, je hoeft het niet te zeggen. Ik weet het al. Ik ben briljant."

Met dat stapte hij naar voren in de duisternis van de onthulde trap. Harry hapte naar adem en reikte met zijn hand naar voren, maar was te laat. Malfidus streed de trap af. Instinct meer dan geluid waarschuwde Harry en hij gooide zichzelf lichamelijk naar de blonde man net voordat er verschillende metalen tikken echode door de duisternis. Iets streek over Harry wanneer ze door de duisternis tuimelden en met een dreun op de vloer ver onder hun belandde.

"Verdorie, Potter! Waar was dat nou weer goed voor?" schreeuwde Malfidus. Harry lag bovenop de Zwadderaar zijn rug, onbewogen. Zijn hoofd drukte tegen Malfidus zijn ruggengraat, zo te voelen, de botten daar hadden zijn kaak bijna gebroken. "Verdomme, Potter, ga van me af!"

"Met alle liefde, Malfidus, maar ik ben geraakt door een Verlamming Pijltje," zei Harry kalm. Hij bewoog zijn hoofd iets, maar de rest van zijn lichaam weigerde te werken. Hij voelde Malfidus zijn warme vlees onder zich en de basis van een vleugel raakte net de hoek van zijn kaak. Harry hield de drang terug om zijn gezicht tegen de veren aan te wrijven, want Malfidus was zo strak als een plank onder hem.

"Wat bedoel je, Potter? Ik eis dat je onmiddellijk van me af gaat! Je kan niet verlamd zijn; ik voelde je net bewegen."

"Van de trap afvallen zoals je deed activeerde de val in de muur, idioot," snauwde Harry. "Ik voelde dat een pijltje mij had geraakt… misschien twee. Ik kan het niet precies zeggen aangezien ik niet veel meer voel." Behalve het feit dat Malfidus erg warm en behaaglijk was om tegenaan te liggen. Hij stuurde meteen weg van die gedachte.

"Dus je verwacht dat ik hier blijf als je kussen totdat het uitwerkt?" eiste Malfidus. "Trouwens, ik denk dat ik mijn elleboog gebroken heb."

Harry hoorde bijna de laatste klacht niet aangezien de gedachte om Malfidus als een kussen te gebruiken zijn hoofd weer terug deed sturen naar zijn eerdere gedachte. Verdomme, als hij nu een erectie kreeg zou hij het geen eens voelen… maar Malfidus wel. Met moeite sleurde hij zichzelf terug naar realiteit en verwerkte Malfidus zijn latere reactie.

"Ben je gewond?" vroeg hij scherp. "Is je elleboog echt gebroken?"

Hij voelde Malfidus zich onder hem bewegen en nam aan dat de Zwadderaar zijn armen voorzichtig aan het bewegen was. De beweging zorgde ervoor dat een vleugel langs Harry's oor gleed. Harry slikte zwaar en sleepte zijn hoofd iets opzij om even de veren te voelen. De zachtheid was bijna geestdodend. Malfidus bevroor weer.

"Als je verlamd bent, Potter, hou dan op met wriemelen," opperde de blonde man.

Harry moest daarom lachen. "Malfidus, het enige wat ik kan bewegen is mijn gezicht. Ik kan je met geen mogelijkheid pijn doen tenzij ik mijn tanden in je huid zet." Die uitspraak deed zijn brein bijna versmelten nadat de woorden de lucht raakten. Hij begroef zijn gezicht in Malfidus zijn rug met een kreun.

"Dat is genoeg, Potter, ik ben hier weg," zei Malfidus ruw. Hij kroop half, en rolde half bij Harry vandaan, wiens wang eerst over de Zwadderich zijn rug, kont, en dijen gleed voordat hij uiteindelijk op de koude stenen vloer rustte. Hij zuchtte, maar het was gedeeltelijk een geluid van opluchting. Hij hoorde Malfidus opstaan en toen vulde licht de duisternis. Harry kon niks anders zien dan een platte stenen muur. Met moeite hield hij zijn hoofd omhoog om Malfidus te zoeken, maar kon alleen maar de stoffige zwarte laarzen van de Zwadderaar zien.

"Nou, dit is een groezelige kamer," zei Malfidus, blijkbaar Harry helemaal vergetend in zijn onderzoeking. "Het lijkt erop dat het een soort voorraadkamer was… niks meer dan oude kratten. Hmm, het moet een front zijn geweest. Er moet een andere deur zijn."

Harry rustte zijn gezicht weer op de steenkoude vloer. Hij kreeg een kramp in zijn nek doordat hij vooruit probeerde te kijken. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Harry dacht dat hij de blonde man moest waarschuwen dat er andere vallen konden zijn, maar bedacht zich. Hij had het verdiend om iets tegen te komen. Na een moment keerden de voetstappen terug.

"Ik heb een andere kamer gevonden, Potter. Hoe lang duurt dit verlamming dingetje?"

Harry klemde zijn kaken. "Dat ligt eraan hoeveel pijlen ik voor je heb opgevangen. Kun je misschien kijken? En misschien één van de pijlen lokaliseren zodat ik kan zien welk vergif is gebruikt?"

Malfidus zuchtte alsof hij misbruikt werd, maar verlichtte de kamer wat meer. Harry voelde een schim van warme adem en wat druk op zijn onderrug. Malfidus grinnikte. "Je hebt er één voor mij opgevangen in de kont, Potter. Het heeft die boerachtige broek van jou gespleten, wat niet echt een verlies is. Ik zou het niet eens repareren als ik jou was. Je kont bloed. Wil je dat ik het voor je heel?"

Harry slikte een scherp antwoord terug en streef voor kalmte. "Dat is niet nodig. Het pijltje?"

Malfidus verdween weer en Harry hoorde hem bij de trap ronddolen. Hij kwam weer terug en knielde naast Harry's gelaat met een beetje metaal in zijn hand. "Hier heb je hem, Potter. Je piepkleine aanvaller. Het lijkt bedekt een groenachtig materiaal… een beetje poederachtig. Hmm, en het is bespikkeld met…" _Zeg geen goud, zeg geen goud_, dacht Harry wanhopig.

"Goud," eindigde Malfidus.

"Oh shit."

"Wat? Is dat slecht, Potter?"

"Het is slecht voor mij. Het betekend voor jou enkel maar dat je een nieuwe Schouwer voor je zaak moet hebben."

"Wat heeft dat nou weer te betekenen?"

"Kijk, het groene poeder is behoorlijk standaard. Jij bent de toverdranken expert, wat komt het meest voor in Slaapdranken?"

"Maanzaad."

"Precies. Gemengd met gepoederde peridot en lethifold huid maakt het een krachtige verlamming drug. Oké, wat gebeurt er meestal als micavlokken aan een toverdrank worden toevoegt?"

"Dan wordt het permanent," zei Malfidus zacht.

"Permament," herhaalde Harry. "Bij mijn berekening heb ik misschien nog vijftien minuten om deze toverdrank uit mijn systeem te krijgen."

"Verdomme," gromde Malfidus. "Goed, Potter, wat moet ik verdomme nu doen?"

"Misschien kun je me naar Holisto brengen?"

"Geweldig idee, Potter. Ik Verschijnsel je naar het ziekenhuis met mijn nieuwe vleugels en ze slepen me weg zodat ze me kunnen bestuderen als een soort fascinerend nieuw diersoort. Waarschijnlijk naar Azkaban wanneer ze me beschuldigen van je verwonding in de eerste plaats."

"Je bent irrationeel, Malfidus," zei Harry. "Ik kan heel goed voor mezelf spreken. Ze zullen wel naar me luisteren."

Malfidus begon oncomfortabel dicht bij Harry's gezicht te ijsberen, stof omhoog stuivend. Harry voelde nog een nies aankomen. "Natuurlijk, want je bent de machtige Verlosser. Vergeef me dat ik de enige ben op deze planeet die geen perfecte vertrouwen in je heeft."

"Oké, we kunnen hier de hele nacht over debatteren of je kunt me meenemen naar Hermelien. Ze kan me naar Holisto brengen en jij kan naar huis."

Malfidus knielde naast hem neer en zijn stem was beladen met opluchting. "Geweldig plan, Potter. Ik was er zelf waarschijnlijk een moment later opgekomen."

"Net nadat je zou stoppen met in paniek raken?"

"Malfidussen raken nooit in paniek," zei hij en greep Harry stevig bij zijn schouder beet. "Hou vast," zei hij voordat Harry zich elk incident van Malfidus in paniek voor de geest kon halen. In plaats van de bekende slingering van Verschijnselen voelde Harry niks. Hij kreunde.

"Verdomme. Anti-Verschijnselen spreuk. Het is standaard om uit te spreken over plekken die onder onderzoek staan. Het houd potentiele medeplichtigen tegen om bewijs mee te nemen en om weer te verdwijnen."

"Dat was jaren geleden!" zei Malfidus.

"Ja, maar het Ministerie deed nooit wat met het huis. Klaarblijkelijk heeft niemand bedacht om de spreuk op te heffen."

"Dat is dan verdomde fijn," snauwde Malfidus. "Hoe groot is het veld? Moet ik je naar boven sleuren en naar buiten?"

Harry vertrok zijn gezicht bij die gedachte. Hij wist dat Malfidus minder dan voorzichtig was in zijn geagiteerde toestand. "Eigenlijk kan het veld zo groot zijn als een kilometer in een zaak die met moord te maken heeft."

De Zwadderaar stond op, slaakte een litanie aan verschillende vloeken, brak iets van glas met een boze spreuk, en stak zijn voet door een houten krat afgaande van het geluid. Wanneer zijn humeur wat beter onder controle was keerde hij terug naar Harry en knielde weer naast hem neer. "Nog meer briljante ideeën, Potter?"

"Eentje maar," gaf Harry toe. Zijn kaak deed zeer en hij tilde zijn hoofd omhoog om het discomfort minder te maken. Zonder Malfidus zijn warmte begon de kilte van het steen in zijn botten te druipen. Hij kon niet bewegen, maar hij was niet volledig verdoofd. "Er is een spreuk die het vergif uit mijn bloed kan zuiveren. Elke Schouwer heeft die geleerd voor situaties zoals deze."

"Ja, nou. Ik ben niet bepaald een Schouwer, of wel soms?"

"Je bent slim genoeg om een spreuk te leren, of niet soms?" Harry draaide zijn hoofd zodat hij een boze blik naar die grijze ogen kon geven. Ze onthulden boosheid samen met bezorgdheid.

"Laten we hopen, Potter."

"Oké, de manier waarop je de toverstok beweegt lijkt veel op die van Wingardium Leviosa, behalve dat zwiep en zwaai zwiep en een snelle, naar beneden gerichte steek wordt. De incantatie is _Purgara Sanguinus_."

Malfidus oefende zowel de incantatie als de beweging van de toverstok voor lange momenten, maar Harry weigerde hem om de spreuk over hem uit te spreken totdat hij dacht dat het goed genoeg was. Hij wist niet zeker wat een verkeerd gegane Zuiveringsspreuk kon doen.

"Da… dat is g-g-g… goed, M-Malfidus," stotterde Harry en hij rustte zijn hoofd weer op de vloer. Hij was aan het klappertanden.

"Verdomme, Potter, je bevriest!"

"G-g-goed van je dat je dat o-o-o-opvalt, Malfidus."

"Koppige idioot, waarom zei je niks? Je weet dat kou mij niet meer opvalt." Een plotselinge warmte omhulde Harry wanneer een Verwarmingsspreuk over hem heen kwam. Hij zuchtte en nam de glorieuze warmte in zich op.

~~ O ~~

Draco beet op zijn lip wanneer de spreuk over de verkleumde Schouwer zweefde. Hij was zo gefocust op de spreuk dat hij niet doorhad dat Potter op een ijzige ondergrond lag. Verdomme, het was steen, dus hij kon ook niet comfortabel liggen, met zijn kin overeind gehouden door de vloer. Natuurlijk was verdomde Potter te nobel om er iets van te zeggen. Zonder zichzelf toe te staan om over de actie na te denken, knielde Draco bij de Griffoendor neer en tilde hij hem omhoog bij zijn schouders. Hij sleepte Potter half omhoog en steunde de Schouwer tegen zijn borst terwijl hij zijn armen om Potter's rug wikkelde. De Schouwer zijn hoofd rustte op Draco's schouder.

"Wat doe je, Malfidus?"

"Ik warm je op om mee te beginnen," zei Draco. "En ik denk dat er een stoel in de andere kamer is. Laten we eens kijken, of niet?"

Draco tilde Potter op, verrast om te merken dat hij hem makkelijk vast kon houden. Hij bleef vergeten hoe veel sterker hij was geworden nu hij veranderd is. Hij trok Potter door de deur en hield hem met één arm beet terwijl hij een Lichtspreuk uitsprak. Een stoffige fauteuil was zichtbaar in een hoek, dus trok Draco Potter ernaartoe en dumpte hem er zonder pardon in.

"Voel je je anders?" vroeg Draco wanneer het hoofd met donker haar bungelde. Hij reek naar voren en steunde Potter's hoofd tegen de achterkant van de stoel.

"Mijn nek doet zeer," zei Potter. "En ik kan me niet bewegen."

"Oké, ik ga de spreuk nu uitspreken. Ik denk niet dat we nog langer moeten wachten."

Potter knikte en zei toen, "Wacht! De effecten… nou, ze zijn erg onplezant. Alles wat binnen zit komt… eruit. Het is beter om een emmer te vinden. En dan een stapje terug te nemen."

Draco verfrommelde zijn neus, maar keek om zich heen totdat hij een geschikte bak vond. Het leek een oude leren prullenbak. Hij sleepte het met zich mee en zette het voor Potter neer. "Ben je er klaar voor?" vroeg hij.

"Merlijn nee, maar ik weiger om altijd in deze staat te blijven. Spreek het alsjeblieft uit."

Draco oefende de beweging voor een laatste keer, hield zijn adem in, en liet de spreuk vliegen.

Het resultaat was direct en dramatisch. Potter's gezicht veranderde naar een spectaculaire kleur groen en zijn ogen verwijdde zich in waarschuwing. Draco reek instinctief naar hem en kantelde Potter naar de bak. De Schouwer zijn armen vielen naar voren, dus klampte Draco ze tegen zijn lichaam om te voorkomen dat Potter's handen onder braaksel zat wat bijna uit de Griffoendor zijn mond explodeerde. Het leek voor altijd door te gaan en Potter's lichaam trilde hevig in Draco's grip. Hij hoestte en kreunde bij elke korte pauze, totdat de volgende kramp hem overviel en zijn lichaam weer stijf werd.

Draco had nog nooit in zijn leven voor iemand gezorgd, maar hij hield Potter stevig vast en schoof het haar van zijn bezwete voorhoofd naar achteren terwijl hij geruststellende nonsens fluisterde. Elke veeg van zijn vingers over Potter's huid zorgde ervoor dat zijn zicht zwom voor een moment wanneer de vreemde droomachtige staat hem dreigde te overvallen. "Niet veel meer," fluisterde hij, hopend dat het waar was. Er kon met geen mogelijkheid veel meer in Potter's systeem zitten – hij was al voorbij de braakneigingen en probeerde alsnog te verwerpen wat hem vergiftigd had.

"Ik denk dat je de spreuk correct hebt uitgesproken," zei de Schouwer als grapje in een pauze. Draco snoof. Hij begroef zijn gezicht in het dikke haar bij Potter's nek en ademde het kenmerkende geur in om te voorkomen dat hij samen met de Griffoendor moest braken. Hij zuchtte en stond toe dat de visioenen kwamen. Ze overspoelden hem in een waas van kleuren die terug werden gedrukt in een licht plaatje van _Potter die een kleine witte veer beethield. Zijn expressie was peinzend en hij draaide weg _wanneer de visioen veranderde. Deze keer was Potter boos, schreeuwend en gebarend op een manier die Draco niet meer had gezien sinds Zweinstein. Draco dacht dat hij de ontvanger was van de woede, maar het was lastig om dat te bevestigen. De visioen verschoof en hij zag _Potter liggend op verfomfaaide rode lakens. Een luie grijns krulde zijn lippen en zijn haar was warrelig. Zijn bril was weg en hij reek uit_– De visioenen stopten plotseling, tot Draco's opluchting. Hij wist niet zeker of ze voor eeuwig door zouden gaan. Hij nam een diepe adem en bracht zichzelf terug naar het hier en nu.

"Kun je al bewegen?" vroeg Draco, niet echt willend om zijn lippen van Potter's nek af te halen.

De Schouwer verhief zijn hand zwakjes en krulde zijn vingers rondom Draco's pols. Bevingen schudde Potter's lichaam, dus trok Draco hem terug in de stoel en hield de donkere hoofd tegen zijn borst. "Rust," beval Draco. "Rust gewoon even."

~~ O ~~

Harry werd wakker door een vreemde combinatie van discomfort en gemak. Hij was lekker warm, maar vreemde plekken deden zeer, zoals de meeste van zijn gewrichten, zijn hoofd en de spieren van één heup. Hij zuchtte diep en toen sprongen zijn ogen open wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat hij bovenop een warm lichaam rustte. Een bleke waas ontmoette zijn ogen en hij knipperde om te focussen op de rand van een kaak. Verdorie, hij was in slaap gevallen op Draco Malfidus.

Hij verwerkte die gedachte langzaam en realiseerde zich dat één hand rustte tegen Malfidus zijn heup, amper aanrakend. Zijn andere hand was afgeplat over de Zwadderaar zijn hart. Zijn vingers trokken iets en hij sloot zijn ogen weer. Zijn hoofd lag op Malfidus zijn schouder, wat de kramp in zijn nek verklaarde. Zacht blond haar kietelde Harry's neus en hij moest de nijging om Malfidus zijn keel te proeven onderdrukken. De Zwadderaar rook geweldig, zelfs door al het stof dat zich in beton gevormd leek te zijn in zijn neus.

Malfidus zijn ademhaling was langzaam en gelijkmatig. Harry opende zijn ogen opnieuw om de tijd vast te stellen. Afgaande van hoe stijf hij was konden ze hier uren aan het slapen zijn, tenzij de pijn een bijwerking was van de Zuiveringsspreuk. Iets verschoof zich bij zijn kuit en hij realiseerde zich dat het een vleugel van Malfidus was, om hem heen gevouwen om een cocon van warmte te creëren. Hij maakte zich geen zorgen meer over de tijd wanneer de behoefte om de veren uit zijn dromen aan te raken groter was. Harry bewoog zijn hand weg van Malfidus zijn borst en bevroor voor een moment wanneer hij één van Malfidus zijn handen opmerkte die losjes op zijn schoot lag, met zijn vingers voorzichtig over zijn heup gekruld. Het was bijna een tedere omarming en Harry werd gestoord door een plotseling verlangen nog groter dan degene die hem vooruit liet reiken en met zijn knokkels over de zachte veren van één vleugel liet glijden.

Hij kon net zo goed _Renervatio _hebben uitgesproken. Malfidus was wakker voordat Harry's hand de beweging af kon maken.

"Wat doe je, Potter?"

Harry haalde schuldig zijn hand terug naar zijn eigen borst. "Uh, ik denk dat we in slaap zijn gevallen." Voordat Malfidus een sarcastische opmerking kon maken stopte Harry zijn gezicht verder naar Malfidus zijn nek. "Je zal een goed matras zijn, Malfidus.

Harry raakte de vloer. Malfidus stond op en rekte zowel armen als vleugels terwijl hij een nijdige blik naar Harry gaf. "Ik zie dat je hersteld bent," zei hij terloops.

Harry stond op en wreef over zijn kont. Hij maakte een mentale notitie om de Zwadderaar nooit meer wakker te maken. Blijkbaar was hij behoorlijk prikkelbaar in de morgen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

__**A/N: **Eindelijk! Hah! Nog een hoofdstuk :3. En Florreke, de orginele auteur vond je compliment erg fijn ^^.

* * *

><p><em>It is not enough to just ride this earth.<em>

_You have to aim higher,_

_try to take off, even fly._

_It is our duty._

_-Jose Yacopi_

Draco keek nijdig neer naar de Schouwer. Hij werd ontwaakt uit een plezante, zij het verstorende, droom door Potter's knokkels die over zijn vleugel gleed. De schok van plezier vermengde zich met zijn droom voor een moment, totdat de soliditeit van de man in zijn armen zich terug naar de realiteit bracht. Hij dacht dat de beweging onopzettelijk was, maar de vraag slipte er desondanks uit. Potter nestelde zich dichterbij met een plagerige opmerking en iets ontwaakte zich in Draco met beangstigende intensiteit.

Hij bedoelde het niet om de Schouwer zo ruw weg te duwen, maar Potter vatte het licht op. Hij grijnsde treurig nar Draco.

"Heb je mijn bril gezien?" vroeg hij.

Draco pakte hem op van de vloer waar ze lukraak waren neergegooid de nacht ervoor wanneer Draco Potter's haar uit zijn ogen kamde en overhandigde hem zonder een woord. Draco schrok weg van die herinnering en keek hoe Potter hem opdeed en toen knipperde door de bekende misvorming. De Schouwer grijnsde en Draco glimlachte bijna terug voordat hij zichzelf op tijd tegen hield. Verdomme, hij _hoorde _hem niet leuk te vinden.

"Zullen we doorgaan met onderzoeken, of ben je van plan om hier de hele dag te blijven?" vroeg hij bruusk om zijn fout te maskeren. Potter keek nieuwsgierig rond in de kamer. Alhoewel Draco het de nacht ervoor al had gezien, leek het een heel stuk anders in het daglicht. _Of in het licht van de magisch__e__ schilderijen_, verbeterde hij zichzelf. Een aantal schilderijen van daglicht verloochende het weer buiten. Eén onthulde een levendige zomer landschap, compleet met heldere bloemen, warm zonlicht, en glinsterende vlinders. Draco dacht dat voor een Zwadderich, de oude man wel erg Huffelpufachtige kunst had gekozen.

Twee erg lange banken stonden onder het grootste landschap, bevuild met toverdrank rompslomp. Potter liep ernaartoe en keek naar de spullen met interesse, zonder ze aan te raken. Een aantal grote kabinetten stonden rond de kamer en Draco graviteerde er naartoe.

"Wacht, maak het niet open!" waarschuwde Potter. Draco deed het bijna wel, maar herinnerde zich het trap incident op het laatste moment. De Schouwer snelde zich naar hem toe en sprak een aantal spreuken uit om te kijken of er vallen en trucjes waren. Verstandig, blijkbaar, want één daarvan zou Draco's handen hebben afgenomen en nog een ander zou half het huis vernietigen, volgens de Super Schouwer.

"Paranoïde, niet?" vroeg Potter retorisch.

"Als je probeerde om illegaal uitgestorven wezens na te bootsen, dan zou jij waarschijnlijk ook paranoïde zijn, Potter."

"Ja," gaf hij toe en gaf de inhoud van de eerste kabinet een vluchtige onderzoeking. Draco was meer geïnteresseerd in Potter. Hij had nu al een aantal zeldzame toverdrank ingrediënten gezien die een fortuin waard waren. Eén van de potten was gelabeld met _Gepoederde Minotaurus Hoorn_. Draco's hebzucht moest duidelijk zijn geweest.

"Niet gierig worden," waarschuwde Potter. "Ik beloof je dat je hier terug kan komen en naar je hartenlust ingrediënten kan meenemen nadat we hebben waarvoor we hier kwamen."

Draco haalde zijn wenkbrauw naar hem op. "Je staat toe dat ik deze mee mag nemen?"

Potter haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarom niet? Het Ministerie had zijn kans. Zo lang je me je woord geeft dat je geen gevaarlijke toverdranken brouwt of ze loslaat op nietsvermoedende mensen…"

Draco verfrommelde zijn neus. "Als één van de _nietsvermoedende me__nsen_, Potter, denk ik dat ik wel kan zeggen dat ik geen pijn wil toebrengen aan mensen die het niet verdiend hebben." Dat was waar. Degene die het _wel_ verdienen, daar was Draco heel wat mee van plan. Hij draaide zijn aandacht naar de aanrechten. Geen boeken en notities lagen binnen een oogopslag. Hij voelde een hand over zijn vleugel glijden en draaide zich zo snel om dat hij een aantal flesjes bijna liet vallen. Draco staarde nijdig naar Potter, wie iets mompelde en snel wegliep. Wanneer de Schouwer ver genoeg was in de kamer om per ongelijke aanrakingen te voorkomen, draaide Draco zich om om de bakken te onderzoeken.

"Voorzichtig," adviseerde Potter en liep weg om een ander gedeelte van de kamer te bekijken.

Draco snoof. Het glaswerk was net zo indrukwekkend als de toverdrankingrediënten. De oude slimmerik had schalen en flesjes van elk denkbaar materiaal. Draco had een aantal zeldzame porseleinen flesjes gezien en sommige waren gesneden van solide jade in verschillende kleuren.

"Hey, Malfidus, kom eens kijken," riep Potter. Draco draaide zich om om Potter in de hoek te zien staan bij een grote houten bureau. Eén la was open en Potter draaide de pagina's van een boek om. Draco liep naar de andere kant van de kamer, en leunde over de Schouwer zijn schouder om naar het boek te kijken.

"Het is geschreven in een soort code, klaarblijkelijk," zei Potter. "Herken je een bepaald letterteken?"

Draco schuifelde wat dichterbij en zijn schouder stootte lichtjes tegen die van Potter. Hij bevroor voor een moment, het contact meer verstorend dan het zou moeten zijn. Het was waarschijnlijk gewoon een bijwerking van het ontwaken met de stommerd op zijn schoot. Draco probeerde zich te focussen op de woorden in plaats van de geur van Potter, wat iets was waar hij zich _ni__et _op zou moeten richten, _ooit_.

"Was je niet getraind door de Schouwer Divisie? Wat doe je, zo lukraak dat boek lezen. Weet je niet hoe gevaarlijk dat kan zijn?" opperde Draco.

"Ik heb de juiste spreuken uitgesproken," zei Potter, iets prikkelbaar. "_En _een Bezetting van Bescherming. Hoe stom denk je dat ik ben? Antwoord dat maar niet. Nu… de code?"

Draco zuchtte. "Natuurlijk is het geschreven in een code, Potter. Geen zelf respecterende Zwadderaar zou zoiets in klaarblijkelijke tekst schrijven." Draco reek over hem heen en bladerde door een paar bladzijdes, het feit negerend dat de beweging hem dichter tegen Potter aan drukte. "Maar wat dat betreft zouden niet veel Zwadderaren dom genoeg zijn om een schrift bij te houden."

"Denk je dat dat is wat het is?" Potter's stem was opgewonden.

"Het lijkt erop. Pokeby was waarschijnlijk geforceerd om één bij te houden als zijn experimenten bleven falen. Hij zou bij moeten houden wat wel of niet werkte."

"Ik neem het mee naar Hermelien en probeer of zei het kan ontcijferen," zei Potter en draaide die te groene ogen naar Draco. "Tenzij jij het eerst wilt proberen?"

De Schouwer was plots te dicht bij hem. Als Draco iets naar voren leunde kon hij Potter een kus geven, en die gedachte was zo abnormaal dat hij besloot om een afspraak te maken met een Heler. Of wou dat een Amnesia over hem werd uitgesproken.

"Ik zou er wel even inkijken wanneer we naar de Villa toe gaan," zei Draco abrupt en vertrok zijn gezicht bijna pijnlijk bij de _we_. Wat liet hem denken dat Potter mee ging?

"Oké," zei de Schouwer en hij sloot het boek. Draco ging snel bij hem vandaan. Potter opende de andere lades en schakelde een verrassend hoog nummer aan vallen uit. De oude tovenaar was één die wantrouwend was. Potter ontdekte een willekeurige stapel met papieren, de meeste geschreven in dezelfde verduisterende code. Hij plaatste alles op een stapel op het bureau. Ze vonden weinig andere dingen van waarde en Potter zei eindelijk dat ze konden gaan. Draco lokaliseerde een rugzak en ze stopten het vol met papieren en boeken, inclusief een aantal interessant lijkende toverdrank boeken die Draco nooit eerder had gezien.

"Oké, ik denk dat we klaar zijn," zei Potter. "Op naar Villa Malfidus dan maar?"

Draco knikte. "Het is dik na de tijd dat we ontbijten. Heb je trek?"

"Ik kan wel een Terzieler op," gaf Potter toe. "Elke molecuul van voeding was uit mijn lichaam gezuiverd vannacht… Nog bedankt daarvoor, trouwens." Potter trok aan zijn haar op een manier die Draco innemend begon te vinden. Hij sloot zijn ogen bij het idee en zwoer om uit te zoeken hoe zo snel mogelijk seks te hebben. Misschien wou een vrouw zijn vleugels negeren… Oh, wie hield hij voor de gek? Hij zou heus niet door Londen heen kunnen struinen, pratend met meisjes.

Potter verwarde zijn pijnlijke gezicht waarschijnlijk met iets anders. "Oké, goed. Ik ben niet echt goed met het bedanken van je, sinds ik het nooit eerder heb gedaan, dus je hebt één van mij tegoed, en we laten het daarbij, ja?"

Draco's ogen sprongen open en fixeerden zich op de Schouwer. "Eén van je tegoed?" Hij probeerde niet eens om het randje van een roofdier uit zijn stem te halen. Was Potter gestoord? Draco stond bij Potter in het krijt. Hoe kon hij ooit denken dat hij Draco een plezier moest doen? Maar alsnog was hij niet stom genoeg om zo'n kans voorbij te laten glijden. Potter's stomheid kon alleen maar in zijn voordeel werken. De stomheid in kwestie werd verloochend wanneer er paniek in de groene ogen scheen. Draco lachte bijna. De Schouwer was juist om bezorgd te zijn. "Oké, Potter. Ik accepteer. Ik zal lang en hard denken om te weten hoe je me kunt bedanken. Vrees niet, het zal niet iets lichtzinnigs zijn."

Potter's keel werkte nerveus en hij trok nog eens aan zijn haar. "Um… oké. Hopelijk maakt het me niet bankroet… of is het te vernederend. Ik zal je moeten vertrouwen, ja?" Hij zei het laatste hoopvol en Draco's valse grijns verbreedde zich.

"We zullen wel zien," zei hij cryptisch.

~~ O ~~

Harry slikte hard en hield zichzelf bezig met het oprapen van papier. Wat haalde hij zich in het hoofd om Malfidus een plezier te doen? Hij was overduidelijk lichthoofdig door de honger. Nu moest hij ook nog eens druk maken dat hij bij Draco Malfidus in het krijt stond. Natuurlijk was het niet één van de tien dozijn dingen die Harry hem _wel _wou offeren. Het zou waarschijnlijk meer naar vernedering leunen. Per slot van rekening had Malfidus zeven jaar van opgekropte kwelling om te wreken.

"Zullen we gaan?" vroeg Harry opgewekt.

Hij leidde de weg door de voorraadkamer en op naar de trap nadat hij zeker wist dat de verschillende verlammingspijltjes waren uitgeschakeld. Als een stilzwijgende overeenkomst sloten ze de deuren, de plek achterlatend zoals ze het hadden aangetroffen. Eenmaal buiten klom Harry op zijn bezem. Malfidus droeg de rugzak zonder commentaar en Harry nam aan dat zijn beter ontwikkelde kracht de last bijna in het niets leek doen verdwijnen. Ze stegen op in de lucht en Harry vond Malfidus in vlucht nog boeiender in het daglicht. Het was een bewolkte dag, maar het was ten minste gestopt met sneeuwen. Harry vloog niet ver voordat hij landde op een plek onder groenblijvende bomen.

"Zullen we vanaf hier Verschijnselen?" vroeg hij. "We moeten nu ver voorbij de spreuk zijn."

Malfidus haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik zie je wel in de Oost Vleugel op de begane grond in de salon."

"Wacht!" schreeuwde Harry en greep Malfidus zijn mouw. Hij keek nijdig naar de blonde man. "Alleen al het feit dat ik niet weet waar de verdomde Oost Vleugel op de begane grond in de salon is, weet ik niet of ik kan Verschijnselen in de Villa!"

Consternatie kruiste zich over Malfidus zijn gelaat voor een moment. Hij zuchtte. "Ik heb de bezetting zo afgesteld – met Moeder haar permissie – om je toe te laten. Verschijnsel gewoon naar mijn zitkamer dan. Ik weet zeker dat je je nog wel herinnerd waar dat is."

Harry liet los en Malfidus Verdwijnselde met een knal. Harry volgde en droop al gauw stukjes van smeltend sneeuw van zijn laarzen op Malfidus zijn fraaie vloerkleed. Hij deed ze snel uit en gooide ze naar de balkondeuren voordat hij zijn bezem ernaast neerzette. Malfidus murmelde een serie Ontsluitspreuken om een dichtbij zijnde koffer te openen. Hij gooide de rugzak erin.

"Het bad is daar," zei Malfidus met een gebaar naar een dichtbij zijnde deur. "Ik zal iets voor je uitzoeken om te dragen… tenzij je liever gescheurde broeken hebt? Wil je dat ik je kont voor je heel?"

Harry snoof door de sarcastische toon. "Ik denk dat ik het wel red. Maar ik zou inderdaad wel graag andere kleding willen dragen." Met dat opende Harry een gigantisch grote badkamer met een indrukwekkende marmeren bad. Het was al gevuld met water en Harry hield zijn hand erin. Het was iets warmer dan hij wou, maar hij besluit dat het niet ondraaglijk zou zijn voor deze ene keer. Hij deed snel zijn geruïneerde broek en shirt uit, terwijl hij opmerkte dat de manchetten onder het stof zaten. Hij zag er vast vreselijk uit. Geen wonder dat Malfidus steeds bij hem vandaan wou. Nou ja, behalve wanneer ze samen naar het boek keken. Dat was… interessant. Hij wreef over zijn schouder, Malfidus zijn nabijheid herinnerend. Hij zuchtte zwaar en schudde het af wanneer hij in het hete water klom. Het kostte wat tijd om zich aan het water te wennen en om zichzelf erin te laten zinken. Hij vroeg zich af of de huis-elven het water constant gevuld hielden en op de juiste temperatuur, of als er een spreuk over het bad was uitgesproken. Als het het laatste was, dan zwoer Harry dat hij achter de spreuk wou komen.

Het water prikte behoorlijk pijnlijk tegen zijn wond op zijn kont. Hij schrobde voorzichtig, hopende dat de wond niet zou infecteren. Hij zou langs de Heler op het Ministerie gaan op maandag, om er zeker van te zijn. Dat of Hermelien kon er even na kijken. Zijn hoofd schoot omhoog wanneer de deur opende zonder een klop. Malfidus gooide wat zwarte kleren op een nabije stoel. "Kleding voor je, Potter. Doe er niet de hele morgen over – je ontbijt wordt koud."

"Malfidus, wacht!" zei Harry wanneer de blonde man zich omdraaide om weg te gaan.

Hij haalde een lichte wenkbrauw omhoog. "Wil je dat ik je rug doe?"

Harry gaapte hem aan voor een moment terwijl zijn lichaam reageerde op de plagerige woorden op een manier die, gelukkig, verborgen was door het water. Malfidus lachte. Harry herstelde en zei, "Eigenlijk hoopte ik dat je een bericht naar Hermelien kan sturen. Ze is vast erg bezorgd en wil graag weten wat er is gebeurd."

Malfidus snoof en haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik zorg er wel voor. Schiet op."

Wanneer de deur dichtging zuchtte Harry en leunde zijn hoofd tegen het marmer. Verdomme, het werd erger. Het geluid van Malfidus zijn stem was al genoeg om hem op te winden. Harry besloot dat hij beter uit zijn verdomde buurt kon blijven. En waarschijnlijk om seks te hebben. Hij streelde zijn erectie langzaam, maar durfde niet helemaal om zichzelf klaar te laten komen in Malfidus zijn bad. In plaats daarvan dacht hij aan niet sexy gedachtes en richtte zijn aandacht op de mechanica van het bad. Tegen de tijd dat hij zich af had gedroogd en de zachte gewaad had aangetrokken die Malfidus hem had gegeven, voelde hij dat hij meer controle had over zijn libido.

Het gewaad paste als een verdomde handschoen en was zeker weten één van de meeste stijlvolle dingen die hij ooit had gedragen. De stof leek zijn schouders te accentueren samen met zijn slanke heupen, dat nauw aansloot voordat het in volumineuze vouwen uitliep. Harry gleed een hand over zijn buik en was verrast door de zachtheid ervan. Ze waren ook warm. Harry vroeg zich af of hij zijn trots in kon slikken en Malfidus kon vragen waar hij ze vandaan had. _Waarschijnlijk niet_, besloot hij en hij grijnsde naar zijn reflectie in de spiegel. Hij haalde een kam door zijn haar en gooide het op een tafeltje voordat hij de zitkamer inliep.

Malfidus stond bij de haard en hij draaide zich om wanneer Harry de deur dichtdeed. Zijn grijze ogen verwijdde zich en hij staarde naar Harry voor zo lang dat hij een blos op zijn wangen kon voelen kruipen wanneer hij een hand door zijn haar wou halen.

"Wat?" vroeg Harry uiteindelijk.

"Verdomme, Potter, je ziet er eigenlijk… vrij goed uit."

Harry's blos werd donkerder door het semi-compliment. "Bedankt. Aangenaam gewaad," zei hij wanneer hij nogmaals een hand erover haalde.

Malfidus knikte, maar maakte verrassend genoeg geen commentaar over Harry's normale staat van kleding. De blonde man leek natuurlijk geweldig. Hij had klaarblijkelijk zijn eigen kleren vervangen toen Harry een bad nam. Zijn kleren waren anders – een gemodificeerde set van een lichtblauw gewaad accentueerde zijn lichaam. Harry probeerde er niet naar te kijken, maar faalde. Malfidus zei, "Ik heb een gesprek gehad met Griffel via het Haardrooster. Ze eist om elk detail te horen te krijgen, natuurlijk. Ik zei haar dat je contact met haar zou opnemen via het Haardrooster." Malfidus liep naar een kleine tafel, wat beladen was met voedsel. Harry had het niet eerder in de kamer zien staan, en nam aan dat het was gebracht of Getransfigureerd. Hij was blij dat ze niet de lange reis naar de eetkamer hoefden te maken. Hij was uitgehongerd en de geur was tantaliserend.

Harry schoof een stoel bij de tafel en ging tegenover de gevleugelde blonde man zitten. Hij was hongerig, maar probeerde zijn manieren te herinneren. Koele grijze ogen meette hem, zoals gewoonlijk, en Harry besloot dat hij er genoeg van had om te licht bevonden te worden.

Ze aten in stilte en Harry dronk wat leek een gallon aan pompoen sap. Hij was uitermate uitgedroogd en was verrast dat hij niet stopte om de smeltende sneeuw op te eten op hun weg terug. Malfidus stopte als eerste met eten en koesterde één of ander frivools soort sap – granaatappel of iets dergelijks – terwijl hij wachtte totdat Harry klaar was.

"Dus, Potter," zei Malfidus wanneer Harry minder hongerig was. "Nog niet getrouwd? Ik dacht dat je nu gelukkig getrouwd zou zijn. Toch gekozen voor een lange verloving?"

Harry stikte bijna en zette gauw zijn glas weg. Hij zocht wanhopig naar een manier om eronder uit te komen maar koos uiteindelijk voor de waarheid. "We zijn uit elkaar gegaan."

Malfidus leek verrast voor een moment. "Waarom? Gaf ze jou de schuld van haar idiote broer zijn ongeluk?"

Harry haalde diep adem. De suggestie lag zo dicht bij de waarheid dat schuld door zich heen sloeg in de vreemde tevredenheid terwijl hij een maaltijd deelde met de Zwadderaar. Hij schoof zijn stoel achteruit, hopende om het gesprek minder vijandig te maken.

Malfidus grijnsde. "Hah. Ik had altijd al geweten dat ze een trouweloze, hebzuchtig klein meisje was, maar ik ben verbaasd dat _jij _erachter bent gekomen."

Harry schoot omhoog, geïrriteerd. Malfidus zijn mening van de Wemels was klaarblijkelijk niet veranderd in de afgelopen jaren, maar Harry vond dat hij nauwelijks gekwalificeerd was om Ginny te oordelen wanneer hij haar niet eens meer herkende. Harry's relatie – of gebrek daaraan – ging Malfidus niks aan. "Je weet niet waar je het over hebt," zei Harry stijf.

De blonde man haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik ken uitschot wanneer ik het zie. Ik kon je jaren geleden zeggen dat de vrouwelijk Wemel niks meer was dan een goud-Delfstoffer. Het is beter dat je haar kwijt bent, Potter."

"Moet je altijd zo'n klootzak zijn?" opperde Harry.

"Moet je altijd blind zijn voor de waarheid?" sneerde Malfidus.

"Bedankt voor het ontbijt," zei Harry scherp. "Ik zorg ervoor dat het gewaad schoon is en weer terugkeert." Voordat Malfidus iets kon zeggen, voegde Harry eraan toe, "Ik stuur je later een uil," en Verdwijnselde.

~~ O ~~

Draco staarde naar de plek waar Potter verdween voor een lange tijd, zichzelf mentaal een schop gaf voor dat hij zich weer als een klootzak gedroeg, juist wanneer Potter zich gedroeg als… nou, als een daadwerkelijke vriend in plaats van een Schouwer die met een zaak bezig was. Als hij eerlijk met zichzelf was, haalde Draco uit in een onderbewuste reactie om Potter weg te drijven. Zijn vreemde gevoelens van Potter zijn aantrekking werden steeds groter. Om Potter in zijn bad te zien liet de vocht in zijn mond opdrogen en een vreemde, fladderend gevoel belandde in zijn buik. Zijn plagerige offer om Potter zijn rug te wassen was geen grap. Het was verontrustend. En verkeerd. Verontrustend en verkeerd.

Hij stond op en liep naar de balkondeuren terwijl de huis-elven de rommel van het ontbijt opruimden. De wolken leken iets op te breken, wat minder sneeuw betekende, maar waarschijnlijk nog koudere temperaturen beloofde.

"Mevrouw Narcissa wil Meester Draco zien in de bibliotheek," zei een huis-elf die een paar stappen achter hem bleef staan. Draco sneerde er absent naar – het was één van een paar die zo erg op elkaar leken dat hij de moeite niet nam om ze uit elkaar te houden. Hij wist niet eens zeker of ze mannelijk of vrouwelijk waren… of één van beide.

"Oké," zei Draco. Hij gaf zich over aan het feit dat hij tijd met zijn moeder door moest brengen, wetende dat hij haar behoorlijk vermeden had de afgelopen dagen. "Zeg haar dat ik er zo aankom."

Draco keek naar zichzelf in de spiegel en stopte een stuk haar terug. Hij probeerde niet te denken aan hoe verrukkelijk Potter leek in zijn zwarte gewaad. Ze paste de Schouwer tot op de perfectie toe, behalve bij de schouders, waar het iets te strak was maar wat zeker geen minpunt was. De verdomde idioot was eigenlijk best knap wanneer hij schoon en netjes gekleed was.

Draco gaf een nijdige blik naar zichzelf in de spiegel en zwoer om te stoppen met denken over Harry Potter. De Schouwer was boos wanneer hij wegging en er was een goede kans dat hij niet de moeite nam om terug te komen. Draco moest zich concentreren op de dagboek en het ontcijferen daarvan terwijl hij het contact met Potter moest verbreken.

~~ O ~~

Harry schreed door het huis naar de open haard van de keuken en contacteerde Hermelien via het Haardrooster, wie hem vertelde om over een uur nog eens te proberen aangezien ze ergens druk mee bezig was. Harry snoof in frustratie, maar gebruikte de tijd om Knijster het bevel te geven om naar de markt te gaan en de voorraad bij te vullen.

Knijster assisteerde om ingrediënten op te noemen, sommigen nuttig en andere weer niet. Harry weigerde om slakken te kopen, ongeacht dat "Meester Regulus" ze lekker vond.

De wereldse opdracht deed niks om Harry's toorn af te koelen en hij was nog steeds behoorlijk geagiteerd wanneer Hermelien hem toestemming verleende om in haar woonkamer te verschijnen. Haar perplexte gezicht stopte zijn vloei van woorden voordat ze begonnen.

"Harry! Wat is er met je gebeurd?"

Hij keek naar beneden, zich afvragend of hij zichzelf had gesneden zonder dat hij het zelf wist, of als hij een Wemel streek was tegengekomen in zijn huis.

"Het gewaad!" legde ze uit. "Je ziet er verdomd goed uit!" Hermelien liep daadwerkelijk om hem heen in een cirkel, wat hem leek voelen als een dier op een veiling blok.

"Oh, hou op," zei hij. "Ik heb deze geleend van Malfidus." Hij wou zich omkleding op het Grimboudplein, maar hij was niet willend om de comfortabele gewaad uit te doen, vooral wanneer hij wist dat ze goed stonden.

"Je hebt zijn kleren geleend?" Haar wenkbrauwen verdwenen onder de krullen onder haar ogen en Harry gaf haar een nijdige blik.

"Er is niks gebeurd!" snauwde hij en herstelde zijn uitspraak. "Nou ja, er is wel iets gebeurt, maar niet wat je denkt."

Hij zei alles over hun uitstap naar het oude huis en de ontdekking van de verborgen kelder. Ze luisterde aandachtig wanneer hij het incident van het pijltje en de gedeelte over dat hij Malfidus de Zuiveringsspreuk liet leren eruit liet. Hij liet het hele gedeelte eruit dat hij in Malfidus zijn armen wakker werd, wetende dat ze hem daar voor altijd mee zou treiteren, en ging snel naar het gedeelte over het schrift.

"Dus we gingen terug naar de Villa, maakten ons schoon, hadden een perfect normaal ontbijt, en toen moest hij zich weer veranderen in de klojo die we allemaal kennen en haten." Harry ijsbeerde in irritatie door de herinnering en zuchtte. "Ik denk dat het beter is zo. Hij is gewoon zo verdomde aantrekkelijk en hij is een _slachtoffer_. Hij is ook Lucius Malfidus zijn zoon, een man wie mij met alle liefde _Crucio _toewenst op het moment dat hij uit Azkaban is en dat is zonder ook maar een _idee _dat ik geïnteresseerd ben in zijn zoon."

"Ben je dat?" vroeg Hermelien. "Geïnteresseerd in zijn zoon?"

Harry gooide zichzelf op de bank en schoof iets opzij om een aantal boeken aan de kant te duwen die in zijn heup staken. "Ik weet het niet," gaf hij toe. "Ik zou wel zeker zijn als het niet absoluut stom en absurd was. Hij vind mannen niet eens leuk!"

"Hoe weet je dat? Hij leek behoorlijk close met Benno Zabini in zijn zevende jaar."

"Hij leek nog closer met Patty Park, weet je nog? Ze konden nu wel verloofd zijn voor zover ik weet."

"Dat zijn ze niet," zei Hermelien zelfverzekerd.

"Hoe weet je dat?"

"_Lees _je nooit de Ochtendprofeet? Volbloed families zoals de zijne blazen een verloving helemaal op. Ze geven gigantische evenementen en maken officiële aankondigingen en al dat soort dingen. Het is nog een manier van pronken."

"Dus… niks voor Malfidus?" Harry probeerde een onverwacht gevoel van opluchting te onderdrukken en faalde.

"Niets zoals dat voor Malfidus. Om eerlijk te zijn zijn er roddels dat Patty en Benno momenteel in Zwitserland zitten. Ze namen een select groepje mensen met hun mee, maar er zijn suggesties dat ze een stel zijn."

Harry overwoog dat en keek haar nijdig aan. "Je probeert toch niet serieus om mij achter Draco Malfidus aan te laten gaan? Of hij nu wel of niet verloofd is of als hij nu wel of niet hetero is, het is nog steeds _Malfidus_! Hij leeft ervoor om mij als minderwaardig over te laten komen. Hij haat mijn vrienden, hij maakt constant beledigingen; hij is– "

"Verdomd knap, is jouw type, zal nooit verblind worden door je naam, en zal nooit saai zijn."

"Geef het op, Hermelien. Hij haat me. Deze belachelijke aantrekkelijkheid is compleet eenzijdig en ik kom er wel overheen. Ik moet uitvinden wie hem hebben veranderd, ze tot hun recht zetten, en Draco Malfidus nooit meer zien. Feitelijk plan ik om het contact met hem tot een minimum te brengen vanaf nu af aan. Wil je hem helpen met het ontcijferen van de papieren die we hebben gevonden? Ik kan er helemaal niks mee. Stuur me een uil als je iets van waarde hebt gevonden. Ik ga naar Zweinstein om de Verboden Afdeling te bekijken. Ik zeg wel hallo van jou van Hagrid."

Het was duidelijk dat Hermelien hem tegen wou spreken, maar Harry was klaar met het bespreken van Malfidus. Voordat ze kon protesteren, zei hij zijn afscheid en vluchtte naar Zweinstein.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

__**A/N: **Hallo! Dit heeft lang geduurd... Maar ik heb er ook wel een goede rede voor. Mijn oom is begin april overleden, en het heeft me best hard geraakt. Ik heb een tijdje niet meer geschreven, maar na een tijd ben ik verder gegaan met mijn leven. Toen werd het opeens hartstikke druk, en had ik simpelweg geen tijd meer... Zoveel dingen die ik moest regelen... Het is niet grappig meer. Maar ik probeer de tijd te vinden, en ik hoop om het volgende hoofdstuk binnen nu en ongeveer twee weken klaar te hebben. Jullie hoeven niet onder mijn leven te lijden :).

* * *

><p><em>In our dreams we are able to fly...<em>

_and that is a remembering_

_of how we were meant to be._

_-Madeleine L'Engle_

Draco liet Hermelien Griffel met tegenzin toe naar zijn bibliotheek. Hij half verwachtte een Griffoendor tirade gericht naar zijn behandeling naar de Held Wonder toe, of ten minste een vieze blik van afkeuring, maar ze verraste hem nogmaals.

"Hallo, Draco. Harry vertelde me dat je een schrift had gevonden dat interessant lijkt. Wil je hulp om het te ontcijferen, of wil je het liever zelf proberen?"

Draco tuitte zijn lippen en vertelde haar bijna dat hij het zelf wou doen, maar de trieste waarheid was dat hij er schoon genoeg van had om alleen te zijn. Zijn tijd met Potter stond hem ten minste toe om een gesprek aan te gaan met een ander menselijk iemand, en hij miste die interactie. Voor het vleugel incident was Draco een echt sociaal iemand, constant bezig om bij functies aanwezig te zijn, kennissen te bezoeken, en het buitenland te verkennen. Om ingesloten te zijn in de Villa was een kwelling geworden.

Zijn moeder had blijkbaar een verhaal verzonnen dat Draco een slepende ziekte had – hij had een aantal beleefde beterschapskaarten gekregen en onbeduidende cadeaus van wie deed alsof hij bezorgd was. Degene die daadwerkelijk om hem zouden geven – vooral Patty en Benno – waren op een wintervakantie en zouden voor ruim een maand niet terugkeren. Patty had hem een aantal keer gesproken via het Haardvuur en Draco deed alsof alles goed ging. Het laatste wat hij wou was dat zijn vrienden terugkeerden naar huis. Hij wou hun gezichten vol horror niet graag zien, voordat ze hem compleet zouden negeren. Ze konden zijn vrienden wel wezen, maar ze waren volbloeden. Hij zou hetzelfde doen bij hun.

Zijn verstorende gedachtes afschuddend, haalde hij zijn schouders op. "Blijf als je wilt. Het is waarschijnlijk dat Pokeby zijn eigen code heeft bedacht, wat betekend dat het tijd nodig heeft om te kunnen ontcijferen. Ik denk dat ik wel een extra paar ogen kan gebruiken."

Griffel knikte woordloos en stond Draco toe om suggesties te maken jegens het schrift. Het was besloten dat ze elk een kopie van elke pagina maakten, in plaats van dat ze het schrift uit elkaar zouden trekken of dat ze zij bij zij zouden werken. Na wat experimentatie, kwamen ze met een systeem. Griffel zou een stuk perkament op een pagina van het schrift leggen en Draco zou een Replica Spreuk uitspreken. De nergens op lijkende woorden zouden door het papier bloeden als het ware en Griffel zou het weghalen en het op een groeiende stapel leggen. Wanneer Draco genoeg had van het uitspreken, ruilden ze om.

"Harry is op Zweinstein," zei Griffel wanneer ze bijna voor driekwart door het werkje waren. Hij vroeg zich af of ze ooit plande om te spreken.

"Pech voor De Uitverkorene," zei Draco mild.

Griffel haalde haar schouders op. "Ik dacht dat je misschien nieuwsgierig zou zijn."

"Wat Potter doet met zijn tijd is geen zorg van mij."

"Dat is wel zo wanneer hij alleen aan jouw zaak werkt."

Draco rolde zijn ogen. "Veel goed heeft dat opgeleverd. We zijn niet dichterbij met het pakken van de daders. Alles wat we hebben is het schrift van een lang dode tovenaar."

"Dat is waarom Harry naar Zweinstein is gegaan. Hij hoopt informatie te vinden over Gunther Pokeby."

Draco zuchtte en liet het volgende stuk perkament bovenop de stapel neerdalen. "Denk je dat het zou helpen?"

Griffel keek naar hem en keek daarna weer weg, waarschijnlijk hopend dat hij haar medelijden niet op zou pikken die daar scheen. "Ik weet het niet. Maar we moeten het proberen."

"Waarom? Om een opgeblazen gevoel van plicht en de neiging om verkeerde dingen recht te zetten?"

Griffel lachte daadwerkelijk. "Iets in die richting, denk ik. En het is meer dan dat voor Harry."

Draco sneerde. "Zijn behoefte om zijn status te behouden van de Verlosser?"

Een schaduw kruiste zich over Griffel haar gelaatsuitdrukking en ze glimlachte bijna triest. "Je kent hem helemaal niet, of wel?"

Een spier trok zich samen in Draco zijn kaak. Na meer dan een tiental jaren van het bekijken van De Uitverkorene, vond Draco dat hij Potter behoorlijk goed kende. "Ik ken hem zo goed als dat ik wil, dank je."

Griffel haar glimlach droeg een griezelige gelijkenis van een grijns. "Als jij het zegt," zei ze raadselachtig.

Hij dacht erover na om te vragen wat ze bedoelde, maar besloot dat hij het liever niet wilde weten. Was zijn groeiende interesse in de Schouwer zo duidelijk? Hij hoopte van niet. Het zou zeker niet doen als Potter achter die specifieke waanzin kwam. Hij staarde gemeen naar Griffel. "We zouden moeten beginnen met de meest overduidelijke herhalende letters, wat normaal gesproken de letters A of E zijn."

Ze keerde haar intelligentie gelukkig terug naar het probleem voor handen en liet haar zaak over Draco zijn relatie met Potter rustten. Of gebrek daaraan.

~~ O ~~

Harry verliet Hagrid zijn hut en ging op weg naar het kasteel. Hij voelde zich altijd iets beter nadat hij de Terreinknecht had opgezocht, vooral nu Hagrid blij was. Hij hield van zijn vrouw en zijn collectie van nieuwe wezens, waarvan weinig daadwerkelijk gevaarlijk waren. Harry nam aan dat dat Olympe haar invloed was. Ze was weg naar Beauxbatons om les te geven, alhoewel Hagrid met haar praat via het Haardvuur en ze spendeerden de tijd in de weekenden samen op Zweinstein of in Frankrijk.

Harry maakte zijn weg terug naar het kasteel en ging richting Anderling haar kantoor, het rumoer negerende wanneer een aantal studenten hem herkende. Woord van zijn aankomst was vast en zeker al door het kasteel gegaan, want de ingang was al open. Hij sprintte gauw de trap op en glimlachte naar Anderling wanneer hij het kantoor bereikte. Het leek erg veel op hoe Perkamentus zijn kantoor had ingericht, alhoewel er nu verschillende decoratieve vazen rond de kamer stonden.

"Hallo, Harry. Het is goed om je weer te zien," zei ze, alhoewel de veer waar ze mee schreef niet stopte met het wegkrassen op het perkament. "Ik neem aan dat je hier niet bent voor een vriendelijk bezoek."

"Nou, een soort van," zei Harry met een grijns. "Ik ben bij Hagrid geweest en het is altijd leuk om hallo tegen iedereen te zeggen, natuurlijk. Maar ja, ik ben hier vooral om met Perkamentus te praten om te zien of hij me mee kan helpen met een zaak van mij. Ik moet hem iets vragen over een oud leerling. Je kan hem ook herinneren. Zijn naam was Gunther Pokeby.

Ze stopte met schrijven en haar wenkbrauwen verkromde zich. Na een moment schudde ze haar hoofd. "Pokeby? Die naam is onbekend voor mij. In wat voor soort afdeling zat hij? En welk jaar?"

"Ik weet niet zeker welk jaar, maar hij was zeker weten een Zwadderaar."

"Misschien kan Albus zich hem herinneren. Zijn herinnering faalt zo nu en dan sinds hij een portret is, maar…"

"Ach, nee, Minerva," zei Perkamentus en Harry draaide zich om om de vorige Schoolhoofd te groeten met een grijns. "Mijn herinnering is zo scherp als een Dreuzel gedragslijn."

"Ja, het soort wat ze gebruiken voor paarden," zei ze droogjes. "Harry, ik laat je alleen met je onderzoek. Ik geloof dat je de deur zonder problemen kunt vinden?"

"Ik ben geen vijftien meer, Schoolhoofd."

Anderling grinnikte. "Iets in me zegt dat je vermogen om in de problemen te komen niet is vervaagd. Desondanks zal ik gaan."

"Is het goed als ik bij de bibliotheek stop wanneer ik weg ga?" vroeg Harry voordat ze bij de trap was. "Ik zou misschien iets op moeten zoeken."

"Zoals je wenst. Ik zal Madame Rommella informeren. Doe de groeten aan Hermelien en… de anderen."

"Zal ik doen." Harry draaide zich terug naar het portret. "Hallo, Schoolhoofd."

De blauwe ogen twinkelden. "Ik ben geen Schoolhoofd meer, Harry. Noem me alsjeblieft Albus."

Harry grijnsde. "Ik zal het proberen. Het lijkt alleen een beetje vreemd. Nou ja, ik ben hier om je iets te vragen over een tovenaar genaamd Gunther Pokeby. Weet je iets over hem? We geloven dat hij geobsedeerd was met vliegen of mogelijk met Glamorgana's en soortgelijke vliegende wezens."

Perkamentus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Pokeby," herhaalde hij.

"Zwadderich."

"Ah, ja. Ze noemden hem Gunnypoke. Hij was een klein, sluiks kind. Geobsedeerd met vogels, net zoals zijn hele familie, eigenlijk. Zijn opa was beroemd voor het identificeren van verschillende soorten. Ik geloof dat er zelfs een Chocokikker van hem is."

Harry kon zich zoiets niet herinneren, maar hij was niet meer geïnteresseerd in het sparen van de kaartjes van Chocokikkers sinds een lange tijd. "Ik denk dat hij uiteindelijk vogels te buiten is gegaan," gaf Harry toe en begon dan zijn verhaal over Gunther Pokeby zijn experimenten.

Perkamentus knikte triest. "Ah, ja, een tragisch iets. Ik herinner het me nu. Arme Gunther was naar Azkaban gestuurd. Hij was behoorlijk gestoord, leek het."

"Ja, nou, iemand lijkt de experimenten te hebben nagemaakt. Doeltreffend.

"Wat bedoel je?"

Harry keek naar de andere Schoolhoofden hun portretten, sommige luisterden aandachtig. "Um… Kan ik je portret van de muur afhalen?"

"Inderdaad."

Harry reek omhoog en hees het zware portretframe naar beneden, voordat hij hem langs de trap de hal indroeg. _Dit is geweldig_, dacht hij, _iemand zou vas__t denken dat ik Perkamentus zijn portret steel._ "Is de Kamer van de Hoge Nood gerepareerd?"

"Ja."

Harry droeg hem naar de zevende verdieping en liep het geëiste aantal heen en weer, zich proberend het laatste scenario in de kamer niet in te denken. Onwillig herinnerde hij zich Malfidus, wie dicht tegen hem aan zat geplakt, en de armen die hem niet toe stonden om adem te halen. Hij schudde de herinnering van hem af, en opende de deur die leed naar een normale kamer met een groot bureau waar hij het schilderij op zette.

"Oké, het is privé hier. Ik had beloofd dat geen woord hiervan iemand zal bereiken. Hij zal me vermoorden, en ik bedoel dat niet figuurlijk. Ik bedoel gruwelijk en met genot."

"Ik hoop dat je het genot figuurlijk bedoelt."

Harry knipperde zijn ogen. "Uhm… ja." Voordat Perkamentus af kon dwalen op een verbale raaklijn, legde Harry Draco zijn conditie uit. Hij dacht dat het hem zelfs lukte zonder te blozen, vooral aangezien hij de vleugels in een klinische manier uitlegde en hemzelf niet toestond om te denken aan hoe zacht en aantrekkelijk hij ze vond.

"Hoe erg. Arme Gunther. Het was een leergierig kind, haast meer Ravenklauw dan Zwadderich. Erg goed in Toverdranken, nu dat ik het me zo herinner."

"Had hij meer familie die in zijn voetstappen konden volgen? Iemand die wraak wou nemen, misschien? Ik vind het vreemd dat Malfidus alleen als doel was uitgekozen. Had Pokeby enige interactie met de Malfidussen?" Wanneer de vraag in hem opbloeide, maakte Harry een mentale notitie om het Malfidus te vragen. Misschien kon Draco met Narcissa praten om te zien of er enige familie ruzies of verhalen met de Pokeby familie verbonden waren.

"Niet dat ik weet, maar soms gaan interacties tussen studenten geheel aan ons leraren voorbij. Je kunt de dossiers erbij pakken om te zien welke Malfidussen op school zaten wanneer Pokeby dat ook was, of misschien de familie Zwarts ook. Het is niet onmogelijk dat het ultieme doelwit Narcissa was, met iemand die haar pijn wil doen door middel van haar zoon."

Shit. De draden met mogelijkheden reken verder en verder, in plaats van dat ze krompen. Ontdekking van de naam Pokeby produceerde meer vragen en antwoorde geen.

"Oké. Dank u wel, meneer," zei Harry beleefd.

"Graag gedaan, Harry. Hoe gaat het met je jongen vrienden?"

"U bedoelt Hermelien en… Ron?"

"Natuurlijk."

"Met Hermelien gaat alles goed. Geweldig, eigenlijk. Ron… nou, niet echt."

Perkamentus tskte. "Het spijt me om dat te horen. Zijn ongeluk is bekend bij mij en ik had gehoopt dat zijn heling al was begonnen. Sommige mensen kunnen nooit acceptatie vinden bij hunzelf na een ongeluk." Zijn stem was triest en Harry dacht dat hij niet helemaal Ron ermee bedoelde.

"Hermelien denkt dat hij gewoon stom is."

Perkamentus grinnikte. "Ik zie dat Juffrouw Griffel de neiging om te zeggen waar het op staat niet verloren heeft."

Harry grijnsde. "Nee. Helemaal niet. In werkelijkheid is ze me aan het helpen met de zaak van Malfidus. Ik hoop dat ze elkaar niet vermoorden. Of dat Malfidus haar niet vermoord, in elk geval."

"Wees niet bang, Harry. Ik geloof dat je Draco Malfidus sterk onderschat."

Harry maakte een gezicht. Als er iets was wat hij deed, dan was hij schuldig aan het _overschatten _van Draco Malfidus recentelijk. De blonde man zijn snerende commentaar was een hard nodige dosis aan realiteit. Harry kon hem nu vreselijk aantrekkelijk vinden, maar dat betekende nog niet dat hij in mindere eikel was.

"Nu dat ik eraan denk, ik geloof dat Gunther Pokeby wat tijd in Egypte heeft doorgebracht wanneer hij Zweinstein had verlaten. Hij was een vriend van Madame Rommella. Je kan haar misschien om informatie vragen."

Harry zijn wenkbrauwen kropen omhoog. "Madame Rommella?" Het was lastig om voor te stellen dat de zuurpruim van een bibliothecaresse normaal tegen iemand praat, laat staan dat ze iets mondain had als een _vriend_.

Hij bracht Perkamentus zijn portret naar Anderling haar kantoor en ging naar de bibliotheek. De vertrouwde stilte groette hem en sommige Zweinstein studenten staarden naar hem in verbazing. Het volgende gefluister gong door de kamer en trok gelijk de geïrriteerde blik van Madame Rommella. Het gemurmel stierf zo snel als het was gekomen. Harry onderdrukte zijn instinctieve spoed aan nervositeit en herinnerde zichzelf eraan dat hij nu een Schouwer was. Hij had Voldemort verslagen, in 's Hemels naam. Hij weigerde om geïntimideerd te zijn door een verdomde bibliothecaresse.

Harry raapte zijn moed bij elkaar en glimlachte charmant wanneer hij haar bureau naderde. Haar wantrouwige blik kon metaal hebben gesmolten. "Goedemorgen, Madame Rommella. Enig om u weer te zien."

"Meneer Potter. Je realiseert je toch wel dat je de studie van sommige studenten verstoord." Het was geen vraag.

"Het spijt me ontzettend, maar ik ben hier op een officiële gelegenheid. Ik heb een aantal vragen over Gunther Pokeby."

Ze nam een adem en haar gelaatsuitdrukkingen verzachtte in iets normaals, getekend door haar overduidelijke verwondering. "Gunther?" herhaalde ze zacht.

Harry knikte aanmoedigend.

Het ijzeren masker schoof zich weer over haar gezicht. "Gunther Pokeby is dood. Ik wens niet meer over hem te spreken."

"Het is heel belangrijk." Zijn stem duldde geen tegenspraak. Hij had dat geleerd van zijn beperking van het Schouwer zijn, ten minste. Ze probeerde zijn staar te houden, maar faalde.

"Deze avond," zei ze zacht. "Ik ontmoet je in mijn kantoor rond het avondeten."

"Oké," zei Harry en vroeg zich af wat hij zou moeten doen in de tussentijdse uren. "Bedankt."

Hij verliet de bibliotheek en liep door de vertrouwde oude hallen, herinneringen ophalend en vroeg zich af sinds wanneer het allemaal zo klein was geworden.

~~ O ~~

Draco zuchtte in frustratie en haalde een hand over zijn slapen. Ze hadden de gekopieerde notities meegenomen naar een ongebruikte kamer op de tweede verdieping om meer ruimte te hebben voor de sortering. Door Griffel haar suggestie hadden ze elke pagina van het schrift aan de muur geplakt met een Plakbezwering. De lichtkleurige muren hadden nu een bizarre witte border getekend met zwarte schrijfsels.

"Oké. Ik denk dat we de vijf meest gebruikte symbolen hebben geïsoleerd," zei Griffel. Draco was onder de indruk van haar vastberadenheid. Ze had amper gepauzeerd sinds haar aankomst en Draco vroeg zich af hoe Potter haar ooit kon bijhouden. Hij was vermoeid en dorstig. Ze hadden gestopt voor een bord met broodjes en beschuit rond de middag, maar het was nu al rond etenstijd en ze toonde geen teken tot stoppen. "Deze moeten de A, E, S, R en mogelijk T voorstellen."

"Tenzij hij zijn notities heeft vertaald van het Frans of Duits of een andere taal."

Griffel trok een nijdig gezicht. "Verdorie, Ik zal even kijken of Harry uit kan zoeken of Pokeby andere talen kon spreken." Ze beet op haar lip voor een moment. "Ik denk dat ik hem een Patronus zal sturen om hem te bereiken voordat hij Zweinstein verlaat. Heb je iets om tegen hem te zeggen?"

"Ja. Vraag hem waarom hij zo'n idioot is."

Ze trok haar lippen samen, maar murmelde de spreuk. Een zilverachtige gedaante streek vanuit haar stok en door de deur.

"Een wezel?" vroeg Draco en hij grijnsde.

Haar bruine ogen flitsten. "Een otter."

Draco knikte. "Een water wezel."

"Ik denk eraan om aan je vleugels te trekken."

Draco schoof opzij. Hij wou zeker weten niks weten over Griffel visioenen. En hij dacht dat ze serieus kon zijn over het vleugel trekken.

"Dus, om terug te komen op de symbolen hier…"

Gelukkig werkte zijn tactiek om haar af te leiden. Ze sprong op het onderwerp als een verhongerde hond op vers vlees, doelbewust om het net zo lang te bewerken totdat het toegaf. Draco liet haar woorden over zich heen spoelen en vroeg zich af hoe het Potter verging op Zweinstein.

~~ O ~~

Harry liep buiten en gebruikte een Verwarmingsspreuk om te voorkomen dat hij zou bevriezen wanneer hij naar de kassen liep. Sneeuw lag bovenop de beelden en bosjes, wat het allemaal zacht gerand deed lijken. Harry dacht eraan om Marcel op te zoeken, wie nu Kruidenkunde gaf. Het was zijn eerste jaar zonder Professor Stronk die hem coachte en het was gegarandeerd dat hij een beetje nerveus zou zijn. Harry wist niet zeker of hij bij Marcel zijn proefschrift over zijn leraar problemen wou zitten.

In plaats daarvan koerste Harry een andere kant op door de sneeuw naar het ijs-gelaagde meer, zwaaiend naar de paar studenten die in het weer naar buiten durfden om hem te groeten. De meeste vriendelijke kwamen uit Huffelpuf of Griffoendor, niet verassend, en een dappere groep van geel en zwart geklede studenten stopten hem zelfs om hem om een handtekening te vragen.

Harry ontsnapte de willekeurige studenten en vond een stil plekje tussen de stenen die beschermden tegen de vlagen van de wind. Het was koud genoeg dat de Verwarmingsspreuk vernieuwd moest worden om de zoveel minuten. Het meer leek stil en ietwat ongerept. Hij vroeg zich af hoe de Meermensen overleefden onder het oppervlakte wanneer het meer bijna bevroren was. Hij grimaste bij de herinnering van het meer tijdens het Toverschooltoernooi. Het kon hem niet daadwerkelijk zoveel schelen dat hij ooit onder de golven zou duiken en het zou vragen.

Denkend aan de Meermensen, draaiden zijn gedachten naar Malfidus. Volgens Hermelien was Malfidus een soort vervolging van een eeuwenoud ras. Hij fronste zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl hij speculeerde. Hoe oud waren de Meermensen? Zouden ze de Anakim herinneren? Hielden ze een soort document bij? Het was een rare gedachte en hij zweerde om het Perkamentus te vragen voordat hij het kasteel verliet.

Harry duwde zich weg van de stenen en stond op terwijl hij gauw een koude adem innam wanneer Hermelien haar Patronus voor hem verscheen. De otter sprong om hem heen terwijl het sprak. _Harry, probeer alsjeblieft uit te zoeken of Pokeby ook andere talen sprak. We zijn aan het focussen op het ontcijferen om het in fatsoenlijk Engels te krijgen en we willen geen nare verassingen, zoals het uitvinden dat zijn__ moedertaal Duits of Frans was. Trouwens, Malfidus zegt hoi._

Harry snoof bij het laatste. "Dat geloof ik graag." De Patronus verdween en Harry zette zijn weg door de sneeuw voort. Hij had tijd, dus nam hij de trap naar Anderling haar kantoor en stelde Hermelien haar vraag. Vruchteloos, bleek het. Perkamentus had geen herinnering of Gunther Pokeby een andere taal dan Engels sprak, en wist ook niks van de Meermensen. Harry begon te denken dat zijn bezoek aan Zweinstein een massieve tijdverspilling was.

Hij at in de Grote Zaal aan de lerarentafel en was uit geparadeerd als een toon pony door Anderling, wat haar een subtiele blik van irritatie opleverde, en hij kruiste haar mentaal voor zijn Kerst kaart lijst af. Hij glimlachte en zwaaide naar de juichende leerlingen en hield een oog op de Zwadderaar tafel waar de groen geklede studenten beleefd klapten met ijzige stijfheid. Het aanzicht deed Harry's grijns verbreden tot echte proporties. Sommige dingen veranderden nooit. De tafel hield vast een aantal personen wie Harry neer moest jagen en zou arresteren in de toekomst. Niet dat alle slechte appels in Zwadderich zaten. De maand ervoor had Harry een seriële brandstichter binnen gesleept die uit Huffelpuf kwam.

Na het avondeten ging Harry weer terug naar de bibliotheek. Madame Rommella haar kantoor was vlak naast de bibliotheek met een aangrenzende deur. Hij vroeg zich af waar ze sliep en was ietwat verrast dat ze niet in de bibliotheek zelf sliep. Hij fronste bij de neerhalende gedachte wanneer hij Gunther Pokeby voor de geest haalde. Er was blijkbaar veel meer te beleven over Madame Rommella haar leven dan alleen maar het sorteren van boeken.

Hij klopte beleefd en de deur zwier open. Madame Rommella leek iets anders en het kostte hem een moment voordat hij zich realiseerde dat hij haar nooit zonder een punthoed had gezien. Haar haar was vooral bruin, maar ook zwaar gestreept met grijs. Zonder de schaduw van de hoed leek haar gezicht meer gelijnd met haar leeftijd. Ze leek moe en versleten, zoals een boek vol ezelsoren.

"Kom binnen, Mr. Potter. Ik biecht op dat ik je liever zie ga dan komen, aangezien ik oude verhalen moet oprakelen, maar ik zie al dat zoiets niet zal gebeuren. Wil je misschien een kop thee?"

Harry knikte, wetende dat het vertrouwde ritueel van de thee voorbereiden over het algemeen kalmerend werkt. Ze rommelde wat met de ketel en Harry ging op één van de comfortabele mos-gekleurde stoelen zitten.

"Waarom Gunther?" vroeg ze. "Waarom nu?"

"Hij heeft een aantal ongewone experimenten uitgevoerd sinds hij Zweinstein heeft verlaten," zei Harry voorzichtig, niet wetende of ze gelijk in Pokeby zijn verdediging zou schieten. "Iets soortgelijks is omhoog gekomen, met ernstige gevolgen. We doorzoeken zijn notities om uit te zoeken waarom. En hopelijk weten we ook _wie_."

Ze liep terug naar Harry en hield een kop thee naar hem uit. Haar lippen waren samengeknepen in een grimmige lijn. "Iets soortgelijks?"

"Hoeveel weet u over Gunther zijn interesses?" Harry hield het tere porselein voorzichtig beet en vroeg zich af waarom vrouwen de voorkeur gaven aan tafelgerei dat kapot kon gaan door het samenknijpen van vingers.

Ze haalde haar schouders op en ging zitten in een soortgelijke stoel, haar thee in haar handen houdend zonder dat ze er wat van dronk. Harry zijn training stond hem niet toe om wat te drinken, alhoewel hij wel kon doen alsof. De Zweinstein bibliothecaresse had waarschijnlijk geen reden om hem te vergiftigen, maar Harry had het zo lang overleefd als Schouwer door weinig kansen te nemen.

"Ik weet dat hij naar Azkaban werd gebracht." Ze zuchtte. "Hij was geobsedeerd. Zijn hele familie was geobsedeerd, maar ik had geen idee hoe erg. Het leek heel onschuldig toen Gunther nog jong was. Het zat namelijk in zijn bloed. Hij… vond me ooit leuk. Ik had hoge verwachtingen voor hem, en voor _ons_, totdat hij naar Egypte ging. Ik geloof dat daar alles veranderde."

Harry gaf geen teken van opwinding, alhoewel zijn hart sneller ging slaan bij het noemen van Egypte. "Wat is er gebeurt?"

Haar blik leek ver weg. "Het was vliegen. Altijd vliegen. Maar niet op een bezem. Nee, dat was niet goed genoeg voor de familie Pokeby. Ze geloofden dat de mens moest vliegen met vleugels als een vogel. 'Denk er over na,' zei Gunther me, 'Om in staat te zijn te vliegen zonder de hulp van een mensgemaakt object!' Ik lachte ooit naar hem. Hij weigerde om met me te spreken voor een hele maand, totdat ik een boek kocht, zodat hij me vergaf. Het was een Dreuzel boek, van alle dingen, maar het ging over een ontdekker die ook dacht dat de mens zou moeten vliegen. Natuurlijk was de Dreuzel intelligent genoeg om tevreden te zijn met mensgemaakte designs. Hij wilde niet van mensen magische wezens maken!" Haar stem brak en ze nam gauw een slok thee. Harry zag dat haar handen trilden.

"Het spijt me," zei hij mak, alhoewel hij niet zeker wist waarvoor hij zich verontschuldigde. Om het verleden op te rakelen, zeker, maar het speet hem ook dat Pokeby zijn vreemde obsessie zulke gevolgen met zich meegebracht, die ook na zijn dood een vrouw die mogelijk van hem hield pijn deed.

Madame Rommella gaf hem een vreemde blik die deed leken op de honderd andere die ze naar hem had gericht in de bibliotheek. "Het is niet jouw fout, Mr. Potter. Gunther was zichzelf niet. Soms vraag ik me af of hij _ooit _zichzelf was, of dat hij simpelweg het patroon volgde die van vader op zoon werd doorgegeven." Wat ze zei herinnerde Harry scherp aan Draco, levende in de schaduw van Lucius Malfidus. Kon hij ooit het egocentrische, arrogante beeld van superioriteit die hij van Lucius had gekregen afschudden? Wou hij dat wel? Madame Rommella ging door, en Harry scheurde zijn gedachtes weg van de familie Malfidus.

"Wanneer hij van Zweinstein wegging reisde hij. Hij was er nog niet klaar voor om ergens een vast plekje op te zoeken, dus ging hij langs Europa met een aantal vrienden. Alles ging goed totdat ze naar Egypte gingen. Gunther vond iets wat zijn obsessie duizend keer erger maakte. Wanneer hij terugkeerde besteedde hij al zijn tijd aan onderzoek; hij had geen meer over voor mij."

"Wat was hij aan het onderzoeken?"

Haar ogen boorden zich dwars door hem. "Ik denk dat je dat wel weet. Hij is ervoor naar Azkaban gestuurd."

"Anakim."

Ze knikte. "Ja. Hij had een soort bewijs gevonden dat Anakim bestond. Hij dacht dat hij ze terug kon brengen."

"Iemand lijkt zijn onderzoek recentelijk overgenomen te hebben. Weet je wat voor materialen Gunther heeft gebruikt in zijn toverdrank? We proberen alles te lokaliseren wat in de verkeerde handen gevallen kan zijn."

"Is het zo serieus?" vroeg ze. "Ik bedoel, zijn theorieën waren niks geworden. Al wat zijn toverdranken ooit deden was–"

"Mensen vermoorden. Ja."

Ze vertrok haar gezicht en haar stem was nauwelijks te horen. "Is er iemand omgekomen?"

"Nee, maar het scheelde een haar. Ik wil niet dat het weer gebeurt." Wanneer Harry erover nadacht realiseerde hij hoe dichtbij Malfidus was tot sterven en hij voelde iets wat akelig dicht bij horror lag. Het was een sobere gedachte – hij begon daadwerkelijk wat om de sukkel te geven. En om iemand _geven_ had weinig te doen met lust.

Madame Rommella doorbrak zijn overpeinzingen. "Ik weet niet wat voor richtlijnen hij gebruikte. Het Ministerie heeft alles van Gunther ingenomen, of niet soms? Ik heb wel een paar boeken over de Anikim, alhoewel ik niet zeker weet of het helpt. De verhalen zijn niets anders dan legendes, vertaalt uit Eeuwenoude Runen."

Ze wees naar een stapel boeken op de theetafel; blijkbaar had ze Harry zijn lijn aan vragen al ingeschat. Hij zette zijn onaangeroerde thee neer en pakte de boeken op. Hij gaf ze een gauwe blik, voordat hij de kleine stapel optilde en opstond.

"Bedankt voor uw hulp. Ik weet dat het moeilijk moet zijn."

Ze gaf hem een nijdige blik. "Het was een lange tijd geleden, Mr. Potter. Zorg ervoor dat de boeken binnen drie weken terug zijn, of je krijgt een boete."

Hij knipperde zijn ogen naar haar toe voor een moment, en haar lippen krulden om in een rare grijns. Het duurde een moment voordat hij zich realiseerde dat het kwam doordat hij nog nooit zo'n gezichtsuitdrukking bij haar had gezien. Het was een glimlach.

"Ik maak alleen maar een grapje, Mr. Potter. Houd ze zo lang als dat je ze nodig moet hebben."

Hij forceerde een gnuif. Bibliothecaresse humor. Geweldig. "Nogmaals bedankt. Ik breng ze wel weer terug. Oh, en nog één ding. Weet u ook of Gunther andere talen sprak?"

Ze trok een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Niet dat ik weet, Mr. Potter."

Harry knikte en bewoog zich naar de deur toe, waar hij pauzeerde om terug te kijken. Madame Rommella nipte haar thee en staarde naar buiten. Haar blik was ver weg.

~~ O ~~

Draco overtuigde Griffel er op miraculeuze wijze van om ermee op te houden door haar een grote stapel pagina's mee te geven. Ze fladderde door de kamer, terwijl ze de hoop dubbel en driedubbel controleerde. Het werd duidelijk hoe Potter en de Wezel door Zweinstein kwamen met fatsoenlijke cijfers. De vrouw was een dynamo. Draco was uitgeput. Natuurlijk was het meeste af te schuiven op het feit dat hij een oncomfortabele nacht sliep in een stoel, terwijl hij de Verlosser van de Tovenaarswereld in zijn schoot had.

Draco fronste, maar voordat hij de herinnering opnieuw kon herbeleven sprong een zilverachtig beest door het raam en galoppeerde naar Griffel toe, wat Draco zo deed schrikken dat hij bijna opsteeg. Het dynamische wonder nam het ligt op, en wachtte tot het hert tot een stop kwam en sprak met Potter's stem.

_Hoi, Hermelien. Blijkbaar sprak Pokeby geen andere talen, alhoewel ik blijf vragen om dat te bevestigen. Het is waarschijnlijk veilig om aan te ne__men dat zijn notities terug gaan __naar __Engels en niet naar Frans of Zweeds of iets dergelijks. _Er was een korte pauze en toen ging het bericht verder. _Als je nog bij Malfidus bent, zeg hem dan dat ik me verontschuldig. Ik kom later langs._

De Patronus verdween en Draco knipperde zijn ogen naar Griffel in verbazing, om te vinden dat haar expressie hetzelfde was. Hij vouwde zijn vleugels weer in en overpeinsde het bericht.

"Harry verontschuldigde zich?" zei Griffel niet gelovend. "Hij verontschuldigde zich naar _jou_? Waar is mijn agenda? Ik moet dit noteren als een historische gebeurtenis. Je moet hetzelfde doen, Malfidus. Ik weet niet zeker of het ooit weer zal gebeuren."

Draco keek haar nijdig aan. "Klink niet zo verbaasd. De klootzak probeert me te manipuleren. Hij kan soms goed een Zwadderaar na doen."

"Manipuleren?"

"Natuurlijk. _Ik _ben degene die zich zou moeten verontschuldigen. Ik heb een aantal… minder dan vleiende opmerkingen gemaakt over Wemel zijn zus. Ik ben misschien over de schreef gegaan." Hij zwaaide een hand naar haar wetende glimlach. "Daarom, aangezien hij zich eerst verontschuldigd, bewijst Potter dat hij de betere man is. _Alweer_." Het was gek makend, eigenlijk.

"Weet je, je kunt je beter focussen op de wortel van het probleem dan op deze stomme, kinderlijke competitie met Harry."

"De wortel van het probleem. En wat kan dat zijn?" Opperde Draco wanneer hij zijn mening over haar terugkeerde. Griffel was nog _steeds_ een onuitstaanbare betweter.

"Dat moet je jezelf vragen als het je _echt _spijt wat je zei tegen Harry. Je zei klaarblijkelijk iets wat hem van streek maakte. De vraag is, stoort het je, en voel je alsof je je moet verontschuldigen? Stop voor één keer met het denken aan Harry als je rivaal en begin met denken aan hem als een persoon. Je zal verbaast zijn met wat je vind."

Hij gaf haar een nijdige blik, niet willend om haar te geloven. "Ben je altijd zo verdomde cryptisch?"

Ze lachte. "Hemel, nee! Normaal gesproken ben ik zo bot als wat. Maar ik denk niet dat je er klaar voor bent."

Draco was het daar met haar eens. Ze had haar hoop met onderzoeksmateriaal bij elkaar gescharreld.

"Oké, dan. Ik zie je morgen wel weer. Stuur me een uil wanneer je weer lastig gevallen wil worden door mij." Ze gaf hem een brutale grijns, zwaaide met haar hand, en Verdwijnselde. Wanneer ze weg was, overdacht hij Potter zijn woorden.

_Ik kom later langs_. Bij Griffel… of bij hem? Waarschijnlijk had de Schouwer Griffel bedoeld. Draco weigerde om het stomme idee binnen te laten dat Potter het anders had bedoeld.

Weigerend om verder na te denken over de irritante man, ging Draco naar bed.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**A/N: **Wauw. Zeg maar dat ik snel ben. Ik weet dat je het wil zeggen :3. Ik vind het namelijk best snel. Maar enfin, ik zal ophouden, mijn peetvader is niet blij dat ik zo lang achter de laptop ben geweest. Veel leesplezier ^^.

* * *

><p><em>Because the heart beats under a covering of hair,<em>

_of fur, feathers, or wings, it is, for that reason,_

_to be of no account?_

_-Jean Paul_

* * *

><p>Draco rekte zich uit over zijn bed en kreunde. Hij haatte het om op zijn buik te slapen. Het was mogelijk om op zijn rug te slapen, natuurlijk, maar het was verdomde oncomfortabel. Hij was er nog niet aan gewend om op zijn zij te slapen – het gewicht van zijn vleugels leken hem naar beneden te trekken en hij vocht het oncomfortabele gevoel totdat hij het opgaf en op zijn buik rolde. Hij hoefde zich ten minste geen zorgen te maken over de warmte. Hij had geen dekens meer nodig, alhoewel hij ze soms wel optrok om het vertrouwde gevoel te behouden. En dan deed hij alsof hij normaal was.<p>

Hij nestelde zich dieper in de kussen en probeerde weer te gaan slapen, maar zijn gedachtes draaiden naar de puzzel in de vorm van het cryptische schrift. Hij ging over de symbolen, waarvan hij de meeste in zijn hoofd had geprent. Tot nu toe had geen van Griffel haar theorieën iets opgeleverd. Oude Pokeby was slimmer dan ze hadden verwacht, de oude Zwadderich klootzak. Hij vroeg zich af wanneer Griffel op zou dagen. Ook al had ze gevraagd of Draco haar een uil zou sturen, had hij niet de neiging om dit te doen, en toch wist hij dat het haar niet zou belemmeren. Griffel was niets minder dan vastbesloten. Vreemd genoeg leek ze erg kalm dezer dagen. Hij herinnerde zich wanneer ze zo boos op hem werd als een Dreuzel, en hij vroeg zich af wat hij nodig zou moeten hebben om haar nu zo ver te krijgen. Hij grijnsde. Waarschijnlijk niet zo veel. De loutere vermelding van Wemel zou vast genoeg zijn.

Draco zijn grijns verdween wanneer hij aan Wemel dacht. Iets was er gebeurt, iets ergs wat zij of Potter niet wou discussiëren. Hij dacht terug aan de weinige recente vermeldingen van Wemel. Potter had het onderwerp veranderd en Griffel verliet het terrein. Was het mogelijk dat het trio uit elkaar gevallen was? Had Wemel zijn ongeluk de ondoordringbare vestiging van vriendschap uit elkaar gerukt?

Draco wist dat de Wemels niet te vertrouwen waren. Ron Wemel had Potter aan de kant gegooid als een gebruikte sok tijdens het begin van het Toverschool Toernooi. Iedereen wist ervan. Wemel zijn razende jaloezie had zich tegen Potter gekeerd, wat de arme Uitverkorene tot een bijna vriendeloos wrak veranderde. Draco had bijna medelijden met hem toen. _Bijna_. Nou, misschien niet. Eigenlijk dacht hij dat Potter het verdiende omdat hij de roodharige rukker boven hem verkoos. Het was mogelijk dat Wemel zijn trouweloosheid niet was veranderd over de jaren. Draco moest het er maar met Griffel over hebben.

Draco ging omhoog zitten en slipte zijn voeten van het bed af, opeens Griffel haar bezoek afwachtend. Het opgraven van vuil van Potter zijn naam werd nooit oud. Hij riep een huis-elf om zijn ontbijt te serveren.

~~ O ~~

Harry sliep als de dood en werd wakker met een krik in zijn nek wat werd veroorzaakt door het urenlang slapen in dezelfde positie. Hij rolde uit zijn bed en wreef over zijn nek met een kreun terwijl hij zich afvroeg waar zijn hoofdpijn toverdranken waren gebleven. Hij wou het Knijster vragen, maar de huis-elf zou hem dan waarschijnlijk willen _helen_, wat een slecht idee was, wist Harry uit ervaring. Het was beter om te zoeken door het huis of om in stilte te lijden.

Hij wankelde naar de keuken om daar een kokend heet kop thee aan te treffen, en voelde zich momenteel schuldig aangezien hij zo slecht dacht over Knijster. De eerste kop deed hem veel goed en de huis-elf popte een moment later tevoorschijn met een kom pap, precies zoals Harry het wou hebben.

"Bedankt, Knijster."

"Heeft Meester Harry nog iets anders nodig vandaag?"

"Ik denk het niet. Ik moet naar het Ministerie gaan om bij Wolkenveldt in te checken. En ik ga hoogstwaarschijnlijk bij Hermelien langs." Hij negeerde de huis-elf zijn afkeurende blik en hij vulde nog aan, "Ik heb of lunch met haar, of ik eet ergens anders. Je hoeft niks voor te bereiden."

"Komt Meester Harry vanavond thuis?"

Harry keek naar de elf, zich afvragend of de vraag gesteld was in verband met zijn absentie die dag ervoor. "Ja, dat was wel de bedoeling. Wil je dat ik een uil stuur als ik ergens anders eet?"

Knijster snoof. "Meester Harry hoeft Knijster niet te beantwoorden. Meester Harry moet doen wat Meester Harry wil en moet niet letten op waardeloze wezens als huis-elven zoals Knijster."

Harry rolde net niet met zijn ogen, alhoewel een grijns nog moeilijker was om te onderdrukken. "Oké dan, Knijster. Verwacht mij voor het avondeten. Ik stuur een uil als er iets veranderd."

"Meester Harry doet zoals Meester Harry kiest."

Harry knikte en at het laatste beetje van zijn pap op voordat hij terug ging naar zijn kamer om zich aan te kleden. Hij vouwde Malfidus zijn gewaad voorzichtig op en maakte een mentale notitie om ze af te leveren bij Ladrigan voor professionele reiniging. Niets minder dan het beste voor Malfidus. Harry zijn vingers gleden over de zachte stof voor een moment, wensende dat hij ze weer om kon doen. Ze waren exceptioneel. Hij maakte nog een andere mentale notitie om een soortgelijke set aan te schaffen en hij grijnsde bij de gedachte van Malfidus zijn uitdrukking wanneer Harry in the Villa verscheen in een verbazingwekkend gewaad.

Hij zuchtte en berispte zichzelf dat hij om Malfidus zijn mening gaf. Malfidus zou altijd aan hem denken als een minderwaardige en het was stom om anders aan te nemen. Harry trok zijn laarzen aan, greep zijn toverstok, en Verschijnselde naar het Ministerie.

Harry zijn opgestapelde papierwerk nam een aantal uren in beslag, alhoewel zijn enige officiële zaak die van Malfidus was. Gelukkig was alles rustig – winter was meestal een slappe tijd voor criminaliteit. Zelfs rotte appels vonden het fijner om binnen te zijn tijdens het koude seizoen met hun haarden en warm drinken.

Hij bestreed een groeiende gevoel van onrust wanneer hij werkte. Iets knabbelde aan hem en hij schoof eindelijk het laatste stuk perkament in zijn dossier en gooide het naar zijn Outbox met een zucht. Alsof het beëindigen van zijn taak een sluisdeur in zijn geest opengooide wist hij plots wat hem lastig had gevallen. Malfidus. Hij miste Malfidus.

Harry zuchtte en rustte zijn elle bogen op zijn bureau terwijl zijn vingers zijn slapen masseerde. _Merlijn. Wat een puinhoop_. Hij schoof zichzelf bij zijn bureau vandaan en ging op zoek naar Wolkenveldt. Het was zondag, maar de Minister had de neiging om zeven dagen in de week te werken, zoals Harry. Een onderzoek van het kantoor van het bestuur bleek een tijdverspilling. Een vlug Haardgesprek naar Wolkenveldt zijn Ondersecretaris liet blijken dat de Minister een afspraak had in Cornwall en dat hij de volgende dag terug was. Harry debatteerde om terug te keren naar zijn kantoor, maar dacht dat het productiever zou zijn om de boeken te lezen die hij van Madame Rommella had gekregen. Maar wat dat betreft zou het handiger zijn om ze aan Hermelien te geven. Onderzoek was niet Harry zijn specialiteit. Hij verwachtte haar in haar kantoor, aangezien Hermelien vaak het weekend doorwerkte en één of twee dagen door de week vrij nam.

Zijn bezoek aan het Departement van Magische Wetgeving bleek nog een tijdverspilling te zijn. Eén van Hermelien haar Ravenklauwachtige cohorten informeerde hem dat Hermelien een paar dagen vakantie had opgenomen. Harry fronste boos en vroeg zich af waarom ze het hem niet verteld had. Had ze serieus waar vrij genomen om aan Malfidus zijn zaak te werken? De gedachte zorgde er bijna voor dat Harry direct naar Villa Malfidus toe wou Verschijnselen, maar hij herinnerde zich op het laatste moment dat hij de boeken thuis had liggen. Het zou stom zijn als hij zich daar zonder boeken vertoonde.

Hij besloot om via het Haardrooster naar huis te keren in plaats van energie te verspillen door te Verschijnselen, en hij stapte in de lift om naar de Lobby te gaan. De lift was bijna helemaal leeg, op de luidruchtige groep na die er bij de Sport en Recreatie verdieping uit gingen – Zwerkbal was aan de gang in Australië, en een grote wedstrijd kwam eraan. Harry grijnsde. Hun enthousiasme was aanstekelijk. Zijn glimlach bevroor wanneer Ginny Wemel de groep passeerde en de lift instapte. Ze glimlachte blij naar hem. "Harry! Wat een toeval je hier te zien! Het moet het lot zijn. Heb je plannen voor lunch?"

Harry onderdrukte een kreun van frustratie en forceerde een glimlach. "Nee, maar ik was net van plan om–" Hij weerhield net Hermelien haar naam, hun laatste belachelijke argument herinnerend. Haar ogen versmalden zich, en hij eindigde zijn zin, "Wolkenveldt te ontmoeten."

"Hij is in Cornwall. Ik dacht dat iedereen dat wist."

Harry knikte alsof hij het zich herinnerde. "Juist. Ik was het vergeten."

"Dus. Lunch?"

Een dozijn aan excuses vlogen door Harry zijn hoofd en hij gooide snel die optie uit het raam. Ze zal door elke leugen zien en hij zou er later voor boeten. Hij probeerde wanhopig de tafels om te draaien. "Wat doe je op de afdeling Sport en Recreatie? Ik dacht dat Verbloemisten zich niet met het normale volk mengde."

Ze glimlachte breed en Harry herinnerde zich nog een reden waarom ze uit elkaar zijn gegaan. Ginny was veel te gesteld op haar geheimzinnige baan en nam plezier in het feit dat ze niks kon vertellen. "Ik kan je dat niet vertellen, Harry. Maar ik zal wel zeggen dat het iets te maken heeft met de Australische Wedstrijden. We zorgen ervoor dat het Queensland team niet vals speelt. Er zijn wat abnormaliteiten gemeld over de bezems en we werken samen met de S en R mensen zodat we zeker weten dat er niets verpest word met het Wereldkampioenschap volgend jaar."

Harry knikte en vroeg zich droogjes af of de Verbloemisten hun herinneringen eens per week in een Hersenpan moesten storten om er zeker van te zijn dat ze geen geheime dingen per ongeluk verteld hadden. Normaal zweeg Ginny als het graf in verband met haar werk, maar als het over Zwerkbal ging was ze er wat losser in. Ron had alles altijd in zich opgenomen, en probeerde zo veel mogelijk details los te krijgen. Harry hield nog steeds van Zwerkbal, maar de politiek erachter interesseerde hem niet. Hij had dagelijks al teveel te doen met intrige. Hij vroeg zich nutteloos af wat Malfidus zijn mening erover zou zijn en hij glimlachte. De blonde man en hij zouden zonder twijfel in een prettig argument rollen over het onderwerp.

"Luister je wel, Harry?" vroeg Ginny waarschijnlijk een tweede of derde keer. Harry sleurde zijn gedachtes weg bij Malfidus vandaan – voor de zoveelste keer – en gaf haar een nijdige blik.

"Het spijt me; ik dwaalde eventjes af. Zwerkbal en alles, weet je. Ik denk dat Nieuw Zuid Wales het Nationaal Kampioenschap haalt als Queensland niet vals speelt."

Ginny gooide hen direct in een debat dat hen bezighield tot ze de Lobby bereken. Voordat Harry naar het dichtstbijzijnde Haardrooster kon vluchten, greep Ginny zijn arm. "Lunch, dan?"

Harry kon geen goed excuus bedanken, dus knikte hij en forceerde een glimlach. "Ja, maar in de cafetaria, als dat goed is. Ik moet nog een aantal rapporten indienen."

Haar ogen versmalden zich. "Als je Wolkenveldt zou ontmoeten, waarom ging je dan naar _beneden_ met de lift?"

"Bezoekers controle," loog hij vrolijk. "Routine. Het is mijn beurt van de rij. Ben zo terug."

Hij ontsnapte haar gezelschap en haastte zich naar de receptie.

"Schouwer Potter!" gutste Myra. "Hoe leuk u weer te zien."

"Hoi, Myra. Mag ik de bezoekers catalogus zien, alsjeblieft? Ik probeer te zien of we een specifieke bezoeker hebben gehad gisteren."

"Maar natuurlijk," zei ze met een serieuze gelaatsuitdrukking en ze stond hem toe om in het boek te kijken. Hij sloeg pagina's om, maar geen van de namen drong tot hem door. Harry rekte het proces zo lang mogelijk uit, totdat het getik van Ginny haar voet zijn ogen ontmoette. Met tegenzin gaf hij het boek terug aan Myra. "Bedankt. Alles lijkt in orde te zijn."

Met niks anders om het uit te stellen, hield Harry zijn arm uit en escorteerde Ginny terug naar de derde verdieping waar het Ministerie zijn cafetaria had. Hij had het uur liever willen besteden met het schreeuwen tegen Malfidus.

~~ O ~~

Griffel dook op wat normaal gesproken, voor Draco dan, een obsceen tijdstip was. Geen zelf-respecterende volbloed was wakker voor elf uur in de morgen en negen uur was bijna belachelijk. Draco was klaar voor haar, en had al ontbijt gehad en een bad genomen en hij keerde terug naar zijn kamer om de pagina's van het schrift door te nemen. Hij trok een wenkbrauw omhoog toen een huis-elf haar aankomst aangaf.

"Griffel. Ik verwachtte je een uur geleden."

Ze lachte, verdom haar. "Natuurlijk deed je dat. Al enig geluk?"

Rekening houdende met het feit dat Draco nog maar acht minuten bezig was, was de kans klein. Hij gaf een nijdige blik en schudde zijn hoofd.

"Nou, ik wel. Ik werd vroeg wakker en bekeek het vanaf een ander licht. We hadden een zaak vorig jaar wat een soortgelijke code had, dus had ik het dossier erbij gepakt…" Griffel haar uitleggende woorden gleden over Draco en hij luisterde met een half oor terwijl zijn gedachtes ervandoor gingen. Hij kon zien dat ze een doorbraak had gevonden door haar onderdrukte enthousiasme te observeren. Draco zijn gedachtes waren echter druk bezig met hoe hij het onderwerp Potter aan moest breken. Had de Schouwer contact met haar gehad? Hoe ging het bezoek aan Zweinstein? Het lag op het puntje van zijn tong om het haar te vragen, maar hij wou niet dat haar ogen calculerend werden, zoals het normaal gesproken was wanneer hij de naam Potter liet vallen.

"…en daarom is de letter Y op sommige plekken gebruikt in plaats van de A of de E. Lastig, of niet soms?"

"Heel lastig," gaf Draco toe, nu pas oplettend. Hij fronste en dacht terug aan haar gesprek voordat hij een stuk perkament griste en haar idee daarop uitwerkte. Griffel deed hetzelfde en ze waren stil voor lange minuten, allebei druk bezig met schrijven. "Verdorie, ik denk dat dit het is!"

Ze testte de theorie op verschillende pagina's van het schrift totdat het eindelijk in een gangbare vertaling geplaatst kon worden.

"Oké, laten we met deze toverdranken beginnen," stelde ze voor en wees naar een aantal pagina's die aan de muur vastgeplakt waren. Het was een belachelijk groot getal en het nam bijna een uur in beslag om alleen maar de titels te vertalen. Griffel streek met haar hand langs haar onderrug en gaf hem een raadselachtige blik wanneer een huis-elf binnenkwam met een dienblad met verschillende drankjes en vleespasteitjes.

Draco dronk gauw een glas Boterbier op en pakte een worstenpasteitje. Griffel kwam bij hem staan nadat ze een afkeurende blik gaf naar de huis-elf. Draco was verrast dat ze hem nog geen tirade had gegeven over het bevrijden van huis-elven. Hij wist dat ze nog steeds een activiste was voor "huis-elf rechten" zelfs wanneer het gestoord was om de wezens iets te geven wat ze niet wouden. Dobby was een afwijking en was verstoten door zijn eigen soort.

"Ik denk dat we eindelijk vooruitgang boeken," zei ze en ze nam de dienblad van de elf en zette het op een tafel nadat ze wat perkament aan de kant had geschoven. De huis-elf gaf Draco een vragende blik en hij knikte. De elf gaf een buiging en verdween. Griffel pakte een glas limonade op en nipte eraan. "Herken je één van deze toverdranken?"

Draco zette zijn lege glas aan de kant en bekeek de toverdranken hun recepten. "Misschien. Een paar zien er bekend uit. _Somnifacia_. Die zorgt voor een hypnotische toestand, correct?"

Ze knikte. "Dat lijkt erop, ja." Ze fronste. "Heb je een toverdrankboek bij de hand? Ik weet zeker dat ik het recept thuis kan vinden; we kunnen de ingrediënten vergelijken met degene die hier hangen en dan kijken of hij de hoeveelheid heeft aangepast. Zien andere er herkenbaar uit? Ik zou het fijn vinden om er een aantal te herkennen voordat we beginnen met het namaken."

"Hier is er nog één. _Plumafiore_. Ik ben er zeker van dat die in het Standaard Boek van Toverdranken staat. Ik heb het in de bibliotheek." Haar twijfelende afkeurende blik negerende, haalde Draco een huis-elf erbij en vroeg om het boek, net zoals elke andere toverdrank boek in de Villa. Griffel Transfigureerde een klein tafeltje in een groot bureau om alle boeken op te leggen. Na een aantal uur van het bestuderen hadden ze allebei de toverdranken gevonden en begon de analyse.

Draco was trots op zichzelf dat hij Potter geen enkele keer vermeldde.

~~ O ~~

Lunch was vreselijk. Ginny hield het gesprek gelukkig neutraal, zoals dat ze vroeg hoe sommige zaken van Harry gingen en ze discussieerden over wederzijdse vrienden. Wat ze wel deed, was dat ze naar de andere kant van de tafel reikte om zijn hand aan te raken en ze lachte te luid om zelfs de vaagste amusante commentaar. Harry keek om zich heen elke keer wanneer ze dat deed en vroeg zich af welke bediener van het Ministerie zijn cafetaria als eerste de _Ochtendprofeet_ op zou bellen. Het zou erger zijn geweest om bij een lokaal restaurant te eten. Op de één of andere manier wisten fotogravers hem altijd te lokaliseren op publieke plaatsen.

"Je komt toch wel vanavond bij ons eten, of niet soms, Harry?" vroeg Ginny en hij vertrok bijna zijn gezicht. Met alles wat er was gebeurt, was hij het wekelijks Wemel diner vergeten. Na het laatste "familie" diner en zijn volgende confrontatie met Ron, had Harry geen zin om nog een keer door zo'n lastige maal te gaan.

"Um… nee, eigenlijk. Ik moet een getuige ondervragen over een zaak van mij. Vanavond is de enige keer dat hij kan." Het was bijna pijnlijk hoe makkelijk de leugen van zijn tong af gleed. "Ik was van plan om je moeder een uil te sturen, tenzij je voor mij het haar wil zeggen? Ik denk niet dat iemand mij zou missen."

Ze fronste. "Natuurlijk zullen we je missen, Harry." Ze leunde naar voren en wikkelde haar hand om de zijne, alhoewel hij zijn hand gebald had om zijn glas met water om zoiets te voorkomen. "Je weet dat _ik _je zal missen."

Harry forceerde een glimlach en schudde zijn hand vrij toen hij zijn glas optilde om wat te drinken. "Bedankt, Gin. Dat betekent veel voor me." _En de leugens blijven komen._ Hij duwde zijn stoel abrupt terug en stond op. "En bedankt dat je wou lunchen met mij. Ik haat het om dit zo abrupt af te sluiten, maar ik moet echt wat onderzoeken voordat ik vanavond… naar mijn cliënt toe ga."

Haar lippen trokken zich samen in een dunne lijn waarvan hij wist dat het betekende dat ze geïrriteerd was, maar ze forceerde een glimlach dat zich doortrok totdat het iets was wat op een glimlach leek. Het kwam ineens in zich op dat ze er niet knap uitzag wanneer ze emoties aan het neppen was. De winter deed ook vreselijke dingen met haar huid, waardoor haar sproeten sterk tegen haar witte gezicht afstaken. Harry kromp ineen bij zijn onbarmhartige gedachtes. Omdat hij haar niet leuk vond, betekende dat nog niet dat hij gemeen over haar moest denken. "Maar natuurlijk, Harry. Ik weet hoe druk je bent." Hij pauzeerde voor een moment, zich afvragend of hij de sarcasme inbeeldde, maar hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Nou, bedankt. En je verteld het je moeder, toch?"

"Ik laat het haar weten. En Ron, ook."

Harry knikte, maar zijn kaak trok zich aan. Dat was zeker bedoeld om hem schuldig te laten voelen. Harry had half het idee om haar te vertellen dat hij pas iets om Ron zijn gevoelens zou geven wanneer hij zou stoppen om zo'n klootzak te zijn. Natuurlijk bracht dat idee daadwerkelijk spijt met zich mee en hij liep snel weg om naar de lift te vluchten. Hij begon zich af te vragen waarom hij naar het Ministerie toe was gekomen.

De vraag doolde nog steeds rond wanneer een groot iemand hem opzij beukte toen hij de lift in stapte, en hem bijna tegen de muur aandrukte. Harry draaide zich om in irritatie en besloot dat een hogere macht iets met hem ronddoolde toen hij de smakeloze blik van Karel Kwast ontmoette.

"Oi, hey, Potter. Ik zag je niet," zei Kwast in een saaie toon gerand met kwaadaardigheid. Hij wist dat Kwast zoiets zou zeggen nadat hij Harry "per ongeluk" van een dertig meter hoge klif af liet vallen.

"Natuurlijk, Kwast," zei Harry. Hij liep naar een hoek van de lift vlak bij de deur zodat hij gauw kon ontsnappen wanneer het zou openen. "Hoe gaat het beveiligingsgebeuren?"

"Goed," zei Kwast knorrig met een blik naar Harry. Kwast werkte in Hermelien haar departement als een soort verheerlijkte bewaker. Zijn baan bestond vooral uit het staan blijven en intimideren. Harry moest toegeven dat hij er erg goed in was. Kwast had er altijd al als een rugby speler uitgezien. Zijn biceps waren grote dan Harry zijn bovenbenen. Behalve dat hij nog groter en enger was geworden, leek Kwast precies hetzelfde als hij deed in Zweinstein, behalve dat hij twee dingen miste: Korzel en Malfidus. Elke keer als hij hem zag dacht hij dat Kwast een grote schaduw van zichzelf was. Hij vroeg zich af of Kwast en Malfidus nog steeds vrienden waren.

"Nog geluk gehad met 't vinden van de klootzakken die dat Draco hebben aangedaan?" vroeg Kwast plots en Harry gaapte hem aan. Malfidus had het _Kwast _verteld? Klaarblijkelijk waren ze _inderdaad _nog steeds vrienden, alhoewel het Harry ietwat schokte dat Malfidus zijn conditie had verteld aan iemand zo dom als Karel Kwast. Hij was verrast dat het nieuws over Malfidus zijn vleugels de kranten nog niet hadden behaald.

"Je weet het over zijn…?"

"Vleugels. Ja. Behoorlijk laag om dat te doen bij een volbloed."

Harry knikte.

"Nog geen geluk met de zaak dan? Of probeer je 't überhaupt wel?" De vraag was afgeleverd met een sneer.

Harry zijn ogen versmalden zich wanneer de lift zachter ging en stopte. "Natuurlijk probeer ik het wel. Het is mijn taak en ik neem het zeer serieus."

Kwast snoof. "Natuurlijk, Potter. Je houd er zeker van om Draco te zien zoals 'ie nu is. Ik gok dat je heel hard werkt om 'n oplossing te vinden en de daders te stoppen."

De deuren opende zich en Harry onderdrukte de neiging om de grote man te vervloeken met iets ranzigs als de Vleddervleervloek die Ginny zo graag gebruikte.

Hij hield het uiteindelijk op een gesnauwde, "Verdom jou, Kwast," wanneer hij de lift uitstapte en naar het dichtstbijzijnde Haardrooster liep. Het leek een vreselijke dag te worden.

~~ O ~~

Draco rekte zijn vleugels een aantal keer en maakte een klein geluidje van goedkeuring. Hij moest toegeven dat de dingen zeer geschikt waren om bepaalde knikken bij zijn schouderbladen eruit te werken. Hij draaide zijn vleugelpunten een aantal keer, maar stopte wanneer hij Griffel naar hem zag kijken. Draco versmalde zijn ogen.

"Wat?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Je ziet er verrassent goed uit met vleugels. Ze staan je goed."

Draco rolde zijn ogen. "Ze staan me beter als ze weg zijn."

"Ik weet het. Het spijt me." Ze draaide weg om een aantal andere krabbels op het perkament voor haar neer te zetten. Ze hadden Pokeby zijn code effectief gebroken door de waarschijnlijkheid van de toverdrankingrediënten. Nadat ze dat hadden gedaan hadden ze een aantal toverdranken in Pokeby zijn schrift ontdekt. Griffel had een lijst met ingrediënten gemaakt. Ze zouden proberen om de meer vernuftige toverdranken te brouwen om er één te krijgen die Draco had ingenomen. Met geluk – vooral met schaarse ingrediënten – konden ze een tegengif of een contra-drankje brouwen.

"Wat is er met Wemel gebeurt?" vroeg Draco plots.

Griffel verstijfde alsof ze werd Verstijfd. Draco kon zeggen dat ze haar veer op wou pakken en wou vertrekken, maar ze was maar halverwege haar lijst. Haar lippen trokken strak. "Ik wil het liever niet over hem hebben."

"Het was het ongeluk, was het niet? Ik heb erover gelezen."

Een spier trok in haar kaak en hij vroeg zich af of ze haar tanden aan het knarsen was. Haar antwoord was afgekapt. "Ja. Het was het ongeluk."

"Keerde hij zich tegen Potter?" vroeg Draco zacht.

Griffel haar bruine ogen ontmoette de zijne en voor een moment speet het hem dat hij het vroeg. De woede was duidelijk, maar het leed overwelfde het bijna. "Ja," zei ze kortaf.

"En jou?" Draco zijn stem was een fluistering. Hij verwachtte dat ze niks zou zeggen op het best en dat ze haar spullen zou pakken en weg zou gaan op het slechtst.

Griffel keek weg en dipte haar veer in de inkt een aantal keer, kijkende hoe de zwarte vloeistof in het flesje droop. Het herinnerde Draco aan bloed.

"Ja. Het was begrijpelijk, aan het begin. Hij was gewond en overstuur. De Helers konden niks voor hem doen. Het was normaal om uit te halen." Haar stem was zacht maar vurig. "Harry was er altijd, altijd steunend. We deden beide wat we konden. Maar Ron…" Haar stem brak en de veer zweefde boven de inktpot, druppend. Draco zei niets. "Ron werd bozer. Hij gaf Harry nooit daadwerkelijk de schuld, maar het was duidelijk met elk woord en elke actie. Ik denk grotendeels dat hij het Harry kwalijk nam dat hij een normaal leven had en…"

"En er altijd bovenop uitkwam," voegde Draco toe op een zachte toon.

Ze keek naar hem met een bittere soort glimlach. "Ja. Ron had altijd al moeite met het begrijpen dat niets makkelijk ging voor Harry. Ron was een beetje dom met het begrijpen van het overduidelijke. Hij wist nooit hoe jaloers Harry op hem was."

Draco knipperde zijn ogen. "Potter was jaloers op Wemel?"

Ze staarde hem nijdig aan en stak haar veer hatelijk terug in de inkt voordat ze het tegen de glazen rand aan tikte. "Ik had gelijk. Je kent Harry helemaal niet."

"Wat bedoel je dat Potter jaloers was op Wemel?"

"Ron had alles wat Harry niet had. Ron had een gigantische, liefhebbende familie en Harry had niemand. Ik denk dat Ron jaloers was op Harry zijn roem en zijn waargenomen rijkdom, maar die dingen betekende niks voor Harry." Ze haalde haar schouders op en begon nogmaals te schrijven. "Misschien is het waar dat we altijd iets willen hebben wat we niet kunnen krijgen. Voor sommigen van ons het gebrek aan etteren. Ron zijn wrok werd teveel voor hem… en teveel voor mij."

Draco wenste dat hij het nooit had gevraagd. Hij had niet verwacht om open wonden te openen. Nou, misschien wel, maar hij had niet het medelijden verwacht dat hij voelde, niet alleen voor Griffel, maar ook voor Potter. Op een bepaalde manier kon hij meevoelen met Wemel; hij had ook zijn jaren op Zweinstein besteed aan het jaloers zijn op Potter. Maar om tegen hem te keren als een dolle hond? Zou Draco zoiets doen? Hij realiseerde zich dat het een dood punt was, sinds hij nooit een vriendschap had gehad zoals die van Potter en Wemel. Hij fronste.

"Nu weet je het," zei Griffel strak wanneer het gekras van haar veer het enige geluid was in de kamer.

"Het spijt me," zei Draco, ook al wist hij niet waar hij zich voor verontschuldigde – voor het omhoog brengen van het onderwerp, of het feit dat Wemel een klootzak was? Waarschijnlijk beide.

Haar hoofd draaide zich om en ze staarde naar hem. "Het spijt je? Eerst Harry en nu jij? Dit is een week voor berouw."

Draco grijnsde. "Ik heb een excuus. Ik ben momenteel niet goed bij mijn verstand, weet je nog?"

Ze lachte. "Je verstand is het laatste wat bij je transformatie is aangetast."

Draco veinsde een snik. "Was dat een compliment? Van jou?"

"Het lijkt een buitengewone dag. Harry vind je leuk," zei ze. Hij keek naar haar zonder commentaar en ze lachte nogmaals bij zijn gebrek aan gelaatsuitdrukking. "Ik meen het."

"Heeft hij het je verteld?"

"Niet in zoveel woorden, natuurlijk. Maar ik kan het zien."

Draco vroeg zich af wanneer ze haar verstand had verloren. Misschien had het te maken met Wemel zijn afvalligheid. Het had haar ontwricht.

Een huis-elf popte in de kamer. "Meester Draco ontvangt een gesprek via het Haardrooster van Harry Potter, meneer."

Draco zijn glimlach vluchtte. "Zoekt hij naar mij, of naar Griffel?"

"Harry Potter vraagt naar Meester Draco, meneer."

Hij kon de grijns van overwinning die hij in Griffel haar richting gooide niet onderdrukken en ze giechelde daadwerkelijk. Ze zei, "Wat zei ik je? Misschien wil Harry zijn excuses persoonlijk maken."

"Het is meer aannemelijk dat hij hem terug wil nemen."

"Haal hem nou maar op."

Draco ging.

~~ O ~~

Harry probeerde naar Hermelien haar huis te gaan en veronderstelde dat ze nog steeds bij Malfidus was aangezien er geen gehoor was. De realisatie draaide zijn ingewanden onplezierig totdat hij het onzinnige idee van zich af schudde. Alsnog, Hermelien had er gisteren bijna de hele dag doorgebracht en nu vandaag… _Onderzoek_, herinnerde Harry zichzelf. _Ze helpt Malfidus met onderzoeken_.

Zelfs al was ze er niet voor onderzoek, het was niet Harry zijn plek om zich ermee te bemoeien. Malfidus was hetero, natuurlijk, en Hermelien was aantrekkelijk en single. Hij snoof zachtjes om zijn belachelijke gedachtes. Malfidus was een volbloed; hij vond Hermelien besmeurd en onwaardig. _Zelfs nu? Nu dat hij zelf toegeeft dat hij niet langer menselijk is?_

Harry gaf een nijdige blik naar niets en greep een handvol Brandstof. De huis-elf die hem beantwoordde nam zijn (of haar) tijd in het lokaliseren van Malfidus. Zijn knieën begonnen pijn te doen. Harry gaf het bijna op totdat Malfidus zijn aantrekkelijke gezicht in de vlammen verscheen.

"Potter," zei hij vrijblijvend.

"Malfidus. Is Hermelien bij jou?"

"Ze is in ons zelfgemaakte lab. Als je Griffel wou spreken, waarom vroeg je dan niet om haar?"

"Nee, ik…" Harry slikte en hield amper de waarheid achter. Het zou hoogst idioot zijn om toe te geven dat hij de blonde man wou zien. "Ik wou weten hoe het ging met het schrift."

"Kom er dan doorheen, Potter. Bedeesdheid staat je niet."

Harry gaf hem een nijdige blik. "Het is geen bedeesdheid, Malfidus, ik wist alleen niet of ik welkom was."

Malfidus gooide zijn hoofd naar achteren en lachte, er bijna demonisch uitziend in de vlammen. Demonisch knap. "Potter, je amuseert me soms. Kom erdoorheen."

Harry stond op en gooide een handvol poeder in de vlammen. "Villa Malfidus!" zei hij luid nadat hij de boeken griste die Madame Rommella hem had gegeven. Hij stapte uit de haard, zonder te struikelen, en stond voor de gevleugelde Malfidus met een sardonische grijns. Malfidus draaide zich om en gebaarde gebiedend.

"Kom, Potter. Griffel was erg productief, zoals je vast en zeker verwachtte."

Harry knikte en volgde hem door de hallen totdat ze bij een klein kamertje uitkwamen. Hermelien stond op en rende naar hem toe om Harry een uitbundige knuffel te geven die hem de boeken bijna deed laten vallen.

"Maar ik heb je gisteren nog gezien," zei Harry droogjes in haar haar, verrast door haar groet.

"Sst, jij. Ik kan je missen als ik dat wil." Ze stapte terug, en was druk in de weer in de kamer, perkament oppakkend en uitleggend wat ze hadden gevonden. Harry moest lachen wanneer hij zijn last op een nabij bureau neerlegde. Hij was bijna gefascineerd door haar dissertatie, maar was al gauw afgeleid door Malfidus zijn commentaar tussendoor. Hij gaf al gauw alle interesse op en keek alleen maar naar de blonde man, wie in een gecompliceerde uitleg over toverdranken was gevallen. Het kwam erop neer dat ze zouden proberen om een toverdrank te creëren die – waarschijnlijk – gebruikt was om hem te veranderen. Harry fronste, maar hij besloot dat het een slecht idee was om te zeggen dat het waarschijnlijk nutteloos was. Zelfs Hermelien gaf toe dat de kans dat Malfidus terug zou veranderen er bijna niet was.

Hun presentatie eindigde eindelijk en Hermelien vroeg, "Hoe ging je reis naar Zweinstein?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Interessant, om maar te zeggen. Hagrid zegt hoi; en ook Anderling. Ik had een verhelderend gesprek met Madame Rommella." Hij legde Gunther Pokeby zijn relatie uit met die van de bibliothecaresse van Zweinstein en Malfidus lachte bijna luidkeels met slecht onderdrukt amusement.

"Ik denk dat dat Pokeby zijn onvervalste persoonlijkheid verklaard," zei hij. "Onbeantwoorde liefde. Wie had dat geweten?"

"Dat is zo sneu," zei Hermelien. "Ik vraag me af of Gunther ooit wist hoe ze zich voelde?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarschijnlijk. Ik denk dat zijn obsessie alleen meer betekende, op de lange termijn. Ze gaf me een aantal boeken over de Anakim." Hij gebaarde naar de boeken op het bureau. "Ik heb er even naar gekeken, maar, zoals ze zei, het zijn vooral legendes. Ik weet niet hoeveel nut ze zullen hebben."

Hermelien ging nieuwsgierig door de stapel heen en Malfidus stond achter haar over haar schouder mee te lezen. Ze vochten om de boeken op een vriendelijke manier, waardoor Harry zijn jaloezie zijn lelijke kop opstak, maar hij vocht het naar beneden en draaide weg waarna hij blind naar de papieren op de muur staarde. Op het eind hadden Hermelien en Malfidus de boeken weten te verdelen.

Hermelien verzamelde haar perkament met een glimlach, nadat ze de Anakim boeken had verkleint in en haar tas had gestopt. "Draco, ik probeer de ingrediënten te lokaliseren. Ik zal je morgen niet zien tenzij ik ze allemaal heb weten te vinden, wat een vergezochte mogelijkheid is. Harry, ik neem een paar dagen vrij van werk om me hierop te concentreren. Des te langer we wachten, des te moeilijker zullen de daders te vinden zijn."

Harry grijnsde naar haar en voelde zijn gezicht toen vastvriezen wanneer Hermelien pauzeerde voordat ze de kamer verliet. Ze leunde dicht naar Malfidus toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Malfidus zijn gelaatsuitdrukking gaf niets aan wanneer Hermelien haar vingers lichtelijk over zijn gemauwde arm streken en toen zachtjes knepen. Ze keek over haar schouder. "Slaap lekker, Harry."

"Doei, Hermelien," zei hij in een soort normale stem. _Ik mag mijn vriendin niet beheksen_, dreunde hij tegen zichzelf. Hij probeerde te glimlachen wanneer Malfidus naar hem toedraaide, maar hij was er zeker van dat het meer op een opgeverfde grijns leek van een clown.

"Blijf je, Potter?" vroeg Malfidus mild.

"Ik – Nee. Ik wil… Ik betwijfel of ik beter kan helpen dan Hermelien en je bent waarschijnlijk moe…"

"Ik ben totaal niet moe. Was je niet van plan om me die spreuk te leren van die uilenveer?"

Hij knipperde verbaasd. "Wil je daadwerkelijk zo'n stomme spreuk leren? Het is niet bepaald nuttig."

"Alle spreuken zijn nuttig, Potter, afhankelijk van de situatie."

Harry knikte, buitensporig blij om nog meer tijd door te brengen met de blonde man, alhoewel hij niet zeker wist waarom Malfidus wou dat hij bleef. "Ik gok dat je gelijk hebt."

"Natuurlijk heb ik gelijk, Potter, ik heb altijd gelijk."

Harry rolde met zijn ogen in een overdreven manier, wat hem een klap op zijn arm opliep van het puntje van een vleugel. De beweging verdiende een verbaasde lach van hem wanneer hij over zijn biceps wreef. "Heb je een uilenveer bij de hand?"

"Moet het van een uil zijn, of maakt het niet uit wat voor veer?"

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. "Het maakt niet uit, denk ik."

Malfidus reek omhoog en trok een sneeuwwitte veer uit een vleugel, waarmee hij Harry liet schrikken met de beweging. Malfidus overhandigde het hem zonder een woord en hun vingers raakten elkaar vluchtig aan wanneer hij het aannam. Harry voelde een vlaag van eerbied toen hij de zachte pluim streelde. Het was een klein ding, net niet zo groot als zijn wijsvinger, en net zo zacht als hij zich herinnerde. Hij forceerde zichzelf om niet verder te strelen.

"Geweldig. Um, nou, dan…" Hij bewoog zich dichter naar Malfidus toe en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. "De incantatie is _Celo Nuntius_. Het zou leuk zijn om meer dan één of twee woorden op elke veer te schrijven, maar het is Hermelien nooit gelukt."

Hij demonstreerde de toverstokbeweging een aantal keer een keek toe hoe Malfidus het een aantal keer oefende. Hij was bijna vergeten hoe snel de Zwadderaar leerde. De blonde man had de bewegingen en buigingen al snel door. Na een aantal keer proberen, had Malfidus een bericht achtergelaten op de witte veer. Harry draaide het om en keek ernaar. Niets was zichtbaar.

"Geweldig. De onthullende spreuk is _Aperio Nuntius_."

Harry sprak de spreuk uit over de veer en vier donkere letters verschenen. AARS. Hij keek nijdig naar Malfidus met moeite, terwijl hij amper gelach achter hield. "Heel grappig." Hij sprak zijn eigen spreuk en trainde Malfidus om de onthullende spreuk te gebruiken. Malfidus legde het woord TRUT bloot en hun berichten gingen gauw achteruit.

~~ O ~~

Draco rukte de veer uit Potter zijn handen met een neppe nijdige blik. De Schouwer lachte zo hard dat Draco dacht dat hij zo om kon kieperen.

"Sukke?" vroeg Draco. "Wat is in hemelsnaam een _sukke_?"

Potter hapte naar adem. "Sukkel, duidelijk! Het paste niet meer."

"Je kon niks korter verzinnen?"

"We hebben de woorden aars, kutje, rukker, pleb, imbeciel en loser gebruikt. Bedankt voor die, trouwens. Klootzak paste niet, en hielenlikker ook niet. Ik ben bang dat ik op de bodem van mijn beledigingen ton ben aangekomen, alhoewel ik er zeker van ben dat jouw superieur intellect de hele nacht door kan gaan."

"Bedankt dat je dat erkend, Potter," zei Draco met een grijns. "Je erkend mijn overwinning dan?"

Potter snoof. "Ik wist niet dat we een wedstrijd hielden, maar ja, als het zo vitaal voor je bestaan is, dan geef ik toe dat je wint."

Draco streelde het veertje licht. Het ding was verassend veerkrachtig, het had hun spreukwerk en irriterend weggrissen weerstaan met amper een verstoring langs de randjes. De verdomde veer deed verdomd veel pijn om eruit te trekken, en hij zweerde om _dat _nooit meer te doen. De effecten van zijn dwaze impuls klopte nog steeds heet van de plek waar de veer eerst had gezeten, wat een pijn langs zijn veer naar zijn schouder stuurde. Verdom zijn vleugels dat ze zo gevoelig waren. Het voelde alsof hij in zijn vleugelpunten had gekerfd met een witheet mes.

Hij keek naar Potter, wiens ogen gefixeerd waren op de veer in zijn hand. Hij gooide het lukraak naar de Schouwer. "Je mag het houden," zei Draco terloops. "Ik kan het niet bepaald meer vastmaken, en je houd een herinnering aan mijn _superieure intellect_."

Potter greep het zwevende stuk dons uit de lucht en grijnsde naar hem voordat hij zijn vingers beschermend om het veertje wikkelde en het naar zijn hart toe bracht. "Ik zal het voor altijd bij me houden," zei hij eerbiedig en hij knipperde zijn ogen en wimpers op een meisjesmanier.

Draco sloeg hem met de rand van zijn vleugel, waar hij de Schouwer op een heup raakte wanneer hij uit het schot probeerde te dansen. Potter lachte. "Niet eerlijk!"

"Alles is eerlijk in–" begon Draco en keek toen weg toen hij zijn gezicht voelde branden. "Laat maar. Will je blijven voor het avondeten?"

Potter stopte het veertje in zijn mantel en schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik had Knijster beloofd dat ik thuis zou zijn voor het avondeten. Voor een huis-elf kan hij erg veeleisend zijn. Als ik hem geen aandacht geef zo nu en dan, dan 'vergeet' hij het om mijn kamer schoon te maken. Ik geef toe dat ik een beetje lui in zijn buurt ben geworden."

Draco maakte een kakelend geluid. "Laat Griffel dat maar niet horen."

"Ik weet het! Ze is ten minste gestopt met het aandringen dat ik Knijster vrij moet laten. Ik heb het geprobeerd toen ze bij me was en hij was zo gepikeerd dat ik dacht dat het huis zou imploderen. Ze heeft het er verder niet over gehad. Um… je kan bij mij eten als je wilt."

Draco keek naar hem, verrast en hij begon gelijk mogelijke verborgen motieven door te zoeken waarom de Schouwer hem uit had genodigd. Hij fronste.

"Het hoeft niet, als je wilt!" zei Potter gauw. "Ik dacht gewoon… weet je… ik blijf hier eten, dus ik dacht dat ik het eens om zou draaien en…"

Draco knikte, afwisselend opgelucht en geïrriteerd. Terugbetaling. Een Griffoendor trek. "Ik heb Moeder de laatste tijd genegeerd, dus heb ik haar ervan overtuigd dat ik vanavond met haar zou eten. Het is waarschijnlijk beter dat je er niet bent of ze zou je zonder mededogen ondervragen over de zaak."

Potter leek momenteel schuldig en Draco voelde een vlaag van spijt. Hij wou Potter niet ontoereikend laten voelen doordat hij nog geen resultaten had. Draco wou de daders natuurlijk vinden, maar de aandrang was wat afgezakt met zijn groeiende genoegen van Potter zijn aanwezigheid. Om eerlijk te zijn tegen zichzelf, begon hij de klojo leuk te vinden en zou minder dan vrolijk zijn om hem te zien vertrekken.

"Ik zou haar hoe dan ook moeten zien," zei Potter. "Ze verdient een update, alhoewel ik niet veel heb kunnen vinden. Ik weet niet of de Pokeby hoek resultaten op zou leveren. Iedereen kon zijn werk hebben gevolgd. In alle werkelijkheid moet ik vast terug gaan naar Zweinstein om te zien of ik extra informatie op kan graven over zijn vrienden, of dat iemand anders iets over zijn onderzoek wist."

Draco zuchtte wanneer Potter terug keerde naar Schouwer-modus. Hij knikte en schudde onzinnige gedachtes over vriendschap af. Veranderden zijn vleugels hem in een Huffelpuf? "Oké, dan. Ga je Verschijnselen, of ga je liever met het Haardrooster?"

Potter leek iets te verstijven. "Ik denk dat ik het Haardrooster zal gebruiken, als je het niet erg vind. Ik ben best wel moe."

"Goed dan. Zal ik met je meelopen, of kun je de uitgang zelf herinneren?"

"Ik denk dat ik het wel weet."

"Goede nacht, Potter."

"Goede nacht, Malfidus."

Draco keek hoe Potter de deur uit schreed en de kamer verliet zonder terug te kijken. Om een bepaalde reden voelde hij dat er iets fundamenteel verkeerd was gegaan.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

_I might have been born in a hovel,_

_but I determined to travel_

_with the wind and the stars._

_-Jackie Cochran_

* * *

><p>Harry liep langs de lange, dik bekleed tapijten gang, vaag bewust dat hij door een huis-elf geschaduwd werd, maar te diep in gedachten was om hem te irriteren door vazen en standbeelden aan te raken terwijl hij erlangs liep. Malfidus de veer-schrijf spreuk leren was bijna… leuk. Wat veranderde er?<p>

Voor een moment dacht hij eraan om Knijster via het Haardrooster te vertellen dat hij niet kwam eten, maar hij wist dat de huis-elf geïrriteerd zou zijn als hij zo laat nog nee zou zeggen. En de gedachte om met Narcissa Malfidus te eten was een behoorlijke domper. Ze zou zonder twijfel elke feit over Harry zijn onderzoek willen weten en hij had verdomd weinig om over te vertellen.

Harry pauzeerde bovenaan de trap en keek terug de gang in, alsof hij Malfidus in een beschaduwd hoekje verwachtte. Hij grimaste bij die gedachte. De gang was leeg. Zelfs de huis-elf was onzichtbaar, zichzelf verstoppend of weg Verschijnseld voordat Harry zich omdraaide.

Hij zuchtte en liep de lange trap af, langzaam aan dalend wanneer hij een grote galerij aan foto's opmerkte langs een muur van de trap. De meeste waren van Draco toen hij kleiner was. Harry grijnsde wanneer hij ze aandachtig bekeek, wetende dat Malfidus vernederd zou zijn bij de gedachte dat Harry zijn kinderlijke herinneringen bewonderde. Daar was Malfidus zwevende op een bezem in de binnenplaats, vrolijk zwaaiend; en als een baby, kirrend van plezier wanneer hij een grote ratel bewoog die behoorlijk op een slang leek. En Malfidus naast de Zweinstein Express, overduidelijk op zijn eerste dag van school. Harry staarde daar erg lang naar wanneer zijn gedachtes afdwaalde naar die plek zo lang geleden. Hoe verschillend zouden dingen zijn als hij Draco voor Ron had ontmoet?

Hij fronste, zich de jonge Draco herinnerend die een hand naar vriendschap uit reek terwijl Ron trouw bij hem stond, hem opjagend om de blonde jongen teleur te stellen. Nu waren de tafels omgedraaid en was het Harry die voor vriendschap vroeg terwijl Ron… nou, Ron had Harry aan zijn lot overgelaten. Hij beet op zijn lip voor een moment, zich afvragend of hij simpelweg vervanging zocht voor Ron; iemand om de gat te helen die was overgebleven door het verlies van zijn beste vriend.

Zijn gedachtes draaide terug naar Draco en een golf van _verlangen_ liet hem bijna ademloos. Verdomme, blijkbaar zocht hij geen vervanging van Ron. Hij wou de blonde man op een totaal andere manier – vriendschap had er weinig mee te maken.

Harry reek in zijn mantel en haalde de piepkleine veer tevoorschijn terwijl hij verder naar beneden liep. Hij streelde het zachtjes, verwonderend hoe zacht het aanvoelde. Aan het eind van de trap viel een foto hem op en hij pauzeerde om er waarderend naar te staren.

Het moest wel vrij recent zijn, aangezien Malfidus er precies zou uitzag als nu – alleen zonder de vleugels, natuurlijk. Hij stond voor een open haard die Harry nog niet gezien had, een gecompliceerd patroon van zwart marmer. Malfidus zijn lichte haar stond in sterk contrast tegen de donkere achtergrond, net als zijn hand die op de zwarte mantel rustte.

Toen hij keek, draaide Malfidus zijn hoofd naar de camera en een glimlach krulde zijn fraaie lippen. Het was een gezichtsuitdrukking die Harry nog nooit gezien had, één van compleet ontspannen vreugde. Harry vroeg zich af wat ervoor had gezorgd dat Malfidus zo gelukkig leek – hij dacht dat de blonde man daadwerkelijk zou lachen voordat de beweging stopte en het opnieuw opstartte terwijl hij weer in de verte keek.

Harry keek er een aantal keer na terwijl zijn hart sprong elke keer wanneer de zilveren ogen zich verlichtte. Verdomme, hij had het erg. Hij reek omhoog en traceerde de rand van de foto, wensend dat hij in de scene kon stappen en nog meer wensend dat _hij_ zo'n gezichtsuitdrukking op Draco Malfidus zijn gezicht kon krijgen.

Zijn vingers dwaalde van de lijst naar de foto om de rand van Malfidus zijn gezicht te traceren, blij dat foto's meer stilstaand waren dan schilderijen – hij hoefde zich geen zorgen te maken dat Malfidus zijn gezicht ijzig werd of dat hij weg zou stormen en een ander schilderij zou bezetten.

"Schouwer Potter?" hoorde hij en hij griste zijn hand schuldig weg. Hij voelde zich als een kind met zijn hand in de snoepjes pot wanneer zijn ogen die van Narcissa Malfidus ontmoette. Hij worstelde om niet te stamelen en het lukte hem – amper.

"Mevr. Malfidus."

"Schouwer Potter, is er een reden dat je mijn zoon zijn foto liefkoost?"

Harry probeerde een blos af te vechten terwijl hij vergeefs een antwoord probeerde te bedenken op haar vraag. Gelukkig werd het hem bespaard wanneer ze zich omdraaide met geritsel van een zware mantel.

"Loop met me mee," opperde ze.

Harry zou veel liever een tour willen hebben door Azkaban, maar hij volgde haar. Zijn gedachten draaiden. Had hij echt Malfidus zijn foto _geliefkoosd_?

Ze leidde hem wat leek een absurd lange afstand totdat Harry veronderstelde dat ze hem zo ver mogelijk van Draco wegleidde als kon. Wanneer ze eindelijk een slecht verlichte kamer inliep wenste Harry dat de Villa wat groter was, alleen maar om het onvermijdelijke gesprek een paar minuten langer uit te stellen. Ze stak het vuur aan met een gemurmelde spreuk en vlammen flikkerden tot leven. De open haard was groter dan die in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor in Zweinstein, en Harry vroeg zich af hoe lang het zou duren voordat het gigantische vuur de massieve ruimte kon verwarmen. De licht van de vlammen konden de hoeken van de kamer niet bereiken; het behield een lucht van anticipatie.

"Neem plek, Schouwer Potter," zei ze plezant en ze ging zitten met dezelfde gratie die hij vaak in haar zoon bewonderde.

Harry ging zitten. De sofa was donker, misschien wel zwart, en hij hoopte dat hij niet op iets ging zitten wat in het donker verstopt was.

"Dus. Vertel me over je onderzoek," ging ze verder.

Met opluchting begon Harry een kabbelend verhaal over een aantal dingen die hij had gedaan terwijl hij zocht naar Draco zijn belagers. Hij vertelde over de onschuldige, de alibi's, en de algemene ontstoppingen in de lijst met verdachten. Hij stond op het punt om haar te vertellen over de ontdekking van Pokeby zijn toverdranken, maar Harry hield wijs zijn mond. Hij herinnerde zich Draco zijn uitleg dat Narcissa een obsessie had met het lokaliseren van de toverdrank om een tegengif te vinden. Als ze wist waar Draco en Hermelien mee bezig waren, dan zou ze haar neus in dingen steken en ze helemaal gek maken. Als Draco wilde dat ze het wist, dan had hij het haar nu toch wel verteld, of niet?

"Het lijkt erop dat je niks hebt gevonden."

Harry bloosde. Ze hadden _iets_ gevonden, maar zelfs Harry vond het amper iets meer dan tijdverspilling. "Het is moeilijk geweest. Ik geef het niet op," verzekerde hij haar.

"Nee, ik denk ook van niet," zei ze mild. Er was een lange pauze en Harry probeerde iets te verzinnen om de stilte op te vullen, maar hij had zijn lijst van feiten opgebruikt tijdens zijn gebabbel. "Vertel me, Schouwer Potter. Hoe voel je je over mijn zoon?"

Harry bloosde en keek weg. Hij haalde zijn hand omhoog om aan zijn haar te trekken, maar hield zich in en liet het schuldig naar beneden zakken. Hij spreidde zijn vingers over zijn dijen, vastbesloten om ze daar te houden, en voelde oncomfortabele vochtigheid van zijn palmen. "Ik… Nou, ik vind hem leuk genoeg," zei Harry mank.

"Echt waar? Het lijkt erop dat je hem leuker dan dat vind, afgaand van je gezichtsuitdrukking wanneer je naar zijn portret keek. Ben je verliefd op hem?" De vraag was scherp en compleet onverwacht. Harry had altijd gedacht dat Zwadderaren niet bot konden zijn.

"Natuurlijk niet!" zei hij.

"Wat is het dan? Heb je een neiging voor wezens? Een zwakte voor eigenaardigheden? Ik heb gehoord van mannen die een neiging naar het bizarre hadden, van aantrekking voor meerminnen en centauren en dat soort wezens." Harry gaapte haar aan, verbaasd door haar woorden en rijzende stem van haar normaal gesproken zachte stem. "Draco heeft me verteld dat je zijn pogingen tot vriendschap af hebt geslagen op school. Zijn je gevoelens veranderd nu hij amper meer is dan een _gedrocht_?"

Harry stond op terwijl woede zijn gelaatsuitdrukking tekende. "Noem hem niet zo!" blafte hij.

Narcissa stond ook op en stond voor hem met een dreigende blik. Ze was intimiderend desondanks het feit dat hij langer was dan haar. Hij wist dat haar toverstok dicht bij de hand lag ergens in haar mouw. Haar stem was als gif. "Hij _is_ daadwerkelijk een gedrocht, Mr. Potter. Hij is amper meer dan een beest en ik wil het niet hebben! "

"Ik doe alles wat ik kan!" antwoorde Harry.

"Zorg dat je dat doet. Desondanks je aantrekking tot mijn zoon in deze staat, Mr. Potter, moet je er maar voor zorgen dat je alles doet om hem terug te keren zoals hij was en zijn belagers berecht."

Harry moest moeite doen om zijn vuisten te ontspannen. "Ik doe mijn werk, Mevr. Malfidus."

Ze rechtte zich en een koel masker leek zich over haar boze gelaatsuitdrukking te vallen, ze terug dringend in een koele façade. "Ik hoop het, Mr. Potter. Voor je eigen bestwil."

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vroeg hij, absent noterend dat ze zijn titel permanent heeft laten vallen.

Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep naar de open haard. "Ik herinner je er alleen aan dat Lucius niet zo lang meer in Azkaban zit. Ik heb tot zover het nieuws over Draco zijn conditie geheim weten te houden. Het zal niet lang meer een geheim blijven. Zelfs ik weet dat ik Draco niet gevangen kan houden in de Villa, als een soort beest."

Harry beet zijn nijdige commentaar terug, bijna wijzend op het feit dat ze Draco als een beest beschouwde een aantal momenten geleden.

"Ik ben niet verantwoordelijk voor Lucius zijn acties, als het nieuws hem bereikt in Azkaban."

Harry zijn ogen versmalden zich. "Wat kan hij in Hemelsnaam doen vanuit Azkaban?" vroeg hij droog.

Narcissa Malfidus draaide zich om en hield Harry zijn ogen. Ze leek op een elementaire vlam in het flikkerende licht van het vuur, beeldschoon maar dodelijk. Een glimlach kromde haar lippen en Harry voelde een rilling langs zijn rug gaan. Kon Lucius macht dragen vanuit zijn cel? Harry versmalde zijn ogen. De Malfidussen hun fortuin had zeker niet geleden tijdens de opsluiting van de oudere Malfidus. Harry zwoer om de innerlijke werking in Azkaban te onderzoeken.

"Goedenacht, Mevr. Malfidus," zei hij met beslistheid.

"Goedenacht, Mr. Potter," zei ze liefjes. "Ik geloof dat je de uitweg wel weet?"

Harry knikte nors, draaide zich om en verliet Villa Malfidus zo snel mogelijk.

Het was niet één van zijn betere dagen.

~~ O ~~

Draco had weinig te doen nu zowel Potter as Griffel weg waren. Hij had de halve dag besteed aan het verplaatsen van meubels om een geïmproviseerde toverdrank laboratorium op te zetten met de hulp van een aantal huis-elven natuurlijk, alhoewel hij het makkelijker vond om grote stukken meubels zelf te verplaatsen, dan de huis-elven te delegeren en hopen dat ze ze op de juiste plek zette.

Wanneer de kamer klaar was liet hij nog een elf een Apotheker voor ingrediënten opzetten, flacons, potten en andere spullen. Sommige artikelen waren onmogelijk om te krijgen via de gebruikelijke manier, wat de reden was dat Griffel ze lokaliseert bij het Ministerie of andere plekken. Ze had Draco onthaald door het verhaal over de Wisseldrank die ze had gebrouwen in hun tweede jaar van Zweinstein – tweede jaar! Hij was met tegenzin onder de indruk, alhoewel niet geamuseerd dat hij degene was die onder hun toverdrank expeditie heeft geleden. Als ze de ingrediënten voor een Wisseldrank in het tweede jaar al kon vinden, had Draco geen twijfels dat ze nu zal vinden wat ze wilde nu ze volwassen en nog slimmer was.

Een paar van Pokeby zijn toverdranken waren redelijk simpel, dus gebruikte Draco zijn overvloedige vrije tijd om ze voor te bereiden. In werkelijkheid had hij het maken van toverdranken gemist. Het ongecompliceerde proces van het snijden van ingrediënten, het voorzichtig opmeten ervan, het verdelen, en het op volgorde leggen… alles was op een manier bevredigend en ontspannen. Hij voelde een plots gevoel van verwantschap met Severus Sneep. De man leek altijd boos en gespannen, behalve wanneer hij bezig was met toverdranken brouwen. Op die zeldzame momenten leek de bittere woede weg te smelten en liet een soort wonderbaarlijke magische energie achter. Draco dacht dat Sneep alleen blij was wanneer hij aan het brouwen was.

Met een flesje in de houten houder en twee ketels die een latere toevoeging nodig moesten hebben, had Draco zich gestrekt en over zijn onderrug gewreven met beide handen. Hij maakte een mentale notitie om meer comfortabele stoelen te plaatsen. Blijkbaar was zijn keuze om harde houten stoelen een onderbewuste herinnering geweest aan de minder-dan-ergonomische standaard op Zweinstein. Nadat hij zijn handen met een snelle spreuk had schoongemaakt, sloot hij zijn nieuwe laboratorium en liep de trap op naar zijn kamer.

Een huis-elf informeerde hem dat Narcissa was uitgegaan, tot zijn opluchting. Het avondeten de vorige avond was verassend oncomfortabel, nog erger gemaakt door zijn moeder haar aandrang over Potter. Ze heeft Draco een aantal keer gevraagd of hij dacht dat Potter zijn werk wel deed en suggereerde dat ze iemand zouden vinden die beter bij Draco zijn zaak paste. Hij had in verbazing naar haar gestaard.

"Wie kan in Hemelsnaam meer gepast zijn dan de Uitverkorene, Moeder? Het is zijn levensmissie om fouten te rechten."

"Wat als hij je conditie niet als een fout ziet?" vroeg ze cryptisch.

Draco fronste wanneer hij erover nadacht. Was het mogelijk dat het Potter niks kon schelen? Het was aannemelijk dat hij dacht dat Draco het verdiende, maar zou zijn eigengerechtigheid hem belemmeren om zijn werk te doen?

Bizar genoeg kwam de herinnering van het stevig vasthouden van Potter terug, wat hem deed blozen wanneer hij dacht aan het feit dat de Schouwer in zijn schoot had geslapen. Potter zijn haar was erg zacht wanneer het langs zijn keel gleed. Zorgen voor Potter voelde verassend goed. Hij glimlachte zacht wanneer hij dacht aan wanneer de Schouwer met zijn knokkels over zijn veren gleed. De aars leek bijna geobsedeerd met het aanraken van zijn vleugels. Misschien had zijn moeder een punt – Potter leek hem leuker te vinden als wezen.

Draco schudde het irritante gemijmer af. Hij vertrouwde de Schouwer om zijn werk te doen, vooral met Griffel haar hulp. Ze heeft zichzelf in het project gegooid met alle enthousiasme van een onderzoek-geobsedeerde Ravenklauwer. Draco had weinig twijfel dat ze in die afdeling gesorteerd zou zijn als ze zichzelf niet zo in gevaar gooide als elke Griffoendor in de wereld. Zoals Potter.

_Ik stop met denken aan Potter_, vermaande hij zichzelf scherp.

Een blik uit het raam toonde hem dat het weer sneeuwde. Het aanzicht deprimeerde hem niet. Het betekende dat hij kon vliegen zonder gezien te worden. Hopelijk zou de koude lucht hem helpen om zijn gedachtes en geest te legen van de persoon waar hij niet meer aan zal denken.

~~ O ~~

Harry keek naar het dikke dossier en zuchtte. Het lag al op zijn bureau sinds hij arriveerde, nooit een goed teken, aangezien het betekende dat Wolkenveldt vroeg gearriveerd was. Het betekende ook dat een kantoor memo zo ongeveer aan zal moeten… komen. Een rood gefladder zeilde door Harry zijn deur, de kleur de urgentie aangevend.

_In mijn kantoor. Breng het dossier._

Harry keek hunkerend naar zijn kop thee die hij nu niet op kon drinken. Wolkenveldt was niets minder dan bot. En ongeduldig. Hij was erg ongeduldig. Harry nam gauw een grote slok van zijn thee, greep het dossier, en ging op weg naar de Minister zijn kantoor.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen stuurde Wolkenveldt hem naar een missie naar Oxford waar een aantal rovers in Dreuzel winkels in hadden gebroken. Het had even geduurd voor het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving het doorhadden dat de dieven tovenaars waren, maar het was duidelijk nadat een verkeerde _Amnesia_ ervoor zorgde dat een Dreuzel claimde dat aliens in gewaden in zijn winkel waren gebroken en hem zapte met hun "laser sticks."

Helaas waren de overvallers snel en onvoorspelbaar. Schouwers waren al weken naar hen op zoek en kwamen bijna met legen handen terug.

"De Amnesia mensen zijn al bezig met het opruimen van deze rotzooi, maar dit is uit Goderic zijn naam de _Covent Garden Market_. We hebben het verdomde druk om de Dreuzels in bedwang te houden; des te meer mensen ik erheen stuur, des te wantrouwiger ze zijn. Ik heb iemand nodig die Dreuzels begrijpt en ieder ander die aan deze zaak kan werken.

Harry onthield zich om te gaan klagen. Dit was het soort missie dat hij haatte. De Dreuzels waren nerveus, de tovenaars deden hun best om erbij te horen en daarmee zouden ze overduidelijk anders zijn, en alle aanwijzingen die er waren zouden vervliegen en de verwarring.

Daarbovenop was Harry de halve nacht wakker, proberende uit te zoeken wat hij moest doen aan Narcissa Malfidus haar gesprek met hem. Hij liep op een zielig aantal uurtjes slaap en wilde niks meer dan in de duistere zaken van Azkaban duiken. Hij wilde ook Malfidus zien. Hij wist niet zeker of hij de confrontatie met zijn moeder moest vermelden. Nou, bepaalde delen zouden nooit aan het daglicht komen, natuurlijk, maar het was mogelijk dat Malfidus ervan op de hoogte was hoever zijn arm vanaf Azkaban reek…

"Luister je, Potter?"

Harry schudde zijn mijmering af en stond op. "Ik ga al."

"Schiet op, Potter, het haalt je hoofd ten minste van de Malfidus zaak."

Harry hield een scherp antwoord voor zichzelf. Als hij liet weten dat hij aan de Malfidus zaak wilde werken dan haalde dat vragen op die hij niet wilde antwoorden. Hij verliet de Minister zijn kantoor zonder een woord.

Wanneer Harry terug kwam was het al bijna negen uur 's avonds, en hij was uitgeput, hongerig, zat onder de blauwe plekken, en was geïrriteerd. Het was veel erger dan verwacht. Tovenaars waren overal, sommige gestuurd door het Ministerie, andere door verslaggevers die het Ministerie recentelijk plaagden en de Schouwer Divisie, vooral. Ze waren verrukt wanneer Harry arriveerde, wat zijn baan zoveel moeilijker maakte.

De zenuwachtige Amnesia mensen waren niet veel beter, constant naar zijn litteken starend en babbelend. Harry vroeg zich af waarom Wolkenveldt niet meer senior mensen had gestuurd en herinnerde zich dat een aantal vroeg vrij hadden genomen om op tijd terug te zijn voor de feestdagen – een drukke tijd voor het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Dat betekende natuurlijk dat Harry vastzat met zijn mindere en met wie hij meestal niet samen werkte. Tussen de verslaggevers, de starende tovenaars, en de verwarde Dreuzels, was Harry geneigd om ze te Verlammen en ze mee te slepen naar het hoofdkwartier zodat ze zichzelf konden sorteren.

Natuurlijk had hij zoiets niet gedaan, en in plaats daarvan spendeerde hij acht uren om zich zo gediplomeerd te gedragen. Alles wat hem dus een hoofdpijn gaf. Hij had het laatste uur Dreuzel video-opnames bekeken om hopelijk een glimp op te vangen van de dieven, iets wat niet in andere tovenaars opsprong. Zelfs sommige Dreuzelgeborene, degene in het Ministerie leken hun Dreuzel wortels achter gelaten te hebben gelijk wanneer ze de school deuren raakten als elfjarigen.

De poging leek af te betalen, uiteindelijk. Harry kon twee verdachten goed zien. Het waren tieners, wat niet verassent was – de meeste volwassen tovenaars bleven ver uit de buurt van Dreuzels en zouden er niet aan denken om een Dreuzel winkelcentrum binnen te komen, zelfs om hem te overvallen. Eén van de jongens leek bekend. Harry had een aantal foto's uitgeprint om ze door het Ministerie te circuleren. Ondanks de eigenaardigheid van een niet bewegende foto zou iemand de foto's misschien herkennen. Het leek erop dat ze Dreuzel geld hadden gestolen. De andere tovenaars bespotte het idee, maar Harry geloofde dat de jongemannen het geld gebruikten voor goederen zodat ze het konden verkopen voor de tovenaar populatie. Bepaalde Dreuzel artikelen waren behoorlijk veel waard, zoals normale dingen als papier. Alhoewel tovenaars graag perkament gebruikten, ging er niks boven een strak stuk papier van Dreuzels, vooral de verschillende kleuren en designs in acht houdend.

Harry legde de foto neer bij de secretaris en checkte in bij Wolkenveldt, wie nog steeds in zijn kantoor was, tot Harry zijn irritatie. Harry gooide zichzelf in een stoel en gaf een verbaal rapport, alhoewel hij de helft van de nacht op moest blijven om een geschreven rapport voor te bereiden. Hij wenste dat hij half de interesse had daarin als Hermelien. Het leek een vermoeiende verspilling van tijd. Helaas zag Wolkenveldt het niet zo.

"Ik ben er zeker van de die rapporten op mijn bureau liggen voor morgenmiddag. Trouwens, ik kreeg een verzoek om je van een bepaalde zaak af te halen terwijl je weg was."

Harry wreef in zijn ogen met de hiel van zijn hand. "Welke zaak?" vroeg hij. "Ik ben er slechts op één…" Hij verhief zijn hoofd en staarde naar Wolkenveldt met zijn wazige visie. Hij stopte gauw zijn bril op zijn gezicht en staarde nijdig naar de Minister, wie knikte.

"Narcissa Malfidus is verontrust met het gebrek aan productiviteit met haar zoon zijn zaak."

"Maar het is een _week_!" protesteerde Harry.

"Ik heb het haar uitgelegd en geïnformeerd dat zulke dingen tijd nodig moeten hebben. Ze heeft toegestemd om je niet van de zaak af te halen, maar ze wil iets hebben waar ze op kan bouwen en anders vult ze een formele klacht aan bij de Wikenweegschaar."

Harry verbleekte. Hij had geen twijfel dat ze het zou doen. Hij vroeg zich af hoe meedogenloos ze zou zijn met Harry zijn "liefkozen" van haar zoon zijn foto. Zelfs een korte vermelding zou een ware lawine aan speculatie op doen reizen van de pers. Zou ze Draco door zoiets laten gaan? De gedachte vermaande hem wat. Hij had geen twijfel dat ze iets zou doen wat Draco zijn naam besmeurde.

"We zijn niet helemaal zonder leidraden," gaf Harry toe met tegenzin. "Ik heb alleen geen bekend gemaakt aan Mevr. Malfidus. Draco is volledig op de hoogte van alles wat we hebben ontdekt. Ik denk dat de uiteindelijke beslissing of ik op deze zaak kan blijven bij hem ligt."

"We?" vroeg Wolkenveldt scherp. "Zeg me alsjeblieft niet dat je iemand anders in deze nachtmerrie hebt gesleurd? Ik heb de uiterste vertrouwelijkheid aan Narcissa Malfidus gegeven."

"Natuurlijk niet!" zei Harry en verdoemde zijn onvermogen om te liegen wanneer zijn wangen iets opwarmden. "Ik bedoelde Draco en ik. Hij en ik. We." Harry haalde een hand door zijn haar en Wolkenveldt keek hem uilachtig aan.

"Dit moet niet in een strontstorm veranderen, Harry. En je moet me iets geven in de komende twee dagen waar ik op kan bouwen anders haal ik je persoonlijk van de zaak af."

Zo afgewezen, keerde Harry terug naar zijn kantoor, zich in elkaar geslagen voelend. Hij keek naar de klok en realiseerde zich dat het vast te laat was om Malfidus op te roepen, ook al had hij een goede reden. In alle werkelijkheid was het vast slimmer om bij de gevleugelde blonde man weg te blijven, voordat zijn vreemde aantrekking hem in meer problemen kreeg.

Wanneer hij eindelijk terug naar huis keerde later die nacht, was er een uil die op hem wachtte. Nadat hij Hermelien haar gemene uil wist te misleiden – wat hem een pijnlijke beet kostte – opende hij het en gleed het glad om het te lezen.

_H, ik heb een aantal ingrediënten gevonden waar we naar op zoek waren. Ik ben bij onze wederzijdse vriend morgen terwijl we proberen om een aantal van de Jeweetwel-wat na ta maken. Stuur een uil als je me nodig moet hebben. H._

Harry verfrommelde het berichtje in zijn hand en joeg Curie weg door het raam zonder een uilensnoepje. Hij herinnerde zich hoe joviaal Hermelien en Draco samenwerkte wanneer hij ze laatst zag. Hij wilde niet dat ze nog een moment alleen samen doorbrachten.

Wanneer hij zich klaar maakte om naar bed te gaan, overtuigde Harry zichzelf dat hij stom bezig was. Hermelien zou nooit voor Draco vallen, en zelfs als ze dat wel deed was het niet Harry zijn zaak. Het was niet alsof Malfidus ooit geïnteresseerd in hem zou zijn. Hermelien had zelfs een betere kans. Harry moest een geode vriend wezen, wegstappen, en zijn irrationele jaloezie vergeten.

Met die vrolijke gedachte kroop Harry onder de lakens en viel eindelijk in een uitgeputte slaap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Awh, ik vind dat Harry een knuffel verdient heeft :).


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you._

_-Nickelback – Savin' Me_

Draco groette Griffel hartelijk genoeg wanneer ze binnen stapte, alhoewel hij bijna gek werd van ongeduld. Draco had geen enkel verdomde woord van Potter gehoord. En Griffel haar brief vertelde hem dat ze laat zou zijn. Sinds ze normaal gesproken het vroeg-in-de-morgen type was, had Draco haar om 9:00 verwacht, en op het laatst om tien uur. Wanneer ze eindelijk een uur na middag binnen kwam, was Draco bijna uit zijn geest met verveling.

"Sorry, Draco, er was een crisis op het Ministerie. Zelfs wanneer ik vrij neem verwachten ze nog dat ik alles waar ik mee bezig ben laat vallen en naar ze toesnel wanneer zij het willen." Ze frommelde haar neus. "Ik neem aan dat als ik ze de gelegenheid geef ze zouden stoppen met verwachten, toch?"

Draco beet bijna op zijn tong om een bijtende opmerking te onderdrukken. Per slot had ze ingrediënten die hij nodig moest hebben, hopelijk weggestopt in de rugzak die ze momenteel in één hand had. Ze glimlachte, het blijkbaar fijn vindend dat hij de moeite nam om een opmerking in te slikken en hield de tas voor haar uit zodat hij hem aan kon pakken.

"Ik heb ook een notitie achtergelaten voor Harry om te stoppen bij de Apotheker om wat gezuurde salamander tong op te halen. Ik heb voor de rest bijna alles weten te vinden. Ik neem aan dat je de bosbes wortels had, dus heb ik niet veel tijd erin gestoken om ze te vinden. Ze zijn bijna overal te vinden dus vond ik het aannemelijk dat je ze ergens op voorraad hebt liggen. Ik heb ze zelf totaal niet meer."

Draco knipte zijn vingers en vertelde één van de huis-elven om de bosbes wortels op te halen. Hij begon de andere ingrediënten te sorteren en knikte zijn genoegen. Ze had haar werk goed gedaan. As van een levende vulkaan, eenhoorn hoef snippers, albatros eischalen, en zelfs de veren van een Nepalees Wallichs Fazant. Die waren zeker zeldzaam.

De huis-elf verscheen weer. "Meester Draco heeft geen bosbes wortels. Meester Draco heeft bosbes sap, bosbes bladeren, gedroogde bosbes, en bosbes wijn, maar er is geen bosbes _wortels _in Meester Draco zijn voorraad."

Draco fronste en keek naar Griffel, wie haar schouders ophaalde. "Ik denk dat ik een aantal kan halen. Er is een stuk in de royale tuinen bij Buckingham Palace."

"Is het niet bedekt met sneeuw?" vroeg Draco.

"Bij Buckingham? Verban die gedachte! De royale tuinders zouden het nooit toestaan om royale bosbessen bedekt te laten worden door sneeuw!"

Draco haalde zijn schouders op. Hij herinnerde zich vaag dat Buckingham Palace een gedeelte was van een soort maatschappelijke hiërarchie, aangezien hij nooit Dreuzelstudies had gevolgd. _Dank Merlijn daarvoor, ten minste_. "Is het belangrijk?"

Ze knikte en leek zich in een uitleg te gooien, zonder twijfel in detail gaande over het effect van de wortels op de toverdrank. Draco wou simpelweg beginnen met brouwen.

"Goed," zei hij. "Jij kan de verdomde dingen halen en ik begin met het voorbereiden van de andere ingrediënten."

"Kun je met me meekomen? Ik kan niet alleen de hele tuin afspeuren."

Draco gaf haar een dreigende blik. "Hoe groot is deze verdomde plek?"

"Groot genoeg dat wij tweeën lang genoeg bezig zijn met het lokaliseren van de bosbes."

"En wat stel je voor dat ik met deze doe, Griffel?" vroeg Draco terwijl zijn vleugels openklapten in onrust. "Of denk je dat de Dreuzels de aanwezigheid van een gevleugelde man niet opmerken?"

"Er zijn weinig mensen buiten in dit weer," zei ze pragmatisch. "Een simpele Kameoflagespreuk zorgt ervoor dat de ene Dreuzel ons niet ziet."

Draco fronste. Hij wilde vragen hoe goed ze was in de Kameoflagespreuk, maar herinnerde zich dat ze altijd al een spreukenwonder was. Hij moest toegeven dat het idee dat hij het huis kon verlaten hem aanstond. Zijn korte inval met Potter naar Pokeby zijn huis was een welkome respijt, maar het leek al weken sinds ze ernaartoe waren gegaan.

"Oké, Griffel. Laten we die verdomde wortels halen. Hoe denk je ons daarnaartoe te krijgen?"

"Er zijn een aantal plekken in het Paleis waar je kunt Verschijnselen. Het Ministerie wil dat de Dreuzeloverheid bereikbaar is, voor het geval dat."

"Voor het geval wat?"

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Meningen die erg variëren, maar het dateert terug naar de tijd waar tovenaars Dreuzel heersers hielpen. Dat stopte bij Merlijn, natuurlijk."

Draco rolde met zijn ogen. Merlijn zijn liefde voor Dreuzels was legendarisch. Er waren geruchten over Merlijn zijn relatie met de Dreuzel koning, Arthur. Draco dacht altijd al dat Guinevera wegrende met Lancelot aangezien haar man seks had met zijn geliefde tovenaar…

"Zullen we?" vroeg Griffel, hem wegtrekkend van zijn historische mijmering. "Ik zal je Bijverschijnselen, als je het niet erg vind. Kunnen we vanuit hier Verschijnselen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet zonder dat Moeder het doorheeft." Hij leidde haar als door een circuit door het huis totdat ze arriveerden op één van de vele balkons. Eenmaal buiten nam Griffel Draco zijn arm. Hij was plots dankbaar dat hij de tijd had genomen om een trui van kasjmier aan te trekken die morgen. Eén ding die hij niet nodig moest hebben waren visioenen – of herinneringen, of wat ze ook maar waren – van Hermelien Griffel, en al helemaal als ze van dezelfde natuur waren als die van Potter.

Terwijl ze weg Verschijnselden dacht Draco aan het beeld wat in zijn dromen rondspookte, van een bezweette Potter met een zachte glimlach. Verdomme. Hij wenste plots dat de kou hem nog deerde.

~~ O ~~

Harry was weggestuurd naar een zaak op het moment dat hij een voet in zijn kantoor zette. Het was een simpele winkeldiefstal in de Wegisweg, maar Romeo hield ervan om te bewijzen dat hij geen favorieten had door Harry zo nu en dan op junior zaken te sturen. De dader was jong, amper uit school, en werd gepakt terwijl hij probeerde een ezel te stelen uit de Magische Manage. De jongen leek wanhopig, en dun, maar iets aan zijn eerlijke gezicht herinnerde Harry aan Hagrid. Hij probeerde er niet aan te denken terwijl hij de jongen wegstuurde naar het Ministerie met een andere Schouwer terwijl hij een rapport nam van de eigenaar.

Het was een standaard zaak en Harry had niets meer te doen na zijn rapport, dus besloot hij om langs de Apotheker te gaan om de dingen op te halen die Hermelien nodig moest hebben voor de toverdrank. Haar memo had in zijn hand gefladderd wanneer hij de lift nam uit het Hoofdkwartier van de Ministerie.

Hij haalde het uit zijn zak, proberende zich te herinneren wat ze wilde. Gezuurde watersalamander tong? Hij hield de notitie omhoog en keek er kritisch naar. Salamander. Dat was het.

Hij liep bijna tegen Molly Wemel aan wanneer hij opkeek.

"Hallo, Harry! Daar ben je! Zo goed om je weer te zien."

"Um, hallo, Molly," zei hij beleefd. Ze hield een boodschappentas beet terwijl het rinkelde wanneer ze bewoog. Ze hield het omhoog en schudde het lichtjes.

"Voel je je wel goed, Harry? Je ziet wat bleekjes. Je eet vast niet genoeg, alleen levende met die vreselijke huis-elf. Zorg ervoor dat je niet verkouden raakt, lief. Ik heb net wat Pepperpeppillen gehaald bij de Apotheker voor arme Fred. Hij is weer eens verkouden, door dit vreselijke weer. Ik neem het nu mee naar de winkel voor hem," zei Molly met een vrolijke grijns.

Harry keek haar met uitpuilende ogen aan. "F… Fred?" vroeg hij stom.

Molly knikte en zuchtte. "Ik weet het, hij kan doen alsof, maar als zijn moeder moet ik de kans niet nemen. Je moet later langs Het Nest komen, Harry. We zien je niet vaak genoeg dezer dagen."

Een koude sliert van angst gleed door Harry wanneer hij zijn mond open deed om haar eraan te herinneren dat Fred dood was, maar klampte zijn kaak dicht en forceerde een glimlach. "Dat… lijkt me fijn," zei hij slapjes.

"En ik weet dat Ginny je weer wilt zien. Ik wenste dat jullie twee jullie problemen achter jullie lieten en weer een stel werden."

Harry zijn vermogen om te spreken was helemaal weggevlucht. Gelukkig leek Molly klaar met het bijpraten."

"Tot ziens voor nu, lief." Ze gaf zijn hoofd een absent klopje, liep langs hem, en zette haar weg voort naar de Tovertweelings Fopshop. Harry keek haar ongemakkelijk na en maakte een mentale notitie om langs Arthur te gaan wanneer hij terugging naar zijn kantoor.

Harry zette zijn weg voort naar de Apotheker, voorzichtig lopend met de spekgladde stoep. Voordat hij de hendel aan kon raken, opende de deur en Karel Kwast stapte naar buiten. Hun ogen hielden die van de ander voor een moment.

"Potter," zei Kwast vlak.

"Kwast," zei Harry terug.

Ze staarden elkaar naar beneden en Kwast leek iets te willen zeggen, maar hij drukte zichzelf eindelijk weg van de deurpost en liep verder de straat op in de richting van Goudgrijp. Harry zijn lip krulde. Hij zou Kwast nooit kleineren in Draco zijn aanwezigheid, maar hij zou ook nooit een goed woord over hem kunnen zeggen, ondanks het feit dat hij Draco zijn vleugels blijkbaar geaccepteerd had en een loyale vriend was.

"Aars," murmelde Harry en liep de winkel binnen.

Harry begon zijn baan te haten. Hij had Romeo zijn verdomde rapport van het incident eerder die dag net afgemaakt, plus de winkeldiefstal incident, wanneer een boodschapper binnen walste en hem commandeerde om naar Cornwall toe te gaan om een moordzaak te onderzoeken. Gelukkig waren er geen Dreuzels bij betrokken – het was een simpele zaak waar een driehoeksverhouding gewelddadig werd.

Harry had de vervreemde man opgespeurd (wie zijn vrouw zijn minnaar had vermoord in zijn woede) en immobiliseerde hem na een korte maar vermoeiende achtervolging. In het proces gleed Harry uit op een stuk ijs en landde pijnlijk, waarbij zijn dij zich verdraaide. Hij trok de man die buiten bewustzijn was naar het Ministerie waar hij opgesloten zou zitten voordat hij er werd verhoord, en liep terug naar zijn kantoor.

Hij treuzelde met zijn nieuwe rapport terwijl hij over zijn dij wreef en zijn verstuikte pols verpleegde. Hij dacht eraan om een Heler van het personeel erbij te roepen, maar elke verdomde kleine ding werd voorpagina nieuws. Het was het niet waard. Hij staarde naar het rapport zonder dat hij een woord schreef voor twintig minuten voordat hij het eindelijk opgaf en een privé Haardvuur opzocht voor Schouwers. Zijn bestemming was Villa Malfidus.

Een huis-elf beantwoordde hem.

"Mag ik met Draco spreken?" vroeg Harry beleefd.

"Meester Draco is niet thuis," zei de elf.

Harry was verrast. "Malfidus heeft het huis verlaten? Waar is hij naartoe gegaan?"

"Meester Draco heeft niks tegen Hemlock gezegd wat Meester Draco zijn plannen zijn."

Hemlock. Een charmerende naam voor een huis-elf. "Is hij alleen?"

"Hemlock weet niet. Hemlock zag Meester Draco het huis verlaten met Hermelien Griffel." De huis-elf zijn stem was dik met minachting zoals elke volbloed en Harry zijn lippen versmalden zich met irritatie. Hij vroeg bijna waar ze naartoe waren gegaan, maar wist dat de loyale wezen niks zou zeggen, al wist hij waar Malfidus was.

Hij staarde blind naar de vlammen die de huis-elf zijn hoofd omhulden. Malfidus was met Hermelien. Ze hadden de Villa verlaten. Samen. Hij forceerde een stormloop aan iets wat op paniek leek naar beneden. Zijn kaak trok zich samen en hij eindigde het gesprek voordat hij terug naar zijn kantoor liep. Malfidus en Hermelien. Waar konden ze zijn?

Harry hield zijn gezicht in zijn handen en rustte zijn ellebogen op het bureau. Verdomme, hij had geen recht om zo geïrriteerd te zijn. Hermelien hielp hem met de zaak als een gunst. En Malfidus verachtte hem.

Maar toch… de laatste keer dat ze samen waren…

Harry zuchtte. Hij las teveel in deze korte avond. Hij en Malfidus waren niet eens vrienden.

Harry staarde naar zijn papierwerk voor een uur zonder dat hij een volledige pagina had uitgewerkt. Hij kon niet stoppen met denken waar Malfidus en Hermelien naartoe waren gegaan. Vier keer greep hij zijn toverstok voor een Patronus en vier keer legde hij hem weer neer. Hij wilde hem voor een vijfde keer oppakken wanneer de deur opende en Ginny Wemel binnen kwam. Ze deed de deur achter haar dicht en slenterde naar hem toe waar ze zichzelf parkeerde op de bureau nadat ze een stapel met folders en een foto van Harry zijn ouders aan de kant had gedrukt.

"Harry," zei ze warm en ze leunde over zijn bureau. Haar blouse stond open en gaf hem een verleidelijke uitzicht op haar borsten. Harry vroeg zich af wanneer ze zich als Patty Park aankleedde. Voor een hart-stoppend moment dacht hij dat ze misschien was gekomen om hem te verleiden.

"Ginny," zei hij in een neutrale stem.

Ze glimlachte. "Harry, Mam staat erop dat je langs komt voor het avondeten vanavond, sinds je de vorige hebt afgewezen. Ze zegt dat ze geen nee als antwoord accepteert. Het begint om vier uur en ik ben al naar Romeo toe gegaan, en hij stemde toe om je eerder te laten gaan voor deze speciale gelegenheid."

"Je hebt wat? Welke speciale gelegenheid?" Harry dacht na over wat hij vergeten kon zijn. Verjaardag? Jubileum? Oude Tovenaarsfeestdag? Dicht erbij lag de herinnering van zijn ontmoeting met Molly in de Wegisweg die morgen. Had ze echt "Fred" gezegd en gedaan alsof Harry nog steeds in school was? Het leek allemaal een beetje wazig in zijn hoofd en Harry was nog niet naar Arthur geweest, zoals hij wou. In werkelijkheid was hij alles aan Molly vergeten in de drukte.

"Nou, ik heb de waarheid een beetje aangedikt. Bill zijn verjaardag is in twee dagen, maar we vieren het pas de volgende maand wanneer Charlie langskomt. We vieren allebei hun verjaardag dan. Maar Bill komt vanavond en mam maakt een taart, sinds Bill op donderdag moet werken, de arme schat. Die verdomde kobolden hebben geen zielen, aangezien ze een man geen vrij geven op zijn verjaardag." Ze zuchtte. "En Fleur neemt hem dit weekend ergens naartoe, dus we kunnen het dan niet doen. Zeg alsjeblieft dat je komt, Harry."

Harry onderdrukte een zucht, maar kon geen fatsoenlijk excuus verzinnen. Overigens mocht hij Bill daadwerkelijk en dacht dat Ron zich wel zou gedragen in zijn nabijheid, en het gaf hem een kans om met Arthur te praten.

"Oké. Ik moet naar huis om andere kleren aan te trekken, maar zeg je moeder dat ik kwart over vier er ben."

Ze leunde weer achterover met een voldane glimlach en gooide haar rode haar over een schouder. "Geweldig! Ik zie je daar." Ze sprong van zijn bureau en liep naar de deur, waar ze hem een vette knipoog gaf voordat ze de deur achter zich dichtdeed. Hij moest toegeven dat ze aanminnig was. Het was daadwerkelijk triest dat hij zich simpelweg niet tot haar aangetrokken voelde. Zijn leven zou zoveel makkelijker zijn als dat wel het geval was. En niet voor de eerste keer vroeg hij zich af of een liefdesdrankje het antwoord kon zijn. Hij kon het innemen, verliefd worden op Ginny, met haar trouwen, en een groot aantal Potter-Wemel kinderen opbrengen en lang en gelukkig met haar leven. Zou dat zo zijn? Zou het een nep soort geluk zijn, zelfs met een drankje? Of zou het echt voelen? Hij zou het Malfidus moeten vragen.

Hij zuchtte, en dacht aan witte vleugels en bleke, gladde schouders. Alles kwam terug op Malfidus deze dagen. Harry keek nijdig en focuste op zijn rapport. Romeo zou minder dan blij zijn als Harry wegging naar een verjaardag zonder dat hij zijn werk afhad.

~~ O ~~

Draco en Griffel verschenen in een donkere, kast-achtige kamer. Griffel lichtte haar toverstok en Draco keek gelijk rond. De plek leek wel op een ongebruikte opslagplaats. Lege planken lagen vol met stof, net als de vloer. Draco zijn vleugels trokken zich kieskeurig tegen zijn lichaam. Griffel was al bij de deur, opende het voorzichtig en keek naar buiten.

Ze gebaarde dat hij moest komen en glipte de deur uit. Draco volgde haar en vroeg zich af waar ze in het verdomde Paleis waren. "Hoe ver naar de tuin?" vroeg hij fluisterend. Ze maakte een sussend geluid en Draco zijn lippen versmalden zich. De verdonkerde gangen herinnerde hem aan de kerkers op Zweinstein. Er waren geen Dreuzels in zicht. Griffel draaide zich om en sprak de Kameoflagespreuk uit, eerst op hem en dan op haarzelf.

"Om veilig te zijn," zei ze. "Als ze ons überhaupt zien, dan zullen ze vast twijfelen. Gelukkig zitten deze oude Dreuzelgebouwen vol met geesten. Wist je dat Majoor John Gwynne, de Koning zijn secretaris, zichzelf in zijn hoofd schoot na beschaming na zijn schandalige–?"

"Skip de Dreuzel geschiedenis lessen, Griffel. Laten we die verdomde wortels zoeken en hier dan weggaan."

Ze keek hem nijdig aan. "Je bent net zo erg als Ron en Harry," zei ze.

"Vergelijk me niet met Griffoendoren," zei Draco met een worp van zijn kin. "Ik luister naar je wanneer je Een Beknopte Geschiedenis van Zweinstein voorleest, maar verveel me niet met Dreuzelpraat."

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Kom nou maar," zei ze en ze leidde de weg over een groezelige trap. Echt waar, maakten die Dreuzels nooit _schoon_?

Ze baanden hun weg naar buiten, geen Dreuzel passerend, wat Draco zich af liet vragen of er wel iemand woonde of dat het daadwerkelijk leeg was en de andere Dreuzels alleen maar dachten dat er iemand woonde. Hij gaf er hoe dan ook niet veel om.

In de met sneeuw belaagde tuin keek Draco naar de hoopjes wit met ontzetting. Het leken allemaal witte bultjes. Geen enkele struik was zichtbaar van de ander. De paden leken sneeuwvrij, maar de begroeiing moest voor zichzelf zorgen, alhoewel Griffel eerder anders zei. Hij debatteerde om het feit dat Hermelien de Wonder Heks _verkeerd _was tegen haar te gebruiken, maar een waarschuwende blik hield zijn commentaar tegen.

"Hoe gaan we de bosbes struiken vinden?" vroeg hij in plaats, zeer sceptisch dat ze ergens een Bosbes Detectie Spreuk in haar arsenaal had.

Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Echt waar, Draco, door naar de planten te kijken natuurlijk. Ze groeien alleen naast pijnbomen of in zure grond, dus dat maakt het zoeken makkelijker."

"Ja, het is vast zeer simpel om vast te stellen welke grond zuur is en welke niet wanneer het begraven ligt onder een berg sneeuw."

"Kom nou maar," snauwde ze en ze marcheerde naar een waarschijnlijk uitziende set van witte heuvels die naast een groep groenblijvende bomen stonden zo zwaarbeladen met sneeuw dat er amper groen zichtbaar was.

Griffel keek om zich heen voor Dreuzels en sprak toen een spreuk uit die de sneeuw van een tak wegblies. Ze fronste. "Sneeuwbalboom." Ze bewoog naar de volgende en keek Draco veel betekend aan. "Ben je hier om te helpen of om het hier te bewonderen?"

Met veel bijna onverstaanbaar gemurmel draaide Draco zich eindelijk weg en begon met het zoeken naar een bepaalde struik in een zee van wit. Hij dacht dat het zou helpen als hij daadwerkelijk wist hoe de takken eruit zagen. Wanneer de balderen weg waren leken alle planten voor hem hetzelfde.

Natuurlijk zou hij zoiets nooit toegeven aan Griffel.

~~ O ~~

Voordat hij vertrok om naar de Wemels toe te gaan checkte hij Villa Malfidus voor een laatste keer, maar was weer teleurgesteld. Hij beet op zijn lip, zich zorgen makend. _Waar kunnen ze verdomme zijn_?

Hij arriveerde bij Het Nest op hetzelfde moment als Bill en Fleur – ze knalden bijna tegen elkaar aan wanneer ze op hetzelfde punt verschenen. Bill stabiliseerde Fleur, wie melodieus lachte.

"Oh, 'Arry, we Verzprokkelden bijna in elkaar!" Haar adem stootte kleine wolkjes uit in de koude lucht.

"Ja, stel je voor, we konden een avond in St. Holisto doorbrengen in plaats van hier," zei Harry droog en Bill grimaste.

"Ron is nog steeds een klootzak, dan?" vroeg hij.

Harry haalde alleen zijn schouders op net wanneer de deur opende en Ginny er stond met een stralende glimlach.

"Harry, je bent gekomen!" Ze lanceerde zichzelf in zijn armen en drukte een kus tegen zijn lippen. Fleur lachte nogmaals.

"Iek denk dat ze blij iz je weer te zien."

"Heel blij," spinde Ginny tegen Harry zijn lippen. Hij wilde plots terug Verschijnselen naar huis om zich dan te verstoppen in de woonkamer. Hij schraapte zijn keel en drukte haar zacht maar stevig weg.

Gelukkig drukte Bill zich langs hen om Arthur in een enthousiaste omhelzing te nemen. Harry volgde, alhoewel het hem niet lukte om Ginny van zijn arm af te schudden. Ze klampte hem bezitterig beet en hij gaf zich op voor een lange avond. Zijn been klopte en zijn tanden klampten zich over elkaar wanneer hij probeerde om het niet te laten merken.

"Harry, kom binnen, jongen!" zei Arthur. "Ik heb een fascinerende Dreuzel apparaat die ik je later wil laten zien. Ik heb geen idee wat het doet, maar–"

"Pap, laat Harry met rust of ik vertel Mam over de _fascinerende Dreuzel apparaten_ die je weg gesmokkeld hebt in de tuinschuur," waarschuwde Ginny.

Arthur zette een pruillipje op en Harry lachte. "Ik kijk later wel, Arthur. Ik beloof het."

Ze liepen door naar de keuken waar Ron en George al waren. Molly groette Harry en bekeek Ginny haar bezitterige greep op zijn arm met een goedgunstige glimlach. Harry klampte zijn tanden op elkaar en vroeg zich af wat hij moest doen om allebei de vrouwen uit te leggen dat hij niet Ginny haar bezitting was. Hij stond zichzelf een korte dagdroom toe dat hij op kwam dagen met een man aan zijn arm en liet het verder gaan wanneer de man veranderde in iemand die blond was met zachte witte vleugels…

"Harry!" zei Ginny scherp, hem uit zijn mijmering brengend.

"Het spijt me," zei hij schaapachtig en George glimlachte.

"Ze heeft dat soort effect op mensen," zei George teder en Harry realiseerde zich dat er een vrouw naast George zat, wie bloosde. Harry hoopte dat ze niet geïntroduceerd was terwijl hij in zijn Malfidus dagdroom zat.

"Harry, dit is Laurie Bell. Laurie, ik weet zeker dat je Harry Potter herkend," zei George en hij grijnsde naar het rossige meisje, wie hakkelde en knikte terwijl ze naar Harry staarde.

"Maar natuurlijk herkend ze de beroemde Harry Potter," zei Ron vanuit zijn gebruikelijke plek. Zijn toon was droog maar hij klonk niet zo verbitterd als normaal. Laurie haar ogen groeiden en keken hem in verbazing aan.

"Laat het, Ron," waarschuwde Bill.

"Um, ik herken Harry van school," zei Laurie zachtjes. "Ik begon wanneer… nou, het jaar dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden was verslagen…"

Molly kuchte alsof ze iets verkeerd had ingeslikt en iedereen begon door elkaar heen te babbelen. Niemand bracht de oorlog omhoog bij de Wemels. Het was taboe.

"Alles ruikt lekker, Mam!" zei Bill luid.

"Laurie was in Griffoendor. Ze is het zusje van Katja Bell," legde George snel uit.

"Harry, kom bij mij zitten," zei Ginny en ze hield een stoel uit voor hem.

Fleur sprak in rap Frans en Arthur zocht zogenaamd naar zijn toverstok terwijl hij zich luidkeels afvroeg waar het gebleven was. Harry zat in de stoel, geassisteerd door de druk op zijn arm.

"Ik herinner me het," zei Harry gauw, alhoewel ze hem helemaal niet bekend voorkwam. "Heeft je moeder je niet gewaarschuwd voor mannen zoals George?"

Gelukkig leek Larie haar gegiechel door de spanning te snijden. Ze leunde dicht tegen George aan en plantte een kus op zijn wang. "Ja, dat had ze gedaan. Maar gelukkig voor George luister ik niet altijd naar mijn moeder."

Gesprekken gingen een veiliger kant op en iedereen ging zitten om van Molly haar geweldige maaltijd te genieten. Zoals gewoonlijk waren George en Bill de kwebbelkippen, wat Harry goed uitkwam. Hij voelde zich bijna ontspannen, als Ginny haar hand niet de hele tijd over zijn dij gleed. Ze vond het ook nodig om tegen hem aan te leunen en in zijn oor te spreken wanneer ze iets te zeggen had.

"Werk je nog aan een interessante zaak, Harry, lief?" vroeg Molly terwijl Harry bijna in zijn pompoen sap stikte. Hij vond het lang niet zo lekker meer als toen hij een kind was, maar Molly leek te denken dat ze allemaal permanent elf jaar oud waren, op Ron na, natuurlijk. Zijn voormalig beste vriend nipte aan zijn drank aan de hoofd van de tafel en staarde nijdig naar de rest. Harry kromp ineen bij de gedachte dat Molly deed alsof hij elf was die morgen, maar ze leek in orde nu.

"Niet echt, nee," zei Harry. "Alleen het gewoonlijke, weet je wel?" Hij probeerde een armzalige glimlach op te zetten.

"Saai oud Schouwer werk," zei Ron met een sneer.

Harry tilde zijn hand op naar zijn borst. Zijn vingers drukte in de kleine veer dat onder zijn shirt rustte. Hij was naar huis gegaan om zich om te kleden en had een paar minuten besteed om een klein gaatje door de veer te boren wat nu aan een fijne gouden ketting hing. Hij wist dat Draco zijn veer dragen lichtelijk gestoord was, maar het gevoel plaatste hem iets. Het was onzichtbaar onder zijn dikke zwarte trui, maar Ginny merkte de beweging op.

"Gaat het, Harry?" vroeg ze.

"Hoe gaat het met Hermelien, Harry?" vroeg Ron over haar heen. Zijn toon was verassend mild.

Harry schoot hem een verbaasde blik. Hij vroeg zich hetzelfde af, alhoewel voor andere redenen dan Ron dacht.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik heb haar vandaag niet gezien. Of iets van haar gehoord, om eerlijk te zijn," gaf hij toe.

"Een ruzie onder geliefdes?" snauwde Ron.

"Waar heeft Ron het over, Harry?" vroeg Molly. "Hoe gaat het met onze geliefde Hermelien? Ik mis haar best wel."

Ron schoof zijn stoel naar achteren in een gewelddadige beweging waarbij de waterglazen bijna omvielen. Molly keek hem afkeurend na, maar Ron trok zich er niks van aan. Hij keek Harry nijdig aan.

"Ron Wemel, je mag deze tafel niet verlaten totdat Bill zijn taart hier is."

"Ik wil geen taart."

"Je hebt alle taart in de wereld nodig, aars," zei Bill mild. "Het zou je rangschikking misschien zoeter maken."

"Mijn rangschikking is prima!" murmelde Ron. Harry wist dat een opmerking van wie dan ook behalve Bill Ron woest zou maken.

"Ja, je bent de ziel van geluk en blijdschap," murmelde George.

"Waar moet ik in Godsnaam blij mee zijn, George?" schreeuwde Ron, wie zich naar zijn andere broer draaide. Laurie Bell kromp ineen tegen George zijn zij, blijkbaar had ze nog nooit zoiets van Ron gezien.

"Ron, je had beloofd jezelf te gedragen!" schreeuwde Ginny.

"Dan moet je hem niet uitnodigen!" bulderde Ron en richtte zijn hand en daarna zijn vinger in Harry zijn richting. "Wanneer heb je het eindelijk eens door dat hij jou niet wilt, Ginny? Hij heeft Hermelien nu!"

"Dat is genoeg, Ron," zei Harry zachtjes terwijl hij opstond. "Het spijt me, Molly. Ik had niet moeten komen. Bedankt voor de uitnodiging. Bill, fijne vroege verjaardag."

De keuken werd een chaos. Molly smeekte Harry om niet te gaan, Arthur schreeuwde naar Ron, Ginny schreeuwde scheldwoorden, en George vervloekte Ron met een soort Striemvloek, waardoor zijn broer brulde en naar zijn toverstok zocht. Laurie schreeuwde.

Harry vluchtte.

Hij was amper buiten totdat Ginny hem vastgreep, aan zijn arm hangend om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet kon Verschijnselen.

"Harry, wacht!" riep ze.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd en trok een gezicht wanneer haar vingers zijn gezwollen pols grepen. "Ik kan dit niet meer doen, Ginny. Ik kan hier niet terug komen. Zeg je moeder dat het heel aardig van haar is, maar Ron haat me nu en ik kan er niet tegen!"

"Dat is niet waar, Harry, je bent deel van deze familie!"

"Ik ben _niet _een deel van deze familie!"

"Nou, dat kan wel!" drong Ginny aan.

Harry zijn tolerantie knapte. Hij was moe van Ron en hij was moe van Ginny, en hij was moe van iedereen die hem constant anders probeerden te maken.

"Hou op, Ginny! Hou gewoon op! Wanneer stop je met jezelf te verblinden? Waarom kun je niet gewoon accepteren dat het over en _uit _is tussen ons?"

Ze reageerde alsof ze geslagen was en schudde haar hoofd wild. "Je weet niet wat je zegt, Harry. Je had alleen gezegd dat je ruimte nodig moest hebben! Je zei dat je tijd wou om er over na te denken."

"Ik heb erover nagedacht. Ik heb er heel goed over nagedacht." Harry schreed weg van de veranda en op de stoep die nu sneeuwvrij was door een spreuk die eerder was uitgeroepen, maar waar weer nieuwe sneeuw overheen begon te komen.

"Oh, heb je dat, of niet?" opperde ze luid en ze liep haastig achter hem aan. "En wat heb je besloten, Harry? Dat je uiteindelijk Hermelien Griffel wilt?"

Harry stopte en draaide zich boos om. "Dit heeft helemaal niks met Hermelien te maken. Niks! Dit heeft met _mij_ te maken, Ginny. _Mij! _Dit gaat over hoe _ik _me voel, oké? Niemand heeft ooit om mijn mening gevraagd, ze gingen er alleen vanuit dat ik precies deed wat er van mij verwacht werd."

"Is dat waarom je bij mij bleef?" vroeg ze zachtjes. "Omdat het verwacht was?"

Haar stille toon maakte hem iets minder boos en hij pauzeerde om een hand door zijn haar te halen. Het was nat van de vallende sneeuw.

"Ja. Nee. Ik weet het niet," gaf hij toe.

"Je weet het niet?" Haar toon was vol ongeloof en bitter. "Heb je ooit wat voor me gevoeld?"

"Ja!" riep hij. "Natuurlijk deed ik dat. Nog steeds! Alleen niet… niet wat je nodig moet hebben."

"Waarom niet, Harry? Verdomme, wat heb ik niet? _Wat is er mis met mij_? Denk je niet dat je me een verklaring schuldig bent? Waarom ben ik niet goed genoeg voor jou?"

"Verdomme, Ginny! Het heeft niks met jou te maken! Het gaat om mij!"

"Jou? Waarom? Omdat je de verdomde _Held _bent?"

"Omdat ik van _mannen_ hou, Ginny," gaf Harry boos toe. "Geen vrouwen. Niet jou, niet Hermelien. _Mannen! _Begrijp je het nu?"

Ze staarde naar hem, bevroren, alsof de ijskristallen die uit de lucht kwamen vallen haar getransformeerd hadden om stil te blijven staan. De schok in haar ogen werd overgedragen naar hem en hij gromde bijna. Verdomme, nu had hij het gedaan.

"Een verdomde homo," zei een lage stem vanuit Harry's linkerkant en hij draaide zich om om Ron te zien bij een met sneeuw bezaaide struik. "Een verdomde mietje! Hoe lang wist je het al, Harry? Sinds Zweinstein? Sinds we _kamergenoten _waren? Sinds we al die tijd aan het kamperen waren in het bos?" Ron zijn stem verhief zich, net als die van Ginny eerder.

Harry probeerde te spreken, maar zijn stembanden leken vast te zitten.

Ron lachte gemeen. "En hier was ik jaloers op Hermelien. Misschien moest ik jaloers zijn op mij, eh? Of waarschijnlijk niet mij, sinds je me nooit hebt benaderd, eh, _maat_. Of wist ik alleen niet dat je geen verdomde _homo _bent. Weet Hermelien het?"

Na een veelzeggende stilte lachte Ron nogmaals.

"Natuurlijk weet ze het. Zij is slim. Ik ben dom. Maar mij kon je het niet vertellen, of wel soms?"

"Hou op, Ron," kon Harry uitbrengen, terwijl hij langzaam achteruit liep. Hij had een aantal versies van een boze Ron gezien, maar deze was gewoon haast onrealistisch. Harry kon de verwondingen van zich af voelen spoelen. Ron gleed naar voren in zijn stoel alsof hij op hem af schreed.

"'Hou op, Ron,'" spotte Ron. "Het is altijd '_hou op, Ron_. Stop ermee, Ron. Wees geen idioot, Ron'. Het lijkt erop dat ik daadwerkelijk stom was om te stoppen. _Mijn beste vriend_. Je hebt me niet al je vieze geheimpjes verteld, of wel soms, Harry?"

"Ik wist het niet," fluisterde Harry.

Ron lachte bitter. Harry keek naar Ginny, die niet bewoog van haar plek, maar wiens ogen heen en weer vlogen tussen Ron en hem.

"Je wist het niet." Ron verhief zijn toverstok plots en richtte het naar Harry. Zijn lippen draaiden zich op een manier dat Harry aan Voldemort liet denken. "Ga hier verdomme weg, _Uitverkorene_. Blijf uit de verdomde buurt van mijn zus en mijn familie, en _blijf verdomme uit mijn buurt!_"

Harry nam een enkele beverige adem en Verdwijnselde.

~~O~~

Draco zat onder de sneeuw. Griffel had slim genoeg een sneeuwbal tegen een met wit-beladen boom gegooid, wat ervoor zorgde dat het witte spul naar beneden viel. Hij keek haar nijdig aan en haalde het sneeuw uit zijn haar. Hij maakte gauw zelf een sneeuwbal met zijn blote handen en joeg haar door de tuin terwijl ze wegrende, gillend met gelach.

Ze hadden de bosbes struiken gevonden na een vermoeiende zoektocht, en hadden het gevonden in een klein hoekje van de tuin. Het leek dat ze slim gemarkeerd waren met kleine metalen bordjes waar de groeigebied, geslacht en klasse op stond geschreven, iets waar Draco veel genoegen in nam wanneer hij Griffel erop attendeerde nadat ze de vijftiende levenloze tak had bekeken.

In alle werkelijkheid was het een ongeluk. Het viel Draco op nadat de punt van zijn vleugel erlangs gleed en de sneeuw eraf viel. Maar alsnog een overwinning was een overwinning.

Zelfs met die assistentie duurde het bijna net zo lang als dat ze bezig waren met de takken onderzoeken, en al helemaal wanneer sommige struiken niet eens een bordje bevatte. De Dreuzels leken niet consistent te zijn.

Draco gooide zijn sneeuwbal naar Griffel en lachte wanneer het haar raakte aan de achterkant van haar warrige haar en haar bijna vooruit gooide de sneeuw in. Ze draaide zich naar hem toe met een boze gelaatsuitdrukking, maar giechelde. Draco had verwacht dat ze iets terug zou doen, maar in plaats daarvan haalde ze alleen de sneeuw weg, en vroeg, "Hoe moeten we de wortels krijgen?"

In antwoord richtte Draco zijn toverstok naar de bosbes en ontwortelde de plant. Aarde regende neer van de takachtige wortel en liet een donkere plek achter op de grond.

"Hey! Wat doe je daar?" schreeuwde iemand en Draco draaide zich om en zag een Dreuzel in een soort uniform naar hen toe lopen. Griffel maakte een geluidje en racete naar Draco. Ze greep hem beet en Sommeerde de bosbes. Draco had amper tijd om na te denken voordat ze hen Verdwijnselde.

Ze liet Draco los en hij knipperde zijn ogen in zijn andere omgeving. Ze stonden voor de poort van Villa Malfidus, waar het nogmaals stevig sneeuwde. Griffel lachte terwijl ze de bosbes omhoog hield, weg van haar gewaad.

"Griffel," zei Draco afkeurend. "Ik kan niet geloven dat je dat die arme weerloze Dreuzel aan kon doen. Hoe moet hij in Godsnaam uitleggen dat een geprijsde struik gestolen is door een gekke vrouw in een gewaad en een man met vleugels?"

"Alleen een gekke vrouw in een gewaad, denk ik. Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat je Kameoflagespreuk nog op zijn plaats was. Ik heb er een hekel aan om Amnesia over ze uit te spreken."

"Ja, het is veel beter om ze te laten denken dat ze gek zijn."

"Sympathie voor Dreuzels? Van jou?" vroeg ze schalks.

Draco grijnsde. "Het is geen sympathie. Ik wijs alleen op het schokkende gedrag van de geprijsde werknemer van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving."

"Ik zal dat negeren. Hier, neem die verdomde struik aan." Ze hield het smerige ding voor haar uit en Draco frommelde zijn neus.

"Nee, bedankt. Kom binnen en ik zorg ervoor dat één van de elven het meeneemt."

Draco opende de poort en Griffel volgde, de plant achter haar aan meeslepend. Hij grijnsde en zwier om die herinnering in een Hersenpan te stoppen, want haar ontevreden gezicht was zeer vermakelijk. Hij moest toegeven dat haar aanwezigheid amusant was.

Draco riep een huis-elf wanneer ze de veranda hadden bereikt en Griffel dankbaar haar struik gaf zonder een tirade over huis-elf rechten.

"Ik ben vies en nat. Ik denk dat ik naar huis ga voor een heet bad."

"Oh, kom binnen en maak jezelf schoon. Ik wil nog eens langs de ingrediënten lijst gaan om te kijken of we niets hebben gemist voordat je weg kan. Je hebt ons vandaag behoorlijk onproductief gemaakt."

Griffel staarde nijdig naar hem, maar volgde Draco naar zijn kamers. "Ik ben genoeg productief geweest, dank je. Zonder mij had je de helft van de ingrediënten niet."

Hij negeerde dat en wuifde naar de badkamer en ging toen naar zijn slaapkamer om zijn natte kleding uit te doen. Hij gooide zijn natte shirt op een nabije stoel. De huis-elven hadden er een hekel aan als er natte kleding ergens rondzweefde, maar Draco vond dat ze dan ten minste iets te doen hadden. Hij gooide zijn laarzen en sokken aan de kant, voordat hij zijn broek naar beneden trok en een zachte zwarte aan deed. Hij Sommeerde een handdoek en gebruikte het voor zijn haar. Hij vond dat spreuken een drama waren voor zijn haar.

Hij verliet de slaapkamer met de handdoek half over zijn ogen en hoorde een iemand luid naar adem snakken. Hij haalde de stof weg met een sardonische grijns en wou Griffel een toespraak geven over het feit dat ze nog nooit een halfnaakte man had gezien, maar de woorden stierven in zijn keel wanneer hij Harry Potter in de deuropening zag staan, Draco aangapend alsof _hij _nog nooit een halfnaakte man had gezien.

Potter sprak snel. Zijn ogen schoten door de kamer, Draco ontwijkend. "Ik ben via het Haardrooster gekomen en één van de huis-elven heeft me hier naartoe gebracht. Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind en ik weet dat ik een uil moest sturen. Um… ik moet je ergens over spreken als je niet te druk bent–" Potter zijn ogen verwijdde zich nogmaals wanneer de deur naar de badkamer openging en Griffel eruit stapte en één van Draco zijn gewaden aanhad met haar haar in de handdoek.

"Dat was briljant, Draco, ik voel me een stuk beter…" Haar woorden stierven weg wanneer ze Potter zag.

"Ik… Oh, kut. Ik, um… ik kan beter gaan," zei Potter en vluchtte.

"Shit," zei Griffel en schokte Draco. Hij had nooit verwacht dat ze zoiets zou zeggen. Ze snelde naar de deur. "Ik moet achter hem aan gaan."

"Ik doe het wel!" zei Draco snel. Zijn moeder zou een beroerte krijgen als ze een halfnaakte Dreuzeltelg door de gangen zag lopen. "Zoek iets om te dragen wat Potter niet overdonderd. Ik haal de idioot wel terug."

Hij snelde naar de Schouwer, verbaasd over Potter zijn gedrag. De gang was leeg – Potter moest zo snel zijn als dat Kwast was als er pasteitjes te koop waren. Waarom was hij zo snel weer weg als hij helemaal hiernaartoe was gekomen om met hem te praten? Hij had Griffel vast en zeker bloter gezien, aangezien ze praktisch aan de heup gebonden waren aan elkaar sinds het eerste jaar…

Halverwege de hal _snapte _Draco het. Hij fronste in irritatie. Potter dacht immers toch niet dat er iets tussen hem en Griffel was? Draco zou liever seks hebben met Marcel Lubbermans. Hij huiverde bij de gedachte. _Misschien niet_.

Potter was snel, dus speelde Draco vals door de lucht in te schieten en door de hal heen te vliegen en langs een bocht. Hij overviel Potter bij de trap en stopte voor hem, zijn ontsnappingsroute afhakend.

"Waar ga je naartoe, Potter?" zei hij terloops.

Potter zijn gezicht vertrok zich pijnlijk en hij bestudeerde de mahonie trapleuning waar één van zijn handen op rustte. Het viel Draco op dat de knokkels bijna wit waren.

"Jij en Hermelien leken druk bezig te zijn," antwoorde Potter in dezelfde toon. "Ik… um… kom later wel terug. Het was niet belangrijk."

"Wees nou geen idioot, Potter."

Om een bepaalde reden flitsten de Schouwer zijn ogen. "Ik ben vandaag al vaak genoeg een idioot geweest. Waarom zou ik nu stoppen?" snauwde hij. Hij stapte naar voren, klaarblijkelijk om Draco aan de kant te duwen en te ontsnappen, maar Draco tilde zijn vleugel op om hem te stoppen. Potter liep ertegenaan en snakte naar adem wanneer zijn vingers zich om de rand sloten, de veren stevig vasthoudend. Draco zijn hart leek bijna te stoppen bij het contact, zelfs wanneer hij vaag noteerde dat de visioenen alleen geactiveerd werden door huid op huid contact. Interessant.

Potter zijn ogen ontmoette die van Draco en hij haalde zijn handen niet van de vleugels af. Ze leken bevroren in dat moment terwijl Draco verdronk in Potter zijn ogen die altijd al intens waren, maar nu bijna straalden. Draco was verrast dat hij er pijn in zag – hij herkende pijn altijd, en er was er genoeg van in Potter zijn ogen. Er was iets gebeurt, iets waar Draco nooit iets vanaf zou weten. De Schouwer was naar Draco toegekomen om het te vergeten, maar het was Griffel die hij nodig moest hebben.

Hij onderdrukte een raar gevoel van spijt bij de gedachte en reikte naar voren en nam Potter zijn – dankbaar beklede – pols. Zijn gestaar verscherpte zich wanneer Potter naar adem snakte en zijn gezicht zich pijnlijk vertrok. Draco verhief Potter zijn hand en scheurde zijn ogen weg van de overweldigende kleur groen om zijn arm te bekijken. Hij trok aan de stof van Potter zijn trui en fronste wanneer hij de blauwe en gezwollen pols zag.

"Zorg je nou nooit voor jezelf?" opperde hij en hij zuchtte zwaar. "Kom op."

Hij liet Potter zijn arm vallen en liep omhoog. Potter bewoog niet voor een moment, Draco zijn vleugel nog steeds vasthoudend als een levenslijn, maar zijn grip verslapte zich en hij opende zijn mond om te spreken.

"Kom nou maar gewoon," snauwde Draco. Hij liep door en verwachte dat Potter hem volgde. Gelukkig deed hij dat, want Draco wist niet zeker of hij zichzelf kon dwingen om de man vast te binden wie de Heer van het Duister had verslagen.

Potter liep achter hem aan voor een korte afstand voordat hij iets sneller liep en naast Draco kwam te lopen. Gelukkig waren de hallen van Villa Malfidus groot genoeg dat Draco, Potter en Draco zijn vleugels genoeg ruimte hadden, alhoewel hij op moest passen dat ze niet langs ornamenten gleden. Het viel hem op dat Potter probeerde niet te strompelen. Wat was er gebeurt dat hij een verstuikte pols had en mank liep? Een typische Schouwer zaak, of iets ergers?

~~ O ~~

Harry liep naast Malfidus, zich stom voelend. Hij wist dat hij eigenlijk weg zou moeten gaan, maar het gevoel van Malfidus zijn zachte vleugel leek hem te ontwrichten. Wanneer Malfidus hem terugriep had Harry niet de kracht om hem niet te gehoorzamen. Hij keek zijdelings naar de blonde man en keek snel weer weg. Malfidus was bijna te knap, zelfs met zijn haar door de war van de handdoek. Harry had bijna alles tegen hem gezegd wanneer hij Malfidus nat en glimmend zag, alleen gekleed in een donkere broek. Zijn voeten waren bloot.

Harry zijn blik gleed naar Malfidus zijn voeten en keek voor een aantal stappen hoe ze naar voren liepen, eerst de één en dan de ander, over het tapijt. Blote voeten leken mensen kwetsbaar te maken. Ze maakten Malfidus alleen…

Harry sloot die gedachte af voordat hij helemaal kon vormen. Hij sloot zijn ogen en volgde het bekende pad, zich afvragend wat hij hier in Godsnaam nog deed. Hij zou terug moeten naar het Ministerie en Romeo waarschuwen tegen de waarschijnlijke shitstorm die hij had opgeroerd bij de Wemels.

De scene van de herinnering zorgde ervoor dat hij stopte. Een vleugel gleed langs hem voordat Malfidus abrupt stopte. Harry schoot hem gauw een blik voordat hij weer begon te lopen. "Sorry," murmelde hij.

Malfidus verplaatste zich niet en na een paar stappen stopte Harry en keek achter zich.

"Kijk, Potter, Griffel en ik gingen naar één of andere Dreuzeltuin om wortels te halen voor een toverdrank. We waren beide doorweekt wanneer we terug kwamen en Griffel zat onder de modder, dus heb ik haar mijn badkamer aangeboden."

"Je hoeft het niet uit te leggen," zei Harry gauw, maar zijn opluchting was als een balsem voor zijn zenuwen. Het moest op zijn gezicht te zien zijn want Malfidus zijn gelaatsuitdrukking verstrakte zich.

"Blijkbaar wel. Maak je geen zorgen, ik begrijp dat iemand zoals ik nooit geschikt gezelschap ben voor je geliefde Griffel, zelfs zonder de vleugels. Slechte Malfidus, voormalig Dooddoener en alles."

Harry knipperde zijn ogen door zijn woorden. "Wil je dat worden?"

"Wil ik wat worden?" snauwde Malfidus wanneer hij langs Harry liep, wie het opviel dat de blonde man zijn vleugels tegen zichzelf aandrukte als een soort wit schild gemaakt van veren.

"Geschikt gezelschap voor Hermelien?"

Grijze ogen leken Harry zijn ziel te doorboren en een bittere glimlach draaide Malfidus zijn lippen. "Je bent echt blind, of niet, Potter?"

Met dat liep hij zijn kamer binnen en Harry was geforceerd om te volgen of om alleen in de gang te staan.

Hij stapte naar binnen en was omhelst door een bekend persoon. "Oh, Harry! Ik ben zo blij dat je terug bent gekomen. Ik weet dat dit vast verkeerd…"

Harry zorgde snel dat ze niet verder kon praten voordat ze iets zei wat doelde op zijn aantrekking voor Malfidus, wie hen nieuwsgierig bekeek voordat hij een kam tevoorschijn haalde om het door zijn blonde haren te halen. Harry gaf Hermelien resoluut zijn volle aandacht en zei, "Laat maar. Malfidus zei dat jullie toverdrank ingrediënten aan het halen waren. Iets gevonden?"

Hermelien was uit de gewaad en handdoek gestapt en weer gekleed in haar eigen normale kleding – een licht gewaad over jeans en een Dreuzel shirt. Haar haar was nog steeds nat en leek vreemd in tegenstelling tot haar normale kapsel, alhoewel de punten al begonnen op te krullen. Ze stuiterden op en neer wanneer ze knikte en ze in haar uitleg lanceerde van die dag – een uitstapje naar Buckingham Palace op zoek naar de wortels van de bosbes.

"…en toen ontdekte Draco dat de planten _gelabeld _waren, van alle dingen… Harry, wat is er mis?"

Harry schrok op uit zijn mijmering. Hij keek naar Malfidus, wie zijn haar aan het kammen was, zonder de gebruikelijke hunkering, aangezien hij dacht aan de herinnering van Ginny in de sneeuw waar de witte substantie in haar haar gesmolten was en ze daar stond met horror over haar gezicht geschreven. En die van Ron. Hij speelde het keer op keer af, wensende dat het anders geëindigd was.

Harry forceerde een glimlach wanneer hij zijn aandacht van Malfidus afhaalde. "Niks. Het was alleen een zware dag."

"Ja, je kan Potter beter vragen waarom hij nu strompelt. En zijn toverstok hand zou niks meer kunnen doen als er niet iets gauw aan gedaan werd."

Hermelien snakte naar adem en greep zijn arm. Harry voelde een vloed aan dankbaarheid door Malfidus zijn argeloze opmerking. Het had Hermelien haar aandacht van zijn mentale staat afgehouden. Hij zou haar de scene tussen Ginny en Ron vertellen, maar… niet nu. Niet nu en al helemaal niet hier.

"Wat is er gebeurt?" riep ze.

"Ik was stom," gaf Harry toe. "Ik achtervolgde een verdachte en gleed uit op het ijs."

Malfidus zijn gelach zorgde ervoor dat Harry bijna glimlachte, maar Hermelien gaf hem een nijdige blik. "Het is niet grappig, Draco. Hij kon iets gebroken hebben! Harry, waarom ben je niet naar een Heler geweest? Dit is serieus! Moet je zien hoe opgezwollen het is." Ze fronste en porde Harry zijn pols.

Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar om geen geluid te laten ontsnappen van zijn pijn. "Au, Hermelien! Verdomme, het is een goed iets dat je geen Heler bent geworden!"

"Wees niet zo'n baby. Draco, heb je toevallig wat Nicato Zalf?"

"Natuurlijk."

Een huis-elf kwam terug met een pot vol met een paarse zalf. Hermelien opende het en smeerde de substantie over Harry zijn arm, de lidmaat pijnlijk draaiend om de onderkant te bereiken.

"Denk je dat je mijn elleboog in de kom kan laten?" vroeg hij droogjes.

"Stil, jij."

Het smeersel deed gelijk zijn werk en Harry kromde zijn hand dankbaar. Hij besloot om te investeren in de zalf zodat hij het kon gebruiken op zijn gevaarlijkere missies.

"Nou, Draco zei dat je strompelde?"

Harry gaf de blonde man een nijdige blik, wie hem een geamuseerde gaf, voordat hij weer het vuur inkeek, nog steeds bezig met zijn haar. Harry bestudeerde hem voor lange momenten voordat Hermelien hem porde. "Oh. Sorry, het is niks. Alleen een blauwe plek. Nee, ik ga niet strippen zodat je me kan helpen. Laat de zalf maar gewoon achter en ik doe het laten zelf wel." Na haar koppige blik voegde hij toe, "Ik beloof het."

Ze keek naar Draco en toen weer gauw naar Harry voordat ze opstond. "Dan ga ik maar, Draco, maar ik ben hier morgen erg vroeg om mee te helpen met de toverdraken."

Malfidus keek haar nijdig na. "Met erg vroeg bedoel je één uur in de middag?"

Ze stak haar tong naar hem uit. "Als je niet oppast ben ik hier wanneer de zon net opkomt."

Hij wuifde haar weg en ze gaf Harry een veelzeggende blik voordat ze verdween door de hal en de deur zachtjes achter zich dicht deed.

"Oké, Potter. Wat wilde je discussiëren?"

Harry plukte aan de rand van zijn mouw en probeerde niet naar de blonde man te kijken. Het was een marteling om zo dicht bij iets te zijn wat hij niet kon hebben, en al helemaal wanneer hij emotioneel een wrak was. "Um… Ik heb eerder met Romeo gesproken," begon Harry, rondtastend voor woorden en hij vroeg zich af hoeveel hij Malfidus moest vertellen. Er leek plots teveel. Teveel tussen Narcissa haar bedreigingen en Harry zijn baan, en zijn stomme aantrekking, en nu Ginny en Ron en zijn openbaring… Harry stond op en liep naar de balkondeuren. De kamer leek bedwelmend met de warmte van het vuur wat Malfidus in een groot, ontastbaar sieraad veranderde.

Harry trok één van de Franse deuren open en stapte in de licht vallende sneeuw. Hij liep naar het eind van de wit bezaaide gesteente en stopte bij de reling om om zich heen te kijken.

"Potter, wat is er?" opperde Malfidus in de deurpost achter hem.

"Ik denk niet dat ik nog langer aan deze zaak kan werken," gaf Harry toe zonder dat hij naar hem keek.

"Wat?"

Harry probeerde het geluid van verontwaardiging in Malfidus zijn stem te negeren.

"Het lijkt niet alsof ik er goed in ben, en een aantal dingen zijn recentelijk gebeurt en… en ik weet zeker dat Romeo iemand vind die mijn plaats in kan nemen, waarschijnlijk Angstrom, hij is IJslands en heeft niet eens van Voldemort gehoord, dus hij zou niet bevooroordeeld zijn–"

"Waar heb je het verdomme over, Potter? Wat voor soort _dingen _zijn er gebeurt? Wat je zegt slaat nergens op."

Harry draaide zich boos naar hem toe, geïrriteerd dat hij het moeilijker maakte dan noodzakelijk. Malfidus vond hem niet aardig, dus waarom greep hij de kans niet aan om zich van hem te ontdoen? Het schokte hem dat Malfidus zo dichtbij stond, nog steeds op blote voeten en hij droeg nog steeds een broek. Harry was bijna vergeten dat Malfidus immuun was voor de kou. Sneeuwvlokken landde en smolten op zijn lichte huid, het bewijs vormend van menselijke warmte ondanks de vleugels en de resistentie tegen de elementen.

"_Wat _is er gebeurt?" opperde hij nog een keer.

Harry zuchtte. "Dit. _Dit _is er gebeurt." Met dat leunde Harry naar voren en drukte zijn lippen tegen die van Malfidus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WAT?! Is dat het einde?! Yup, das het einde mensen. Nou ja, van dit hoofdstuk natuurlijk. Anyway, ben moe, dus ik ga lekker slapen en morgen maar weer naar stage toe. Tot de volgende keer! (Gossiemikkie, ben ik vergeten het als nieuw hoofdstuk neer te zetten! Nou ja, dan maar nu XD.)


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

__**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry! Jullie mogen me best een bericht sturen om te zeggen dat het te lang duurt, hoor! Mijn Nederlandse fan fictie wordt namelijk nog wel eens achterop gezet. Vooral aangezien de laatste update op 12 september was o.O En al helemaal met zo'n cliffhanger... Ben helemaal niet lief voor jullie geweest! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Whether outwardly or inwardly,<em>

_Whether in space or time,_

_The farther we penetrate the unknown,_

_The vaster and more marvellous it becomes._

_- Charles A. Lindbergh_

Draco stond in bevroren schok voor een moment en werd toen belagen met beelden. _Potter stond voor een bekende muur, en leek erg van streek en afgeleid—hij haalde een hand door zijn haar en fronste._ De scene schoot voorbij naar _Potter die praktisch brandde met woedde_; Draco was zo verstrikt door de intensiteit dat hij niet op zijn omgeving lette totdat het te laat was. _Potter hield een witte veer vast en glimlachte dromerig wanneer hij een vinger langs de rug haalde. De blik was uiterst verleidelijk—_

De beelden stopte zo abrupt als ze gekomen waren, wat Draco toestond om de drukking van Harry Potter zijn lippen tegen de zijne te registreren. De kus was verre van weifelend. Alhoewel teder, het was een Griffoendor kus, oprecht en het verschool niks, wapens plaatsend in Draco zijn handen zonder twijfel.

Voordat Draco het volledige proces van de openhartigheid van Potter zijn ziel kon bevatten (alhoewel zijn eerste impuls was om zijn vleugels om de man te wikkelen om te zien hoe ver zijn neiging ging), brak de Schouwer de kus en stapte weg.

"Het spijt me, ik… Nou, je weet het nu," zei Potter, elegant zoals altijd. Hij leek geweldig zenuwachtig en op de één of andere manier jongensachtig kwetsbaar met de sneeuw wat aan zijn pony en wimpers kleefde. "Het spijt me. Ik moet gaan."

Voordat Draco naar hem kon reiken om hem te stoppen, Verdwijnselde Potter.

_Shit._

Draco raakte met zijn tong zijn lippen aan en proefde Potter. Zijn gedachtes draaiden. Hij had nooit kunnen dromen dat Potter ooit zo over hem dacht. Het was gestoord. Gestoord en… elektrisch. Draco glimlachte, zich plots voelend alsof hij kon vliegen zonder vleugels, maar aangezien hij die had lachte hij en schoot hemelwaarts, waar hij een aantal salto's maakte voordat hij op het balkon landde met hernieuwde vastberadenheid. Hij moest de idioot vinden.

Wanneer hij de kamer binnenkwam realiseerde hij zich dat hij geen idee had waar de Schouwer woonde.

Maar Griffel wel.

Binnen momenten hing zijn hoofd in de open haard en brulde hij naar de borstel-harige vrouw.

Ze kwam in zijn zicht geschuifeld, nogmaals gekleed in een kamerjas, alhoewel deze een ongepaste kleur lichtpaars was. Draco grimaste.

"Wat nu weer?" opperde ze. "Ik heb jullie twee net alleen gelaten… is er iets gebeurd met Harry?" Ze knielde voor de haard neer.

"Ik weet het niet, hij gedraagt zich… anders," gaf Draco toe.

"Is Harry daar nog?"

"Nee, dat is het probleem. Ik moet weten waar hij is. Je weet waar hij woont, correct?"

"Kom erdoorheen, ik haat het om zo te praten." Ze stond op en nam een aantal stappen terug, zodat Draco in haar woonkamer kon stappen. De boeken leken zich haast verdubbeld te hebben. Zelfs de bank zat eronder, maar hij was niet in de bui om haar te bekritiseren, deze keer. Zijn geest zat vol met Potter. Waarom had Potter hem gekust? Het was belachelijk.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Hermelien. "Hebben jullie twee weer eens ruzie gehad?"

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en realiseerde zich dat het een fout was om Griffel op te zoeken. Ze zou hem nooit vertellen waar Potter woonde. Ten eerste zou Griffel elk detail willen weten en daarna opperen waarom Draco hem wou zien. Hij debatteerde wat te zeggen en knaagde aan zijn lip terwijl hij twijfelde.

"Wat is er dan?" vroeg ze.

"Potter is gek geworden. Ik denk dat hij naar St. Holisto gebracht moet worden voor een mentaal onderzoek."

Griffel glimlachte daadwerkelijk en de lijnen van spanning in haar lichaam ontspande zich. "Wat heeft hij deze keer gedaan?"

"Hij heeft me gekust."

Griffel haar glimlach verwijdde zich en ze barstte uit in ongepast gegniffel. "Oh ja?"

Draco keek haar nijdig aan. "Ik denk dat je niet volledig begrijpt hoe erg deze situatie is."

Ze schoolde haar gelaatsuitdrukking in een serieuze houding, maar haar bruine ogen glinsterden nog steeds met humor. "Natuurlijk. Het spijt me zeer. Ga verder."

"Wat bedoel je, _ga verder_? Dat is het. Potter kuste me, dus het is duidelijk dat hij gek is."

"Op zo'n manier. Denk je niet dat het mogelijk is dat hij zich tot je aangetrokken voelt?"

Draco gaapte haar aan. Haar kalme acceptatie was onverwacht. "Natuurlijk niet," snauwde hij. "De Uitverkorene kust niet zomaar _mannen_ en al helemaal niet voormalige Dooddoener mannen. Het is niet acceptabel. Hij is de Gouden Jongen van het Ministerie; hij zou uit de Schouwer Divisie getrommeld worden in schande."

Griffel lachte; lachte daadwerkelijk. "Eerlijk waar! Denk je echt dat ze Harry Potter uitsluiten om zijn seksuele voorkeuren?"

"Ja," zei Draco vlak.

Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Sommige, ja. Maar Harry heeft nooit iets om de meningen van anderen gegeven, behalve van wie dicht bij zijn hart staan…" Haar zin stierf af en een bezorgde blik kwam over haar gezicht heen. _Eindelijk_, dacht Draco. "Het is raar dat hij je gekust heeft." Ze hield een hand omhoog wanneer Draco knikte. "Niet omdat _jij _het bent, maar omdat ik dacht dat hij nog niet klaar was om zijn gevoelens te uiten. Er moet iets gebeurd zijn. Hij gedroeg zich vreemd vanavond. Ik merkte het op, maar ik dacht dat hij simpelweg op zijn verwondingen reageerde. Ik had beter moeten weten."

Ze kauwde op haar lip en Draco flapte uit, "Wat voor gevoelens?"

Griffel haalde haar wenkbrauw omhoog naar hem. "Ik denk dat het beter is om dat aan Harry zelf te vragen, of niet?"

Draco keek nijdig haar kant op. Hij wist zeker dat ze meer wist dan dat ze losliet. "Prima. Zeg me waar ik hem kan vinden."

"Wat ben je van plan om te gaan doen?"

"Hem confronteren, natuurlijk, en eisen waarom hij zich als een idioot gedraagt wanneer hij _gevoelens_ voor me heeft. Wat niet te geloven is, trouwens. Ik denk dat hij één of andere Beuker tegen zijn hoofd aan heeft gekregen."

"En als hij echt om je geeft? Wat dan? Ik hou je altijd bij hem weg als je van plan bent hem te kwetsen."

Draco gaapte haar aan, maar draaide weg om nietsziend naar een schilderij van de zee te staren. De rustgevende scene kalmeerde hem totaal niet. Hij dacht terug aan de kus en gaf toe dat het misschien – heel misschien – mogelijk was dat Potter zich tot hem aangetrokken voelde. Maar, waarom? Het was onlogisch. Potter heeft hem altijd gehaat. Het idee was weerzinwekkend.

"Ik wil hem niet kwetsen," gaf Draco toe.

"Maar je bent niet geïnteresseerd?" vroeg ze.

Draco draaide zich om en keek haar nijdig aan. "Hoe moet ik dat in hemelsnaam weten? Ik leerde een moment geleden pas van zijn krankzinnigheid! En het maakt alsnog geen verdomde verschil of ik wel of niet geïnteresseerd ben! Hij is de verdomde Uitverkorene! Ik ben een voormalig Dooddoener en een verdomd _gedrocht_! Het. Kan. Niet. Gebeuren."

Hij draaide zich om om het laatste gedeelte van zijn boze preek uit te delen en haar lippen verdunde zich. "Ik zou niet suggereren om het zo tegen Harry te zeggen. Hij kan behoorlijk koppig zijn wanneer iemand zegt dat iets niet kan. Je slaagt er alleen in om hem meer vastbesloten te maken."

De gedachte aan een vastberaden Harry Potter verzegelde Draco zijn keel voor een moment en een beeld keerde terug naar hem van een Harry Potter die vlamde van woede. Het idee alleen al zorgde voor passie… Draco zijn vleugels sloegen zich om zichzelf alsof hij zichzelf afschermde van zo'n mogelijkheid.

"Misschien is het beter als je naar huis gaat om na te denken. Momenteel denk je niet echt helder en, klaarblijkelijk, is het met Harry hetzelfde gesteld. Als je morgen nog zo denk als nu, dan neem ik je mee naar hem."

Draco wilde niet wachten; hij wou Potter _nu_ zien, maar hij realiseerde zich dat ze gelijk had. Hij moest een manier verzinnen om de idioot te overtuigen dat wat hij voor Draco voelde irrationeel was. Het was zelfs mogelijk dat zijn nieuwe uitrusting en vaardigheden iets te doen hadden met Potter zijn attitude. Misschien waren de Anakim meer als de Glamorgana's dan ze hadden gedacht? Hij suggereerde het idee aan Griffel.

Ze glimlachte nogmaals. "Ik denk dat het meer te maken heeft met het blonde haar dan de vleugels," zei ze ontwijkend en lachte toen om zijn verbijsterde uitdrukking. "Ga nu maar naar huis. Ik kom morgen langs de Villa en dan vinden we wel een oplossing."

Draco zuchtte, wetende dat hij niet verder kwam bij de koppige vrouw. Hij knikte kortaf en ging terug naar huis.

~~ O ~~

Hermelien probeerde Harry te bereiken wanneer de vlammen afgenomen waren na Draco zijn vertrek. Zoals verwacht was Harry zijn Haardrooster afgesloten, wat betekende dat hij Verschijnselen ook niet toestond. Iets was zeker mis. Ze debatteerde om daar langs te gaan en op de deuren te beuken totdat hij gedwongen was om haar binnen te laten, maar dan zou hij chagrijnig zijn en toch niks vertellen. Ze dacht dat het productiever was om wat onderzoekswerk te verrichten.

Ze sprak via het Haardvuur met het Ministerie, en na een paar indringende vragen aan een aantal collega's had ze ontdekt dat Harry naar de Wemels was gegaan nadat hij zijn kantoor had verlaten. Met een slecht voorgevoel vroeg Hermelien haar af wie ze nu moest contacteren. Zeker weten geen Ron. En Ginny had haarzelf in Ron zijn hoekje geplaatst nadat Harry het had geprobeerd om het met haar uit te maken. Hermelien dacht dat één van hen of allebei iets met Harry zijn gedrag te maken had.

Arthur was een mogelijkheid, maar om hem van Molly haar strenge toezicht weg te halen was niet te doen voor de ochtend. Molly had haar gevoelens jegens Hermelien haar "verraad" van Ron duidelijk gemaakt. Ze had geen contact van Molly ontvangen, zelfs niet op haar verjaardag. Het was geen verassing voor Hermelien, natuurlijk, en ze weigerde om het te laten steken. Molly probeerde nog steeds om Harry in het plaatje te brengen, waarschijnlijk omwille Ginny, wat de uitnodigingen verklaarde.

George was de volgende logische keuze. Zijn niet te onderdrukken goede moed was na de dood van zijn broer zwakker geworden, maar het was niet verdwenen. Hij behandelde Hermelien zoals hij normaliter had gedaan, tot haar opluchting. Helaas beantwoorde hij zijn Haardvuur niet.

Hermelien was voor een moment radeloos, voordat ze zich Bill herinnerde. Hij werd vaak uitgenodigd voor de etentjes van de familie, als ze Harry moest geloven. Hij werkte nog steeds bij Goudgrijp en ze had zeker zijn Haardvuur adres. Ze was het bijna vergeten in de hectische tijd na de oorlog. Alhoewel ze een beetje nerveus was om hem te bereiken, stak ze toch haar hoofd in de open haard en ze kromp bijna ineen toen Fleur haar beantwoorde. De Franse dame wreef Hermelien nog steeds op de verkeerde manier, alhoewel ze beleefd genoeg was.

Hermelien had al gauw een leugen klaarliggen waarin ze duidelijk maakte dat ze met Bill moest praten wat betreft een zaak waar ze toegang nodig moest hebben tot Goudgrijp, en ze probeerde het zo saai mogelijk te laten klinken waardoor de ogen van Fleur al gauw absent raakten. Ze ging weg en Bill zijn gezicht verscheen.

"Ik loog," zei ze gauw in een lage toon. "Ik moet met je praten over Harry."

"Waar ben je?" vroeg Bill.

"Op het Ministerie. Het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving hun persoonlijke Haardvuur."

Bill draaide zijn hoofd en sprak over zijn schouder. "Fleur, ik moet even naar het Ministerie. Ik ben zo terug."

Hermelien trok zich weg van het vuur en Bill stapte vanuit de vlammen.

"Vertel me wat er vanavond gebeurt is," vroeg ze grimmig.

~~ O ~~

Draco keerde terug naar huis via het Haardvuur en liep bijna tegen zijn moeder aan wanneer hij eruit stapte. Hij rechtte zichzelf in weerhield zichzelf er net van om niet te vloeken.

"Draco!" riep ze uit, "Heb je het huis verlaten?"

_Verdomme_. Nu was hij zeer zeker betrapt.

Ze keek hem nijdig aan. "Was je weg met Harry Potter?"

Draco staarde haar aan, zich afvragend waarom ze zo'n toon aansloeg. Ze had de man tenslotte ingehuurd. Waarom zou het haar van streek maken dat hij in de buurt was van de Uitverkorene?

"Nee," zei hij eerlijk voordat zijn gezicht zich pijnlijk vertrok, zich afvragend wat voor een alternatief hij moest gebruiken. Hoe kon hij zijn absentie uitleggen?

"Je bent WEG geweest?" Haar toon was schel en ze leek haast paniekachtig.

"Niemand zag me, Moeder," zei hij droog.

"Hoe kun je dat zeker weten? Waar ben je geweest?"

"Ik moest iets controleren," zei Draco vaag. "Ik was behoorlijk veilig en onze kleine geheim is ook veilig. Geloof me wanneer ik zeg dat ik gewoon mijn eigen oordeel daarop kan geven."

Ze wilde verder vragen; Draco kon het zien aan haar gezicht. Ze wilde wanhopig weten waar hij naartoe was gegaan, maar hij was plots net zo vastbesloten om het haar niet te vertellen. Twee paar vastberaden ogen staarden elkaar naar beneden en Narcissa keek als eerste weg. Draco zijn genoegdoening vocht met zijn opluchting.

"Je oordeel is deze keer waarschijnlijk niet genoeg," snauwde ze. "Dit kwam wanneer je weg was."

Ze overhandigde hem een rol perkament en hij nam het gewillig aan voordat hij fronste. Hij had het officiële Ministerie stempel vaak genoeg gezien. De gouden band eromheen wees erop dat het van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Azkaban Divisie kwam. Draco opende het met een naar voorgevoel.

"Wanneer?" vroeg ze zachtjes.

"Volgende week," reageerde hij.

Zijn moeder begroef haar gezicht in haar handen en Draco had plots een hele nieuwe reden om Harry Potter te zien.

~~ O ~~

Bill keek nieuwsgierig naar Hermelien wanneer hij uit de vlammen kwam stappen. Hij was zo knap als ooit. De littekens waren vervaagd en zorgde er alleen maar voor dat hij iets gevaarlijk leek, iets wat ze wist dat hij bewerkte.

"Zeg het maar," zei ze zonder inleiding. "Ik wil weten wat er is gebeurd."

"Waar is Harry?" ging hij tegen haar in.

"Thuis. Vrijwillig opgesloten. Hij antwoord niemand." _Behalve Draco_, voegde ze mentaal toe, maar ze weigerde die confrontatie te laten gebeuren totdat ze wist wat Harry geconfronteerd had.

Bill knikte. "Begrijpelijk. Blijkbaar is het vanavond naar buiten gekomen dat Harry de aanwezigheid van mannen prefereert."

Hermelien had het half verwacht, maar ze verbleekte alsnog en zonk in een nabije stoel. De kamer werd voornamelijk gebruikte voor privé getuigenverklaringen, en bevatte alleen maar een sofa en twee comfortabele stoelen. "Verdomme," zei ze zachtjes.

Bill haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik denk dat het voor het beste is. Misschien stopt Ginny nu eens met haar opdringerigheid. We wisten allemaal al dat Harry nooit op die manier naar Ginny keek. Nou ja, ik ten minste. En George. Mam… Wel, mam is een beetje vreemd, soms."

Hermelien haar lippen verdunde zich. Molly haar koppigheid was bekend bij haar.

Bill klakte sympathiek. "Maak je geen zorgen, Mam houd vanzelf wel op met het behandelen van Ron alsof hij van porselein is. Uiteindelijk." Hij klonk niet overtuigend en Hermelien negeerde de opmerking.

"Hoe nam iedereen het op?"

"Nou, Ginny was pissig, natuurlijk. Ze heeft het nieuws aan ons verteld, door de kamer heen bulderend en ze dreigde ermee naar de krant te gaan."

Hermelien vertrok haar gezicht.

"Maar ze heeft het niet gedaan, hoor!" zei Bill gauw. "Pap heeft haar omgepraat. Hij staat aan Harry zijn kant hierin, net zoals George en ik. Mam lijkt in shock. Ik denk dat ze het slechter opnam dan Ginny, om eerlijk te zijn."

"En Ron?" vroeg Hermelien zacht.

Bill haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik kan hem dezer dagen niet lezen. Hij kwam binnen en zei niets. Geen enkel woord, zelfs wanneer Ginny probeerde om hem aan haar kant te krijgen. Hij knikte alleen maar om het verhaal te bevestigen voordat hij de kamer verliet. Mam ging achter hem aan en hij vertelde haar dat ze zich met haar eigen leven moest bemoeien en dat hij wat tijd nodig moest hebben om na te denken."

Hermelien kauwde op een nagel.

Voor het eerst in een lange tijd debatteerde ze om Ron te contacteren.

~~ O ~~

Griffel was volhardend; Draco moest haar dat nageven. Ze drong aan dat Potter wakker was, ook al was het net na tienen in de morgen. Draco was zelf amper wakker, maar hij was vastbesloten om met Potter te praten. Terwijl hij toekeek was Griffel bezig met het plukken aan Potter zijn Haardvuur connectie totdat de constante vibratie de Schouwer waarschijnlijk half gek maakte. Potter klonk als een grommend beest wanneer hij eindelijk antwoordde.

"Hermelien. Ik ben erg moe. Kun je me niet gewoon laten?"

Draco kon de boze Schouwer niet zien, aangezien hij tegen Griffel haar mantel van de haard leunde, uit het zicht van Potter zijn gezicht in de vlammen.

"Nee, dat kan ik niet, Harry. Je kunt je hoofd niet in het zand steken en doen alsof je problemen zo verdwijnen."

"Je weet dan over mijn problemen?"

Draco haatte het dat de Schouwer zijn stem zo verslagen was. Het leek op de één of andere manier onnatuurlijk.

"Ja, Harry. Laat je bezetting nu los."

"Oké."

Griffel stond op en keek Draco met een trieste glimlach aan. "Nu is het aan jou," zei ze zachtjes. "Wees lief."

Draco wilde naar haar sneren, maar vond zich plots onbekwaam. In plaats daarvan knikte hij. Een handvol met Brandstof later en Draco stapte uit de haard in een kamer die erg bekend leek. Potter snakte naar adem wanneer hij hem zag en Draco schudde het déjà vu van zich af om naar hem te grijnzen.

"Slimme meid, die Griffel."

Potter murmelde iets wat veel leek op, "Verraadster", maar Draco negeerde het. Hij toverde een stuk perkament tevoorschijn met een tikje van zijn toverstok en hij liet het stukje naar de Schouwer toe vliegen.

"Je moet hier wat aan doen!"

Potter zijn starende blik transformeerde zich in verwarring, maar hij nam het rol perkament voorzichtig aan. Hij rolde het uit en las het door, voordat hij plots inhaleerde en scherp naar Draco keek, wie knikte. "Ja, Potter, het is bijna tijd voor mijn visite aan Azkaban."

"Je kunt niet gaan," zei Potter onbeduidend.

"Natuurlijk kan ik niet gaan!" snauwde Draco. "Niet zoals ik eruit zie. Maar hoe zou het lijken als ik niet kom? Het is de enige heldere plek in zijn miezerige leven." Draco probeerde de bitterheid uit zijn stem te halen, maar faalde. Zijn vader mag dan wel een klootzak zijn, maar Draco hield van hem. Hij miste hem vreselijk, zo nu en dan, en hij miste vooral zijn vader zijn kalmerende invloed op zijn moeder. Ze moest wat anders doen dan achter haar absente man smachten en Draco zijn conditie constant te benoemen.

Potter knikte. "Ik weet het. Het spijt me. Sprekende over je vader, je moeder maakte een interessante opmerking tijdens ons laatste gesprek."

Draco haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog.

"Ze suggereerde dat je vader misschien een manier heeft om wraak te zoeken tegen bepaalde mensen, zelfs vanuit Azkaban. Denk je dat dat waar is?

Draco fronste en vroeg zich af waarom zijn moeder zulke informatie zou offeren. "Wraak tegen bepaalde mensen?"

Potter kuchte. "Nou, wraak tegen wie je ontvoerd heeft, bijvoorbeeld."

Draco knikte, denkende dat het een bedreiging is die zijn moeder zou gebruiken. Het was ten slotte waar. De fortuin van de Malfidussen zou veel in werking kunnen zetten, zelfs wanneer het onmogelijk leek. De juiste omkoping van een bewaker van Azkaban kon al gauw garanderen dat een bericht terecht kwam in de handen van mensen die niet bang waren om bloed te verspillen, als het nodig was. Draco wist zonder twijfel dat zijn vader een behoorlijk goed leven had in zijn cel, waarschijnlijk bevoorraad met de beste wijn en uitgekozen maaltijden.

"Bang, Potter?" vroeg hij lichtjes. "Is dat de reden voor je stomme poging om mijn zaak op te geven?"

Potter zijn gelaatsuitdrukkingen verstrakten zich. Hij leek uitgeput, alsof hij helemaal niet geslapen had. Zijn haar was erger dan normaal en hij droeg een vreselijk geruite pyjamabroek en een te grote grijze T-shirt die aan één kant van zijn schouder er bijna afhing.

"Je weet waarom," zei Potter abrupt.

Draco neuriede dubbelzinnig. "Ik hoop dat je weet dat als je probeert om mijn zaak op te geven, dat ik een zaak maak tegen het Ministerie. En tegen jou, persoonlijk."

Potter leek bevroren van de schrik. "Wat?" vroeg hij terwijl zijn gezichtsuitdrukking donker werd in woede.

Draco glimlachte bijna. Dit was de Potter die hij kende. De leeuw, niet de moed verliezende welp. Energie kraakte praktisch rondom de Schouwer. "Je had me gehoord."

"Dat kun je niet doen," siste Potter.

"Dat kan ik en dat zal ik. Je maakte een belofte dat je degene die me in een monster hebben veranderd zal oppakken en ik houd je eraan." Draco draaide zich weg, alsof hij in de haard zou stappen en weg zou gaan, maar toen draaide hij zich nogmaals om naar Potter en hield zijn hand heerszuchtig uit. "Ik wil mijn brief graag terug, alsjeblieft."

Potter stalkte naar voren, één en al aangelijnde woede en gecontroleerde magie. Met een bedwelmende stormloop realiseerde Draco zich dat hij de man al een hele tijd wou. Wanneer Potter zijn vuist naar zich toeschoot om hem de rol te geven in dichtgeklemde vingers, nam Draco Potter zijn pols en wachtte tot de visioenen kwamen. Ze stelden hem niet teleur.

_Potter schreeuwde en wierp spreuken om zich heen wanneer gekleurde spreuken om zijn hoofd vlogen. _Een verschuiving en dan _lag hij languit op een achtergrond van goed onderhouden gras, al lachend, zijn zwarte haar glimmend tegenover het groen. _Nog een vervaging en toen _zat Potter in een kroeg, een mok vasthoudend met iets donkers en schuimend, en al lachend likte hij de snor van schuim weg wat op zijn bovenlip zat._

En toen waren de visioenen voorbij en het was gewoon Potter, wie hem aanstaarde met wijde groene ogen. Draco nam een stap naar voren en wierp zijn vleugels naar voren zodat ze rond Potter waren, de Schouwer inpakkend als een soort cocon. Zonder dat hij Potter zijn pols losliet, leunde hij naar voren en kuste hem.

~~ O ~~

Harry was aan het dromen. Hij moest wel dromen, want _Draco Malfidus kuste hem_. Malfidus kuste hem en zijn vleugels waren om hem heen geslagen als een soort ongerepte mantel, en alleen het feit dat de scenario duizend keer beter was dan welke droom ook gaf hem ruimte voor twijfel.

Malfidus gedroeg zich zo normaal—verwaand en veeleisend—dat Harry gedacht had dat hij het hele balkon-kus ding wou negeren. En nu dit. Deze… _volslagen perfectie_.

Hij durfde amper te ademen wanneer Malfidus zijn lippen over de zijne schaatsten, licht aan het begin, en toen met meer druk, aandringend tot een antwoord. Harry gaf hem één, zijn hand rond Malfidus zijn middel krullend om hem dichterbij te trekken voordat hij zijn mond opende voor toegang. Malfidus accepteerde het aanbod, en dompelde zijn tong naar binnen waar het naar Harry zijn gevoelige gedeeltes gleed totdat hij dacht dat zijn knieën door knakten. Hij dacht dat het daadwerkelijk gebeurt zou zijn als Malfidus zijn vleugels hem niet rechtop hielden.

Wanneer Malfidus stopte met hem kussen, trok Harry zich terug om vervolgens naar hem te kijken met een wazig zicht. Hij dacht dat het een vreemde reactie was op een kus, ook al was het spectaculair, en toen realiseerde hij zich pas dat zijn bril scheef hing.

Malfidus reek omhoog om hem recht te zetten en Harry zijn zicht verscherpte zich.

"Hemeltje, Potter. Eén zoen en het lijkt alsof je flauw valt."

"Ik denk dat het niet veel scheelt," gaf Harry ademloos toe.

Malfidus lachte en Harry dacht dat het misschien het mooiste geluid was wat hij ooit gehoord had. Hij glimlachte terug. "Jij kuste me als eerste," herinnerde Malfidus hem.

"Je hebt gelijk. Het slimste wat ik ooit gedaan heb?" suggereerde Harry hoopvol.

"Dat valt nog te zien," zei Malfidus. "Tot nu toe valt het onder het stomste. Waarom heb je het gedaan?"

"Het is je haar," gaf Harry toe.

Malfidus fronste. "Mijn haar?"

Harry knikte. "Ik heb een zwakte voor blonde mensen." Hij reek omhoog en raakte Malfidus zijn haar haast eerbiedig aan.

"Blonde mensen," herhaalde Malfidus in een stem als ijzer.

"Ja. Vooral blonde mensen met grijze ogen."

"Echt?" Het ijzer verzachtte enigszins. "Dat lijkt best… zeldzaam."

"Behoorlijk zeldzaam. En het lijkt erop alsof ik aangetrokken ben tot Malfidussen."

Een hint van een grijns raakte Malfidus zijn lippen. "Blonde, grijs-ogige Malfidussen."

Harry knikte nogmaals. "Maar alleen blondharige, grijs-ogige Malfidussen met _vleugels_."

"Je hebt een behoorlijke selectieve smaak."

"Inderdaad."

"Je hebt geluk dat je zo'n specimen hebt weten te lokaliseren."

"Enorm geluk," reageerde Harry en hij trok Malfidus in voor nog een kus. Deze keer was Harry de aanvaller. Zijn kus maakte het perfect duidelijk dat hij Malfidus wilde, en als dat nog niet duidelijk genoeg was, dan was zijn erectie zeker een aanwijzing.

Malfidus verbrak de kus nogmaals, hijgend. "Potter. Het _zijn_ de vleugels, of niet? Het zijn de verdomde vleugels of een soort bijwerking van de magie."

Harry hield hem steviger beet, met één hand in zijn haar en de andere rondom zijn middel.

"Nee. Het zijn niet de vleugels en het is niet de magie. Het is _jou_ Malfidus. Draco. Het is jou sinds de eerste keer dat ik je weer zag. Misschien zelfs daarvoor."

"Daarvoor?"

"Ja, je was dan wel een klootzak op Zweinstein, maar zeker een knappe klootzak. Dat wist ik zelfs voordat ik wist dat ik op mannen viel." Harry glimlachte wanneer Malfidus verbijsterd leek, en hij voegde toe, "Ik hou wel van de vleugels. Mag ik ze aanraken?"

~~ O ~~

Draco verstilde zich door Potter zijn woorden. Logisch gezien had hij niet gedacht dat Potter de vleugels zou weren, vooral aangezien hij ze eerder aan had geraakt. Maar logica leek ver weg op het moment, begraven onder de krankzinnigheid dat Harry Potter niet alleen op mannen viel, maar hem wou. Zou de verlangen in Potter zijn ogen veranderen naar afkeer?

"Ik bedoel, alleen als je dat wilt," vulde Potter aan op een Griffoendor wijze. Het leek een simpel verzoek sinds Potter de adem uit hem had gezoend. Twee keer. Draco verharde zich en knikte.

Potter, natuurlijk, weigerde het om iets op de normale manier te doen. In plaats van dat hij gelijk naar Draco zijn vleugels reek, verhief hij zijn handen naar Draco zijn gezicht. Zijn vingers traceerde Draco zijn voorhoofd en spookte over zijn wenkbrauwen terwijl zijn duimen over zijn jukbeenderen gleden.

Potter drukte een lichte kus tegen Draco zijn lippen en gleed zijn handen naar beneden om vervolgens zijn nek aan beide kanten te strelen voordat ze naar zijn schouders vielen. Draco was plots verblijd dat hij een gemodificeerd vest aan had in plaats van een lange shirt, aangezien Potter zijn warme handen op zijn huid geweldig voelden.

Potter haalde een diep, langzame adem en toen voelde Draco vingers licht zijn vleugels aanraken waar ze vast zaten op zijn schouders. Potter zijn handen krulden over ze heen en streken naar boven. Draco sloot zijn ogen om de sensatie volledig over zich heen te laten spoelen. Elektrificerende trillingen leken zich door zijn lichaam te verplaatsen, maar een gedeelte daarvan kon ook aan het feit liggen dat Potter zijn adem over zijn wang gleed.

"Draco," zei Potter in een fluistering, "Merlijn, ze zijn zo zacht."

Draco liet zijn hoofd op Potter zijn schouder vallen, proberende om de groeiende poel van hitte die hem levend leek te verbranden tegen te gaan. Hij hield Potter steviger tegen zich aan en stond zijn handen toe om langs Potter zijn zij en middel te gaan totdat ze over zijn kont vielen. Draco zijn eerste betasting van een man zijn kont voelde verassend goed. Potter de zijne was stevig en uitstekend afgerond, en zijn reactie op Draco zijn aanraking was briljant; hij smolt praktisch in hem met een neuriënd geluid, en zijn erectie drukte aangenaam tegen Draco.

Tussen de vleugel aanrakingen en het gevoel van Potter tegen hem aan, had Draco plotseling meer nodig. Hij pakte de Schouwer op, hem makkelijk optillend bij zijn grip op Potter zijn achterste, en hun erecties gleden over elkaar heen totdat Potter stevig tegen Draco zijn buik rustte.

De beweging liet Potter schrikken, wie een laag geluid maakte en Draco zijn vleugels greep voor balans. Zijn benen waren stevig om Draco zijn middel gewikkeld wanner hij murmelde, "Sorry." Zijn handen lieten de vleugels uit hun doodgreep en Draco grinnikte.

"Ik denk niet dat je ze kan breken," zei Draco.

Potter liet alsnog los, en hield Draco zijn nek beet. "Ik ben nog nooit eerder opgepakt."

"Ik ben niet verrast. De manier waarop je je kleed is vast een reden. Je moet echt beter proberen."

"Klootzak," murmelde Potter in zijn haar, maar zijn toon was geamuseerd. "Neem je me ergens naartoe?"

"Je slaapkamer?" vroeg Draco.

"Een goede keuze. De trap op. De deur aan het eind van de hal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nogmaals een cliffhanger.


End file.
